Aprendiendo del Amor
by Mizuho
Summary: Cuando el amor sobrepasa la barrera de la edad, los prejuicios surgen, afectando lo que pudo ser una vida normal, la vida de nuestros personajes se convierte en una constante prueba a su amor.
1. Chapter 1

**Aprendiendo del Amor**

**By: Mizuho**

**(SDR)**

**Capítulo 1**

**Cariño**

Una pequeña, de pelo platinado y rizos en las puntas, sentada en el regazo de su padre, ríe a causa de sus cosquillas y se aferra a su cuello, están en la sala de esperas de los quirófanos de un hospital.

-Papa... tú quiedes a mama?

-Claro que sí, princesita... la amo con todo mi corazón...

-Y zi tu quiedes a mama con todo tu codazón... cómo me quiedes a mí?

La pequeña pasaba sus deditos por encima de la corbata de su padre, cabizbaja, él sonrió y le levantó la carita, la besó en la punta de la nariz.

-Te amo con toda mi alma, princesita...

-Ezo ez máz?

-Mucho más...

-Mucho, mucho?

-Mucho, mucho más...

La pequeña sonrió y lo abrazó con fuerza, enredó sus dedos en la larga melena platinada.

-Sesshoumaru...

Sesshoumaru levantó la mirada y sonrió al ver a la mujer frente a él, de ojos de un profundo y expresivo azul y pelo negro, ensortijado en las puntas. Vestida con una pijama médica con un diseño de Snoopy y cubriéndose con una bata blanca.

-Rin... Preciosa...

Se puso de pie y la saludó con un beso.

-Mama!

-Hola, mi amor!

Rin la llenó de besos.

-Mama, uchi he kaeduzo! (_Mama, vodvamoz a caza!)_

-No puedo mi amor...

-Mama...

Rin la besó en la mejilla.

-Hay un bebito muy enfermo que acabo de operar y tengo que quedarme a cuidarlo...

-Y no tiene mamá?

-Su mamá no es doctora... yo soy su doctora...

La pequeña bajó la mirada, Rin la besó con ternura.

-Rin...

-Sé que no es justo, mi amor... pero...

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura.

-Es tu trabajo...

-No lo digas así...

-Lo siento...

La pequeña continuaba aferrada al cuello de su madre. Rin la besó con ternura nuevamente.

-Mi amor...

-Mama...

-Te quiero, cariño... ve con papá...

La pequeña la besó en la mejilla y volvió a los brazos de su padre. Rin los besó nuevamente.

-Esperen...

Les tomó una fotografía con su celular y lo colocó en el fondo de pantalla.

-Los voy a extrañar mucho...

Los vio marcharse, una vez fuera de vista, volvió a cuidados intensivos. Se sentó recostándose del counter, suspiró.

-Está bien, doctora?

-Extraño a mi familia...

Rin abrió su celular y sonrió.

-Mira lo bella que está Dara... y hoy la vi por primera vez en la semana...

-Doctora...

-Llegando a media noche y saliendo de madrugada de mi casa, sólo la he visto dormida... Es preciosa como su papi...

Rin sonrió pasando un dedo sobre la pantalla del aparato.

* * *

-Mama...

-Te amo, cariño...

La pequeña despertó al sentir la caricia, sonrió y brincó a sus brazos.

-Mama!!!

-Shh... papá está dormido... te quiero mucho, mi amor...

-Mama yo quiedo dodmid contigo...

-No, cariño... hoy no... pero me quedo contigo hasta que te duermas...

Rin se quedo todo el tiempo, al acomodarse en su cama, Sesshoumaru despertó.

-Rin...

-Mi amor...

-Qué haces aquí?

-No sobrevivió...

-Kami, preciosa...

-Tenía pocas posibilidades, pero se veía tan bien durante la cirugía y cuando terminó... de verdad creí que mejoraría...

Sesshoumaru la abrazó con fuerza.

-Lo siento, preciosa...

* * *

Al día siguiente, Rin despertó sintiendo las pequeñas manitas de Dara en su rostro.

-Dara, mi amor...

-Mama...

Rin abrió los ojos, Sesshoumaru estaba a su lado, la besó con ternura.

-Buenos días, preciosa...

-Mi amor...

Rin se sentó en la cama, la pequeña la abrazó.

-Onedeto mo tanyobi...

Rin sonrió y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Gracias, mi amor!

-Feliz cumpleaños, preciosa...

-Gracias...

Se besaron apasionadamente, se apartaron sonriendo con Dara riendo entre ellos.

-Qué le parece a mi reina si descansa mientras yo le hago el desayuno y después de que despiertes de un merecido sueño, te doy un suculento masaje.

-Hm! Rico! Pero no puedo...

-Porqué?

-Tengo que trabajar... Pero prometo venir temprano.

Sesshoumaru se sentó a su lado.

-Te vas a enfermar, preciosa... estás trabajando demasiado...

Rin acarició sus mejillas, lo besó con ternura.

-Me tomaré unos días, te lo prometo... Dara, te quieres dar un baño con mami?

-Zí!!!

Rin sonrió, la besó en la mejilla y se levantó. Sesshoumaru le preparó el desayuno, mientras se preparaba, vio a la pequeña dormida en su cama, sonrió y sentándose a su lado, la besó con ternura.

-Te amo, cariño...

Acarició su cabeza y se terminó de vestir, al salir de la habitación, Sesshoumaru le entregó la bata, Rin sonrió y colgándose de su cuello, lo besó apasionadamente.

-Te amo, mi amor... gracias por el desayuno...

-Vamos a salir esta noche...

-Sí...

Estuvieron compartiendo un largo y apasionado beso hasta que el celular de Rin timbró.

-Lo siento...

-Lo sé...

La besó nuevamente.

-Cuídate, preciosa...

-Tú igual... te llamaré más tarde...

-Está bien...

Rin lo besó antes de marcharse.

* * *

Estaba visitando a sus pacientes cuando una enfermera se le acercó.

-Doctora Kato...

-Sí?

-Mandaron a buscarla de emergencias...

-Qué pasa?

-Trajeron a su hija...

Rin bajó como un rayo, en emergencias, la pequeña lloraba a todo pulmón.

-Mama!!!

-Dara, mi amor!

-MAMA!!!!

-Qué le pasó?!

-Se cayó de uno de los juegos...

Luego de hacerle 1 radiografía, decidieron inmovilizarle la muñeca. Le pusieron un calmante, Rin se quedó con la pequeña en brazos.

-Mama...

-Aquí estoy cariño... duérmete...

-Iie... te vaz...

-No me iré, mi amor...

La pequeña luchaba contra el sueño con todo lo que tenía, pero acabó rendida. Sesshoumaru llegó media hora después, Rin aún la mantenía en brazos.

-Kami, qué le pasó?

-Se cayó de un juego...

-La calle está insoportable...

-Llévala a casa...

Sesshoumaru llamó y canceló sus compromisos por el resto del día, tomó a la pequeña en brazos.

-Mama...

-Shhh... vamos a casa, cariño...

-Con mama...

-No, amor... con papá...

-Iie... mama...

-Mamá tiene que trabajar...

-Iie... mama...

Rin vio su carita llena de lágrimas y la besó con ternura.

-Tranquila, mi amor... aquí estoy...

-Mama...

Rin se tomó el día y fue a la casa con la pequeña.

-Calma mi amor... estás en tu cama...

Sesshoumaru entró en la habitación. Rin estaba sentada en la cama, acariciaba sus mejillas y la besó en la frente.

-Descansa, cariño...

Salió de la habitación y vio a Sesshoumaru, lo besó con ternura.

-Estará bien...

-Segura?

-Sí...

Fueron a la sala, se sentaron abrazados.

-Amor...

-Hm?

-Crees que me estoy dejando llevar por mi trabajo?

-Rin...

-Onegai... sé sincero...

-Rin... yo me casé contigo sabiendo bien lo que hacía... sabiendo que tienes que sacrificar muchas cosas por tu trabajo...

-Pero no tú ni mi hija...

-Pero a veces sí nos perjudicamos... Cariño... Dara te extraña, es todo...

Rin bajó la mirada y vio sus manos entrelazadas.

-Y qué hay de ti?

-Apenas puedo esperar a que seas M.A. Sé que todo cambiará...

-Sólo 1 año más...

Sesshoumaru la besó en la sien.

-Yo sé que todo cambiará...

-Mi amor...

Rin lo besó con ternura.

-Me ofrecieron ser jefa de residencia...

-Esa es una noticia maravillosa...

-Sessh...

Sesshoumaru la besó apasionadamente, fueron acomodándose y quedando recostados en el sofá, Sesshoumaru deslizaba sus manos bajo la blusa, acariciando su piel y haciendo las delicias de escuchar sus gemidos ahogados por apasionados besos.

-Mama...

Se separaron sonriendo, Sesshoumaru se sentó, la pequeña se subió al sillón y se acomodó sobre el pecho de Rin.

-Qué pasa, mi amor?

-Itai...

-Ya pronto se te va a pasar... cálmate...

Rin la besó con ternura. Sesshoumaru se cambió de lugar, permitiéndole a Rin recostarse en su regazo.

-Lo siento, mi amor...

-Tampoco era seguro que llegaríamos ahí...

-Seguro? Me parece que tu cuerpo piensa lo contrario...

Sesshoumaru sonrió burlonamente, Rin se quedó viendo a la pequeña.

-Sessh, no podremos salir esta noche...

-Lo sé... ya pensaré en algo...

Rin sonrió, acarició la espalda de su pequeña.

-Mi amor... cuando termine... podemos tener otro bebé?

-Estás segura?

-Sí...

-Yo no me opongo... pero al paso que vamos... sólo por obra divina lo tendrás!

-No seas cruel!

-Es la verdad, me has tenido todo un mes de castigo!

-Prometo reponerte, mi amor...

Sesshoumaru la besó.

-Eso espero...

* * *

Rin se pasó todo el día cuidando de la pequeña. Salió de la habitación en la noche, cuando el calmante le hizo efecto. Sesshoumaru la convenció de que se diera un baño mientras él terminaba la cena.

Rin bajó las escaleras sorprendida de encontrar todo a la luz de las velas y un delicioso aroma que embargaba los sentidos guiarla al comedor.

-Mi amor...

-Si no podemos ir al restaurante... traigamos el restaurante a nosotros...

Rin sonrió, rodeándolo con sus brazos por el cuello, lo besó apasionadamente.

-Es genial, mi amor...

-Todo por mi preciosa...

Rin sonrió mientras Sesshoumaru le acariciaba la mejilla. Disfrutaron de una deliciosa cena con baile incluído, antes del postre, Sesshoumaru le entregó una caja alargada, Rin la abrió y sonrió al ver su regalo.

-Mi amor!

-Mi doctora favorita no debe estar por ahí con un estetoscopio viejo.

Rin sonrió, era un Littman clase 3, especial para cardiólogos, con la campana de oro y sus iniciales grabadas en la misma.

-Es precioso, gracias!

Sesshoumaru sonrió mientras recibía la lluvia de besos por parte de su esposa.

-Eso fue para la doctora... ahora... para mí esposa...

Rin gritó tapándose la boca al ver el par de aretes de diamantes montados en platino.

-Mi amor!!! Son bellísimos!

-Aún no...

Sesshoumaru le quitó los que tenía y le puso los nuevos.

-Ahora sí... brillan tanto como tú...

Rin sonrió.

-Gracias, mi amor...

-Mama...

Sesshoumaru se quedó esperando el beso mientras pensaba en la puntería de su hija.

-Mama, tengo hambde...

-Quieres tomar leche?

-Chocolate y pan...

Rin sonrió.

-Qué tal si te quedas con papi mientras te la preparo?

-Hai...

Sesshoumaru la dejó acomodarse en su regazo y contra su pecho.

-Papa...

-Dime, princesa...

-Te qiedo, papa...

-Yo también te quiero, Dara...

Sesshoumaru la besó en la cabeza. Rin le llevó la leche y un pan con jamón y queso.

-Vamos, amor...

La pequeña engulló el emparedado y se tomó la leche en minutos.

-Papa...

-Descansa, mi princesita...

-Gomen, papa...

-Te quiero, cariño...

La pequeña se quedó dormida entre los brazos de su padre, quien la llevó a su cama. Al salir de la habitación, Rin lo besó con ternura.

-Ven, amor...

Rin cerró la puerta con seguro, lo hizo quedar sentado en la cama.

-Preciosa...

Rin puso una música suave, Sesshoumaru la apagó.

-Sessh...

-Lo siento, Rin... no puedo...

-Qué pasó?

Sesshoumaru bajó la mirada.

-Dara... Dara... soy un idiota!

-Sessh, cálmate, qué pasó?

-Dara me vio... la cara de hastío que puse cuando nos imterrumpió... Me preguntó si me molesta mucho... me pidió perdón y me dijo que me promete no volverlo a hacer...

-Sessh...

Rin se sentó a su lado, tomó sus manos.

-Mi amor...

-Me siento como un monstruo... mi... mi niña está lastimada, siente dolor y yo...

-Sesshoumaru, Dara sabe bien que la amas!

-Y tal vez por eso le dolió más lo que hice!

Rin suspiró.

-Yo pienso que debes ir con ella...

-Pero... está dormida...

-Despiértala, se volverá a dormir...

Sesshoumaru fue con la pequeña. Acarició sus mejillas.

-Dara... Dara, mi princesita...

-Pa-pa...

-Dara, te amo, cariño...

La pequeña sonrió y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Papa me quiere?

-Te amo, princesa... mucho...

-Te quiedo, papa...

Sesshoumaru acarició sus mejillas y la besó con ternura.

-Recuerda que eres el tesoro de papá y mamá...

-Mi mama...

Rin entró en la habitación, la besó en la frente.

-Descansa, mi amor... te amo...

La pequeña se volvió a dormir, salieron de la habitación tomados de la mano. Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura.

-Gracias, preciosa...

Rin le sonrió, continuaron tomados de la mano hasta la habitación. Rin se comenzó a quitar la ropa, al ver la lencería que llevaba, Sesshoumaru se sentó.

-Preciosa...

-Sí?

-No me debes un baile?

Rin se dio vuelta, Sesshoumaru ya estaba con el pecho desnudo.

-Juro por Kami, que estás loco...

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Loco por tí, preciosa...

Rin se deslizó sobre él, se besaron apasionadamente. Sesshoumaru deslizó sus manos desde su cuello y hacia su pecho, deshaciéndose del sostén, la acarició sintiendo sus pezones endurecerse, respondiendo a la caricia.

-Ah, Sessh...

Haciéndola quedar sobre el colchón, llenó su cuerpo de besos mientras se deslizaba hacia su entrepierna, acariciándola por encima del interior y luego deslizando sus dedos debajo del mismo, la sintió estremecerse.

-Sessh!

-Shh... me estabas esperando...

Rin lo vio saborear sus dedos, y con una sonrisa arrogante remover el interior. Se tuvo que morder la lengua para no gritar mientras su marido deslizaba la suya haciéndola perder la cordura, se acomodó sobre ella y la besó apasionadamente a la vez que la penetraba, una vez en su interior, la vio a los ojos y sonrió.

-Estás roja como tomate...

-Y cómo crees que estás tú?

-Te aseguro, preciosa que mi sangre no está en mi cabeza ahora mismo...

Rin rió a la vez que rodeaba su cadera con sus piernas.

-Ya cállate y muévete...

-Cómo? Así?

Sesshoumaru se movió energéticamente haciéndola gritar, se detuvo riendo.

-Eres un payaso! Vamos, amor... hazme el amor como sabes que me gusta...

-Y cómo es eso?

Rin lo besó apasionadamente.

-Hazme lo que quieras, menos matarme...

Sesshoumaru sonrió y cumplió el deseo de su esposa.

* * *

**N/A: Hola!!! Espero que este nuevo fic les guste tanto como los demás. La historia se irá complicando poco a poco. Sino, no sería un Mizuho, jijiji...**

**Espero sus reviews con ansias para saber qué les parecio este primer cap.**

**Besos**

**Mizuho**


	2. Torpeza

**Capítulo 2**

**Torpeza**

Rin despertó presa del abrazo de su marido, lo besó en los labios y se levantó, fue a la habitación de la pequeña, la encontró sentada en su cama llorando.

-Mi amor...

-Mama me buele!

Rin se alarmó al verle los dedos, estaban cambiando de color.

-Kami, Dara, mi amor... déjame ponerme ropa...

Rin despertó a Sesshoumaru.

-Preciosa...

-Sessh, voy a emergencias con Dara...

-Qué pasó?

-Le haré una tomografía... tal vez no se vea en la radiografía, pero tiene una fractura...

Rin se bañó y vistió en tiempo récord, se marchó con la pequeña.

-Buenos días, doctora...

-Hola, Mike... me haces un favor? Necesito una tomografía de la mano derecha de Dara...

-Qué le pasó?

-Mírale los dedos, en la radiografía no sale nada, pero es obvio que hay fractura.

-Vamos a ver... crees que haya que sedarla?

-No... dame un chaleco...

-No hay posibilidad de que estés embarazada?

-No...

Rin se quedó con la pequeña.

-Mi amor... no muevas la mano, onegai...

-Mama...

-Estoy aquí, cariño...

Rin la besó en la cabeza. Al terminar, fue al salón de la computadora.

-Qué ves?

-Cómo no se ve esto en la radiografía? Tiene el hueso grande fracturado...

Rin puso la radiografía en el negatoscopio.

-Tú lo ves?

-Rin... esa no es la mano...

-Ah?

-No sé si es idiota o disléxico el de rayos X, esa es la mano izquierda... está en pronación, por eso parece derecha...

-Por Kami y yo pensando en un simple esquince no la enyesé...

-Ya van cuatro pacientes, esto no puede seguir, de pronto cambia los nombres!

Rin llamó al ortopeda.

-Qué tenemos aquí, Rin?

-Es mi hija, Jiro...

-Hola, princesita...

Jiro le acarició las mejillas, la pequeña se refugió en el pecho de Rin.

-Déjame ver...

Jiro vio la radiografía primero.

-Porqué está en pronación?

-No me fijé cuando le hicieron la radiografía, no se ve nada, porque no es la mano lastimada.

Rin le mostró la tomografía. Jiro se rascó la cabeza.

-Dime algo... qué harás?

-Aparte de despedir al técnico de rayos X...

Jiro vio a Rin.

-Dudo mucho poder reducir una fractura así en frío... no te digo que la operaré... pero hay que llevarla a un quirófano y anestesiarla...

-Kami...

-Te recomiendo que llames a su padre...

Rin asintió, pero no fue necesario, Sesshoumaru llegó en ese justo momento.

-Papa...

-Dara...

Sesshoumaru la cargó y la besó en la sien. Rin le explicó lo sucedido y decidieron hacerlo de inmediato. Luego de hacerle unas pruebas de sangre, la llevaron a la sala de preparación.

-Mama...

-Cariño... vas a dormir... y cuando despiertes, te prometo que estaré aquí...

Al ver a la enfermera, la pequeña vio a su madre.

-Mama, me van a puyad...

-Hay que hacerlo, mi amor...

-Iie...

-Vamos, cariño... es para curarte la mano...

Rin la vio sorprendida, no gritó, se quedó viendo cómo le ponían el catéter. Al terminar, la pequeña levantó la mirada, su carita roja y llena de lágrimas.

-Itai, mama...

-Ya pasó, mi amor... ya pasó...

Rin la besó con ternura.

-Eres la niña más valiente del mundo...

Rin entró al quirófano, mientras Jiro trabajaba, ella se aseguraba de que aún estaba dormida.

-Se le pasa muy pronto el efecto de los calmantes...

-Sí? Qué tanto?

-Si debe durar 8 horas, se le pasa en 4 ó 5...

-Tiene un metabolismo hepático acelerado.

Rin sintió que se le estrujaba el corazón al escuchar sus huesitos tronar.

-Kami, Jiro, esto es una tortura para mí!

-Creo que ya...

Jiro le hizo una radiografía con un aparato portátil. En menos de dos minutos volvieron con la placa.

-Sí, encajó perfectamente...

-Eso parece...

-A ver...

Luego de enyesarla, la sacaron del quirófano. La llevaron a una habitación de postquirúrgicos. Sesshoumaru abrazó a Rin.

-Preciosa...

-Sessh...

Rin se dio vuelta y se apoyó de su pecho.

-Debí darme cuenta antes... por eso le dolía tanto...

-Rin...

-Por Kami, soy médico!

-Pero no es tu especialidad, no eres un diccionario ambulante.

-Soy su madre...

-Rin, no es tu culpa!

Poco después la pequeña despertó, sonrió al ver a Sesshoumaru.

-Papa...

-Dara, mi princesita...

-Papa, mama lloda...

Rin sonrió entre lágrimas, se las secó y se inclinó para besarla en la frente.

-Te quiero, mi amor...

La pequeña se vio su mano enyesada y sonrió al ver el yeso rosado.

-Mida, mama!

-Te gusta?

-Zí!

Sesshoumaru sonrió al ver a la pequeña olvidarse de lo demás al descubrir su yeso rosa.

* * *

Tal y como Sesshoumaru predijo, Rin tuvo que ir de compras con la pequeña, porque ahora no quería usar ropa que no le combinara con su yeso rosa, Rin le jugó una broma a Sesshoumaru y le compró una peluca rosa. Al llegar a la casa, Sesshoumaru respiró el agua que se estaba tomando cuando vio a la pequeña con la cabeza de rosa.

-RIN!!!

Rin se acercó riendo a carcajadas, habiendo grabado todo con su celular.

-Tienes que verte, mi amor!

-Qué estás loca?! Qué rayos le hiciste en la cabeza a mi hija!

-No te guzta, papi?

Sesshoumaru vio a su pequeña angustiado, vio a Rin.

-Arregla esto...

-Sessh...

-No me importa cómo! Arréglalo ya!

-No me grites!

-Es que estás loca! Tienes que estarlo! Cómo se te ocurre teñirle la cabeza de rosa?!

-Cállate...

-NO...

-No frente a Dara...

Rin cargó a la pequeña que ya tenía lágrimas en los ojos y una mano en su boca.

-Mama...

-Tranquila, mi amor...

-NO ME HAGAS QUEDAR COMO UN IDIOTA! ES TÚ CULPA!

-Es una peluca, Sesshoumaru... cómo se te ocurre que le voy a teñir el cabello?

Rin acarició la espalda de la pequeña que temblaba con los gritos de su padre. Le quitó la peluca, dejando a la vista su cabellera rubia y rizada.

-Mama...

Rin la besó con ternura, subieron las escaleras. Rin la dejó sobre la cama y la besó en la mejilla.

-Me esperas aquí, mi amor?

-Hai...

Rin se quitó la ropa y se dio una ducha rápida, al salir, Rin la besó con ternura y se acomodó a su lado.

-Mama... papa ezta molezto...

Rin acarició sus mejillas.

-No te preocupes por él, mi amor...

Rin se pasó la mano por los ojos y le sonrió. Sesshoumaru subió las escaleras y escuchó las risas de su pequeña y esposa. Al entrar en la habitación, las vio revolcadas en la cama haciéndose cosquillas mutuamente. Se quedó recostado de la puerta viéndolas disfrutar, Rin lo vio y se detuvo.

-No me hagas caso...

-Sessh...

Sesshoumaru se sentó en la cama a su lado, la besó con ternura.

-Espero que puedas perdonar a este pobre idiota que decidiste hacer el hombre más feliz del mundo...

Rin sonrió y acarició sus mejillas.

-Sólo era una broma, mi amor...

-Tu amor...

-Para siempre...

Sesshoumaru acarició sus mejillas y la besó apasionadamente, se apartaron al escuchar a la pequeña reír.

-Princesita... perdonas a tu papi tonto?

-Te quiedo, papa!

La pequeña lo abrazó con fuerza, Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó en la cabeza.

-Te amo, mi princesita...

Rin sonrió, besó a su pequeña en la espalda y a Sesshoumaru en la mejilla.

-Estoy algo cansada...

-Sí?

-Ajá...

-Y...

-No...

-Y si...

-No... Sesshoumaru... NO!!!

Sesshoumaru le hacía cosquillas, Rin se retorcía y trataba de zafarse, le rogaba que se detuviera ya llorando de la risa.

-Ya!!!

Sesshoumaru se detuvo y la besó con ternura.

-Vamos, amor... déjame dormir... tengo guardia esta noche...

-Descansa, mi amor...

Rin sonrió y luego de un apasionado beso, los vio salir de la habitación.

* * *

Rin despertó sintiendo un delicioso aroma y una suave caricia en su mejilla.

-Preciosa...

-Hm?

-Cariño, ya son las 5...

-Kami, ya?

-Si, mi amor...

Rin se sentó en la cama, abrió los ojos y sonrió al ver a Sesshoumaru ofreciéndole una rosa.

-Gracias, mi amor... es preciosa...

-Te amo, preciosa...

Rin lo besó con ternura.

-Yo también te amo, mi amor...

Sesshoumaru sonrió, se puso de pie, Rin se dio un baño y bajó las escaleras, Sesshoumaru ya le tenía la cena servida, se sentaron a cenar, al terminar, Rin cargó a la pequeña y la llenó de besos.

-Hasta mañana, mi amor...

-Adioz, mama...

-Te portas bien con papi, si?

-Hai...

Sesshoumaru sonrió, Rin bajó a la pequeña y se colgó de su cuello, lo besó apasionadamente mientras deslizaba sus manos hasta su trasero y lo pellizcó.

-Ay! Preciosa... no quieras encender el motor si no lo vas a usar...

Rin sonrió.

-No te imaginas cómo quisiera hacerte el amor ahora mismo...

Sesshoumaru sonrió, la besó apasionadamente.

-Somos dos...

* * *

Rin salió de su guardia a las 6 de la tarde, conducía como loca tratando de llegar en media hora al colegio donde estaba Dara y ver su presentación. Llegó al momento en que los pequeños subían al escenario, se sentó junto a Sesshoumaru, que tenía la grabadora encendida.

-Qué tal?

-Te salvaste porque hubo un retraso...

Cuando abrieron el escenario y antes de comenzar la canción, la pequeña vio a su madre y sonrió, saludándola inocentemente.

-Mama!!!

Rin le hizo señas mientras los demás reían. Dieron inicio a la obra. Al terminar todo el programa, la pequeña corrió hacia su madre mientras veían las artes manuales de los pequeños.

-Mama!!!

-Hola, mi amor!

Rin la cargó y la llenó de besos.

-Me vizte, mama?

-Sí, mi amor, estuviste genial! Me gustó mucho!

La pequeña sonrió y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Ay, mi amor, el yeso!

Al terminar la actividad, les entregaron los trabajos de los pequeños, mientras Sesshoumaru estaba en el baño, Rin no pudo evitar escuchar ciertos comentarios.

-Pobrecita la niña... sabes lo apartado que un niño tiene que estar de sus padres para actuar así? Yo soy psicóloga...

-Escuché que el marido la dejó por que lo engañó...

-Y crees que la niña sea de él?

-Bueno, es rubia... pero sus ojos aún no se definen...

Rin permanecía con la pequeña en brazos.

-Mírala, toda desarreglada...

-Se cree una niña, vistiendo jeans y blusitas escotadas...

En ese momento timbró el celular de Rin.

-Bueno?

-Doctora ...

-Sí?

-Tenemos un problema...

-Kami, acabo de salir, qué pasó?

-Atraparon a dos R-I teniendo relaciones en una ambulancia.

-Cómo?!

Sesshoumaru estaba frente a ella. Rin cerró los ojos.

-Mira, que se vayan a sus casas, ya se les llamará en una audiencia de conducta.

-Doctora...

-Resuélvansela ustedes! Estoy con mi familia, si no hay un paciente a punto de morir, no me llamen!

Sesshoumaru esperó a que terminara.

-Qué pasó?

-No te preocupes, no iré...

Sesshoumaru la besó en la mejilla.

-Vamos a cenar en casa de papá...

-Zíii!!! Belito!

Sesshoumaru sonrió y tomó la mano de Rin, se acercó a su oído y le dijo que había escuchado todo lo que dijeron.

-Sessh...

-No te preocupes, mi amor... sólo están envidiosas porque no tienen a un papasote como yo a sus pies...

Rin rió a carcajadas y lo besó en la mejilla, pero casi en la comisura de sus labios. Sesshoumaru torcía los suyos, buscando su beso.

-Vámonos de aquí...

Sesshoumaru tomó a la pequeña de la mano, Rin las manualidades y al momento de salir, Sesshoumaru le pellizcó el trasero.

-Sessh!

-Me vuelves loco...

Rin sonrió, en el camino, en una luz en rojo, Sesshoumaru tomó su mano y la besó.

-Quieres ir al hospital?

-No quiero... pero no me dejarán en paz...

-Vamos...

Rin entró a la sala de residentes, allí estaban los dos que habían atrapado y dos R-III.

-Que fueran novios no es un delito, pero de ahí a tener sexo dentro de una ambulancia!

-Pero... doctora...

-No tiene excusa! Serán reportados a la junta de conducta y ellos decidirán qué hacer con ustedes.

-Doctora... ayúdenos, por favor...

-Si por mí es, están despedidos desde hoy.

Rin se marchó con Sesshoumaru, al llegar a la mansión Kazami, Inutaisho recibió a su pequeña nieta con los brazos abiertos.

-Belito!!!

-Mi princesita!

Rin vio a su pequeña jugar divertida con su abuelo.

-Oye, viejo! Y qué sorpresa era esa que insistías tanto en que viniera hoy?

-Calma...

-Oye! No tengo toda la noche! Sabes cuándo fue la última vez que estuve a solas con mi esposa?

-Sesshoumaru!

Rin se apartó roja como tomate, balbuceando una disculpa a Inutaisho, Sesshoumaru sonrió y la abrazó rodeándola por la cintura.

-Cálmate, preciosa...

-Pero es que tú...

-Bueno, si no pueden esperar... Izayoi...

Izayoi abrió la puerta del estudio, a Sesshoumaru se le cayó la expresión de la cara al ver a su hermano menor hecho un hombre.

-Inuyasha?

-Hermano...

Sesshoumaru soltó a su esposa, los hermanos se abrazaron con fuerza.

-Kami!

Rin e Inuyasha sólo se conocían por fotografías, Rin sabía que Inuyasha no pensaba muy bien de ella, así que se mantuvo al margen. Inuyasha mantenía su posición de que algo se traía entre manos Rin, porque era muy joven para su hermano.

-Inuyasha... ella es mi esposa, Rin...

Inuyasha se la quedó viendo aún desconfiado, Rin sólo le tendió la mano y le sonrió.

-Mucho gusto conocerte al fin... Sesshoumaru me ha hablado mucho de ti...

-Sí, igualmente... y... no que tengo una sobrina?

La pequeña aún jugaba con su abuelo.

-Dara... mi amor, ven aquí...

-Papa...

-Dara, él es mi hermanito, Inuyasha...

-Hedmanito?

Dara vio a Rin y le tocó el vientre, Rin rió y la cargó dándole varios besos.

-No, no, mi amor... él es el hermano de papá... es tu tío Inuyasha...

-Dío Inu?

-Sí, cariño... Dale un beso y un abrazo a tu tío...

Con fe ciega en su madre, la pequeña lo abrazó y lo besó en la mejilla, Inuyasha sonrió.

-Dara...

-Hai! Edez bomito, como mi papi...

Inuyasha sonrió, al momento de marcharse, la pequeña se abrazó a su madre.

-No te quieres quedar con abuelito?

-Iie...

Rin sonrió, se despidió de todos, Inutaisho le dio un fuerte abrazo.

-Te cuidas, princesa...

-Gracias, Inutaisho-sama, pero Sessh me cuida muy bien...

Se marcharon, al llegar a la casa, la pequeña ya estaba dormida, Sesshoumaru la cargó hasta su cama, al entrar en su habitación, vio a Rin salir del baño aún desnuda y húmeda, le brincó encima como un tigre tras su presa, Rin sólo rió mientras quedaba prisionera entre su marido y el colchón.

-Puedo al menos besar a mi hija de buenas noches?

-Ya está dormida...

-Vamos, mi amor... después, prometo hacer lo que quieras...

-Tú lo dijiste...

Rin rió, con la yukata puesta, salió y vio a su pequeña dormir, la besó en la frente y le acomodó las sábanas.

-Dulces sueños, mi amorcito...

Rin volvió a su habitación, se apresuró a cerrar la puerta al ver a Sesshoumaru esperarla acostado, desnudo y exhibiendo tremenda erección.

-Estás loco...

-Por ti, preciosa...

Rin se sentó sobre sus piernas, rozando sus intimidades en un tortuoso juego.

-Vamos, preciosa...

-La noche es joven... además...

Sesshoumaru la hizo ahogar un grito cuando deslizó sus dedos en su interior.

-Sessh!!!

-Estás lista...

-Ah...

Sesshoumaru sacó sus dedos y entró en ella haciéndola aferrarse a su cuello.

-Tonto! Te olvidas que eres demasiado grande!

Sesshoumaru sonrió e irguiéndose para besar su pecho, la rodeó por la cintura con sus manos.

-5 años y aún no te acostumbras a mí?

-Ah! Eres un tonto!

-Pero soy tu tonto...

Rin sonrió mientras comenzaba a moverse enérgicamente, la fricción de sus cuerpos y la estimulación de sus gemidos, lo tenían al borde, temeroso de no dar la talla, Sesshoumaru se aferraba a ella intentando retrasar lo inevitable, no lo logró, se aferró a ella con fuerza.

-Aahh! Rin!!! Aahhh!

Rin se apartó no muy segura de qué hacer, nunca había sucedido aquello. Un par de minutos después, Sesshoumaru salió de su éxtasis y la abrazó, llenándola de besos.

-Sessh...

-Eso fue maravilloso, mi amor...

Rin se lo quedó viendo, él la besó apasionadamente mientras se acomodaba entre sus piernas.

-No, no estoy...

-Yo me encargo de eso, preciosa...

Sesshoumaru se aseguró de retribuírle, haciéndola llegar al clímax sólo con sus labios.

-Kami, Sessh!

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Estás lista?

Rin lo vio excitado, rió a carcajadas.

-Es que no te cansas?

-De ti, jamás...

Sesshoumaru la rodeó con sus brazos y le llenó el cuello y pecho de besitos comenzando a escuchar sus gemidos nuevamente.

-Ah!!! Mi amor!!!

Hablándole al oído le propuso un par de posiciones. Rin sólo reía.

-Háblame de este... trampolín...

-Tienes que verlo para entenderlo...

Apoyada en sus manos y rodillas, Rin lo recibió en su interior, Sesshoumaru se aseguró de llegar lo más profundo posible antes de girar aún dentro de ella, quedando sus pies balanceados sobre su espalda y él sujetando los de ella.

-Aaah!!! Qué fue eso?!

Rin se vio al espejo y vio a Sesshoumaru en aquella posición. Él comenzó a balancearse, haciéndola ver estrellitas.

-Hmmm!!! Mi amor!!!

* * *

Rin estaba en la sala de residentes, leía una revista en su cama. Otra residente entró en la habitación.

-Rin?! Rin ?

-Kagome!!!

Las amigas se abrazaron.

-Qué mala! No llamaste para decirme que estabas de vuelta!

-Es que perdí tu teléfono.

-Excusas baratas... y dime, qué de tu vida?

-Pues me transfirieron aquí... soy la nueva R-IV de gastroenterología...

-Jejeje... yo soy la jefa de residentes...

-Felicidades!

Rin sonrió.

-Y qué más me cuenta la R-IV más joven del mundo?

Kagome rió.

-Yaa... odio que me digas así... nada más... y tú, qué me dices?

Rin sonrió, mostrándole su mano con sus anillos de compromiso y matrimonio.

-Me casé... y tengo una niña, preciosa como su papá...

Kagome dio un grito exigiendo ver al menos una fotografía, Rin le mostró la de su celular, Sesshoumaru y Dara abrazados y sonriendo.

-Kami! Es bellísima! Y el papá ni se diga!

Rin sonrió orgullosa.

-Pero Kami... sólo han pasado 6 años... y cuántos tienes de casada?

-Tengo 5, y mi princesita tiene 4...

-Pero fue de una vez!

-En realidad, me salió el tiro por la culata con la píldora y quedé embarazada a los 4 meses...

Kagome sonrió.

-Y tu familia?

-Están bien... Souta se quedó en Hokkaido, mamá también... yo vine porque me transfirieron por cirugía, pero no sé si me quede después...

-Te ayudo en lo que necesites...

-Gracias!

Kagome notó los moretones en sus tobillos, no era una persona que se guardara nada, así que no tardó en preguntar.

-Rin... qué te pasó en los tobillos?

Rin rió y le contó lo de "el trampolín", Kagome rió un tanto incrédula, nunca imaginó que Rin sería de las mujeres que sufrirían por abuso en el hogar.

* * *

Era medio día, Rin llegó al comedor y se sentó junto con Kagome, estaban hablando mientras esperaban sus platos.

-Mama!!!

Rin vio hacia atrás, Dara corrió hasta ella y la abrazó.

-Dara! Mi amor! Y tu papá?

-Ahí...

Rin lo vio acercarse sonriendo, vestido de saco y corbata.

-Sessh...

-Pensé en darte una sorpresa...

-Qué rico!

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura.

-Sessh, ella es Kagome...

-Ah, sí, tu roommate en Hokkaido...

-Sí, mucho gusto...

-Igualmente.

-Y esta bebita, es mi princesita, Dara...

-Hola, Dara!

-Hola!

Sesshoumaru compró comida para él y Dara, almorzaron todos juntos, al terminar, Kagome se quiso adelantar, pero Sesshoumaru les invitó un postre, luego, se separaron, Rin iba con la pequeña en brazos mientras caminaban por el jardín del hospital.

-A qué hora sales?

-A las 4...

-Quiero que Inuyasha vaya a casa... pero estarás muy cansada...

-Qué tal si tú cocinas? Así me da tiempo a relajarme...

Sesshoumaru la besó en la mejilla. Kagome buscaba a Rin, los encontró en un lugar apartado, abrazados tras un enorme árbol, perdidos en un apasionado beso.

-Te amo, preciosa...

-Te amo, Sessh...

Se besaron nuevamente, Sesshoumaru esperó a que Rin se despidiera de la pequeña y se marcharon.

* * *

Con la pequeña de vacaciones, Sesshoumaru la tuvo que llevar con él a la oficina, mandó a buscar un televisor del salón de conferencias y habiéndole alquilado una película, la entretuvo en lo que ponía todo en orden para irse temprano. Mientras se organizaba, Inuyasha entró en la oficina.

-Sesshoumaru, podemos hablar?

-Sí, claro... qué pasa?

-Tu esposa...

-Ah, por cierto, estás libre esta noche, si es así, ve a casa a cenar...

-Sesshoumaru... cómo pudiste ser tan ciego? Qué no ves lo fácil que te engatusó?

-Inuyasha...

-Por Kami, Sesshoumaru, es una caza fortunas!

Sesshoumaru le dio un puñetazo y le partió el labio.

-Tus comentarios acerca de mi esposa, te los guardas bien adentro en tu mente, de acuerdo?!

-Papi!!!

* * *

Kagome se acercó a Rin.

-Esa sí que fue una despedida!

Rin rió.

-Qué mala eres! Pero es que es taan rico! Siempre le digo que no, y acabamos enredados como serpientes...

Kagome sonrió, se sentó junto a ella.

-Te ves mucho más feliz... qué pasó?

-Es que... mira, el hermano de Sesshoumaru no vivía en el país, sólo nos conocíamos por fotografías y ahora volvió... la semana pasada... él nunca me quiso, no sé porqué, pero dice que no soy para su hermano... estoy bien preocupada, osea, él adora a su hermano mayor... pero me temo que terminarán peleando...

-Y dónde entra tu felicidad?

-Ah, es que desde un principio vivimos en mi apartamento, porque Sessh vivía en la casa de su papá, pero después se mudó conmigo y nos casamos y nos quedamos allí... ahora me propuso comprar una casa y ponerla a nombre de nuestros hijos... antes la quería poner a mi nombre, pero no lo acepté.

-Eso te deja a ti con nada...

-En realidad no... Kagome, sabes bien que no soy rica, en esas esferas se habla muy mal de mujeres como yo, que se casan con hombres ricos, siempre dicen que es por el dinero y más que me lleva 9 años... él sólo me protege...

-Así es como te convenció?

-Kagome... si Kami no lo permita, mi esposo muere hoy, yo tengo el dinero suficiente para no mover un dedo por el resto de mi vida y mantener a mi hija.

* * *

Inutaisho entró en la oficina por los gritos y tuvo que separar a sus hijos de la lluvia de puñetazos que se propinaban mutuamente.

-Por Kami, están locos?! Sesshoumaru, frente a tu hija?!

-Que se controle él!

-Parecen niños!

Sesshoumaru sacó su pañuelo y se limpió el labio partido.

-Como vuelvas a hablarme mal de Rin, te parto lo irrompible!!!

-Qué?!

-Cómo lo oyes! Viene a mi oficina a decirme que Rin es sólo una interesada tras mi dinero! Lo voy a matar!

-Cálmate! Inuyasha, nos vamos...

-Pero...

-Camina!

* * *

**N/A: Hola!!! Y aquí está la última publicación del 2007. Espero que disfruten sus fiestas y FELIZ AÑO 2008!!!!**

**Besos y abrazos**

**Mizuho**


	3. Comprensión

**Capítulo 3**

**Comprensión**

Inutaisho conducía hacia su casa, Inuyasha recostado de la ventana sólo resoplaba.

-Rin no es una cazafortunas...

-Eso creen ustedes, pero...

-Inuyasha, el amor no tiene precio...

Inutaisho sonrió al ver a su hijo resoplar.

-De cuántas mujeres sabes que hayan rechazado a tu hermano?

Inuyasha se lo quedó viendo.

-Precisamente... Rin lo rechazó... una y otra vez... tanto, que Sesshoumaru dejó de comer, no salía... le tomó 4 proposiciones sacarle el sí... Él mismo apresuró el matrimonio para que ella no se arrepintiera... y te diré algo... nunca lo he visto tan feliz como desde que está con ella... viven en el apartamento de ella, ella mantiene su auto y sus gastos son de su salario...

-Eso es que aún no ha sacado las uñas...

-Tu hermano la ama, tu madre y yo la queremos y la apreciamos mucho y tú, al menos la vas a respetar. No quiero volverte a oír hablando estupideces.

Rin llegó a la casa y corrió al interior al escuchar los gritos de Dara, Sesshoumaru estaba desesperado intentando calmarla.

-Dara, mi amor... cálmate, cariño... Dara...

-Mama!!!

-Kami, qué pasó?

-Rin!

Al ver a Sesshoumaru, Rin se alteró, con la boca hinchada y comenzando a amoratarse.

-Pero por Kami, qué te pasó?!

Rin cargó a la pequeña, una vez calmada, la dejó en un sillón, se acercó a Sesshoumaru y le examinó el rostro.

-Qué pasó?

-Una pelea...

-Es obvio que no te lo hiciste tú, Sesshoumaru, onegai...

Sesshoumaru bajó la mirada.

-Con Inuyasha...

-Peleaste con tu hermano? Pero por qué?

-Ya deja eso así... me pongo hielo?

-No... no directamente, te quemaría...

Rin le preparó una compresa fría, buscó un ungüento antiinflamatorio. Mientras se la ponía, lo vio a los ojos.

-Fue porque tu hermano cree que soy una cazafortunas...

-Rin...

-Ahora comprendes porqué no quería casarme contigo? Sesshoumaru, si tu hermano piensa así...

-No me importa...

-No te importa... pero se fueron a los puños... piensas andar repartiendo patadas y trompadas por el resto de tu vida?

-Rin...

Rin acarició sus mejillas.

-Ya lo comprendes, verdad?

Sesshoumaru aprisonó sus manos contra sus mejillas.

-No soy nada sin ti, preciosa...

Sesshoumaru la abrazó con fuerza, apoyándose en su pecho. Rin le acarició la cabeza y lo besó en la misma.

-Cálmate, amor...

Sesshoumaru estaba acostado con la pequeña, Rin le había dado un par de pastillas para la inflamación y veían un canal infantil. Rin entró en la habitación.

-Sessh... voy a salir...

-Vas a ir al hogar?

-Sí...

Rin lo besó con ternura, se despidió de Dara y se marchó. Llegó a un hogar de ancianos, caminó hasta detenerse frente a una puerta, Koharu Kato, decía el letrero, tomando aire, entró en la habitación.

-Kato-san...

-Hola! Cómo estás?

-Bien, y usted?

-Bien, muy feliz!

-Sí?

-Sí, mi hija... mi hija estudia medicina... hoy recibí una carta de ella, vuelve de Hokkaido...

Rin sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos, se sentó junto al hombre, para escucharlo como incontables veces, hablarle de su pequeña y de lo maravillosa que era.

-Papá, soy yo... Rin...

-Rin? Mi princesita?

-Sí, papá!

-No... tú no eres mi niña...

-Han pasado 8 años, papá... ya no soy una niña...

El viejo levantó sus manos temblorosas para acariciar su rostro.

-Eres mi princesa...

-Sí, papá...

-Tan hermosa como tu madre...

-Siempre lo has dicho...

-8 años... y qué ha pasado?

-Me casé... tengo una bebita preciosa...

Rin disfrutaba de verlo saborear un poco de la realidad, aunque era una tortura verlo aferrado al pasado y a un álbum de fotos viejas y desgastadas.

-Mira, papá... esa es mi bebita... y mi esposo...

-Tienes una familia hermosa, princesa...

-Gracias, papá...

El viejo sonrió, sus manos temblorosas, sostenían la fotografía de Rin y Sesshoumaru abrazando a la pequeña.

-Él es mi esposo, Sesshoumaru... y esa es mi bebita, Dara...

El viejo sonrió nuevamente.

-Eres feliz, mi princesa?

-Soy muy feliz, Sesshoumaru es muy bueno y adoro a mi princesita...

Rin vio la hora, era ya la hora de la cena.

-Me tengo que ir, papá... te quiero mucho...

-Te amo, hija...

-Yo también, papá...

Rin lo besó en la mejilla y se marchó, llegó al edificio con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar. Al entrar al lobby, se encontró con Inuyasha, en condiciones peores que Sesshoumaru.

-Kami, deben estar locos, cómo se les ocurre molerse a puñetazos?

-Rin... yo... vine a disculparme... contigo y con Sesshoumaru...

-Hace poco que llegaste?

-No... Sesshoumaru no me deja subir...

Rin se lo quedó viendo.

-Yo sé que lo que te diga no tendrá valor... pero yo no quería casarme con Sesshoumaru... aunque lo amaba, aunque lo amo... tú no eres el primero ni serás el último en decir que estoy con él por su dinero... y aunque no tienes idea de lo equivocado que estás, no tengo como probártelo... y aunque parezca que no tengo derecho a exigirte nada... te voy a pedir un único favor...

Rin lo vio a los ojos, Inuyasha se fijó que los de ella estaban ya muy maltratados.

-Puedes pensar lo que quieras... pero no se lo digas a Sesshoumaru, onegai... yo, te prometo que no me verás al menos que vengas a mi casa... pero no quiero volverlo a ver como estaba hoy... onegai, es todo lo que te pido... Sesshoumaru es muy unido a ustedes, su familia...

Inuyasha se quedó sin palabras.

-Ven, te daré algo para la hinchazón...

Subieron al apartamento, al escuchar la puerta abrirse, la pequeña corrió hacia su madre.

-Mama!!!

Se detuvo al ver a Inuyasha, Rin dejó todo de lado y la cargó.

-Y papá?

-Preciosa...

Sesshoumaru no vio a su hermano, abrazó a Rin y la besó en la sien.

-Kami, Rin, lloraste todo el camino...

-Me recordó... hablamos mucho... le hablé de ti y de Dara... se veía tan feliz...

Sesshoumaru sonrió, entonces vio a Inuyasha.

-Qué hace él aquí?

-Cálmate... quiere hablar contigo... y le voy a dar algo para el labio...

Rin le dio una pastilla y le facilitó un vaso de agua, los dejó solos.

-Qué le pasó? Llegó llorando...

Sesshoumaru vio el pasillo de las habitaciones.

-Su papá sufre de Alzheimer y Parkinson... la mayoría de las veces no la reconoce, lo conocí una vez, pero no me recuerda... qué es lo que quieres?

-Sesshoumaru... yo dije cosas que no debí decir... lo siento y espero que me perdones...

Sesshoumaru suspiró, sintió un tirón de su bolsillo, vio a Dara que le halaba la mano.

-Dara, ve con tu mamá...

-Mama eztá llodando mucho...

-Qué le pasó?

-No zé, habla pod teléfono...

Sesshoumaru fue a la habitación, en efecto, Rin lloraba a lágrima viva, con el teléfono pegado al oído.

-Preciosa...

-Gracias... bien...

Rin cerró la llamada, Sesshoumaru la abrazó con fuerza.

-Qué pasó? Rin, qué pasa?

Sesshoumaru esperó a que se calmara, una vez que pudo hablar, le secó el rostro.

-Qué pasó, mi amor?

-Llamé al doctor, para decirle de mi papá... me dijo que aunque me haya recordado, no es signo de mejoría... y que ya está alcanzando la etapa 3, donde se le olvida controlar sus esfínteres...

-Kami, preciosa...

-Por qué? Sesshoumaru, por qué? Por qué tengo que pasar por esto?

Sesshoumaru acarició sus mejillas y la besó en la sien.

-Cálmate, mi amor... Kami sabe como actúa... lo más importante es que él no está sufriendo... no tiene un sólo recuerdo doloroso...

Rin asintió entre lágrimas, Sesshoumaru la dejó descansando y fue a atender a su hermano, al ir a la sala, lo encontró con Dara en sus piernas contándole de su mamá.

-Dara...

-Papa, ya zon amiguitoz?

-Sí, princesa...

La pequeña sonrió, se alejó feliz, después de que Inuyasha se marchara, Sesshoumaru preparó la cena. Después de comer, se quedaron jugando con la pequeña, Sesshoumaru la vio sonreír con Dara sentada en su regazo.

-Papa...

Se fijó en Dara, tanto ella como Rin lo miraban fijamente.

-Qué pasó?

-Papa ze puzo tonto...

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó en la cabeza.

-Es que me hace muy feliz ver a mi princesita y a mi reina tan felices...

-En serio?

-Claro que sí, mi amor...

Rin sonrió, se besaron con ternura.

-Mama...

-Dime, cariño...

-Tengo zueño...

-Entonces vamos a ponerte tu pijamita...

Rin la llevó a vestir y le lavó los dientes.

-Ve a despedirte de papá, yo me voy a dar un baño...

La pequeña corrió riendo hasta su padre, se acomodó en su regazo y él le leyó una historia, la llevó en brazos a su cama.

-Papa...

-Dime princesa...

-Papa, tu y mama no van a tened máz bebéz?

-Ahora no, cariño...

-Demo, yo quiedo una hedmanita...

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Mamá tiene mucho trabajo y no podemos tener un bebé ahora... pero dentro de poco, sí... descansa, mi princesita...

Sesshoumaru la besó en la frente, sintió unas manos en sus hombros, tomando una, la besó.

-Mi bebita es preciosa como su papá...

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Tú no te quedas atrás...

Rin besó a su pequeña en la cabeza, salieron de la habitación tomados de la mano.

-Estás cansado?

-Eso depende... qué quieres?

-Que me hagas el amor hasta que pierda el conocimiento...

-Eso es fácil...

Rin rió mientras Sesshoumaru la llevaba en brazos a la cama.

* * *

Rin suspira por enésima vez mientras revisa las tablillas de sus pacientes. 

-Bien, escúpelo! Habla ya! Qué es lo que pasa?

Rin sonrió, vio a Kagome.

-Oye, Rin, qué te pasa?

-En dos semanas es mi aniversario...

-Y eso qué?

-Sesshoumaru está emocionado, quiere hacer reservaciones e irnos a un hotel...

-Y porqué no lo haces?

-Estoy de guardia...

Kagome abrió la boca.

-Pero amiga, sólo me lo pides...

-Kagome, tú no eres pediatra, aunque sé que lo harías con gusto, sólo otro R-IV de pediatría puede cubrirme el turno...

-Lo siento...

-No sé qué hacer...

Para la hora del almuerzo, Sesshoumaru se apareció en el hospital, Rin estaba terminado unas indicaciones, cuando la abrazó desde atrás.

-Hola, preciosa...

-Ay! Por Kami, no me hagas eso!

Sesshoumaru rió y la besó con ternura.

-Vine a comer contigo, tienes tiempo?

-Sí, ya voy...

En el comedor, Sesshoumaru tomó sus manos.

-Preciosa, hice reservaciones en el Ritz Tokio... y...

-No, Sesshoumaru...

-Quiero que te compres un vestido...

-Sessh...

Sesshoumaru siguió hablando sin escucharla, Rin lo interrumpió de golpe.

-Basta!

-Rin...

-Basta ya! Olvídalo todo! Cancélalo...

-Por qué? Qué pasa?

-Estaré de guardia...

Sesshoumaru sacó cuentas y asintió.

-Tienes razón... pero, preciosa... no tienes que ponerte así, lo hacemos la semana antes o después...

-Simplemente no lo entiendes...

Rin se levantó y salió del lugar, Sesshoumaru se quedó perplejo. Kagome se le acercó.

-Ve a buscarla...

-Qué le pasa?

-Ve a buscarla...

Sesshoumaru fue tras Rin, la encontró en el lugar donde solían esconderse a despedirse.

-Preciosa...

Rin lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Porqué tienes que ser tan perfecto?!

-Disculpa?

-Tú...

Sesshoumaru la besó apasionadamente, al separarse, Rin bajó la mirada.

-A esto mismo me refiero! Porqué tienes que ser tan... Si fueras un idiota desgraciado, no me preocuparía por dejarte solo tanto tiempo...

Sesshoumaru rió a carcajadas, sujetándola aún por la cintura, le llenó el cuello de tiernos besitos.

-Preciosa... yo me casé contigo sabiendo bien lo que es ser médico... Pasaré todo para la semana que sigue, así que no hagas planes...

Rin sonrió, colgada de su cuello, lo besó apasionadamente, olvidándose por completo de dónde estaban deslizó sus manos por encima de su pantalón.

-Preciosa...

-Quiero hacerte el amor...

-Tienes tiempo?

-Sí!!!

Salieron del hospital tomados de la mano, Sesshoumaru condujo como loco hasta el motel más cercano. Al entrar en la habitación, reían a carcajadas, no se fijaron en lo que escogieron y tenía un motivo y toda la parafernalia del sadismo.

-Sessh!

Sesshoumaru la desvistió en un dos por tres, Rin reía presa de sus caricias.

-Rin! No tenemos precisamente todo el día!

-Es que... Sessh! Mira a tu alrededor!

* * *

45 minutos más tarde, Sesshoumaru se aparcó frente al hospital, todo el camino iban riendo a carcajadas. Se despidieron con un apasionado beso y Sesshoumaru la vio entrar, perdido en el contoneo de sus caderas al caminar. 

-Esa mujer me va volver loco!

El resto del fin de semana, Rin se la pasó haciendo las delicias de Sesshoumaru haciéndole el amor y de pensando cómo retribuirle cuando llegara a la casa. Otro fue el panorama al encontrar la casa aparentemente vacía, subió a su habitación y allí estaba Sesshoumaru acostado, con Dara a su lado, acariciando su rostro y removiendo su cabello empapado.

-Mama, papa ezta enfedmito...

Rin se sentó junto a él, notó sus labios resecos y agrietados.

-Sessh, Sessh, mi amor, qué sientes?

-Me duele todo...

-Has vomitado?

-Sí...

-Tienes diarrea?

-No...

-La garganta, te duele?

-Sí...

-Qué has tomado?

-Nada, lo vomito todo...

-Estás deshidratado... Sessh, debiste llamarme, hay que internarte...

-No...

-Sesshoumaru...

-No!

Rin suspiró, Sesshoumaru siempre se negaba a ir como paciente, le inyectó un antipirético y le comenzó a dar muchos jugos. Se pasó el fin de semana cuidando de él y monitoreándole la temperatura, Sesshoumaru tenía fiebres tan altas, que los ojos le lloraban.

**Lunes...**

Rin se despertó y sonrió al sentirlo ya sin fiebre, lo besó en la cabeza y se levantó. Preparó el desayuno y le hizo una buena cantidad de consomé. Sintió sus brazos en su espalda.

-Te amo, Rin...

-Sessh...

Sesshoumaru la besó en la mejilla, la abrazó con fuerza.

-Gracias, mi amor...

Rin acarició sus mejillas.

-Cómo te sientes?

-Bien, gracias a ti...

Rin sonrió, lo besó con ternura.

-No vayas a trabajar hoy, descansa...

-Está bien...

Rin lo besó con ternura antes de marcharse con la pequeña. Toda la mañana, monitoreó a Sesshoumaru por teléfono.

-...Seguro que te sientes bien?

-Sí, preciosa, estoy bien...

-Bueno, entonces te llamo más tarde...

-Te amo, preciosa...

-Y yo a ti, mi amor...

Rin cerró la llamada.

-Qué pasa? Cómo te fue en tu fin de semana romántico?

-Se fue al caño, Sesshoumaru tenía una fiebre en 40 y no le bajó hasta anoche, se lo pasó en cama.

-Qué feo...

-Dice que ya se siente bien, pero quiero que descanse más...

Cuando iba a salir, Sesshoumaru la llamó diciéndole que estaba donde Inutaisho.

-Sessh...

-Rin, papá quiere verte...

-Pero es que tu hermano...

-Que se valla al demonio!

Inutaisho tomó el celular.

-No vas a venir?

-Usted cree que esté bien?

-Por Kami, muchachita, te espero aquí en 15 minutos!

Rin rió y se dirigió a la casa. Luego de darse un baño, fue en taxi hasta la casa de Inutaisho. Al llegar, Dara corrió a ella.

-Mama!!!

-Dara, no corras!

Rin la cargó, la pequeña la abrazó con fuerza.

-Dara, cariño...

-Papa me pegó!

Rin se encendió en furia y haló a Sesshoumaru hasta el estudio.

-Rin...

-Acaso te volviste loco?! Qué es lo que te pasa?! Como se te ocurre golpearla!!!

-Rin... pero es que...

Inutaisho e Izayoi cruzaron miradas, la pequeña estaba aterrorizada, aferrada a su abuelito.

-Dara...

-Ya no ze quieden... belito, papa y mama ya no ze quieden...

-No, princesa, no es así...

-Ez mi cudpa?

-No...

Dejando a la pequeña con su esposa, Inutaisho entró en el estudio.

-Papá, por favor...

-BUENO, YA BASTA! Mi casa no es un campo de batalla!

-Lo siento mucho, Inutaisho-sama, mejor me voy...

-De esta habitación no sale nadie sin hacer las paces...

Rin vio a Sesshoumaru, sus ojos empañados por las lágrimas.

-Lo siento mucho, Inutaisho-sama... pero no importa el motivo... no le voy a perdonar el que haya golpeado a Dara...

-Yo no la golpeé!!!

-Entonces ella dice mentiras?

-No! Rin... Rin, le di en las manos porque estaba jugando con una vela y no me obedecía, pero no es que la masacré como quieres pintarlo...

Inutaisho los dejó solos, Sesshoumaru se acercó a Rin.

-Mírame, Rin... mírame y di si en verdad soy capaz de hacerle daño a mi bebé...

-No...

-Entonces, preciosa?

-Perdóname, pensé lo peor, pero es que vivo viendo lo peor y sólo rezo para que a mi hija no le pase lo mismo...

-No le pasará, preciosa... no en mis manos...

Sesshoumaru abrió los brazos y la besó con ternura.

-Te amo, Rin...

-Te amo, Sessh...

La besó apasionadamente, se apartó acariciando sus mejillas.

-Y amo a mi hija...

-Lo sé...

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Eres capaz de dejarme por Dara...

-Una y mil veces...

-Por eso te amo más...

Salieron del estudio tomados de manos, al ver a Inutaisho e Izayoi, las mejillas de Rin se tiñeron en un profundo escarlata. Haciendo una ridícula reverencia, se disculpó.

-De verdad lamento mi comportamiento de hoy... yo...

Sesshoumaru sentía que le iba a partir la mano. Rin sintió una mano que le levantó la barbilla, se encontró con los cálidos ojos dorados de su nuero.

-No te preocupes, princesa... todos tenemos nuestro día...

-Lo siento... no tengo excusas... ustedes siempre me han mantenido las puertas abiertas...

Izayoi se acercó.

-Rin...

-Tía...

-Ya olvida eso...

-Te queremos mucho princesa... Y eso no va a cambiar por una simple discusión con mi hijo...

-Yo también los quiero mucho... ustedes son mi familia, por favor... perdónenme...

Inuyasha llegó cuando ya se despedían, los vio marcharse.

-Estarán bien...

-Es una buena muchacha... sabe cuidar de él...

-Quién?

-Inuyasha...

-Hola, mamá... papá... quién es una buena muchacha?

-Rin...

-Están cegados...

* * *

**N/A: Holaa!!! Aquí Mizuho, con mas cansancio que nunca, les juro que llego al hospital y ya quiero volver a mi casa a dormir! Es inhumano, 5 horas de pie! Ni una cirugia que fuera!!! Un mensaje a quienes quieren estudiar medicina: Huyan! Huyan mientras puedan!!! Esto es como dicen muchos, lo comienzas por vocación y la terminas por vergüenza!**

**Nah, en serio, me gusta mucho mi carrera, pero no a expensas de mi propia salud.**

**Bueno, cambiando el tema. Espero que les haya gustado el fic, nos veremos pronto.**

**Besos, la dormida**

**Mizuho zzzz... **


	4. Una Noche de Amor

**Capítulo 4**

**Una Noche de Amor**

Rin caminaba por los pasillos del centro comercial, con Dara de la mano y unos paquetes en la otra.

-Mama, estoy cansada...

-Cómo?

Rin vio a su pequeña sorprendida de lo claro que su pequeña estaba hablando.

-Estoy cansada, mama... quiero helado...

-Mi amor, cómo... quién te enseñó a hablar así?

-Mi papi...

Rin sonrió y la llevó a la heladería, mientras la veía pedir su sabor favorito y comer, se dio cuenta, con un nudo en la garganta lo poco que había estado con su pequeña en las últimas semanas.

-Mama... mama...

Dara le llamó la atención con ambas manos en sus mejillas y haciéndola girar la cabeza.

-Ma-ma!

Rin la vio y le sonrió.

-Mama, qué te pasa?

-Es sólo que me di cuenta de que te extrañaba mucho, mi amor... después de comer, vamos a comprar un regalo para papá...

Inuyasha elegía unas camisas cuando vio a Rin entrar con la pequeña. Luego de elegir un par de camisas, Rin quedó prendada de un reloj para hombres. Sin embargo, al pagar, la tarjeta fue rechazada.

-No es posible...

Rin llamó a Sesshoumaru.

-Sessh, mi amor... estás ocupado?

-No, qué pasa?

-Es que... estoy comprando unas cosas y... me rechazaron la tarjeta...

-Cuánto es?

-Unos 500 dólares...

-Sólo le quedan 200, lo siento preciosa, me sobregiré, no puedes comprarlo después?

-Está bien...

Rin se quedó pensando en cómo pagar el reloj de todas formas, sabía que Sesshoumaru enloquecería si se lo regalaba. De repente recordó su tarjeta de emergencias, era una cuenta aparte de la que Sesshoumaru no tenía idea que existía.

-Lo envuelve para regalo?

-Sí, señora...

Mientras envolvían el regalo, Rin le hizo cosquillas a Dara.

-No le digas nada a papá, de acuerdo?

-Hai!

Inuyasha la vio comprar un atrevido vestido rojo con un escote en V que volvería loco a cualquier hombre.

-Qué piensas, mi amor?

-Te ves linda, mami!

-Gracias, cariño...

Rin lo compró y las sandalias.

**XXXXXXXX**

Era la noche que celebrarían su aniversario, Sesshoumaru ya estaba listo y esperaba por Rin cuando tocaron el timbre, al abrir, vio a Inuyasha.

-Inuyasha... etto... vamos a salir...

-No me tomaré mucho... Sesshoumaru, Rin te engaña...

-Lárgate de mi casa!

-Abre los ojos! Gastó 1,000 dólares de tú dinero en regalos para otro hombre!

Sesshoumaru levantó la mano, Rin lo detuvo.

-Sesshoumaru!

Inuyasha la vio, llevaba el vestido rojo y sus sandalias, así como la cajita contiendo el reloj aún envuelta. Sesshoumaru lo agarró por el cuello.

-No eres bienvenido en mi casa... vete!

-Sessh... cierra tú...

Rin se adelantó con Inuyasha.

-Rin...

-Te lo dije una vez, no tengo poder sobre tu mente para controlar lo que piensas...

Rin se dio vuelta despidiendo fuego por sus ojos.

-Pero la próxima vez que te atrevas a venir a mi casa a levantar acusaciones en mi contra, te va a valer venir con pruebas... puedes ser su hermano, pero ni tú ni nadie va a interferir en mi matrimonio, te quedó claro?

-Y...

-Te-quedó-claro?

-S-sí...

Cuando Sesshoumaru bajó, vio a su hermano marcharse, rodeó a Rin por la cintura y la besó en la mejilla.

-Qué tanto le dijiste?

-Que no me gusta que venga a mi casa a envenenarte la mente con mentiras...

-Rin, olvida al majadero de mi hermano, de acuerdo? Esta noche es únicamente nuestra...

Una vez en el restaurante, el tema de Inuyasha quedó en segundo plano, siendo más importante ahora sólo ellos, se coqueteaban abierta y descaradamente en un juego de seducción, hablaban de varias cosas, recordando lo que era hasta el momento su vida juntos. En una pausa, Sesshoumaru la vio con la mirada perdida, contemplando las burbujas que se desprendían de su champaña.

-Preciosa... en qué piensas?

Rin lo vio sonriendo.

-Recordé lo aterrada que estaba cuando supe que estaba embarazada... y en lo maravillosa que ha resultado mi princesita...

-Con personalidad antes de nacer...

Ambos rieron.

-Los extraño, Sesshoumaru... a tí y a mi bebé...

-Quieres cancelar el fin de semana?

-No... no es algo que se arregle en un fin de semana... me refiero más bien a que me siento ausente en sus vidas...

-No es así, preciosa...

-Mi hija, Sesshoumaru... mi hija me necesita... y yo...

Sesshoumaru acarició sus mejillas, acercándola por la barbilla, la besó con una inmensa ternura.

-Dara comprende a la perfección que su mami es doctora, que salva muchos bebés al día y que los cuida para que vuelvan a la casa con su papi y mami...

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Dara me preguntó si tu alguna vez la cuidaste así...

-Qué le dijiste?

-Le dije... le dije que aunque le pediste mucho a Kami no hacerlo... sí tuviste que cuidarla así, porque nació muy temprano...

Rin se quedó viendo su copa de champán.

-No quiero ni recordarlo... fue horrible...

-Sin embargo yo lo recuerdo cada día... y lo perfecta y maravillosa que es, gracias a ti... ella sonrió y me pidió hacerte un regalo... porque la quieres tanto que la curaste...

-Un regalo?

-Ya lo verás...

Rin sonrió. Al terminar la cena, fueron a un lujoso hotel, donde Sesshoumaru tenía reservado el penthouse, Rin vio el lugar a su alrededor.

-Mi amor...

Sesshoumaru rodeó su cintura desde detrás de ella, la besó en el cuello.

-Me vuelve loco ese vestido... ni quería salir del apartamento...

-Sessh...

-Luces hermosa, toda la noche me la pasé celoso, todos los hombre te veían embobados...

-Estás enojado?

-Enojado es poco... eres mía, de nadie más!

Sesshoumaru la hizo dar la vuelta, la besó apasionadamente, la sintió derretirse contra su pecho mientras aún la sujetaba por la cintura. Deslizó sus manos hacia su espalda y bajó el cierre del vestido, la sintió suspirar mientras acariciaba su espalda desnuda, deslizó los tirantes de sus hombros, acariciando sus brazos en el descenso, el vestido cayó a sus pies, aún besándola, entrelazó sus dedos y se separó, admirando el pecho de su preciosa.

-Kami, eres hermosa!

Rin sonrió, con un leve empujón lo hizo caer sentado en el sillón. Sentada sobre su regazo, lo besó apasionadamente mientras se deshacía de su camisa y corbata, sonriendo, se puso la corbata.

-Tengo un poco de frío...

-No la necesitas... me tienes a mí...

Rin sonrió mientras Sesshoumaru acariciaba sólo con la punta de sus dedos, sus pezones endurecidos por la excitación. Fue creando un camino con sus besos por todo su pecho y haciendo las delicias de aquél abdomen firme y musculoso. Se deshizo de su pantalón y lo acarició por encima del interior.

-Y todo eso eres tú?

-Y es sólo tuyo...

-En serio?

Rin se remojó los labios como quien saborea un delicioso manjar antes de comer, deslizando sus manos a lo largo de todo el miembro masculino, se incorporó y lo besó larga y apasionadamente mientras lo acariciaba antes de dedicarse a saborearlo a sus anchas.

-A-ah! Preciosa!!!

Rin disfrutaba de esuchar a su marido entregado a sus caricias, mientras se esforzaba por hacerlo ver estrellitas. Con sus dedos acariciando su cabeza, Rin se dedicó a explotar sus puntos más sensibles y finalmente consiguió que dejara salir su descarga, lo limpió a la perfección viéndolo temblar y estremecerse por sus caricias, se acomodó entre sus brazos y le dio un apasionado beso mientras esperaba que se recuperara.

-Kami, preciosa!

-Te gustó?

-Bromeas? Porqué sólo haces esas cosas en los hoteles?

Rin rió a carcajadas y entre besos, le dijo que gritaba como pajuil enjaulado cuando lo hacía.

-Cómo?

-Ay si te oyeras! Te voy a grabar! Comienzas con: "Ahh... ah! sí! AY! AY! AY! AAAaahhh!!!"...

Sesshoumaru rió a carcajadas, la rodeó con sus brazos y la llenó de besos.

-Con que sí ah? Qué tal si vemos como gritas tú?

-Hm!!! A mí si que no me importa que me oigan... que las mujeres se pongan envidiosas de lo grande que es mi marido...

Sesshoumaru rió a carcajadas exigiéndole una explicación. Como toda respuesta, Rin se acomodó entre sus piernas y volvió a acariciarlo, cuando estuvo en su punto, se sentó en su regazo, dirigiéndolo a su interior, gimió al sentirlo por completo dentro de ella, se apoyó de sus hombros.

-Quieres ver cómo quisiera gritar siempre?

-Preciosa...

-Si lo hiciera siempre, nos habrían echado del edificio...

Rin se movía lentamente y emitía sonoros suspiros. Se acarició a sí misma, haciéndolo perder la cordura mientras la veía.

-Ah! Ya verás...

Sesshoumaru se dedicó a saborear su pecho a sus anchas mientras Rin gritaba extasiada, era tal la excitación que terminó por acomprañarla en sus gemidos en una explosión de pasión y entrega total.

Rin descansaba sobre su pecho, Sesshoumaru la cargó y la llevó a la cama, la besó con ternura a la vez que ella se acurrucaba en su pecho, acarició su trasero.

-Preciosa...

-Mi amor... estoy agotada...

-Rin!

-4 veces es más que suficiente!

Sesshoumaru rió y la besó con ternura.

-No es que hagamos el amor ahora mismo... es si quieres comer algo?

-No... quiero dormir...

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la vio dormir pegada a su pecho.

-Te amo, Rin...

Rin abrió los ojos y acarició su mejilla, lo vio sonreírle, lo besó con una inmensa ternura.

-Te amo, Sesshoumaru...

Se quedaron abrazados, y se entregaron al sueño que robaba sus sentidos.

**XXXXXXXX**

El sol se cuela por las pesadas cortinas, una mucama entra a la habitación luego de anunciarse y esperar respuesta, los ve aún abrazados, sus piernas entrelazadas, completamente desnudo y profundamente dormidos, sale de la habitación haciendo el menor ruido posible.

Rin gime entre sueños, sintiendo aquello que la hace revolverse entre las sábanas, una sensación que no quiere que termine, que comienza en su entrepierna y se riega por su cuerpo hasta los confines de su cerebro.

-Ah! Sesshoumaru!!!

Sesshoumaru se aparta riendo y saboreando su trofeo, se acomoda a su lado y atrayéndola hacia él, le da un beso de por más apasionado.

-Buenos días, mi pequeña preciosa...

-Mi amor... b-buenos días...

Con una sonrisa arrogante, se acomodó entre sus piernas, rozando sus sexos en un tortuoso juego, insertando sólo la punta y viéndola esperar lo demás. Ella aún flotando en una nube, abrió los ojos.

-Acaso esperas una invitación? Ven y hazme el amor!

Sesshoumaru rió a carcajadas y entró por completo en ella haciéndola ahogar un grito en su garganta.

**XXXXXXXX**

Bajaron tomados de la mano al comedor del hotel, sólo estarían fuera de la habitación el tiempo suficiente para que la limpiaran.

-Mi amor, quiero ir a la piscina.

-Piscina para qué?

-Para modelarte mi bikini nuevo...

Rozó sus labios y le guiñó un ojo. Sesshoumaru sonrió y acarició su trasero disimuladamente, mientras esperaban la comida, llamaron a la pequeña.

-Mama!

-Hola, mi amor! Cómo estas?

-Bien! Voy al cine con belito!

-Sí?! Eso es genial!

Todo el tiempo, mientras Rin hablaba con su pequeña, Sesshoumaru tomaba su mano y jugaba con sus dedos, al cerrar la llamada, lo vio, él la besó con ternura y se apartó sonriendo.

**XXXXXXXX**

Mientras subían al penthouse, ya en la noche, escucharon los comentarios de dos mujeres.

-Ese es Sesshoumaru Kazami... el hijo de Inutaisho... mira con la niñita que anda...

-No es posible!

-Lo es, tienen ya dos días aquí...

Sesshoumaru pensó que aquello acabaría con el romance de aquél fin de semana, pero se sorprendió cuando Rin le brincó encima y lo besó apasionadamente.

-Sabes algo, mi amor?

-Qué cosa?

-Apenas puedo esperar para que me hagas el amor hasta dejarme muda...

Sesshoumaru rió a carcajadas, rozando su trasero, la besó apasionadamente.

-Tus deseos son órdenes...

Estaban unidos en un apasionado beso, Rin no podía creer lo impulsivo que fue Sesshoumaru. Sonó su celular.

-Bueno? Hola, mi amor! Sí... ponme a tu abuelito... Inutaisho-sama, cómo está? ...De maravillas, me trata como a una princesa...

Rin rió y le pasó el celular a Sesshoumaru.

-Tu papi te quiere mucho...

Sesshoumaru habló unos minutos y cerró la llamada, entre besos, le reclamó lo que le había dicho a su padre.

-Cómo que te trato como a una princesa?

-Sessh...

-Eres una princesa...

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó con ternura. Una vez en la habitación, Sesshoumaru pidió entre otras cosas, fresas y champán. Rin vio la cajita aún envuelta y sintió remordimientos por su falta de tacto, una vez que Sesshoumaru cerró la llamada, se dio vuelta.

-Quieres que prepare el jacuzzi?

-Sessh... perdóname que no te lo di antes, pero es que... cuando lo vi, pensé en ti...

Sesshoumaru vio la caja que le ofrecía. Vio a Rin.

-Preciosa... no tenías que molestarte...

-Sessh...

Sesshoumaru la besó apasionadamente, tomó el regalo.

-Gracias...

-Espero que te guste...

Sesshoumaru abrió el regalo, sonrió al ver el reloj, lo sacó de la caja y se lo puso.

-Me gusta mucho... gracias...

Volvió a besarla sintiéndola derretirse contra su pecho, se separó sonriendo.

-Ya que me lo recuerdas...

Sesshoumaru buscó en su bulto y buscó una cajita aplanada y cuadrada. Rin sonrió y la abrió, en su interior una gargantilla con un pequeño dije en forma de corazón.

-Mi amor...

-No sé si puedes usarlo o no...

-Sí, sí puedo... es bellísimo!

Rin lo abrazó y lo besó.

-Me alegra que te guste...

Rin sonrió y recogiéndose el cabello le permitió ponérselo, al hacerlo, él la besó en la mejilla con una increíble ternura.

-Te amo, preciosa...

-Te amo, mi amor...

**XXXXXXXX**

Ya el domingo en la noche, Rin le rogó a Sesshoumaru ir por su pequeña, él la complació, deseoso también de verla, al llegar a la mansión, la pequeña corrió a los brazos de su madre.

-Hola, mi amorsote bello!

-Mama!!!

Rin la cargó y la llenó de besos, Sesshoumaru saludó a su padre y madrastra, Rin los saludó con un beso en la mejilla a cada uno.

Al llegar a la casa, Rin se bañó con la pequeña, Sesshoumaru entró al baño.

-Preciosa, me la vas a arrugar como pasita.

Rin sonrió, la pequeña los vio alternadamente y rió.

-Papi quiere a mami!

-Claro que sí, mi princesita!

Sesshoumaru estaba acomodado en la cama, sólo usaba el pantalón de su pijama y pasaba los canales del televisor desinteresado, Rin salió con la pequeña en brazos y envuelta en una toalla, la dejó sobre la cama, Dara se abrazó a su padre y lo besó en la mejilla.

-Te quiero, papi...

Sesshoumaru la vio y sonrió, la besó con ternura.

-Yo también te quiero, princesita...

Rin se puso una pijama comoda y vistió a la pequeña.

-Mami...

-Dime, mi amor.

-Mañana tu vas a trabajar?

-Sí, cariño.

-Y vienes mañana?

Rin acarició su rostro.

-No, mi amor... vuelvo el martes en la tarde...

La pequeña se quedó en silencio, besó a Rin en la mejilla y se quedó recostada de su pecho.

-Dara, mi amor... qué pasa?

-Yo quería estar con mami...

-Lo siento, mi amor...

Rin la besó con ternura y la rodeó con sus brazos.

-Ya es tarde, vamos a tu cama.

-Mama, no puedo dormir contigo?

Rin vio a Sesshoumaru, él asintió comprendiendo que su hija necesitaba el contacto con su madre.

-Sí cariño... sí puedes... pero sólo hoy...

-Hai!

Rin sonrió mientras la pequeña le llenaba las mejillas de besos. Tal y como se durmiera amaneció, aferrada al pecho de su madre, Rin al despertar, la besó con ternura y se levantó, la pequeña apenas se movió, luego de darse un baño, Rin despertó a Sesshoumaru.

-Hola, mi amor...

-Preciosa...

-Cómo dormiste?

-Bien, y tú?

-Gracias... necesitaba sentir el cariño de mi hija...

-Era más bien ella el tuyo. Pero no importa...

Rin la vio dormida y sonrió.

-Te amo, mi amor...

-Y yo a ti, preciosa... ya te vas?

Rin asintió a la vez que acariciaba su pecho.

-Te voy a extrañar...

-Nosotros también...

Se besaron tiernamente, Rin se puso de pie y se vistió, preparó su bulto y salió de la habitación, normalmente no desayunaba a esa hora, pero sentía demasiada hambre, decidió prepararse un sandwich, mientras lo hacía, sintió un abrazo por la cintura.

-Sessh...

-Yo te lo preparo...

Sentada en el desayunador, vio a Sesshoumaru prepararle el sandwich, se quedó extrañada cuando le cortó los bordes al pan y servirle un vaso con leche.

-Leche? Sessh, no es para Dara...

-Ah, Kami...

-No importa...

Rin comió sonriendo, aunque despistado, Sesshoumaru se esmeró en aquél sandwich, al terminar de comer, lo besó en la mejilla.

-Muchas gracias, mi amor...

-Te llevaré comida...

-Gracias, me llamas primero.

-Sí.

Rin besó a la pequeña de despedida, colgándose de su cuello, le dio un apasionado beso de despedida a Sesshoumaru y se marchó, viendo que aún eran las 6 de la mañana, volvió a la cama, podía dormir al menos media hora más.

**XXXXXXXX**

Luego de la entrega de guardia, Rin escribió las indicaciones, no había nada pendiente y sería así por un par de horas. Kagome llegó poco después.

-Llegas tarde...

-Lo siento mucho, mi auto se averió... me sancionarás?

-Quieres más que estar aquí dos días?

-Eres un amor... y... hablando de amores... qué tal tu fin de semana romántico?

-Maravilloso, Sessh es... Kami, ni sé cómo te explico!

Kagome rió viendo a su amiga soñadora mientras le contaba.

-Pero no sé qué haré con mi cuñado...

-Qué le pasa?

-Sigue empecinado con que le soy infiel a Sesshoumaru y que estoy con él por su dinero.

-Uy! Pero es un idiota de primera!

Rin suspiró.

-No me importa, realmente... Sesshoumaru cree en mí y es lo más importante...

-Tú confías mucho en él...

-Con los ojos cerrados.

-Rin...

-Es el amor de mi vida... es decir... Kami, Kagome... es un hombre perfecto...

-Segura que no tiene defectos?

-Es gritón, se incomoda fácil y se porta como un niño... pero, te dije que es un hombre, algo le tiene que quedar.

-Pero lo vi y es tan... frío! Comparado contigo es... hielo puro!

-Precisamente y como él dice, yo soy la candela que lo derrite! Es callado y reservado, no le gusta hacer demostraciones de cariño en público... pero manita, todo eso se le perdona por lo maravilloso que es en la cama!

Ambas amigas rieron.

-En serio?

-Es un dios!!!

Volvieron a reír.

-Fuimos a cenar al Shogun... y nos pasamos el fin de semana en el Ritz Tokio, en el penthouse... me regaló un pasadías en el spa y...

-Ya, ya, ya comprendo, estás enamorada.

-Como no te lo imaginas!

Kagome rió a carcajadas, pensando que por la actitud de Rin, tal vez Sesshoumaru no fuera un abusivo y que los moretes de sus tobillos fueran accidentales. Al medio día, Sesshoumaru la llamó, diciendo que no podría ir a verla, Rin suspiró desanimada, haciéndole prometer pasar a la hora de la cena.

-Te lo prometo, preciosa...

-En ese caso, te amo, mi amor...

**XXXXXXXX**

Sesshoumaru se quedó viendo su celular al cerrar la llamada, suspiró y volvió a concentrarse en su trabajo sin pensar en comer, no notó a nadie hasta que Inutaisho mismo se hizo notar.

-Papá...

-No vas a comer?

-No... prefiero acortar tiempo...

-Sesshoumaru...

-Comeré más tarde...

-Sesshoumaru, no es que se venzan hoy, eso puede esperar...

-Esto sí... pero mi hija no. Quiero terminar temprano para estar con Dara.

-Rin está libre?

-No, hasta mañana a las 6 de la tarde, tiene que quedarse.

Sesshoumaru suspiró.

-Estoy cansado, papá...

-Nunca has tomado vacaciones, más que unos cuantos días cuando Rin está libre.

-Tal vez debería tomarme una semana cuando menos...

-Son tus vacaciones, tienes derecho a ellas.

Sesshoumaru vio la cantidad de contratos sin firmar.

-Cuando termine esto, me tomaré unos días...

-Cómo van las cosas?

-Ah?

-Entre tú y Rin?

-Estamos bien, porqué lo preguntas?

-Porque pareces un fantasma...

Sesshoumaru suspiró.

-Inuyasha me está forzando a tomar decisiones que no quiero...

-Como cuáles?

-Como partirle la cabeza la próxima vez que valla a mi casa a decirme que Rin me es infiel!

-Cómo?!

-La vio comprando unas camisas y otras cosas y como pasaron los días y no las vio, pensó que no eran para mí. Sí lo eran, me las regaló de aniversario.

Sesshoumaru bajó la mirada.

-Rin me recordó porqué no se quería casar conmigo...

-Kami, hijo, eso se puede resolver...

Después de unos minutos, Inutaisho se marchó, Sesshoumaru terminó su trabajo y se tomó el resto del día. Llamó a Rin ya cerca de la hora de la cena, contestó una enfermera y aquello no era un buen presagio.

-Bueno?

-Rin está disponible?

-No, la doctora está en cirugía...

-Gracias... dígale que llame a su esposo, por favor...

-Lo haré...

**XXXXXXXX**

Sesshoumaru dejó a la pequeña en su cama, Dara se dio vuelta y se abrazó a su peluche llamando a su madre, la besó en la cabeza y salió de la habitación. En ese momento sonó su celular.

-Bueno?

-Mi amor?

**XXXXXXXX**

**N/A: Hola!!! Espero que les haya gustado y que lo disfruten.**

**Besos**

**Mizuho**


	5. Sacrificio

**Capítulo 5**

**Sacrificio**

Con la noción de lo poco que faltaba, los meses parecían avanzar como suero de miel de abeja.

**2 meses después. -**

Era el cumpleaños de Inutaisho y se aseguró de celebrarlo por todo lo alto, Rin no quería ir por que Inuyasha estaría allí, y aquello desencadenó una terrible discusión entre ella y Sesshoumaru, quien terminó por irse con la niña dejándola sola. Rin se dio la vuelta al escuchar el portazo y se vio al espejo, de inmediato sus ojos se inundaron en lágrimas, víctima de ser incapaz de remediarlo.

Sesshoumaru avanzó un par de cuadras y se detuvo, respiró profundamente y escuchó un sollozo.

-Dara...

-Quiero ir con mi mamá!

-Vamos al cumpleaños de abuelito...

-No quiero! Dejaste a mami triste!

-Mi amor...

-Yo quiero ver a mi mamá!!!

Sesshoumaru volvió al apartamento, Rin aún estaba en la habitación.

-No lo sé, Kagome... No! Y cómo se lo voy a decir?! Adoro a mi suegro, pero no quiero crearle problemas, te imaginas que su hermano haga un escándalo justo hoy?

-Mami!

Rin vio a la pequeña, cerró la llamada, Dara se aferró a sus piernas.

-Dara, mi amor... y tu papá?

-Si te digo que lo siento...

Rin lo abrazó con fuerza, sintió sus brazos rodearla.

-Perdóname, preciosa...

Rin asintió con lágrimas en los ojos, lo besó apasionadamente. Se separaron entre tiernos besitos, Sesshoumaru acarició sus mejillas.

-Vamos, preciosa, olvida al necio ese, sabes que mi papá te adora y que quiere verte en su fiesta de cumpleaños.

Rin sonrió aceptando que si no iba, Inutaisho era capaz de aparecerse buscándola, la llenó de besos y esperó paciente a que se vistiera.

Llegaron a la fiesta tomados de la mano y con la pequeña aferrada a la mano de su padre. Muchos se fijaron impresionados en la figura de la joven doctora que lucía un vestido espectacular, Rin llevaba un vestido color negro, con un pequeño detalle bordado.

Inutaisho salió a su encuentro, los abrazó con fuerza y a su nieta.

-Ya me estaban preocupando.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Inutaisho-sama...

-Gracias, princesa...

Durante el transcurso de la noche, Sesshoumaru observaba a su esposa orgulloso, Rin se desenvolvía a la perfección. Al momento de bailar, se acercó a ella desde atrás, deslizando una mano por su cintura mientras hablaba con Izayoi.

-Me la llevo prestada... quieres bailar, preciosa?

-Sí...

Sesshoumaru la llevó hasta la pista, era una música suave, con ella pegada a su pecho, la besó con ternura.

-Luces despampanante...

-Sessh!

Sesshoumaru sonrió, estaba sorprendida por el beso en público.

-Es en serio, preciosa... estás despampanante... simplemente hermosa...

Rin sonrió y coqueteándole bajo sus espesas pestañas le agradeció los cumplidos. Inutaisho se acercó con la pequeña en brazos.

-Papa, quiero bailar contigo.

Ambos rieron y cambiaron de pareja, Sesshoumaru cargaba a Dara y con la otra mano sujetaba la suya.

-Dame un beso como a mami...

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó con ternura en la punta de la nariz.

-Mi princesita también luce muy hermosa... no hay duda que cada día se parece más a su mami...

La pequeña sonrió feliz de escucharlo.

-Papi...

-Dime cariño...

-Mami y tu no van a tener más bebés? Yo quiero una hermanita...

-Sí, cuando tu mamá termine, vamos a tener otro bebé.

Al terminar el baile, se acercó a su esposa con la pequeña en brazos, Rin la besó con ternura.

-Te gustó bailar con papi?

-Hai!

Rin sonrió, los besó con ternura antes de ver a Inuyasha acercarse.

-Dara, mi amor... vamos por un refresco. Sí?

-Hai!

Rin la llevó de la mano, Inuyasha se detuvo junto a su hermano.

-Sesshoumaru...

-Como me hagas uno de tus teatritos, te rompo hasta la madre de los tomates.

Inuyasha se quedó mudo.

-Rin es mi esposa y es la mujer que amo, así que la vas a respetar a ella y me vas a respetar a mí, de ninguna manera voy a permitir que arruines mi matrimonio, mocoso insolente, así que mejor aléjate de ella, te quedó claro?

-Sí...

-Me alegro, ahora, desaparece!

Sesshoumaru fue con Rin y la pequeña que estaban con Izayoi.

-Madre...

-Sesshoumaru, hablábamos de lo mucho que Dara está cambiando, se está pareciendo más a tí...

-Ugh! Lo siento, preciosa... la dañé!

Rin e Izayoi rieron.

-Cómo vas a decir una cosa así?

-Que sea rubia no es nada, pero mi cara? En una niña?

-Tú no eres feo, papi...

Los tres rieron.

-Yo dije que mi princesita se parece a su mamá y así es...

Rin sonrió.

-Pero mi amor, qué no te das cuenta de lo fuerte que son los genes Kazami? Osea, el rubio no le gana al negro, quizás sale más claro o más oscuro, pero mírala, es el mismo color...

Inutaisho se acercó a ellos.

-Qué tal? La están pasando bien?

-Sí, es una fiesta genial, Inutaisho-sama!

-Me alegro, oigan, vayan a la sala en 15 minutos... Los espero allí...

Al llegar a la sala, vieron al fotógrafo esperándolos.

-Primero, quiero una con Izayoi...

Luego de varias sesiones con Izayoi y sus hijos, Inutaisho pidió una con toda la familia, Rin le dijo a Dara que fuera con ellos.

-Mira, no te pongas de ridícula, Rin!

-Sesshoumaru!

-Camina!

Rin se paró a su lado, él rodeó su cintura y la besó en la mejilla.

-Cómo no vas a ser parte de mi familia?

Después de varias fotografías con la pequeña, terminó la sesión, Sesshoumaru le pagó al fotógrafo, una sesión aparte.

-Primero a Dara sola...

Terminaron con una fotografía familiar, Inutaisho le pidió copias.

-Claro que te daré copias, papá...

-Para el martes...

-Excelente!

Rin fue al estudio a buscar una caja que Inutaisho insistía en que lo hiciera, al entrar, Inuyasha y Sesshoumaru estaban discutiendo.

-...Es un fraude y te lo voy a probar!

-Te dije que te callaras la boca! Rin!

Rin sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos, besó a Sesshoumaru en la mejilla.

-Tengo que levantarme temprano... me adelantaré... te dejo a Dara...

-Rin...

Sesshoumaru la siguió.

-Preciosa, no le hagas caso...

-Estoy cansada, mi amor... te espero en casa...

-Estás bien?

-Sí...

-Te amo...

-Yo también, cariño...

Rin lo besó con ternura, mientras se despedía de Inutaisho e Izayoi, la pequeña protestó, pidiendo quedarse más, Rin la dejó con su abuelo y se marchó. Unos 20 minutos después, Sesshoumaru se comenzó a mostrar inquieto, viendo su celular a cada minuto, Inutaisho se acercó.

-Estás bien?

-No me ha llamado...

-Tal vez se quedó dormida...

-No, Rin no es así... tampoco contesta... papá...

-Vete, yo me quedo con Dara...

-Gracias!

Sesshoumaru salió de allí, al llegar a la casa, no había nadie, comenzó a timbrar el teléfono.

-Bueno?

-Sesshoumaru?

-Sí...

-Es Kagome... Sesshoumaru, Rin tuvo un accidente...

XXXXXX..

Para cuando Inutaisho y los demás llegaron, ya Sesshoumaru sabía todo. Sentado en un ricón en el piso frente a la puerta de la sala de cirugías, con la cabeza entre las manos.

-Sesshoumaru...

-Papá!

Sesshoumaru lo abrazó, aferrándose a él como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-Hijo... qué pasó?

-Se laceró el bazo... perdió mucha sangre...

Nuevas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos rojos y llorosos.

-Estaba embarazada...

-Qué?!

-Nadie lo sabía... no creo que ella lo supiera, me lo habría dicho...

Un doctor salió de la sala de cirugías.

-Kazami-sama...

-Sí...

-Necesitamos más sangre...

-Está bien, vuelvo al laboratorio?

-Señor, usted ya donó... no puede...

-No me importa...

-No se permite...

-No hay nadie más!

Contra todas las reglas, Sesshoumaru se sacó más sangre, lo dejaron en una camilla con una solución intravenosa tratando de reponerle la pérdida. Al terminarse la solución, Sesshoumaru se sentó.

-Me tengo que ir.

-Señor, debe reposar...

-Estoy bien.

Al ponerse de pie, se desmayó.

XXXXXXXX

Sesshoumaru ya se había recuperado, Rin continuaba en post-operatorio, al ver a Inutaisho, Sesshoumaru le preguntó por Rin.

-Cómo está?

-Dicen que todo salió bien, está estable... Izayoi fue a un banco de sangre externo a comprar dos pintas más...

-AB positivo?

-Sí...

Cuando Rin despertó, la pasaron a una habitación, Sesshoumaru entró de prisa.

-Preciosa...

-Sessh... lo siento tanto, tu auto...

-Eso no importa, mi amor... estás bien...

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura en la frente. Rin acarició sus mejillas.

-Estás pálido...

-No te preocupes por mí...

-Qué me pasó?

-Te laceraste el bazo... te golpeaste la cabeza...

-Me sacaron el bazo?

-Sí... tenías una hemorragia severa...

Rin vio el paquete de sangre. Sesshoumaru permanecía cerca, acariciando sus mejillas.

-Es tuya?

-Ya la mía te la pusieron... esta la compró Izayoi en un banco externo...

-Y mi bebé?

Sesshoumaru se apartó un poco.

-Lo sabías?

-Qué cosa? Sesshoumaru, qué le pasó a Dara?

-No, no... Dara está bien... está en la casa de papá...

-Qué cosa sabía?

Sesshoumaru suspiró.

-Rin... sabías que estabas embarazada?

Rin bajó la mirada.

-Esperaba el momento perfecto... sabía que te pondrías tan feliz!

Sesshoumaru la abrazó con fuerza, aferrada a su pecho, lloró amargamente hasta que el sueño la venció, aún con el efecto de la anestesia. Sesshoumaru la dejó dormida y salió de la habitación.

-Está bien?

-Va a estarlo... lo sabía...

-Kami, hijo... lo siento...

-Papá... quédate con Dara... onegai...

-Claro...

-Yo me quedaré aquí y en el día iré por ropa...

-Bien...

-Cuídate...

Inutaisho e Izayoi se marcharon, Sesshoumaru se quedó con Rin por el resto de la madrugada. Eran ya las 7 de la mañana cuando despertó al sentir una mano en su hombro, era Kagome.

-Hola...

-Hola...

-Cómo está?

-Destrozada...

-Qué pasó? Salió algo mal en la cirugía?

-No... estaba embarazada...

Kagome se llevó las manos al rostro horrorizada.

-Kami, no puede ser!

-Qué pasa?

Kagome se sentó a su lado.

-Yo había notado que estaba comiendo más, me dijo que estaba atrasada y yo le pregunté si era posible, ella me dijo que no...

-Solemos usar 2 anticonceptivos, era realmente poco probable... pero...

Sesshoumaru suspiró acariciando sus mejillas.

-Esto me preocupa mucho... la conozco bien... no lo va a soportar...

Kagome vio su historia clínica.

-Tiene calmantes muy fuertes...

-En la madrugada se quejó de mucho dolor... salió cerca de las 12 del quirófano y como a las 2 despertó...

-Volveré más tarde... a ver cómo sigue...

-Está bien...

XXXXXXXXXX.

Rin se levantó y caminó un poco, asegurándole que estaría bien, Sesshoumaru fue por ropa a la casa, al volver, vio a Inuyasha en la habitación.

-QUÉ DIABLOS HACES AQUÍ?!

-Sesshoumaru, yo...

-No me importa! Mírala! Es tu culpa!!! ES TU CULPA!!!

Sesshoumaru lo aventó contra la pared y le dio de puñetazos hasta que Rin misma se levantó y lo detuvo.

-Basta ya!

-POR TÚ CULPA LO PERDIÓ!!!

-Sesshoumaru cálmate... onegai...

Sesshoumaru la abrazó y la ayudó a acomodarse en la cama.

-Estás bien?

-Cálmate...

-Estoy calmado...

Sesshoumaru sacó a Inuyasha de la habitación.

-No te quiero volver a ver jamás en mi vida! Y menos cerca de ella!

-Sesshoumaru...

-Eres como un cáncer! Todo lo que tocas lo jodes! Y ella... por complacerte... por hacerte el maldito favor salió sola anoche y no sólo casi la pierdo... maldición, perdió a mi hijo!!! No te quiero volver a ver jamás!!!

Sesshoumaru le dio un puñetazo que lo lanzó al piso, dando media vuelta, abrió la puerta de la habitación.

-Lo siento...

-Sí?

-En serio, Sesshoumaru... de verdad lo siento...

-El que lo sientas tanto no le devuelve la vida a mi hijo, ni arregla el que casi la perdiera!

Sesshoumaru entró en la habitación nuevamente. Rin se limpió el rostro lo más rápido posible, pero no lo suficiente.

-Rin...

-No lo hagas, Sesshoumaru... no te alejes de tu familia por mí...

-Olvida eso...

-Onegai, no lo hagas...

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura y se quedó a su lado.

-Debes descansar...

-Sessh...

-Descansa, preciosa...

Rin se quedó tranquila, Sesshoumaru acarició sus mejillas, haciéndola girar la cara.

-Te amo, Rin... tenía tanto miedo a perderte...

Rin tomó su mano y la besó.

-Sólo pensaba en ti y en mi bebé... mi niña...

Sesshoumaru bajó la mirada.

-Qué pasó, Rin?

-El que iba detrás de mí... me hacía cambios de luces, iba muy rápido... cuando llegué a una luz en rojo, me dio desde atrás y me lanzó al tráfico... Sessh?

-Sí?

-Quiero ver a mi niña...

Sesshoumaru sonrió, la besó con ternura y le pidió que descansara mientras tanto.

-Ya vuelvo...

Sesshoumaru salió por la pequeña, al llegar a la casa de su padre, la pequeña corrió hacia él.

-Papi!!!

-Hola, princesita!

Sesshoumaru la cargó y la besó con ternura.

-Y mami?

-Mamá tuvo un accidente, te voy a llevar a visitarla. Quieres ir?

-Sí!!!

Dara entró en la habitación llevando un peluche, detrás, Sesshoumaru con un arreglo floral, Rin sonrió al ver a la pequeña.

-Mama!!!

-Mi amor!

Dara se subió a la cama.

-Cuidado... ahí... hola, mi amor!

Rin la abrazó con fuerza y la llenó de besos, la pequeña la vio con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Qué pasa, mami?

-Te quiero tanto, mi chiquita!

-Yo también te quiero, mami...

La pequeña se estrujó los ojos.

-No llores, porque yo también quiero llorar...

-Mi cielo!

Rin la abrazó con fuerza.

-Te amo!

Sesshoumaru se acercó sonriendo, dejó las flores a un lado, la besó con ternura.

-Gracias, mi amor... son preciosas...

-Por nada...

-Mira, mami... para que te cuide cuando papi está durmiendo!

-Gracias, cariño...

Cuando el doctor entró a ver a Rin, Dara estaba sentada en la cama junto a ella.

-Pero... y esto? De dónde salió?!

Dara se abrazó a Rin.

-Mami!

-Doctor Katsuki, mi hija, Dara...

-Con que sí... y... dígame princesa, qué hace ahí? Qué no sabe que esa cama es sólo para enfermos?

-Es que yo estoy cuidando a mi mama...

-Sí? Y cómo la cuidas?

-Mi papi dice que un beso lo cura todo... así que yo le doy muchos besitos, para que vaya a casa pronto...

El doctor rió.

-Bueno, pero tendrás que dejarme verla ahora.

Luego de bajar a la pequeña, el doctor revisó la herida.

-La veo muy bien... esperemos que siga así... te mandaré hacer una radiografía para asegurarnos todo esté en orden.

-Bien...

Todo el tiempo, Dara veía atenta a la herida en el costado de su madre.

-Mama... te duele mucho?

-Un poco, mi amor...

-Mama...

La pequeña tuvo la intención de tocar la herida.

-No! No, puedes hacer eso.

-Demo...

-No puedes...

El doctor volvió a taparla con gasa nueva y luego de que Rin se acomodara, subió a la pequeña nuevamente.

-Cómo te has sentido?

-Bien...

-Me enteré de lo de tu embarazo... lo siento mucho...

-Es increíble... osea... usamos 2 anticonceptivos y ni así logramos un 100 de efectividad...

-Los usabas siempre?

-Bueno... casi... tomo mis píldoras siempre, pero el preservativo se nos olvida bastante...

-No te preocupes... lograrás volver a embarazarte...

-Eso espero... mi esposo y yo queremos tanto tener otro bebé... sólo estamos esperando que termine la residencia...

Katsuki sonrió.

-Falta poco...

-Todo un año...

Rin vio a su pequeña concentrada en el peluche, acarició sus mejillas y sonrió.

-Pasará rápido...

-Bueno, volveré en la tarde, cualquier cosa...

-Sí, gracias...

Una vez que estuvieron solas nuevamente, Rin cerró los ojos un instante, sintió un suave y tierno beso, al abrir los ojos vio a Dara.

-Mi amor...

-Te quiero, mami...

-Y yo a ti, cariño...

XXXXXXXXX

Rin estuvo unos días de licencia, en ese tiempo, Dara no se separaba de ella a sol ni sombra. Sesshoumaru fue a hacer unas compras, al volver, Dara jugaba con Rin.

-Mi amor...

-Preciosa...

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura.

-Qué tal?

-Bien...

-Pero la enanita no te deja descansar.

Rin la vio y sonrió.

-Ya me quedan pocos días, prefiero disfrutarlos.

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Voy a preparar la cena, descansa...

-Te amo, Sessh...

-Y yo a ti, preciosa...

Se besaron apasionadamente, Dara sonrió, cuando Sesshoumaru se levantó, se colgó de su cuello.

-Papa, caballito!

-Voy a hacer la cena, me ayudas?

-Hai!

-Vamos a hacer algo rico para mamá!

-Hai!

Sesshoumaru sonrió y salió de la habitación con la pequeña colgada a su espalda.

-Papa!

Rin sonrió al escucharlos reír. Sesshoumaru le preparó un banquete de cena, Rin lo llenó de besos al ver lo que más le gustaba.

-Mi amor!

-Buen provecho, preciosa...

-Gracias!

Sesshoumaru la vio comer realmente animada y disfrutar la comida, con la mano izquierda bajo la mesa, sonrió pensando que valía la pena. Al terminar, Rin se quedó con la pequeña, Sesshoumaru fue a la habitación.

-Cariño, Dara quiere que... Qué te pasó?!

-No es nada... es...

Sesshoumaru no la dejaba verle la mano, Rin se la atrapó.

-Déjame ver, no seas terco!

Rin le examinó la mano.

-Sessh, te quemaste!

-Estoy bien...

-No estás bien, se ve muy mal.

-Rin, dame una pomada y olvídate de eso, sí?

Rin se la lavó bien, volvió a examinarla, al no ver daños mayores, le puso una pomada y le vendó la mano.

-Tómate un antiinflamatorio y un antibiótico...

-Está bien...

Besó a Rin en la mejilla.

-Gracias, preciosa...

Rin tomó su rostro entre sus manos y lo besó con ternura.

-Te amo...

Sesshoumaru le sonrió, rodeándola con sus brazos, la guió a la cama.

-Descansa, preciosa... qué quiere Dara?

-Que la lleves a dormir...

-Volveré más tarde...

Sesshoumaru fue con la pequeña que lo esperaba con un libro de cuentos.

-Papa...

-Ven aquí, princesa...

Sesshoumaru se acomodó contra el espaldar, la pequeña de su pecho, lo besó en la mejilla.

-Te quiero, papa...

-Te amo, princesita...

Sesshoumaru le leyó el cuento y en un momento la notó dormida, abrazada a su pecho, acarició sus mejillas y su cabellera, la acomodó en la cama. Al volver a la habitación, Rin lo esperaba despierta, cuando se acostó, Rin lo besó con ternura.

-Te notas cansado...

-Estoy bien...

-Sessh...

-Hm?

-Gracias...

Sesshoumaru la vio y acarició sus mejillas, la besó apasionadamente, sin decir más, se quedaron abrazados.

-Sessh...

-Dime, preciosa...

-Yo sé bien lo que hiciste...

-Rin...

-Hazme un favor... no la vuelvas a ver...

-Rin...

-No te hagas el tonto, Sesshoumaru... no te queda... me voy a dormir... y quiero que cuando despierte te hayas ido o te hayas quedado... sea tu decisión definitiva...

-Lo siento...

-No quiero detalles...

XXXXXXXX..

Sesshoumaru estaba en un café. Una mujer se sentó frente a él.

-Para qué me querías ver aquí?

-No me vuelvas a llamar, no vuelvas a contactarme jamás.

-Acaso te estás atreviendo a terminar conmigo?

-Ya te lo dije, olvídate que existo...

-Kami, no puede ser... acaso te enamoraste de tu esposita?

-Será mejor que te calles! Siempre he amado a mi mujer!

-No te engañes a ti mismo de esa manera... un hombre que ama a su mujer no le pega los cuernos...

-Por eso mismo, no te quiero volver a ver!

Sesshoumaru se levantó y abandonó el lugar decidido a salvar el matrimonio que él mismo estuvo a punto de arruinar.

**XXXXXXXX**

**N/A: Hola!!! Sé que me he tardado un poco, pero es que estoy oootra vez en medio de exámenes, otro mes más en esa vaina. Espero que les guste el cap y espero ver sus reviews.**

**Besos**

**Mizuho**


	6. Dedicación

**Capítulo 6**

**Dedicación**

Rin ya estaba completamente recuperada y de vuelta al hospital, los primeros días se notaba decaída, extrañando con cada fibra despertar con su pequeña a su lado dándole tiernos besitos.

Era ya de noche, Rin fue a la cafetería a cenar. Mientras esperaba su comida, veía en su celular una fotografía de su pequeña y Sesshoumaru abrazados.

-Rin...

Rin levantó la mirada, frente a ella estaba Inuyasha.

-P-puedo hablar contigo?

-Sí, toma asiento...

-Gracias...

Inuyasha tomó asiento, Rin aún tenía una pequeña cura en la sien.

-Cómo te sientes?

-Mucho mejor, gracias...

Inuyasha bajó la mirada.

-Rin... nunca quise... yo... nunca fue...

Inuyasha la vio, sus ojos rojos, con las lágrimas al borde.

-Sesshoumaru tiene razón, fue mi culpa... pero yo no... jamás deseé que te pasara nada... mucho menos que perdieras un embarazo...

Rin suspiró.

-Yo no quiero que la familia se separe, Inuyasha... como te dije, no puedo abrirte la cabeza y cambiarte esas ideas ridículas que tienes sobre mí...

-Pero...

-No es por tí, no es por Sesshoumaru... es por mi hija!

-Rin...

-Mi madre murió cuando era niña... mi padre tiene parkinson y alzheimer... tus padres me acogieron cuando más necesité apoyo... los considero mi familia... y son la familia de mi hija... y tú eres su tío y yo quiero que lo seas! Quiero que Dara crezca en un seno familiar, que sepa lo que es tener una familia lo más normal posible.

Inuyasha guardó silencio.

-Rin... yo de verdad lamento lo que te pasó... no te imaginas... pero...

-Inuyasha, no tienes que darme explicaciones... muchas veces, nos dejamos llevar de las impresiones y aunque incorrectas, la primera es la que cuenta.

Rin bajó la mirada, Inuyasha vio sus lágrimas caer sobre la mesa.

-Rin...

-Sesshoumaru y yo nos vamos a divorciar...

-Pero... por qué? Es mi culpa?

-Tú solo eres la punta del iceberg... mírame, llevo 5 días aquí, me voy mañana a las 6 de la tarde... yo lo sabía, tarde o temprano se cansaría... Porque nadie comprende el horario de un médico, nadie comprende el sacrificio que es...

-Tú...

-Yo lo amo, no lo dudes... pero nuestros estilos de vida no son compatibles...

Inuyasha se sintió como una escoria, seguro de ser la causa, sintió una terrible presión en su hombro.

-Ah!

-Sesshoumaru!

-Te dije que te alejaras de ella...

-Espera... yo...

-Sesshoumaru, suéltalo!

-Qué haces aquí?!

-Necesitaba hablar con Rin...

-Sesshoumaru, onegai...

Sesshoumaru lo soltó, se acercó a Rin, le levantó el rostro y sus dedos se mojaron con sus lágrimas.

-Rin...

-Ya se lo dije...

-Qué cosa, preciosa?

-Que nos separaremos...

Sesshoumaru bajó la cabeza.

-Aún sigues con esa estúpida idea... eso no va a pasar, no sigas diciendo tonterías!

Salieron de la cafetería, Inuyasha los vio a través de la ventana, Sesshoumaru parecía pelear y Rin sólo lloraba, finalmente, Sesshoumaru se detuvo, la abrazó con fuerza llenándole la cabeza de tiernos besitos.

-No hay poder humano que me haga alejarme de ti, preciosa...

-Ya no sé qué hacer!

-La respuesta no está en separarnos...

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura.

-Te amo, Rin... te amo...

-Yo también te amo, Sessh...

-Rin... mírame...

Sesshoumaru la hizo levantar la mirada, la besó con ternura, Rin acarició sus mejillas y lo besó con desesperación, aferrándose a su cuello dejó escapar un llanto.

-Cálmate, preciosa... yo sé muy bien lo que haremos... y comenzaré por partirle la cara otra vez a ese imbécil!

-No, onegai... no más...

-Entonces no vuelvas a decir que me vas a dejar... tú y yo, juntos... superaremos esto... cuando termines tu residencia, te tomarás unas vacaciones y nos iremos de viaje, volverás embarazada y tendrás un niño...

-Kami, Sessh...

-Prométemelo...

-Te lo prometo...

Sesshoumaru le sonrió y la besó nuevamente.

-Te amo, preciosa... y te aseguro que las cosas comenzaron a cambiar...

XXXXXX...

Rin llegó a la casa, era ya de noche, subió las escaleras y se le salieron las lágrimas, apoyada de la puerta, Dara ya dormía, sintió un abrazo rodearla desde atrás.

-Sessh!

Lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Tranquila, mi amor... Dara te estaba esperando... pero se siente muy mal...

-Está enferma?

-Tiene una calentura, le di su medicina y eso la hizo dormir...

Rin se acercó a la pequeña y acarició su cabeza, se inclinó y la besó con ternura.

-Mama...

-Hola, mi amor...

-Mama, viniste!

Rin sonrió al verla sonreírle.

-Claro que sí, cariño... sólo pensaba en volver a casa con mi princesita y su papi...

-Tú me vas a curar...

Rin sonrió, estuvo con la pequeña un largo rato, entre abrazos y besos, finalmente la dejó dormir. Salieron de la habitación. Una vez en la suya, Sesshoumaru la rodeó con los brazos y la besó con ternura.

-Te tengo el baño listo, preciosa...

-Ah, kami, gracias! Me acompañas?

Sesshoumaru rió y la acompañó. Una vez en la tina, la rodeó con sus brazos y llenándola de besos, le comenzó a dar un masaje.

-Ah, Kami, mi amor!!!

Al terminar, Rin se quedó recostada entre sus brazos, él la besó con ternura en la sien.

-Tienes el fin de semana libre?

-Sí...

-No te gustaría irnos fuera de la cuidad?

-Sí! Por favor!

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Mañana temprano nos vamos.

-Eres un amor!

Rin lo llenó de besos, se levantó primero, poniéndose de pie frente a él. Sesshoumaru acarició su cicatriz.

-Te duele?

-No, ya no...

Sesshoumru se levantó junto a ella, la besó apasionadamente con sus manos sobre sus caderas, cubriéndola con la yukata, la guió hasta la cama.

-Mi amor...

-Hm?

-No he comido...

-No digas más, preciosa... espérame aquí...

Sesshoumaru bajó a la cocina a prepararle algo de comer, al volver.

-No había jugo de naranja, pero...

Rin se había dormido esperándolo, dejando la comida a un lado, la besó con ternura y se acomodó a su lado.

-Sessh...

-Dulces sueños, mi amor...

Sesshoumaru la vio dormir profundamente, aferrada a su pecho.

XXXXXXX.

La fiebre de Dara no había cedido y los planes para irse de la ciudad murieron al instante. Luego de bañarla y cambiarle las sábanas, Rin la acomodó en la cama nuevamente.

-Tienes que descansar...

-Cúrame, mama...

-Eso intento, mi amor...

-No, mama, cúrame... ahora...

Rin acarició sus mejillas.

-Ven aquí, mi amor...

Sesshoumaru había salido, al volver, sonrió, Rin tenía a Dara entre sus brazos, acariciándola y dándole tiernos besitos mientras la arrullaba.

-Ya está dormida...

-Cariño...

-Preciosa...

Se besaron con ternura, Sesshoumaru acarició la cabeza de su pequeña y la besó con ternura.

-Cómo sigue?

-Ya le bajó la fiebre...

-La llevaré a su cama...

-No... onegai...

-Preciosa...

-Déjamela...

-Como digas...

Se quedaron juntos, abrazados. La pequeña despertó, sus padres dormían abrazados frente al televisor, besó a Rin en la mejilla y volvió a acomodarse en su pecho.

-Hola, mi amor...

-Mama...

-Ya te sientes bien?

-Hai...

Rin sonrió y acarició sus mejillas.

-Mi princesita...

XXXXXXX

Estaban en un parque, Rin jugaba con la pequeña, Sesshoumaru fue por unas bebidas. Al volver, Rin tenía a la pequeña entre brazos riendo a carcajadas.

-Mama! Ya!!!

Rin la dejó en el suelo, tomó lo que Sesshoumaru le ofrecía, la pequeña se colgó de su pantalón.

-Papa!

-Espera, Dara...

Más tarde, caminaban por el rededor de un lago, Dara iba tirándole migas de pan a los patos, no muy atrás, Rin y Sesshoumaru tomados de la mano.

-Mama, mira!!

Rin le sonrió, un pato se acercó a ella buscando más pan.

-No te muevas porque lo asustas, con cuidado, dale más pan.

La pequeña no le tenía miedo a casi nada, y el pato comió de su mano.

-Rin... los patos no muerden?

-Si los molestas...

-Mejor que ya no le de comida así...

Todo el camino de vuelta a la casa, la pequeña iba rogando tener una mascota.

-No podemos, mi amor... eres muy pequeña y no tenemos tiempo para cuidar un animal.

-Mami!!!!

Al llegar a la casa, cuando Rin la sacó del carro, se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando en silencio, intentó abrazarla, pero ella la rechazó.

-Eres mala! No te quiero!

-Dara...

-NO TE QUIEROOO!!!!

Rin se adelantó hasta el ascensor, dejándola con Sesshoumaru.

-Dara... eso no se hace...

-Demo...

-Pero nada. Cuando dices algo así, hieres los sentimientos de la gente...

La pequeña bajó la mirada.

-Papa...

Al subir al apartamento, Rin estaba en la cocina, preparando la cena. Sesshoumaru se le acercó.

-Preciosa...

-Mi amor... voy a preparar...

-Eso no importa... Rin, estás bien?

-Sí... porqué no lo voy a estar?

-Rin...

-Los niños son así, siempre dicen cosas para intentar manipular a uno y lograr lo que quieren.

-Entonces tú...

-No es el fin del mundo, Sessh...

Sesshoumaru tomó una cerveza de la nevera, se recostó de la meseta.

-Preciosa... yo creo que sí podríamos tener un animal...

-Estás loco, quién va a estar pendiente de asearlo, su comida, sacarlo...

-Pues al principio sí hará desórdenes, pero se entrena...

Rin se lo quedó viendo.

-Sessh... vengo a la casa, si tengo suerte, una vez a la semana... tú crees que estoy en condiciones de atender un perro o lo que sea?

Sesshoumaru asintió.

-Está bien... tienes razón...

-Tal vez... después...

Rin lo besó en la mejilla.

-No podemos acostumbrarla a darle todo lo que pida al primer intento.

-Pero Rin, es una bebé... además, pasa mucho tiempo sola, qué mejor que una mascota?

Rin abrió la boca y la cerró de inmediato, se dio vuelta.

-Rin, no... preciosa, no me referí a eso... yo...

-Sólo insinuaste en que le reponga mi ausencia con un animal. Tú ciertamente no esperaste para irte a revolcar con una zorra!

-No, preciosa... no me referí a eso... pero es la verdad... me desgarra el alma verla jugar sola, preguntarme si sé jugar con las muñecas y...

-Ya basta, por favor... no sigas...

-Rin, no mezcles las cosas... yo cometí un error, sí... y tienes todo el derecho a dejarme ahora mismo si quisieras... pero no es el tema...

Sesshoumaru la hizo darse vuelta, con el rostro rojo y las lágrimas al borde de sus ojos.

-Yo sé que no soy una buena madre, no me lo tienes que recordar!

-Yo no he dicho eso, Rin, no pongas palabras en mi boca.

-Dónde estaba yo cuando gateó por primera vez? Cuando dijo su primera palabra? Cuando caminó por primera vez?

-Cariño, nadie excepto tú te juzgas... Dara te adora, tu hija te idolatra y comprende que no estés siempre, acéptalo tú, porque ya han pasado 4 años!

-Cómo crees que lo voy a aceptar? Acaso esperas que baje la cabeza y me resigne a perderlos?

-No nos vas a perder, Rin, amor... estamos aquí...

Rin bajó la mirada.

-Tengo tanto miedo, Sesshoumaru... siento que estamos al límite... que tú ya no vas a soportarlo más...

-Tú estás al límite... estás agotada mental y físicamente y eso te estresa, porque llegas de ser doctora a ser madre y esposa... pero amor... lo peor ya pasó... ya falta poco... y con la mira en ese futuro es que no pierdo la fe...

Esucharon un moqueo. Rin vio a Dara en la puerta de la cocina.

-Dara...

-Mama... no llores, mama...

-Dara, mi amor...

-Gomen, mama... era mentira... yo sí te quiero... te quiero mucho... gomen, mama, no llores... onegai...

-Ven aquí, cariño...

Rin la cargó y la llenó de besos.

-No es tu culpa, mi amor...

-Demo...

-No es tu culpa...

-Te quiero, mama...

Dara la besó en la mejilla, Rin le dio muchos besitos en la cabeza.

-Te amo, Dara... te amo, mi chiquita...

Rin la continuó abrazando, Sesshoumaru las abrazó, besó a Rin en la sien.

-Sal de aquí, yo hago la cena...

-Sessh...

-Ve...

Luego de llevar a la pequeña a dormir, Rin entró en la habitación. Sesshoumaru veía un documental de tiburones, apagando el televisor, se acercó a la cama.

-Oye! Estaba viendo eso!

-Prefieres unos tiburones a hacerme el amor?

-Jamás...

Rin sonrió.

-Lo sospechaba...

Deslizándose sobre él, se terminó de quitar la yukata, sus manos se apresuraron a acariciar su piel que respondía al roce como si fuese fuego.

-Ah, mi amor!

-Aún no has visto nada...

Rin rió mientras quedaba prisionera entre el colchón y el cuerpo de su marido.

-Mi amor... despacito, para sentirte bien rico...

-Como mi reina ordene...

-Bésame...

Sesshoumaru la besó apasionadamente y deslizó sus manos eliminando el interior, acariciando su intimidad sintió cómo sus suspiros morían en su garganta. Ansioso por escucharla y verla estallar por el placer, se desvió dándole besos de labios separados y saboreando su piel hasta llegar a su intimidad.

-Ah! Mi amor!!!

Sesshoumaru sonrió, haciendo las delicias de su piel, disfrutó de verla intentando acallar sus gemidos. Satisfecho, luego de saborear el fruto de su trabajo, se acomodó a su lado llenándola de tiernos besitos.

-Kami! Eso fue... rayos!

-Qué pasó?

-Porqué no lo habías hecho así antes?

Sesshoumaru rió a carcajadas, pero estas quedaron en segundo plano al sentirla acariciarlo en toda su extensión.

-Preciosa...

-Kami, estás tan grande y delicioso...

Sentada sobre sus piernas, lo guió a su interior, él colocó sus manos en sus caderas.

-No me guíes...

-Rin...

-Tengo una idea...

Rin comenzó a moverse como si bailara belly dance, haciéndolo poner los ojos en blanco mientras se excitaba más como si aquello fuese posible.

XXXXXXX..

Estaban dormidos abrazados y desnudos, con las sábanas a la cintura.

-Mama...

-Hm?

-Mama...

Rin abrió los ojos, Dara estaba frente a ella, abrazada a su peluche.

-Dara... Kami! Sessh!

-Qué?

Al ver a la niña, Sesshoumaru se cubrió con las sábanas.

-Mama, tengo miedo...

-Qué pasó?

-Hay rayos...

Rin vio un relámpago, poniéndose pijama, se levantó y cambiaron las sábanas.

-Ven cariño...

-Mama...

Tronó de una forma tal que la pequeña brincó a la cama y se aferró a Rin.

-Mama!!

-Cálmate... Dara, Dara, mi amor...

La pequeña no se apartaba, Rin acarició su espalda y la besó con ternura, comenzó a cantarle una canción de cuna que solía cantarle cuando era una bebita. Aquello pareció calmarla lo suficiente para que se durmiera.

-Mama...

-Dulces sueños, mi amor...

XXXXXXX...

Rin estaba en una cirugía.

-Cómo va el conteo?

-25 gasas, doctora...

-Está perdiendo mucha sangre, preparen transfusión.

Todo se paralizó.

-Qué pasa?

-No tenemos sangre para él...

-Cómo?! Qué carajos pasa aquí?!

-No la necesita...

Rin vio al médico.

-Doctor, ha perdido demasiada sangre.

-Es mí decisión.

Rin decidió apresurarse y evitar más sangrados. Al terminar la cirugía, el pequeño estaba notablemente pálido, Rin fue llamada a la oficina del doctor.

-Doctor Dozu...

-Que sea la última vez que me desafía en quirófano.

-Doctor, eso fue muy arriesgado, ese niño necesita transfusión.

-Sabes el efecto que tiene la transfusión en un niño de esa edad?

-Ahora mismo sin ella tiene un 90 de morir en las próximas dos horas!

-No me hagas sancionarte.

-Entonces será mejor que vaya escribiendo esa sanción, por que yo, lo voy a trasfundir.

Rin salió de la oficina y corrió al banco de sangre, tomó una unidad y la llevó a cuidados intensivos pediátricos.

-Búscame un bajante de transfusión...

-Doctora...

-Vamos, rápido!

-Doctora... falleció...

Rin se quedó con el paquete en las manos.

-Qué pasó?

-Hipopotasemia... shock hipovolémico...

-Maldita sea! Dónde está Dozu?

-En su oficina...

Rin fue a la oficina.

-Kazami...

-Felicidades, lo dejó morir. Shock hipovolémico, hipopotasemia...

Rin le tiró el paquete de sangre sobre el escritorio.

-Lo peor es que evitó que pudiese hacer algo...

Rin salió del lugar dando un portazo tan grande que el cristal de la puerta se rompió.

XXXXXXX

A la hora del almuerzo, Sesshoumaru fue con Dara, estaban en un banco del jardín, Rin tenía a la pequeña sobre sus piernas jugando mientras hablaba con Sesshoumaru.

-Qué crees que pase?

-No hay muchas opciones... una es que me despidan... la otra es que me sancionen con servicios hasta año nuevo...

Sesshoumaru suspiró.

-Kami, Rin, intenta atenerte a las reglas! Aunque no quieras...

-Sesshoumaru, ese niño, el hijo de alguien, el bebé de alguien murió por que ese imbécil no le pasó sangre a tiempo. En qué rayos piensas? Se pudo evitar!

Sesshoumaru bajó la mirada.

-No seas hipócrita, Sesshoumaru. Al César lo que es del César, tu le dejaste de hablar a tu hermano, culpándolo de lo que me pasó. Él realmente tiene la culpa? O tal vez la puedo tener yo que decidí salir sola...

-No es lo mismo!

-No? Explícame la diferencia...

Rin besó a Dara en la cabeza.

-Mama, mira...

Rin vio su juego y sonrió.

-Wow, mi amor, qué bien!

La pequeña le sonrió emocionada.

-Mama, cuándo vienes a casa?

-No lo sé, mi amor... espero que sea pronto...

-Y vas a ir a mi cumpleaños?

-Nada va a evitar que esté con mi bebé en su cumpleaños. Nada!

Rin le hizo cosquillas, la pequeña rió a carcajadas. Se la quedó viendo y la llenó de besos.

-Sessh, me haces un favor?

-Lo que digas, preciosa...

-Si me sancionan... podrías traerme a Dara cuando te lo pida?

-Y cuando no lo pidas también...

Rin sonrió tristemente.

-Eres una bebita preciosa, mi amor...

-Pero claro! Si papa dice que me parezco a ti!

Ambos rieron a carcajadas, Rin la llenó de besos y continuó abrazándola.

-Qué voy a hacer contigo, enanita, ah?

-Quiereme mucho!

-Claro que sí, mi amor!

Rin acarició sus mejillas.

-Te amo, mi chiquita...

La pequeña le dio un beso en la mejilla y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Mami!

Rin vio a Sesshoumaru quien le sonrió y la besó con ternura.

-Te amo, preciosa...

-Y yo a ti, mi amor...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**N/A: Hola!!! Aquí Mizuho medio dormida. Me apretaron los braces y me duelen todos mis dientecitos :( Por otro lado, aquí esta otro cap, tarde pero seguro. Espero que les guste y espero sus reviews. Recuerden que son mi aliciente.**

**Besos**

**Mizuho**


	7. A tu Corazón

**Capítulo 7**

**A tu Corazón**

Aunque el doctor intentó hundir a Rin, el consejo la absolvió, ya que los demás testificaron sus intentos por salvar al pequeño. 

Rin salía del hospital luego de 15 días sin ir a su casa, al llegar, no había nadie allí. Se dio un largo y delicioso baño y se metió entre las sábanas.

Despertó sintiendo hambre y notó que era ya de madrugada. Dara dormía pegada a su pecho y Sesshoumaru a su lado. La besó con ternura y se levantó con mucho cuidado, estaba en la cocina, preparándose un emparedado cuando sintió unos brazos rodearla. Dejó caer el cuchillo sorprendida.

-Calma, preciosa... soy yo...

Rin suspiró algo aliviada. Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó en la mejilla.

-Cómo estás?

-Tengo mucha hambre...

Sesshoumaru sonrió, mientras Rin comía, la escuchó atento a todo lo que le comentaba. En un momento, Rin guardó silencio.

-Debes estar aburrido...

-Para nada, preciosa...

Sesshoumaru acarició sus mejillas.

-Te dije que Dara ya sabe montar bicicleta?

-En serio?

-Sí... la llevé al parque y le alquilé una, ahora quiere que le compre una.

Rin sonrió, lo besó con ternura, sin embargo, aquellos besos no quedaron allí, atrayéndose mutuamente, se besaron apasionadamente, sintiendo como se derretían entre los brazos del otro. Sin hacer ningún intento de detenerse, Rin sólo hablaba entre gemidos y suspiros mientras sentía las manos de él sobre su piel.

-Sessh...

-Preciosa...

-Sessh, no podemos...

-Porqué no?

-Dara está en la cama...

-No llegarás a la cama...

Sujeta al espaldar del sillón, Rin intentaba acallar sus gemidos mientras Sesshoumaru se movía sobre y dentro de ella.

-Sessh... Sess...

Sesshoumaru la veía y sonreía, a punto de perder la razón, incrementando sus movimientos, siguiendo sus órdenes de que fuera más rápido y con más fuerzas, se aferró a sus caderas mientras se entregaba al placer de dejarse sacudir por la ola de energía que abrazaba sus cuerpos.

XXXXXXXXXXXX...

La pequeña despertó en su cama, se levantó y fue a la habitación de sus padres estrujándose los ojos. Al encontrar la puerta cerrada, se devolvió a la suya.

Sesshoumaru se tomaba su tiempo en amarla, saboreando cada rincón de su piel, grabándose a fuego cada gemido acallado por aquél beso eterno. El amanecer los sorprendió unidos, aún amándose.

Rin despertó sintiendo las pequeñas manos de su hija sobre su piel.

-Dara... Dara!

-Mami...

Rin despertó, la pequeña estaba a su lado, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Dara, cariño... qué pasó?

-Papa se fue!

-Cómo que se fue?

Rin vio que las cosas de Sesshoumaru estaban en su mesa de noche.

-Cálmate, cariño... papá salió, pero viene pronto...

-No! Papa siempre me despierta y me da un beso... dónde está mi papa?

Rin llamó a Sesshoumaru, pero no fue necesario, él había vuelto.

-Dara...

-Papa!

La pequeña corrió sobre la cama y brincó a sus brazos.

-Qué pasa, princesa?

-Todavía quieres a mama?

-Claro que sí, cariño...

-No te vas a otra casa?

Rin y Sesshoumaru cruzaron miradas.

-Dara...

Sesshoumaru se sentó junto a Rin, le secó las lágrimas del rostro.

-Dara, princesa... de dónde sacas eso?

-Porque yo estaba en mi cama y tu no me dejas estar con mami cuando pelean y pelearon y tu te fuiste...

Rin acarició sus mejillas.

-Ven aquí, mi amor...

Con la pequeña recostada de su pecho, Rin acarició su cabeza.

-Mi amor, te llevamos a tu cama, porque queríamos hablar... después nos quedamos dormidos y...

-Y yo salí a buscar leche, princesa... para tu desayuno...

La pequeña vio a su padre.

-Hountou?

-Claro que sí, amor... sabes bien que mami y yo nos amamos mucho y que te amamos también.

-Demo...

-Princesa, yo te prometo que tu mami y yo vamos a estar juntos para siempre.

La pequeña se estrujó los ojos y se quedó abrazada a Rin, quien la llenó de besos y la apretó entre sus brazos.

-Qué tal si me dejas darme un baño y bajamos todos juntos a desayunar?

-Con mama...

Rin sonrió y se la llevó con ella.

-Sessh, mi amor, me traerías una toalla?

Sesshoumaru le llevó la toalla, se quedó sentado viéndolas, Rin lo vio y le sonrió.

-Qué pasa, mi amor?

-Me estoy dando cuenta de cuánto te amo...

Rin sonrió, él se inclinó para besarla, pero la mano le resbaló y cayó dentro de la tina, estaban riendo a carcajadas, se besaron.

-Papi!

-Ven aquí, princesa!

Sesshoumaru salió con Dara en brazos, Rin se puso la yukata y tomó a Dara, Sesshoumaru se quedó para cambiarse, al salir del baño, Rin le hacía cosquillas a la pequeña que reía a carcajadas.

-Con que sí?! 

-Papa!

Sesshoumaru la cargó y la llenó de besos, la pequeña reía aferrada a su cuello. Rin se quedó sentada disfrutando del espectáculo.

-Papa!!

Sesshoumaru se sentó junto a ella y la besó con ternura.

-En qué piensas, preciosa?

-En lo mucho que ha crecido mi princesita... y todo lo que me he perdido...

-Cariño, no te pongas así...

Rin le sonrió, pero tenía ganas de llorar, de tirarse al piso y hacer una pataleta como un niño chiquito, Dara se pasó a sus brazos y la besó en la mejilla.

-Te quiero, mami...

-Te amo, princesita...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inuyasha despierta, sólo las sábanas lo cubren de la cintura hacia abajo, a su lado una mujer de larga cabellera azabache está sentada y de espaldas. Se inclina sobre ella y la besa con ternura.

-Buenos días...

Ella le hace señas de esperar, unos minutos después se da la vuelta.

-Buenos días...

Inuyasha le acaricia las mejillas y la besa apasionadamente.

-Kagome... qué hacías?

-Dándole gracias a Kami por un nuevo día...

-Perdona por interrumpirte...

-No pasa nada, él no es rencoroso...

Kagome sonrió y se acomodó a su lado.

-Cómo dormiste?

-Bien... y tú?

-Hm! Rico! Digo, quién no? Después de hacer el amor con un hombre tan guapo!

Inuyasha rió a carcajadas, rodeándola por la cintura le juró que ella no se quedaba atrás. Luego de una deliciosa sesión de amor matutino, Kagome preparaba el desayuno. Inuyasha la abrazó desde la espalda.

-Háblame de tu familia...

-Pues... mi papá murió cuando era niña, mi mamá se volvió a casar y mi padrastro es un hombre muy dulce. Tengo un hermano menor y mi abuelo... Cuando decidí estudiar medicina, me fui a Hokkaido, compartía un apartamento con mi mejor amiga.

-Ah...

Kagome sonrió.

-Yo me atrasaba en la renta y ella la cubría completa diciendo que le debía una langosta de 3 kilos...

Inuyasha sonrió, pero vio el rostro de Kagome cambiar.

-Qué pasó?

-Es que... hay cosas de esa época que no me gusta recordar... es decir... ella y yo somos como hermanas y ella sufrió mucho en ese tiempo...

-Qué le pasó?

-Su mamá murió cuando ella era niña... su papá la crió solo y tenía 3 trabajos para pagarle la escuela de medicina... ella se pasaba 3 y 4 días corridos estudiando, decía que lo menos que merecía su padre era que sacara siempre la nota máxima...

-Eso lo veo bien...

-Ella se enfermó por hacer siempre eso, su papá fue a verla y... se perdía dentro del apartamento y cuando iba a escribir le temblaban las manos...

-Kagome...

-Le diagnosticaron Alzheimer y Parkinson... sabiendo que se volvería senil, le dijo la verdad...

-Qué verdad?

-Que ella no es su hija... que su madre cometió un error... pero que él la amaba tanto que no le importó, sin embargo, ella era el fruto de ese error...

-Kami, qué vida más triste! Y ella está bien?

-Sí! Tuvo la fortuna de conocer a un hombre maravilloso que la adora...

Inuyasha sonrió y volvió a abrazarla.

-Yo te adoro... no puedo ser tu hombre maravilloso?

-Claro que sí, cariño...

Después de desayunar, volvieron a la comodidad de las sábanas.

-Dime algo... es muy común lo del Alzheimer y Parkinson juntos?

-Hm... no mucho...

-Si no me equivoco, mi hermano me mencionó que el papá de su esposa tiene ambas...

-En serio? Oye, y cuántas familias Kazami hay en Tokio?

-Hm... somos pocos... mi papá viene de Nara... nunca he oido de ningún otro Kazami.

-Entonces eres familia de Sesshoumaru Kazami?

Inuyasha se quedó viéndola.

-Es mi hermano... de dónde lo conoces?

-Oh, Kami! No puede ser! Tú eres el idiota que está arruinado el matrimonio de Rin!

-Yo?! Yo sólo...

-Y pensar que te... argh!! Fuera de aquí!!

-Pero qué... estás loca?

-Rin es mi mejor amiga, es la hermana que nunca tuve! Y tú le haces la vida miserable!!

-Kagome!

-Largo!!

-Pero...

-Yaaa!!

Inuyasha no tuvo de otra más que vestirse y marcharse.

-Kagome!

-Largo!

-Pero estás loca, mujer!

XXXXXXXXXXXX..

Inuyasha llegó a la mansión Kazami, lo saludó su padre, sentado a la mesa, leyendo el periódico.

-Buenas tardes, hijo...

-Papá...

-Pareces preocupado... qué pasa?

-Kami, papá... conocí a esta mujer... es... habíamos quedado de acuerdo que en que cualquier otro día hablaríamos de nuestras familias... y hoy que lo hacemos... me echó...

-Cómo que te echó? Despues de hablar?

-Sí...

-Y qué le dijiste?

-Este mundo es muy pequeño...

-En serio? Yo lo veo bastante amplio...

-Es la mejor amiga de Rin...

-Ah! Kagome Higurashi!

-La conoces?

-Una muchacha encantadora! Claro que la conozco!

-Papá...

-Y te echó al saber que eres el hermano de Sesshoumaru?

-Sí!

Inutaisho sonrió y volvió a su periódico.

-Porqué te sonríes? Que no ves que...

-Bien merecido te lo tienes.

-Papá!

Inutaisho soltó el periódico.

-Invité a Rin a almorzar hoy, con mucho cariño, me rechazó la invitación. Es su primer día libre en 15 días... como ella no viene, tampoco Sesshoumaru ni mi nieta. Estoy feliz de que te hayan echado a la calle como un perro, por lo que le hiciste a Rin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX..

Sesshoumaru está con Dara, Rin se acerca y se sienta junto con ellos.

-Qué hacen?

-Jugamos...

-A qué juegan?

-A hacernos cosquillas.

-Sí? Yo también quiero jugar!

-De verdad?

-Sí! Puedo?

La pequeña vio a su padre quien le asintió.

-Está bien.

Rin sonrió, de la nada, Dara y Sesshoumaru se lanzaron sobre ella y Rin estalló en carcajadas.

-Mama, no puedes reírte!

-No? Pero me están haciendo cosquillas...

-Pero gana quien dure más sin reírse.

-Ah! Ya entendí! OK...

-No te preocupes, princesa... tu mami pierde rápido.

-Sessh!

Sesshoumaru sonrió, negado a perder su título, explotó ciertos puntos donde Rin comenzaba a reír sin cesar.

-Yei!! Mami perdió!!

Sesshoumaru rió.

-Ahora a ver a quién le toca...

En un juego de piedra, papel o tijera, se elegía la próxima víctima.

-Ahora le toca a... Ay, no!

Dara intentó huír, pero Sesshoumaru la retuvo y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas, la pequeña se mordía los labios intentando no reír, Rin le hizo caras y la hizo perder.

-No se vale!

-Porqué no?

-Porqué me hiciste caras para que me riera!

-Y? La idea es que rías...

-No! No! Papi, mami no sabe jugar!

-Pero Dara, tienes que decirle bien como es el juego...

Más tarde, descansaban tirados en el piso, Rin vio a la pequeña abrazada a su padre.

-Mi amor...

-Hm?

-Porqué no vas donde tu papá?

-Pero Rin...

-Te dije que no quiero separar la familia... onegai... sé que Inutaisho quiere ver a Dara...

-Bueno, pero será rápido.

Rin sonrió y los vio marcharse.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX...

Al llegar a la mansión Kazami, la pequeña salió disparada en busca de sus abuelos.

-Abuelito!!

-Princesa!

Inutaisho la cargó y la llenó de besos en una mejilla, cuando iba a la otra, ella lo detuvo.

-Ahí no! Ahí no!

-Porqué no? Te duele?

-No, ahí me dio mi beso mi mami. Tiene que durarme hasta que volvamos a la casa.

Inutaisho rió a carcajadas. Saludó a su hijo con un fuerte abrazo.

-Cómo estás?

-Bien...

-Y abuelita?

-Está en el jardín... ve con ella...

Una vez solos, se dirigieron al estudio, Inutaisho le brindó una copa de Brandy.

-Qué pasó? porqué tienes esa cara tan larga?

Sesshoumaru rió.

-Rin se negó a venir, no importa cómo se lo pedí... me pidió que te dijera que te quiere mucho y que la perdones, pero que no quiere ser la causa de que esta familia se separe...

Inutaisho asintió.

-Babosadas, pero está en lo cierto... Si ella no viene, ni tú ni la pequeña vienen tanto como antes...

-No es eso, papá... Rin está... está estresada... no quiero roces con ella, porque puede ser la gota que derrame el vaso...

-Hijo...

-Ella se autoproclama una mala madre... no tiene idea de lo maravillosa que es... Pasa tan poco tiempo con Dara, que no se da cuenta de cuánto su hija la idolatra... y aún así... pudiendo pasarse todo el día con ella, me pide que te la traiga... Rin no comprende que ya no sé vivir sin ella... Siempre se está sacrificando por los demás... y... ella... por el bien de la familia, me pidió el divorcio...

-CÓMO?! INUYASHA!!

-Papá, espera...

-ESPERAR NADA! INUYASHA!!

Cuando Inuyasha bajó las escaleras, conoció el puño de su padre.

-Estás loco?!

-Ahora mismo vas a llamar a Rin y te vas a disculpar de cada cosa que le has hecho!

-No soy un niño!

-Pues pareces uno! Ahora mismo!

-Déjame en paz!

-Te dejaré en paz, pero en la calle!

Sesshoumaru los separó.

-Papá! Papá! Cálmate! Acaso quieres que me deje de verdad?!

-Sesshoumaru...

-No me dejaste terminar...

-Le dijiste que no?

-Claro que me negué! Pero ella me condicionó... lo próximo que pase entre nostros por su culpa, lo hará...

Inutaisho pareció calmarse.

-Eres un imbécil!

Escucharon un moqueo, Sesshoumaru sintió que se le congelaba el alma. Izayoi estaba perpleja y Dara en sus brazos lloraba con una mano en la boca.

-Dara...

-Porqué no se quieren, papi?

-Dara, cariño... ven aquí...

Sesshoumaru cargó a su pequeña y le limpió las lágrimas.

-Ya eso no importa...

-Quiero a mi mami!

-Ya casi nos vamos... despídete de abuelita...

Tanto Izayoi como Inutaisho sentían el alma desgarrada al contacto de la carita fría y húmeda con sus mejillas.

-Te quiero, abuelito...

-Yo también te quiero, mi princesita...

Una vez que se marcharon, ambos vieron a Inuyasha. Inutaisho sólo bajó la mirada.

-No tienes idea de lo decepcionado que estoy de tí...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Al llegar a la casa, la pequeña se abrazó a su madre.

-Mi amor! Qué rápido volvieron!

Sesshoumaru la rodeó con sus brazos y la besó con ternura.

-Volvimos pronto, por que te extrañábamos mucho...

-Cariño...

-Te amo, preciosa...

Rin sonrió y con la pequeña en brazos, volvió a besarlo.

-Cómo está tu papá?

-Están bien... te manda mucho cariño...

Sesshoumaru acarició sus mejillas.

-Preciosa... voy a hacer un par de diligencias...

-Comieron?

-No...

-Quieres que te prepare algo?

-No, cariño... descansa... traeré algo, no me tardo...

-Papi, voy contigo!

Sesshoumaru sonrió, la besó en la mejilla.

-No prefieres aprovechar que mami está aquí?

-Demo... mami no puede venir?

-Quieres salir, Rin?

-Sí...

-Entonces vamos...

Sesshoumaru hizo una parada en una ferretería, luego fueron a un restaurante de carnes a la parrilla. Después de comer, Sesshoumaru les ofreció ir a un parque de diversiones, mientras hacían la fila para la entrada, Sesshoumaru tomó su mano.

-Mi amor...

-Yo sé que estás cansada... pero no podemos tener a Dara todo el fin de semana en la casa...

-Lo sé, cariño... gracias...

Sesshoumaru acarició sus mejillas. Se pasaron la tarde entre los juegos, al volver a la casa, estaban cansados y la pequeña dormida a un punto tal que Rin la bañó como a una muñeca.

-Dara, cariño...

-Mama, tengo sueño...

Rin terminó con la pequeña abrazada a ella aún mojada, luego de llevarla a su cama, la besó con ternura.

-Dulces sueños, mi amor...

-Preciosa...

-Ven...

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura, salieron de la habitación tomados de la mano.

-Ven conmigo, preciosa...

-Quiero darme un baño, ya tú estás todo oloroso... y yo sigo apestando a caballo...

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la dejó ir. Varios minutos después, Rin fue a la sala, Seshoumaru estaba allí con un par de cervezas y unas botanas.

-Mi amor!

-Tengo un par de películas...

-Sí? Cuáles?

Rin se acomodó a su lado, mientras veían una película de terror, Sesshoumaru sonrió, le fascinaba que Rin se refugiara en su pecho en las escenas más sangrientas.

-Cariño, te estás perdiendo la película...

-Todavía están gritando...

-Es Hostel, no vas a ver nada si te llevas de los gritos...

Rin se destapó la cara.

-Oh! Por Kami!

Volvió a aferrarse a su pecho, Sesshoumaru rió a carcajadas.

-Estás demente!

-Preciosa...

-Sabes qué? Termínala solo!

-No, cariño... ven, la voy a cambiar...

-Eres un mentiroso!

Rin se iba a levantar, Sesshoumaru la detuvo y la haló hacia él nuevamente, la besó apasionadamente, con el televisor sin volumen, no había nada que los distrajera, el beso se prolongó y sus manos se deslizaron sobre su piel. Se separaron lentamente, Rin levantó su mano y acarició su rostro.

-Sessh...

-Te amo, preciosa...

Rin se revolvió entre sus brazos, acomodándose mejor para continuar con aquellos besos tan deliciosos.

-Mi amor?

-Hm?

Rin volvió a acariciar sus mejillas, bajó la mirada.

-Yo... no quiero que lo digas porque te lo pido... pero necesito oírlo...

-Qué cosa? Preciosa?

-Dime que siempre vamos a estar juntos...

-Toda la vida... tú, mi princesa, me tendrás que aguantar cuando sea un viejo cascarrabias y le espante los novios a Dara con mi bastón...

Rin rió.

-Gracias, mi amor... pero ya eres un viejo cascarrabias...

-Con que soy un viejo?!

-Claro que sí, mi amor, eres el viejo más sexy del mundo!

-Le recuerdo princesa que sólo tengo 38!

Rin rió y lo volvió a besar.

-Pero eres un papazote delicioso...

Rin deslizó su mano hacia su cintura y lo acarició por encima del pantalón.

-Hm! Mi amor!

Ahogó un gemido al sentir sus dedos jugueteando en su interior, aferrada a su cuello, se acomodó sobre sus piernas.

-Sessh, matte...

-De ninguna manera...

Veía el deseo bailar en sus ojos, aquel brillo tan peculiar de ellos mientras hacían el amor. Sesshoumaru reemplazó sus dedos por su hombría, haciéndola tragarse un suspiro, soltó el nudo de la yukata haciéndola deslizarse descubriendo su piel. Acarició sus pezones mientras quedaba hipnotizado en el suave vaivén de su pecho mientras ella se movía sujeta a su cuello. Atraído como un niño a un caramelo, se dedicó plenamente a llenarla de besos y caricias.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

**N/A: Hola!! Y aquí estuvo aunque cortita, pero ya complací a los que pidieron un Inu/Kagome aquí, jijiji!!**

**Espero que les guste el cap.**

**Besos**

**Mizuho**


	8. Agonía

**Capítulo 8**

**Agonía**

Rin salía de una cirugía cuando Kagome se le acercó.

-Rin... podemos hablar?

-Sí, claro, qué pasa?

Se dirigieron a la cafetería, donde Kagome le comentó lo sucedido.

-En serio? Y desde cuándo?

-Saliendo teníamos un par de meses, pero ya en algo más serio, apenas unas semanas, no habíamos hablado de nuestras familias ni pasados, por eso nunca imaginé que pudiera ser él... sí algún familiar, pero...

Rin rió a carcajadas.

-Ay! Es que esos hombres son tan... no te culpo por no resistirte, amiga!

Kagome rió, vio a Rin cerrar los ojos haciendo las delicias de su marido.

-Rin!

-Es que lo extraño tanto! Kami, Kagome ya quiero llegar a mi casa y hacerle lo que no le han hecho!

Rin bajó la mirada.

-También extraño a mi princesita... sabes? Ella me pide que le de una hermanita con quien jugar...

-Kami, Rin...

-Está en tantas actividades por las tardes... pero aún así, lo que ella necesita es que su mamá esté con ella...

En ese instante timbró el celular de Rin.

-Bueno?

-Mami, estás trabajando?

-Estoy comiendo, mi amor...

-Papi, papi, está en la cafetería!!

Rin escuchó a Sesshoumaru reír antes de tomar el celular, en pocos minutos, el rostro de Rin se iluminó por completo cuando la pequeña corrió hasta ella y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Mami!

-Mi princesita! Qué hacen aquí?

-Estábamos cerca...

Kagome se inventó una excusa y se marchó. Desde una ventana, vio a Rin con su pequeña entre sus brazos, compartir un tierno beso con su esposo.

-Ojalá y sea eterna tu dicha, amiga... te la mereces...

Se apartó del ventanal y continuó con su trabajo. Mientras, Rin llenaba a su pequeña de besos.

-Quién es la princesita más bella del mundo?

-Yo!

Rin rió, volvió a abrazarla, vio a Sesshoumaru sonriendo.

-Dime, cariño...

Sesshoumaru sólo la besó en la mejilla.

-Sabes algo, preciosa?

-Qué cosa?

-Te amo...

-Sí? Eso ya lo sabía... y tú? Sabes que te amo?

-Por supuesto...

Se besaron apasionadamente, se apartaron riendo, con la pequeña aún en brazos de Rin.

-Y yo, papi?

-También te amo, mi princesita.

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura, luego de se marcharan, Rin continuó con su labor.

* * *

Rin entró en el apartamento de Kagome, extrañada de que la puerta estaba abierta de par en par, Inuyasha estaba allí, rogándole una segunda oportunidad a Kagome.

-Kagome, podrías... Kami, lo siento...

-No! Rin! Sé... sé que es algo estúpido que precisamente yo sea quien te lo pida... pero... onegai...

Inuyasha bajó la mirada.

-Hazla entrar en razón... hazla reaccionar...

Rin vio a Kagome con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Kagome...

-Rin...

-Le dijiste?

-No tengo el coraje...

-Kami...

-Qué pasa? Qué no me ha dicho?

Rin se acercó a ella, pidiéndole que esperara fuera.

-Yo... no he sido sincera contigo...

-Rin...

-Recuerdas que te dije que me embaracé después de casarme?

-A qué viene todo esto?

-No fue así... yo dejé a Sesshoumaru mientras estaba embarazada... porque no soportaba los comentarios... me importó más lo que otros pensaran que mi propia felicidad...

-Rin...

Rin vio a Inuyasha.

-Es un tonto, gritón, cascarrabias... pero así mismo debe ser de tierno y considerado y cariñoso... lo sé porque es el hermano del hombre que amo... olvídate de los demás por un segundo... qué sientes?

-Lo amo, Rin... pero...

-Sin peros...

-Lo amo...

-Entonces? Kagome, lo demás no importa...

Kagome asintió.

-Qué me venías a pedir?

-Ah, eso... ya no importa...

Rin se despidió de ambos y se marchó. Volvió a su apartamento, Sesshoumaru estaba sentado en la sala, con su rostro entre sus manos. Lo escuchó sollozar, aún sin comprender por qué su matrimonio había acabado.

-Es muy tarde?

-Rin!

Se dio la vuelta para verla frente a él, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Es muy tarde, para que me perdones y me des una segunda oportunidad? Yo te prometo...

-Tú prometes? Tus promesas ya no me valen nada! Inuyasha no fue más que una excusa!

-Sesshoumaru... onegai, yo...

-Qué es lo que piensas, Rin? Que soy un juguete? Te crees que no siento nada? Que porque sea hombre no me duele? Maldita sea! Tú tomaste la decisión! Tú decidiste dejar incluso a tu hija!

-No es así... es que yo...

-QUÉ?! TÚ QUÉ?! DILO DE UNA BUENA VEZ Y LÁRGATE!

Las lágrimas de Rin fluían como ríos por sus mejillas, se dejó caer de rodillas con las manos cubriéndole el rostro.

-...Tengo cáncer...

-Rin...

-...y... y pensé que si me odiaban... no sufrirían tanto... pero no quiero estar sola... no quiero morir sola...

Fue como si un rayo hubiese golpeado a Sesshoumaru, hecho trizas se acercó a ella y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Porqué, Rin? Porqué te empeñas en sufrir sola? Porqué no me lo dijiste?

-No quiero que sufran... no quiero que lo sientan... pero tampoco quiero estar sola... onegai... onegai, dime que aún no es muy tarde... que...

-Te amo, Rin... te amo, preciosa...

* * *

La musculosa figura de Sesshoumaru se movía como guiada por un suave compás sobre el cuerpo de su esposa, aferrado a ella, perdido en el sabor de su piel, envueltos en aquellas sábanas suaves que expedían el aroma de su amor, la sintió entregarse al clímax a la vez que él perdía su restistencia ante la tentación de dejarse rendir por sus encantos.

Con la respiración agitada, aferrado a su cintura, Sesshoumaru descansaba sobre su pecho, sentía sus dedos perderse en su cabellera y así mismo, con su oído en su pecho, sintió su propio corazón romperse al escucharla llorar.

-Rin...

-Kami, perdóname... lo siento tanto...

-Preciosa...

-No quiero...

Sesshoumaru se movió con cuidado, abandonando su interior, la sintió estremecerse, se acomodó a su lado y rodeándola con sus brazos, la besó con ternura.

-Mi pequeña preciosa... todo va a salir bien, mi amor... todo va a salir bien...

Sesshoumaru se sentía al borde, con Rin refugiada en su pecho, llorando a lágrima viva, sólo le quedó abrazarla, sintiendo que si la soltaba, la perdería.

* * *

Rin despertó, sintiendo tiernos besitos en su cabeza, sintió el pecho de Sesshoumaru temblar y escuchó un zolloso.

-Sessh...

-Kami, preciosa...

Rin acarició sus mejillas, removiendo sus lágrimas.

-Espero haberlo hecho con la misma dulzura con la que lo has hecho tantas veces...

Rin le propuso darse un baño, él aceptó, permanecieron abrazados bajo la ducha, como esperando que el agua lavara sus angustias y se llevara sus pesares, una vez vestidos, fueron a la sala, donde Rin preparó dos tazas con té.

-No comprendo, Rin... no comprendo... es decir... tú... nadie se cuida más que tú, cómo es posible que...

-Mi mamá murió de cáncer, Sesshoumaru... y hay muchos que son genéticos...

-Pero... qué es?

Rin bajó la mirada.

-Hace unos días... noté una masa en la mama derecha... me hice una prueba... me hice una biopsia y el resultado fue positivo...

-Kami, Rin! Tenías que decírmelo!

-Cómo?!

-Pero te vas a tratar, verdad? Onegai, no te rindas... no...

Rin acarició sus mejillas y habló con la voz quebrada.

-Es muy fuerte, Sessh... es el peor de todos... ni siquiera quiero hacerme más estudios, porque posiblemente esté llena de metástasis...

-Te vamos a ayudar, preciosa... te lo prometo, Dara y yo siempre estaremos a tu lado... no importa lo que pase...

Rin le sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Todo lo que me dijiste antes...

-Es mentira... sólo quería herirte...

-Kami! Eres bueno para eso!

Sesshoumaru sonrió y acarició sus mejillas.

-Ven aquí, preciosa...

Rin se sentó a su lado, él la abrazó y la llenó de besos.

-Te amo, Rin... y sé que lograremos salir de esto juntos...

-Mi amor...

* * *

Sesshoumaru veía a Rin jugando con la pequeña y aunque sonreía, sentía que el corazón se le rompía, no dejaba de pensar en el momento en que le tendría que explicar a su pequeña, lo que pasaba.

Mientras la pequeña reía con su madre, tocaron a la puerta, secándose las manos, Sesshoumaru abrió la puerta.

-Kagome! Cómo estás?

-Bien... y tú?

-Todo bien... pasa... Rin...

-Hola, Kagome...

-Rin... Sesshoumaru... sé que suena extraño... pero... Inuyasha quiere hablar con ustedes...

Sesshoumaru frunció el ceño.

-Qué quiere ese idiota?

-Sesshoumaru...

Inuyasha se dejó ver.

-Quiero pedirles perdón... por mis acciones, mi comportamiento... por todo lo que ha pasado por mi culpa... y...

Inuyasha bajó la mirada.

-En especial tú, Rin... me pregunto si podrías perdonarme?

Sesshoumaru se mantenía en el medio, impidiendo el avance de Inuyasha, Rin lo rodeó por la cintura y lo besó con ternura a media espalda.

-Está bien, mi amor...

-Rin...

-Déjalo...

Sesshoumaru se paró detrás de Rin, la rodeó por la cintura con sus brazos.

-Qué torpeza de mi parte! Entren!

Luego de prepararles unas bebidas, Sesshoumaru se sentó junto a ellos.

-Inuyasha...

-Sí...Rin, Sesshoumaru, de verdad lamento haber sido un imbécil desgraciado... pero... Kami, Sesshoumaru, cómo me iba a imaginar que en verdad eres feliz? Es decir con las mujeres que conocí...

-Las mujeres de mi pasado, se quedan en el pasado, Inuyasha...

-Sí... de todas formas, Rin, nunca fue mi intención hacerte daño, mucho menos que por mi estupidez llegaras a perder un embarazo...

Inuyasha bajó la cabeza.

-Lo siento...

Rin lo besó en la mejilla y le sonrió.

-Dejemos todo eso en el pasado... Ahora... qué tal si nos dan la buena noticia?

Sesshoumaru aún se encontraba extraña la presencia de Kagome allí, hasta que se tomaron de manos.

-Sesshoumaru... Kagome y yo... nos vamos a casar...

-Cómo?!

Rin chilló de la alegría y abrazó a su mejor amiga.

-Muchas felicidades!

Kagome sonrió, estaba con Rin en la cocina, mientras los hermanos hablaban.

-Rin...

-Sí?

-Tú... ya sabías que estoy embarazada, verdad?

Rin le sonrió ampliamente y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Tenía una fuerte sospecha... te pasaste toda la semana pasada con malestar y te levantabas en carreras al baño...

-Pero...

-Es de Inuyasha, verdad?

-Claro que sí!

Rin le sonrió.

-Es broma... dime...

-Él aún no lo sabe y...

-Quieres ideas?

-Sí!

-Qué tal si comienzan hablando de niños a ver cómo reacciona?

-Qué tal fue contigo?

-Conmigo? Fue una pesadilla! Sesshoumaru me dijo que no quería tener hijos nunca, hasta se quería hacer una vasectomía!

-En serio?

-Sí! Lloré por semanas, hasta que lo dejé, decidida a tener a mi bebé... entonces él lo descubrió...

Al salir de la cocina con unas botanas, vieron a Sesshoumaru con la pequeña en brazos, refugiada en su pecho. Kagome vio a Rin.

-No puedo creerlo...

-Qué cosa?

-Puedo decirle?

-Claro...

-Qué pasa?

-Sesshoumaru no quería tener hijos.

-En serio?

Sesshoumaru sonrió y asintió.

-Por eso Rin me dejó...

-Papi, tú no me querías?

-Pero eso fue antes de saber que tendría una bebita bella como su mami y cariñosa y dulce como el caramelo...

Sesshoumaru la llenó de besos, la pequeña rió, volvió a acomodarse entre sus brazos.

-Te quiero, papi...

-Y yo a ti, mi princesita...

* * *

Al llegar a la casa de Kagome, Inuyasha la abrazó y la besó en la mejilla.

-Mi amor...

-Hm?

-Tú quieres tener hijos?

-Claro que sí! Pero me gustaría esperar un poco... ya sabes... un par de años...

Kagome se dio vuelta, las manos de Inuyasha ya iban bajo su ropa, tomó sus manos.

-Inu... y si... yo te dijera que de aquí a un par de años... tendremos uno?

-Claro que sí, amor...

-No... Inuyasha...

Kagome bajó la mirada.

-Inuyasha... estoy embarazada...

-Eh? Es una broma?

-Inuyasha!

Kagome se encerró en la habitación, Inuyasha permanecía petrificado, se movió como mecánicamente y entonces reaccionó.

-Kami... Kagome...

Entró en la habitación, Kagome se tapaba el rostro con una almohada, se sentó a su lado y le quitó la almohada.

-Kagome, mi amor...

-Inu...

-Estás segura? De esto... de que estás embarazada?

Kagome asintió. Inuyasha respiró profundamente, se inclinó sobre ella y la besó con ternura.

-Lo siento, amor... me... me tomó por sorpresa... pero... Kami, mi amor... es genial!

-Estás feliz?

-Claro que sí, cariño! E-es... vas a tener un hijo mío...

Kagome asintió, Inuyasha la besó apasionadamente.

-Te amo...

-I-nu...

Acariciando su vientre, Inuyasha volvió a besarla.

* * *

Rin descansaba sobre el pecho de Sesshoumaru, movía sus dedos sobre su piel, en especial, entretenida con su tetilla.

-Rin...

-Hm?

-Deja, me estás haciendo cosquillas...

Rin sonrió, lo besó en el pecho.

-Kami, amor, estuviste genial...

-Yo? Tu fuiste quien prácticamente abusó de mí!

Rin rió a carcajadas.

-Es que no pude detenerme, te veías tan sexy sólo en jeans...

Sesshoumaru rió.

-Debo procurar que me encuentres más seguido así...

Rodeándola con un brazo, le hizo verlo a los ojos, la besó con ternura.

-Rin... te casarías conmigo?

-Qué? Pero... amor...

-Vamos, preciosa... cásate conmigo... tal y como lo deseabas, sólo cumpliré tus órdenes...

-Sessh...

-Déjame darte la boda de tus sueños...

Rin sonrió.

**-Flashback. -**

Rin llegó al apartamento y ya eran las 2 de la madrugada. Arrastrando los pies, fue hacia su habitación, completamente iluminada por luces de velas, sonrió y buscó a Sesshoumaru con la mirada, estaba acostado, vestía un pantalón negro y una camisa negra.

-Mi amor...

Se había quedado dormido, sentada a su lado, lo besó con ternura. Ya comprendía todas las llamadas y la insistencia por saber cuándo volvería.

-Preciosa...

-Perdóname, mi amor... se me complicó la cirugía...

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó con ternura.

-La noche es joven...

-Me dejas darme un baño?

-No...

-Vamos, amor... apesto a yodo...

-Está bien...

Rin se dio un baño, sonrió al verlo lavarse la boca.

-Mi amor, cámbiate a algo más cómodo...

-Pero preciosa...

-Sólo somos nosotros... te ves bellísimo, pero ya es muy tarde...

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó con ternura, Rin salió del baño con la yukata aún abierta, Sesshoumaru ya estaba en boxers y camiseta.

-Hm! Preciosa!

Rin apenas pudo reír mientras caía presa del beso y el fuerte abrazo de su apuesto novio. Ambos descansaban exhaustos, desnudos y sudados.

-Rin...

-Hm?

-Te gustaría ser mi esposa?

-Qué?!

Rin se sentó de golpe, Sesshoumaru sonrió y se irguió para quedar frente a ella.

-Preciosa...

-Kami, Sesshoumaru... cómo...

-Sólo di que si...

Sesshoumaru dijo esto mientras deslizaba un anillo en su dedo, Rin se lo quedó viendo sin poder evitar la emoción.

-Sessh... estás seguro?

-Por supuesto, preciosa... qué me dices?

-Pre-pregúntame otra vez...

Sesshoumaru sonrió, la besó en la mejilla.

-Rin Kato... te casarías conmigo?

-SÍ!!

Sesshoumaru la recibió entre sus brazos, sordo de un oído, sonriendo la mantuvo presa de su abrazo, llenándola de tiernos besos. Rin se apartó de él.

-Es lo que quisiera decir... Sesshoumaru, tú y yo no podemos casarnos...

-Porqué?

-Míranos! Tú eres un hombre, divorciado y yo una muchachita!

-Nunca te importó eso, porqué ahora sí?

-Porque...

Rin levantó la mirada.

-Porque nunca pensé que esto tendría futuro... yo te amo, Sesshoumaru, no me malinterpretes... pero sinceramente... aparte de querernos... no tenemos nada más en común...

-Rin! Menciona sólo una cosa!

-Tú quieres una esposa, yo quiero mi carrera! Sesshoumaru, no voy a dejar la medicina por ser una ama de casa!

-Nunca te lo he pedido, Rin...

-Hijos...

-Tú me dijiste que era un crimen tener hijos con tu carrera!

-Aún así, habrá un momento en que querré tenerlos...

-Rin! Por Kami, espera que el momento llegue!

* * *

Un par de meses después, Rin cita a Sesshoumaru en un café, al entrar, él le sonríe, se sienta a su lado y la saluda con un beso.

-Preciosa...

-Sessh... yo...

-Qué pasa, Rin?

-Kami, no puedo...

Rin salió huyendo del lugar, Sesshoumaru la siguió, corriendo tras ella, la detuvo a punto de cruzar una calle sin fijarse en el peligro, atrayéndola a su pecho, la sintió llorar.

-Cálmate, mi amor... preciosa...

-Sessh...

Sesshoumaru la llevó al apartamento, una vez que estuvo calmada, Rin intentó hablar con él.

-Qué pasa, cariño?

-Sesshoumaru... yo... estoy embarazada...

-QUÉ?! POR KAMI! RIN CÓMO PUDISTE?! SABES BIEN QUE NO QUIERO TENER HIJOS!

-No lo busqué, Sesshoumaru!

-Y qué vas a hacer ahora?!

-Cómo?!

-Claro! Qué piensas hacer? Ahora me dirás que quieres tener al bebé y que como nos casaremos, seremos una familia!

Rin levantó la mirada, hecha una furia, le dio tremenda cachetada.

-No te lo dije para que te ablandaras! Te lo dije porque esto se acabó!

Rin se quitó el anillo de compromiso.

-Sí voy a tener a mi hijo! Y no! No tienes que involucrarte! Si te da la gana, se pasará la vida sin saber quién es su padre! Ahora lárgate!!

* * *

Sesshoumaru fue al apartamento a recoger sus cosas. Sobre la mesa de noche había un DVD, con la fecha y decía ultrasonido. No pudo creer lo que veía, una pequeña figura, completamente formada, flotando apacible e imperturbable.

-Kami... ese es mi hijo...

Sesshoumaru fue por Rin, ella lo evadió más de una vez.

-Rin... si aún sientes algo por mí... escúchame, por favor...

-No!

-Rin... onegai... te amo... y amo a nuestro hijo...

Rin se detuvo en su forcejeo.

-Sesshoumaru...

-Fui un estúpido... te amo, preciosa... vi... vi el video del ultrasonido... y... Kami, Rin, amo a mi hijo... onegai... déjame reponerte mis errores...

-Sesshoumaru, ni siquiera queremos lo mismo...

-Sí! Sí! Sí lo queremos... estoy seguro que ambos amamos a este hijo más de lo que creímos poder amar! Rin... onegai...

Sesshoumaru se arrodilló frente a ella y besó su vientre.

-Cásate conmigo...

-Sesshoumaru...

-Estoy listo, preciosa... quiero ser padre y esposo... pero sólo si tú estás conmigo...

Rin acarició sus mejillas y asintió entre lágrimas, Sesshoumaru la cargó llenándola de besos. De una forma tosca y apresurada, se la llevó del hospital. terminaron en una playa privada, un hombre los esperaba allí, un juez, esperando para casarlos.

**Fin del flashback. -**

Rin lo besó con ternura.

-Ya tuve la boda de mis sueños...

-Preciosa...

-Te amo, Sesshoumaru...

Rin lo besó apasionadamente, acariciando su pecho desnudo, de repente la noche se iluminó y escucharon el estruendo del trueno.

-Mami!!

-Hasta aquí la noche romántica...

Sesshoumaru sonrió, Rin se levantó, mientras iba por la pequeña, Sesshoumaru cambió las sábanas. Al verlas volver, se acercó a ellas, la pequeña iba con el rostro empapado en lágrimas y una mano dentro de la boca.

-Qué pasa. mi princesita? Porqué esos lagrimones tan feos?

-Papa... tengo miedo...

-Cariño...

Sesshoumaru la cargó y se acomodó con ella en la cama, besándola con ternura, la acunó entre sus brazos. Rin se sentó junto a ellos y le sonrió.

-Princesa... porqué no vas con mami?

La pequeña se aferró a Rin, quien le llenó la cabeza de besos. Una vez que la pequeña se había dormido, Rin la besó nuevamente, vio a Sesshoumaru.

-Preciosa...

-Estoy tranquila, mi amor...

-Eso me alegra...

-Estoy tranquila, porque sé que si algo sale mal... mi princesita estará bien con su papá...

-Rin...

-Yo sé que la amas, aunque el principio fue desastroso, tú amas a tu hija...

-No hables más de eso, está bien?

Rin asintió. A la mañana siguiente, se estaba examinando frente al espejo cuando Dara entró en el baño.

-Mama... qué haces?

-Hola, mi amor... y tu papá, despertó?

-No...

Rin sonrió.

-Mama, cuándo yo voy ser como tú?

-Como yo?

-Sí... así, bonita...

-Pero si eres una niña hermosa!

-No, pero grande!

Rin rió y la cargó para llenarla de besos.

-Aún falta para que tu cuerpo cambie... ya verás, cariño... a todas nos pasa...

-Duele?

Rin rió nuevamente.

-No, mi amor... qué te parece si vamos a despertar a papá?

-Sí, con muchos besitos!

-Sí...

Sesshoumaru despertó sintiendo tiernos besitos, pero eran muy diferentes a los de Rin.

-Dara...

-Papa!!

La pequeña intentó correr, pero Sesshoumaru la atrapó.

-AAAYYY!!

-Sh!!

La pequeña reía a carcajadas. Sesshoumaru la besó y besó a Rin.

-Hola, mi amor...

-Cómo dormiste?

-Bien... y me siento bien...

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Y qué hace esta enana despertándome?

-Papa!!

-Shh!!

Rin sonrió, Sesshoumaru mantenía a la pequeña abrazada.

-Yo... no me siento muy bien...

-Sessh... qué tienes? Qué sientes?

-No lo sé... pero de seguro se cura comiéndome a una niñita!

La pequeña rió mientras Sesshoumaru se la comía a besos. Rin sonrió aliviada y se sentó calmada viéndolos jugar. Sesshoumaru la vio frunciendo el ceño, y sonriendo mostrando los dientes, pero juntos.

-Nooo!!

Sesshoumaru la cargó y le hizo cosquillas hasta verla llorar de la risa y aunque Dara y Rin lo intentaron, no había manera de hacerle cosquillas suficientes para desquitárselas.

* * *

**N/A: Hola!! Espero que les guste este cap y ver sus reviews. Ya veremos en qué líos me mete mi cabecita.**

**Besitos**

**Mizuho**


	9. Esperanza

**Capítulo 9**

**Esperanza**

Rin se despidió antes de retirarse de su ronda. Se dio un baño y se cambió la ropa, Sesshoumaru la esperaba en el pasillo, lo besó en la mejilla.

-Mi amor... estás frío y pálido! Estás bien?

-Estoy nervioso...

Rin tomó sus manos y las besó con ternura.

-No me dejes sola...

-Nunca, mi amor...

Sesshoumaru la besó en la frente y luego en los labios. Fueron con el oncólogo.

-Rin...

-Doctor Kayewaki...

-Hay personas que uno espera nunca tenerlas como pacientes... tú eres una...

Rin le sonrió tristemente.

-Él es mi esposo, Sesshoumaru Kazami...

-Lamento que sea en éstas condiciones que nos conozcamos... Rin fue una de mis alumnas estrellas, de hecho, esperaba que fuese oncóloga...

Rin sonrió.

-Leyó los resultados?

-No... aún no... acostumbro abrirlos frente a mis pacientes...

El doctor le mostró el sobre aún sellado. Lo abrió, mientras, Sesshoumaru abrazó a Rin y la besó en la sien.

-Todo va a salir bien, amor... ya verás...

El doctor levantó la mirada con lágrimas en los ojos.

-No puedes estar más acertado, muchacho...

-Doctor...

-No tienes nada, Rin... es sólo un fibroadenoma...

Rin dio un grito y abrazó a Sesshoumaru con fuerza.

-Pero tienes algo...

-Es benigno, mi amor, no es cáncer!

-No?

-No!!

Sesshoumaru la abrazó con fuerza.

-Sin embargo, Rin...

Rin vio al doctor aún en brazos de su esposo.

-La mamografía muestra una masa bastante grande... me gustaría sacarla...

-Perdí un embarazo, doctor... estoy segura que las hormonas...

-Mejor prevenir que lamentar.

-Tiene razón... hágame la indicación, pediré la licencia...

-Tan pronto la tengas, me llamas.

Una vez en la casa, Sesshoumaru la cargó y la llevó a la cama, Rin reía.

-Cómo te diste cuenta? Yo soy el experto en tú anatomía y no lo noté...

Rin rió, se quitó la camisa y el sostén, tomó su mano y la guió a la masa.

-Una cosa es todos los días... y otra, cada cierto tiempo... si lo hiciera todos los días, no lo sentiría hasta que fuera demasiado grande y sería muy tarde...

-Ya veo...

Rin sonrió al verlo embobado con su pecho.

-Sessh... Sessh! Reacciona!

-Tengo un par de reacciones que quiero enseñarte...

Rin rió a carcajadas y se fijó en su jeans abultado.

-Por cierto... que sea la última vez que vayas al hospital en jeans...

-Pero... preciosa...

-Pero nada... eres mío y de nadie más...

Rin lo hizo quedar sentado en la cama.

-P-preciosa...

Con una sonrisa pícara, Rin lo desvistió, acariciando su piel.

-Hm! Sí que estás rico!

-R-Rin...

Ya había abierto su pantalón y lo acaricaba en toda su extensión haciendo de las delicias de su firmeza.

-Kami, amor... no des más vueltas y hazme el amor!

-Como mi reina ordene...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX.

Rin dormía acomodada sobre el pecho de su marido, él acariciaba su espalda y la llenaba de tiernos besitos.

-Preciosa...

-Hm!

-Rin, despierta...

Rin abrió los ojos y sonrió.

-Creí que todo era un sueño...

-Vamos, amor... tenemos que ir por Dara...

Compartieron un delicioso baño, Rin sólo podía sonreír ante la ternura de Sesshoumaru al lavarla, sin poderse contener, lo besó apasionadamente y se quedó abrazada a su pecho.

-Preciosa...

-Me sentí morir al pensar que no me perdonarías...

-Creo que te comprendo mejor...

Rin levantó la mirada.

-Recordar la enfermedad de mi madre... me hizo comprender que no quieres lo mismo para Dara... pero sería igualmente doloroso...

-La amo tanto, Sesshoumaru! Y le hago tanto daño a la vez!

-Rin... Dara te ama... y aunque no lo creas, comprende que cuando mamá no está en casa, está salvando bebés...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX..

Al llegar a la mansión Kazami, la pequeña corrió a los brazos de su madre.

-Mama!!

-Cariño...

-Mama, tú no estás enferma, díselo a mi abuelito! Díselo!

La pequeña lloraba a lágrima viva, Rin vio a Inutaisho e Izayoi acercarse con la congoja marcada en su rostro.

-Lo siento mucho, Rin, creí que estaba dormida, me escuchó decírselo a Inutaisho...

Rin besó a su pequeña en la cabeza.

-Cálmate, mi amor...

-Mama, diles, mama... tú no estás enferma! Tú vas a tener un bebé! Dile! Dile, mama!

-Dara, cariño, no estoy enferma... cálmate...

-Mama...

Rin la llenó de besos, Sesshoumaru se acercó a su padre.

-Lo siento mucho, Sesshoumaru.

-No te preocupes, madre, no pasa nada. Rin no está enferma.

-Qué? Pero...

-Es un fibroadenoma, es benigno. No tiene nada malo.

-Kami! Qué alivio!

Sesshoumaru sonrió, besó a su pequeña en la cabeza.

-Ven, cariño... no vas darle un beso a papá?

La pequeña lo besó en la mejilla y siguió abrazada a Rin. Ella sonrió y se sentó con la pequeña.

-Vamos, amor... tranquila, ya... mamá no se va a ir a ninguna parte...

-Demo, diles...

-Inutaisho-sama, Izayoi-sama, no estoy enferma... todo fue una falsa alarma... ya se los dije, cariño... ya, vas a estar tranquila?

La pequeña la besó en la mejilla y se quedó refugiada en su pecho. Rin sonrió y la continuó abrazando. Le tarareó una canción de cuna hasta que la sintió completamente relajada, la besó con ternura, Dara levantó su manita y acarició sus mejillas.

-Te quiero, mama...

-Yo también te quiero, mi amor...

-Mama, vas a tener un bebé?

-No, cariño...

Rin la besó nuevamente. Vio a Izayoi.

-Rin, de verdad lo siento...

-No se preocupe, Izayoi-sama... no fue nada grave.

Sesshoumaru respiró aliviado.

-Rin casi me deja por eso mismo...

-Cómo?!

Rin se sonrojó.

-Imagínense si hubiese sido verdad? No habría soportado ver a mi bebé así sin poder consolarla. Pero... lo importante es que no es así... y vamos a seguir siendo una familia...

Esa noche, al volver a la casa, Rin acostó a la pequeña y le leyó una historia para dormir. Sesshoumaru entró en la habitación, Dara estaba abrazada a Rin.

-Cómo sigue?

-Ya está tranquila...

Sesshoumaru la ayudó a levantarse, acomodó a la pequeña y la cubrió con las sábanas.

-Dulces sueños, mi princesita...

-Papa...

Sesshoumaru sonrió, salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron a la suya.

-Sessh...

-Hm?

Rin se acercó y tomó sus manos.

-Yo sé que no les dedico suficiente tiempo... que no he podido ser una buena madre, ni esposa... pero... necesito de tu ayuda...

-Lo que necesites, preciosa...

-Cuando me enteré, me aterré tanto que casi renuncio a mi residencia... pero sí llegué a interrumpir mi tesis... necesito recuperar ese tiempo... ha pasado todo un mes y la fecha se acerca...

-Rin...

-Tendré que pasar más horas trabajando, al menos hasta ponerme al día...

Sesshoumaru suspiró.

-Lo que se traduce en pasar menos tiempo con Dara.

-No, con mi hija no...

-Rin...

-El tiempo que planeo sacrificar... es contigo...

Sesshoumaru la vio fijo a los ojos.

-Aunque quisiera, Dara es muy pequeña y no lo comprendería... además... yo... Kami, Sesshoumaru, no me mires así, no sé qué hacer!

-No tengo de qué otra manera mirarte... por primera vez en años haces lo correcto...

-Qué?!

-Sólo hay una condición.

-Cuál?

-Cuando termines, te tomarás todo un mes y nos iremos de vacaciones los 3.

Rin sonrió y brincó a sus brazos.

-Te amo!! Eres el mejor esposo del mundo!

Sesshoumaru rió con Rin colgada de su cuello y rodeando su cintura con sus piernas. Lo llenó de besos mientras le repetía cuánto lo amaba.

-Preciosa...

-Hm?

-Si voy estar solito tanto tiempo... no crees que deberías compensarme por adelantado?

Rin rió.

-Si yo te llamo, vuela para llegar...

-Como de costumbre, preciosa...

Rin hizo como si pensara algo y con una sonrisa pícara, hizo que Sesshoumaru se sentara.

-Preciosa...

-Tengo algo para tí...

Rin le vendó los ojos y se desnudó completamente, parada frente a él, guió sus manos hacia su cuerpo, al contactar su piel, él la atrajo hacia su pecho y comenzó por besar donde pudo, buscando a ciegas su edén.

Perdido en la piel de su pecho, Rin le quitó la venda incitada por sus caricias, él desvió sus besos hacia su vientre y atrayéndola más, quedaron acostados y perdidos en un apasionado beso.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX..

**4 meses después. -**

Sesshoumaru despierta extrañado, ve su reloj, son las 2 de la mañana, se levanta sintiendo hambre, al bajar las escaleras escucha un sollozo, Rin estaba en la sala, con el rostro entre las manos y llorando desconsoladamente.

-Preciosa...

-Kami, Sesshoumaru!

Rin lo abrazó con fuerza, inmediatamente sintió el frío de sus lágrimas sobre su piel.

-Rin, qué pasó?!

-Mi papá...

-Qué le pasó? Rin?

-Mi papá murió...

Sesshoumaru sintió las lágrimas rodar por sus mejillas. La abrazó con fuerza.

-Kami, mi amor... lo siento tanto...

-No pude hacer nada por él... no pude...

-Amor, eso no es cierto. Tu papá estaba orgulloso de tí...

Rin se aferró a él.

-Era todo lo que tenía!

Sesshoumaru la continuó abrazando, terminó por convencerla de descansar, cuando amaneciera, se harían cargo de todo. Sin embargo, en la cama, Rin continuó llorando toda la noche.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX...

Durante el funeral, Dara veía cofundida que todos estaban tristes y cabiz bajos, Rin abrazada a Sesshoumaru, antes de bajar el féretro, colocó un lirio sobre el mismo.

-Te amo, papá... siempre seré tu princesita...

Al terminar, mientras los demás le daban el pésame a Rin, Kagome esperó un momento en que estuvo sola. Le llevó un café.

-Gracias...

-Cómo te sientes?

-Tranquila... sabes? no sufrió... Vivía en su mundo maravilloso, sin dolores, sin tristezas...

Rin le sonrió.

-La última vez que lo vi, estaba bien... conocío a Dara y a Sesshoumaru... me dijo que estaba feliz por mí... que debía seguir siendo feliz sin importar nada...

Sesshoumaru se acercó y desde atrás acarició sus hombros.

-Hay una persona que quiere verte...

-Quién?

Sesshoumaru le señaló un hombre aproximadamente de la edad de Sesshoumaru. Rin se acercó a él con Sesshoumaru a su lado.

-Hola, Rin...

-Disculpa... te conozco?

El hombre sonrió.

-No me recuerdas...

Rin movió la cabeza negativamente.

-Soy tu hermano... medio... hermano en realidad...

-Cómo?!

-Soy hijo de tu padre biológico... nos... nos conocimos cuando eras pequeña... pero, supongo que eras muy pequeña...

Rin se quedó viéndolo, como buscando cuál era su punto.

-Mira... yo sé que este no es el momento... pero... eres mi hermana... y aparte de nuestra tía, somos la única familia que nos queda... yo... no sabía dónde buscarte... no sabía que te habías casado con Sesshoumaru...

El hombre le dio una tarjeta, Rin la leyó.

-Ichiro...

-Sólo... espero que el comportamiento de mi padre, no arruine una relación entre nosotros...

-Porqué debería importarme?

-Rin...

-No! Porqué debería importarme un hombre que nunca se interesó en mí! Ese señor...

Rin señaló una fotografía de Koharu.

-Ese señor fue y seguirá siendo mi padre... no me importa lo que diga una prueba de sangre!!

Ichiro optó por irse, pensando que pudo haber arruinado las cosas con Rin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Meses después. -**

Era sábado, Rin decide dejar de trabajar en su tesis, Sesshoumaru y Dara están viendo una película juntos, se acerca a ellos.

-Sessh...

-Preciosa...

-Vamos a casa de tu papá...

Sesshoumaru asintió. Una vez en el lugar, Inutaisho enloqueció con su nieta, la abrazó con fuerza, llenándola de besos.

-Dónde está Izayoi, papá?

-Ah, no tarda en llegar, fue a comprar unas botanas cuando supo que venían.

-No debió molestarse...

-Pero claro que sí...

Rin la saludó con un fuerte abrazo.

-Quisiera hablar contigo, tía...

-Claro...

Se apartaron de Sesshoumaru.

-Tía... ese señor... está vivo?

-Quién? Mi hermano? No... él murió hace un par de años... no me atreví a decírtelo...

-No importa... y su hijo...

-Ichiro...

Izayoi tomó una fotografía de Ichiro.

-Ichiro es... nada parecido a su padre... es como si lo hubiese criado yo a la distancia. Su madre murió cuando tenía 8 años y yo prácticamente me hice cargo de él. Luego, discutió con Zentou y él lo envió al extranjero a estudiar.

Izayoi dejó la fotografía en su lugar.

-Rin, Ichiro nunca se llevó bien con Zentou, de hecho, siempre lo resintió, por lo que le hizo a tu madre... y porque sus infidelidades fueron la causa de la enfermedad de la suya y su consecuente muerte.

Rin se quedó viendo la fotografía.

-Qué hago, tía?

-No puedo exigirte qué hacer... pero es tu única familia...

-Yo tengo mi familia, tía...

-Sabes bien a lo que me refiero.

Rin vio a Inutaisho y Sesshoumaru jugar con su pequeña, vio a Izayoi nuevamente.

-Sabes algo, Rin? Tienes que al menos conocerlo... es tu hermano...

-No sé qué hacer...

-Aceptar a tu hermano no es aceptar a Zentou...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX.

Esa noche, ya estaban acostados, Rin se acomodó sobre el pecho de Sesshoumaru.

-Amor...

-Hm!

-Estabas dormido?

-Casi, qué pasó?

-No te preocupes... descansa...

-Rin...

-Te amo...

Rin lo besó apasionadamente, haciéndolo olvidarse de todo lo demás.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX...

Rin estaba en medio de una cirugía y comenzó a ver mal.

-Podrían mover la lámpara?

-Rin, está en el lugar perfecto...

-No, está muy oscuro...

-Rin...

-Sensee...

Rin levantó la cabeza y no veía nada.

-No puedo ver...

-Rin...

Rin se desplomó allí mismo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX.

Sesshoumaru hablaba con el doctor cuando Rin despertó.

-No lo sé, aveces hace unas dietas extrañas, pero no duran más de una semana.

-Los exámenes de sangre aún no llegan...

-Sessh...

-Preciosa!

Sesshoumaru se acercó a la cama.

-Kami, Rin... te sientes bien?

-Estoy bien... qué me pasó?

-Te desmayaste en el quirófano... dijiste que no veías nada...

-Kami...

Una enfermera entró con los resultados en las manos.

-Doctor...

El doctor vio el papel y vio a Rin.

-Creí que ibas a esperar terminar tu tesis.

-De qué habla sensee?

-Estás embarazada, Rin...

Ambos cruzaron miradas.

-No puede ser...

-Lo es... según tu conteo de HGC, tienes aproximadamente 3 semanas...

-Las caipirinhas...

Ambos rieron a carcajadas, Sesshoumaru la besó en la sien.

-Te amo, preciosa...

-Kami, mi amor...

-Bueno... sólo te quedan 2 meses...

Rin sonrió.

-Estoy bien... es sólo que no desayuné hoy...

El doctor los dejó solos, Sesshoumaru se sentó frente a Rin y tomando su rostro entre sus manos, la besó apasionadamente.

-Mi amor!

-Te amo, preciosa...

-Te amo, cariño...

Volvieron a besarse, Sesshoumaru acarició y besó su vientre.

-No conducirás sola desde ahora...

Rin rió, acarició sus mejillas.

-No te preocupes, mi amor...

El doctor le otorgó un par de días de licencia a Rin para que recuperara fuerzas. Apenas llegaron a la casa y Sesshoumaru la complació con toda clase de bocadillos y postres, apoyado del tronco del árbol en el jardín, con Rin recostada de su pecho, comiendo.

-Hm! Mi amor! Está delicioso!

Sesshoumaru sonrió, la rodeó con sus brazos por la cintura, la besó en la mejilla.

-Te imaginas lo feliz que se pondrá Dara cuando se entere?

-Ah, Kami, no va a caber en sí de la alegría!

-Y mi papá...

-Pasará de tener 2 a tener 4 nietos en poco tiempo...

-Pero te aseguro, preciosa... que nadie estará más feliz que yo...

Rin se dio vuelta y lo besó con ternura.

-Claro que sí...

-Sí? Quién?

-Yo!

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó nuevamente.

-Qué tal si le damos la sorpresa a papá?

Rin aceptó. Sesshoumaru fue a una tienda de artículos temáticos y compró un gracioso muñeco que decía en su camisa, el mejor abuelo del mundo. Rin, a escondidas compró uno parecido, pero con papá en vez de abuelo. Al llegar a la oficina, Inutaisho se sorprendió de ver a Rin.

-Pero Kami! Qué agradable sorpresa! Qué los trae por aquí?

-Tenemos una noticia... y estamos muy seguros de que te pondrá de muy buen humor...

-Sesshoumaru...

-Mira, primero esto...

Inutaisho abrió su regalo y rió al ver al muñeco de porcelana, con la barba hasta los tobillos y sosteniéndose de pie con un bastón.

-Pero qué se creen? Que ya estoy deschabetado?

-Inutaisho-sama... y si le decimos que tendrá otro nieto?

-Cómo?!

-Rin está embarazada!

El viejo hizo una algarabía y abrazó a Rin con fuerza, luego a su hijo.

-Eres el primero en saberlo...

-En serio? Kami, qué felicidad!

Rin sonrió, Inutaisho se le acercó.

-Cómo estás, princesa? Cómo te sientes?

-Estoy bien...

Inutaisho asintió.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Esa tarde, Rin jugaba con Dara, Sesshoumaru las veía y sonreía. Tocaron a la puerta, Sesshoumaru abrió.

-Ichiro...

-Sesshoumaru, Rin se encuentra?

Se escuchó la risa de ambas.

-Por favor, no quiero que la provoques...

-Prometo que será breve... sólo necesito que me de un nombre...

Sesshoumaru lo dejó entrar, lo notó desgarbado y trasnochado.

-Quién es, mi amor?

-Rin...

Al verlo, Rin besó a Dara.

-Qué tal si vas a tu habitación, mi amor?

-Hai...

La pequeña se fue sin decir más. Rin se puso de pie.

-Ichiro...

-No... no sé si no me quieres volver a ver... y te prometo que si es así, no lo harás... pero necesito tu ayuda... no sé a quién más acudir...

-Qué pasó?

-Tú eres pediatra, verdad?

-Aún soy residente...

Ichiro bajó la mirada.

-Rin... podrías hacerme el favor de examinar un niño? Te lo explicaré todo después...

Rin asintió, la sorpresa fue que el pequeño estaba en el auto de Ichiro junto con una nota.

-No debiste dejarlo solo!

-Rin, no sé qué hacer, alguien abrió mi auto a la fuerza y dejó a este niño adentro... ese papel dice que es mi hijo...

El pequeño comenzó a llorar, Rin lo cargó, subieron al apartamento.

-Sessh... podrías ir a la farmacia?

Sesshoumaru tomó la lista que Rin le dio y se marchó, mientras tanto, Rin bañó al pequeño y descubrió que su ombliguito apenas cicatrizaba.

-Rin...

-Está muy mal nutrido... por el tamaño no te puedo decir su edad... pero apenas parece haber cicatrizado el ombligo... no tiene más de un mes...

Luego de alimentarlo, el pequeño se quedó dormido.

-Tienes que llevarlo a un hospital, que lo hidraten y le den alimento... mientras, hazte una prueba de paternidad...

-Si no es mío?

-El estado se encargará de él... pero si es tuyo, qué harás?

Ichiro bajó la mirada.

-Durante 9 años, mi esposa y yo tratamos de tener hijos, los médicos dijeron que era yo quien tenía problemas... ella me dejó... si es mío, no lo dudes, lo criaré como tal...

-Ichiro...

Ichiro sonrió.

-Kami, es tan pequeño e indefenso...

-No tiene la culpa de nada lo que le ha pasado...

-Sabes? No me importa, Rin... mío o no, haré todo lo posible por quedarme con él...

-Estás seguro?

-Sí! Es decir, Kami, no te imaginas todo lo que he deseado tener un hijo... tal vez, esta es mi oportunidad...

-Te ayudaré en lo que necesites...

-Gracias, Rin! De inmediato lo llevaré...

Una vez que se marchó, Sesshoumaru abrazó a Rin.

-Kami, eso fue extraño...

-Ichiro es extraño...

-Tía me dijo que ha sufrido mucho... y que aprendió a sobrellevarlo todo con una sonrisa...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX...

Una semana más tarde, Rin escucha un revuelo entre las residentes.

-Ay! Pero qué cosa más bella!

Rin salió a la sala común, allí estaba Ichiro con el pequeño en brazos, ya había ganado peso y estaba gordo y rosadito.

-Kami!

-Rin! Lo llamé Sousuke...

-Es...

-Es mi hijo...

Rin cargó al pequeño, que le sonrió de inmediato.

-Kami, pero qué simpático eres! Sabes? Yo soy tu tía...

Ichiro sonrió. Rin le sonrió con el pequeño en brazos.

-En serio es tuyo?

-Sí, la prueba fue positiva! Ya hoy le dieron la alta y pues... quería que lo vieras...

-Ichiro...

Ichiro bajó la cabeza.

-Rin... yo sé que no es fácil... pero... no sé cómo agradecerte...

Rin sonrió.

-Para eso somos los hermanos...

Ichiro sonrió, Rin besó al pequeño en la cabeza.

-Mi turno termina hoy a las 6... ve esta noche al apartamento...

-Está bien...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX...

Para cuando Ichiro llegó, Rin lo recibió con un abrazo y tomó al pequeño en sus brazos.

-Mi amor, ven a ver...

Sesshoumaru salió de la cocina.

-Es mi sobrinito, Sousuke... verdad que es una cosita divina?

Ichiro sólo sonrió, Rin estaba encariñada con el pequeño, Sesshoumaru lo vio sobre el hombro de Rin.

-Está precioso, ni se parece al de una semana atrás...

-Lo sé... te imaginas, amor? Si nuestro bebé es un niño?

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó en la sien.

-Sería genial...

-Rin...

-Ah, pero qué tonta! Ichiro, estoy embarazada!

-Felicidades!

Rin sonrió.

-Sí sabes que tienes una sobrinita, verdad?

-La he visto...

-Dara...

La pequeña se acercó.

-Mami! Ese es mi hermanito?!

Rin rió.

-No, cariño, es tu primito Sousuke... y él es tu tío, mi hermano, Ichiro...

-Ichiro?

-Sí, cariño...

La pequeña sonrió.

-Es mi tío de verdad?!

-Sí, amor...

La pequeña se abrazó a sus piernas, Ichiro la cargó.

-Kami, Rin! Pero es una copia tuya!

Rin sonrió, ya acomodados, conversaban sobre acostumbrarse a un bebé cuando Inutaisho e Izayoi llegaron, al verlos juntos, Izayoi se llevó las manos a la boca.

-Por Kami!

-Tía...

-Y... y ese bebé?

-Es mi hijo...

-Cómo?! C-con...

-No... la verdad es que no sé quién es su madre, pero la prueba de DNA muestra que es mi hijo...

Rin se acercó con el pequeño.

-Es la cosita más bella que haya visto...

Izayoi lo cargó.

-Kami, si es idéntico a tí cuando eras bebé...

Ichiro sonrió.

-Inutaisho-sama... ya se lo dijo?

-Kami, niña, no me pude contener!

-Entonces medio Japón ya lo sabe, porque este viejo es más que chismoso...

-Sessh!

Sesshoumaru la besó en la mejilla.

-Los bocadillos están listos, preciosa...

Poco después llegaron Inuyasha y Kagome, las amigas se abrazaron con fuerza, Kagome mostraba ya un enorme vientre, aunque Inutaisho estaba feliz por la llegada de su nieto, desaprobaba el que Inuyasha no se hubiese casado con Kagome aún y ya aparentaba ser muy tarde.

-Inutaisho-sama, quite esa cara!

-La única que tengo, ven acá, muñeca... no sé como te enamoraste del torpe de mi hijo...

Kagome rió y lo abrazó.

-Es que los Kazami son tan guapos... no podría haberme resistido...

Inutaisho sonrió.

-Ya sabes qué será? Serás tú quien me de un nietecito varón?

Kagome rió y acariciándose el vientre dijo que sólo su sonografista y cierta futura pediatra sabía si era niño o niña. Rin sonrió con un bocadillo en las manos.

-Eres tú, Rin?

-No diré nada...

-Vamos, dilo!

-No!

Rin se dio vuelta y le ofreció el bocadillo a Sesshoumaru, él lo tomó de sus dedos con sus dientes.

-Me quedaron ricos...

-Riquísimos...

Se besaron con ternura. Por encima de las insistencias de Inutaisho, pasaron una noche agradable y en familia.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX...

**N/A: Hola! Espero que les haya gustado y que me dejen sus reviews, jejeje.**

**Ya por fin estoy de vacaciones, solo por dos semanas, pero algo es algo. Por el momento me despido y estare trabajando en los demas fics.**

**Besos**

**Mizuho **


	10. Familia

**Capítulo 10**

**Familia**

-...En conclusión: La integración de la nueva teconología y la fabricación de los instrumentos en tallas más pequeñas, nos facilitará incursionar en la reparación del campo cardíaco pediátrico con más éxito que el hasta ahora obtenido... Muchas gracias por su atención...

Los jueces ovacionaron la presentación. Luego de una corta ronda de preguntas y respuestas, Rin bajó del podio, allí, en primera fila, estaba Sesshoumaru, la abrazó con fuerza.

-Felicidades, mi amor!

-Sessh!

-Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, preciosa...

Rin le sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos, se aferró a su pecho.

-Kami, mi amor!

Varios doctores prominentes se acercaron.

-Kato-sensei...

-Nos dan unos segundos? Está muy emocionada...

-No diga más...

Sesshoumaru sonrió. La besó en la sien.

-Rin, cariño... estás bien?

-El bebé se movió...

-Cómo?

-Sí! El bebé se movió!

Sesshoumaru sonrió. Rin recibió a los demás doctores.

-Muchas felicidades, Kato-sensee...

-Esto es meramente el fruto de mucho trabajo, no se podría haber hecho sin un buen equipo...

Rin sonrió, apretando la mano de Sesshoumaru.

-Y díganos, sensee... tiene buenas ofertas?

-La verdad es que no tengo ninguna... Aunque el hospital donde hice mi residencia es excelente, no hay plazas para nuevos M.A.

-Eso es absurdo! Qué le parece si le ofertamos una plaza en Kita?

-K-Kita? Kita Nippon?!

-Por supuesto! Hemos observado su trayectoria, una residente sobresaliente, jefa general de los residentes, no dudamos que será una excelente M.A. Que llenará nuestras expectativas...

Rin vio a Sesshoumaru emocionada.

-Me... encantaría poder aceptar su oferta... pero... he sacrificado a mi familia lo suficiente... y me tomaré unos meses de descanso... además... estoy embarazada...

Los doctores rieron.

-Pero niña! Te estamos ofreciendo la plaza para que comiences dentro de un año!

Rin aceptó inmediatamente, esa noche, cenaron en un lujoso restaurante, celebrando la tesis de Rin. Estaban todos reunidos, incluyendo a Inuyasha y Kagome en su primera salida con la pequeña.

-Kami, Kagome, tienes que descansar...

-No me lo perdería por nada del mundo.

Rin sonrió y cargó a la pequeña de cabellera azabache y ojos pardos.

-Hola, Aiko... me recuerdas? Soy tu tía Rin... y a papá? Lo recuerdas? Él se desmayó cuando te vio nacer...

Todos rieron a carcajadas, Inuyasha cargó a su hija.

-No le digas esas cosas!

-Qué cosas? Que su papá es un debilucho?

-Lo dijo Sessh, no yo...

-Ay, sí! Muy valiente que fuiste tú cuando la tuya nació...

-De hecho, mi querido hermanito, yo fui quien trajo a Dara al mundo...

-Embustero!

Rin movió la cabeza de lado a lado.

-Es cierto... Dara nació en la carretera... Sesshoumaru lloraba el interior de su auto y yo le juré que me iba a divorciar si no se comportaba.

-Rin me había obligado a ir con ella a unas clases para parteras con ella y luego a otras para papás... así que tenía una idea de lo que hacía...

-De verdad, papi?

-Sí, princesita...

Sesshoumaru la besó en la cabeza. La pequeña sonrió y lo besó en la mejilla. Inuyasha sólo hizo un puchero.

-A Aiko no le van a importar esas cosas...

-No... sólo se preguntará con qué cosa rara fue que se casó su mamá...

-Shhh!!

-Hablando de eso, Inuyasha, cuándo es que piensas casarte? El día de la boda de tu hija?

-No seas exagerado, papá! Kagome es la que siempre pone pretextos.

Inuyasha dijo lo último como un niño pequeño dando excusas.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X...

Kagome está amamantando a su pequeña, Inuyasha entra en la habitación y se detiene con una sonrisa, se acerca lentamente, besa a su pequeña en la cabeza y besa a Kagome.

-Es preciosa...

-Inu...

Inuyasha se sentó a su lado.

-Es increíble que esa cosita tan bella sea mi hija...

Kagome sonrió.

-Sí es una niña preciosa...

Inuyasha la besó con ternura.

-Kagome... porqué no me dices una fecha?

Kagome se acomodó la pequeña ya dormida para sacarle los gases.

-No lo sé... tú elige...

-Segura?

-Sí...

-En dos meses...

Kagome asintió, Inuyasha sonrió y la besó en la sien. Con su pequeña en brazos, la besó con ternura antes de acomodarla en la cuna.

-Te amo, princesa... papá te ama, cariño...

Se quedó recostado de la cuna viendo a su pequeña dormir, sintió un abrazo desde atrás y un beso en su espalda.

-Mi amor...

-Qué tal si descansamos?

Inuyasha se dio la vuelta sonriendo.

-Te amo...

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Rin despertó sintiendo su cuerpo aún mojado por las perlinas gotas de sudor sobre su piel, Sesshoumaru la mantenía presa de un abrazo posesivo y notó que aún estaban unidos, lo besó con ternura.

-Sessh... mi amor...

Sesshoumaru abrió los ojos.

-Preciosa...

-Tengo sed...

-Quieres jugo?

Rin sonrió.

-Tú sigue durmiendo... pero tienes que soltarme...

-Ese es un precio muy alto...

Rin rió y se ahogó en su risa al sentirlo abandonar su interior, lo besó nuevamente antes de levantarse. Fue a la cocina y se sirvió un vaso de agua, al volver a su habitación, pasó por la de Dara, la pequeña dormía aferrada a su peluche favorito. Rin sonrió recordando el día en que se lo dio.

**Flashback. -**

La pequeña Dara que apenas contaba con dos años, se despidió de su madre llorando y rogándole que no la dejara sola. Rin no tenía opción, debía irse al hospital, lo hizo con el corazón hecho un nudo y viendo a su pequeña llorar desconsolada entre los brazos de Sesshoumaru. 4 días después, cuando volvió, la pequeña se colgó de su cuello reclamándola por haberla dejado, sin embargo no la volvió a soltar en todo el fin de semana.

-Mama!!

Rin interrumpió el beso que le daba a Sesshoumaru para atender a su pequeña.

-Qué pasa, mi amor?

La noche antes de volverse a ir, la pequeña estaba uraña desde que la viera recoger su ropa nuevamente, a la hora de dormir, Rin se acercó a ella.

-Dara, cariño...

-No, vete...

-Dara, mi amor... ven con mamá...

-No! tú te vaz otda vez!

-Mi amorcito, siempre pienso en mi bebé cuando estoy trabajando...

-No!!

La pequeña no la dejó acariciarla y se aferró a Sesshoumaru, Rin bajó la mirada.

-Rin, no...

-Está bien... no podemos forzarla...

Rin dejó el peluche y se fue a la habitación.

-Vamos a dormir, Dara...

-Papa...

Pero al pasar frente a la habitación, escucharon a Rin sollozar. Sesshoumaru dejó a la pequeña en su habitación y fue con Rin.

-Preciosa...

-No sé qué hacer!

-Cálmate, mi amor...

Sesshoumaru la abrazó con fuerza.

-Mama...

Vieron a la pequeña con el peluche en las manos.

-Mama, podque llodaz?

-Cariño...

La pequeña la abrazó con fuerza y la besó en la mejilla.

-Te amo, mi amor...

-Mama... huele como tu...

-Es para ti, mi amor... para que no te sientas sola cuando no esté contigo...

Dara volvió a abrazarla. A partir de ese día, no soltaba ese peluche bajo ninguna circunstancia, en especial cuando Rin no estaba.

**Fin del Flashback. -**

Rin la besó con ternura en la cabeza y volvió a su cama. Sesshoumaru la abrazó dormido.

-Te tardaste mucho para ir a tomar agua...

Rin sonrió, besó su mano.

-Fui a ver a mi princesita... te imaginas, mi amor? Si tenemos otra niña?

Sintió un beso en su hombro.

-Este es niño...

Rin sonrió.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X..

Sesshoumaru despertó y estaba solo, se levantó escuchando risas, en la sala, Rin y Dara se revolcaban en el piso haciéndose cosquillas y riendo, se quedó viéndolas hasta que Dara vio a su padre.

-Papi!!

-No se detengan, princesita. Sigan su juego...

-Ven con nosotras!

Sesshoumaru se acercó, la pequeña lo besó en la mejilla y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Papi, de verdad nos vamos a ir de viaje?

-Sí, mi amor...

-Y a dónde vamos?

Sesshoumaru vio a Rin y sonrió.

-A la luna...

Mientras Sesshoumaru desayunaba, veía a su pequeña jugar con el vientre de Rin.

-Mama, hace bl-bl...bl-bl...

-Ah, pero eso no es el bebé...

-No? Y qué es?

-Son mis tripitas!!

-Aayyy!!

Rin corrió tras la pequeña, Sesshoumaru se levantó de inmediato y detuvo la caída de Rin.

-Kami!

-Mejor... jueguen a las muñecas... estás bien?

-Sí...

Sesshoumaru la besó en la mejilla, volvió a sentarse a la mesa. Rin y Dara lo vieron como dos niñas pequeñas regañadas por su padre. Sesshoumaru las vio y rió a carcajadas, ambas sentadas con las piernas cruzadas y el pelo enmarañado.

-No me vean así, no soy un monstruo.

-Papa... no pelees con mama...

-Ven aquí, mi chiquita...

Sesshoumaru la abrazó y la besó en la cabeza.

-Qué tal si vamos a pasear?

-A dónde papa?

-Hm! No lo sé... podemos pasar por una juguetería...

-Sí!!

Rin se levantó sonriendo.

-Puede ser más tarde? Ahora tenemos que ir al doctor...

-Porqué, mami?

-Porque hoy, vamos a ver al bebé.

-Yo quiero! Yo quiero!

Ambos rieron.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X..

Rin veía la pantalla con lágrimas en los ojos, Sesshoumaru la besaba en la sien. Rin sonrió nuevamente.

-Kami, tiene tu naricita...

Sesshoumaru sonrió. Vieron al pequeño controlar un ataque de hipo y llevarse el dedo a la boca.

-Es niño o niña?

-Aún es muy temprano... puede ser que dentro de 3 ó 4 semanas ya si se pueda decir.

-Kami, es precioso...

-Mami...

-Mira, mi amor... ese es el bebé...

-Wow...

Al terminar, luego de que Rin se limpiara el gel, Dara la besó en el vientre.

-Te quiero mucho, bebé...

Rin sonrió.

-Veo todo muy bien, Rin. Sigue como vas. El bebé está en excelentes condiciones.

-Gracias...

-Un placer... te cuidas...

-Siempre...

-X-X-X-X-X-X..

Sesshoumaru salió a hacer unas diligencias, al volver, Rin estaba dormida y Dara recostada de su vientre.

-Qué haces, princesa?

-Oigo al bebé...

-Sí? Qué tal si vamos afuera y dejamos a mami y al bebé descansar?

La pequeña besó el vientre de Rin.

-Adiós, bebé...

Salieron de la habitación, Sesshoumaru le sirvió helado, se sentaron juntos para comer.

-Papi, por qué mami duerme tanto?

-Es que el bebé necesita que ella descanse mucho...

-Papi, por qué tú no querías tener bebés?

-Porque no sabía lo maravilloso que es tener una bebita preciosa y cariñosa como tú...

La pequeña sonrió, Sesshoumaru le limpió las comisuras. Rin se levantó, en la sala, Dara y Sesshoumaru estaban abrazados viendo una película.

-Mi amor...

-Preciosa, estás bien?

-Sí... Kami! Mientras más duermo, más quiero seguir durmiendo...

Sesshoumaru sonrió, levantó su brazo, Rin se acomodó sobre su pecho, se besaron con ternura, Dara sonrió.

-Mi amor...

-Me gusta así... que mi papi y mi mami se quieran mucho...

-Claro que sí, preciosa... siempre...

Rin sonrió y acarició sus mejillas.

-Mi princesita.

-Papi, cuando el bebé nazca yo voy seguir siendo una princesa?

-Claro que sí, cariño... siempre serás una princesa, tú y tus hermanitos, siempre serán los príncipes de la casa.

Sesshoumaru la besó en la cabeza, acarició el brazo de Rin donde quedaba su mano.

-Es hora de planificar las vacaciones... a dónde iremos?

-Hm... al lugar más romántico del mundo... después de todo... tengo mucho que reponerte...

-Y poco tiempo, ese bebé crece por minuto...

Rin sonrió mientras se acariciaba el vientre.

-Pero, olvidas que tendremos a la enanita con nosotros...

Rin sonrió.

-Dos palabras... habitaciones separadas...

Sesshoumaru rió y volvió a besarla.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X.

**2 semanas después. -**

Dara sonreía al ver a sus padres unidos en un apasionado beso mientras paseaban en góndola bajo los puentes de Venecia. Se separaron sonriendo, Sesshoumaru la besó en la nariz y a Dara en la cabeza.

-Te quiero, princesita...

-Te quiero, papi...

La pequeña vio a Rin quien le sonrió y la abrazó.

-Te gusta, mi amor?

-Sí, mami... pero porqué hay agua entre las casas? Cómo los niños salen a jugar?

Rin sonrió.

-No todo está cubierto por agua...

Esa misma noche, luego de una deliciosa cena, Sesshoumaru llevaba a Dara en brazos hacia la habitación del hotel. Una vez acomodada en su cama, Rin la besó con ternura, Sesshoumaru por igual. Se sentó en la suya mientras Rin la arropaba.

-Cómo podré hacerte el amor con ella aquí?

-Prometo quedarme calladita...

-Sí? Es que no creo que el amigo despierte...

-Sessh...

-Es mi hija, Rin, no sé qué tan natural lo encuentres. pero para mí no lo es. No quiero que sepa de sexo en los próximos 20 años...

Rin sonrió, lo besó con ternura.

-Sessh... ya que vamos a estar todo un mes aquí, no crees que es mejor un apartahotel? Así ella tiene su habitación y nosotros la nuestra.

-Pero un apartahotel, no será el Venetian Hilton...

-Yo no quiero el Venetian Hilton... mi sueño era venir a Venecia contigo... aquí estamos...

Rin lo besó con ternura, desempacó las pijamas de ambos y se metió al baño.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X.

Mientras Rin le daba el desayuno a Dara, Sesshoumaru bajó a la recepción.

-Buon giorno, signore Kazami...

-Buen día...

-Cómo pasó la noche?

-Muy bien... pero... necesito que resuelvan lo de la otra habitación.

-Hoy tenemos varias salidas, si pudiera por favor darnos hasta el medio día, nos encargaremos de trasladar sus pertenencias al penthouse...

-No deseo el penthouse, quiero dos habitaciones.

-El penthouse, tiene 3 habitaciones con sus baños, área de jacuzzi, sala de estar, y por supuesto, servicio a la habitación...

-En ese caso, sí me interesa...

-Muy bien, la reservación es suya a partir de las 12 pase por aquí y le daremos sus llaves.

-Gracias...

-X-X-X-X-X-X..

Al entrar en el penthouse, Rin lo abrazó con fuerza y lo besó apasionadamente, Dara corrió a las habitaciones.

-Wow!!

Al entrar, rieron, las camas eran de agua y Dara se divertía en grande.

-Mami, ven!

Rin se acostó con ella, la pequeña le comenzó a hacer cosquillas.

-No! Ja ja ja!!

Sesshoumaru se les unió.

Los tres descansaban acostados. Sesshoumaru vio por la ventana.

-Está lloviendo... qué quieren hacer?

-Papi, la piscina es sólo para nosotros?

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Es un jacuzzi, sí es sólo para nosotros...

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X..

Aunque llovía a cántaros, no relampagueó, lo que benefició que Dara se durmiera sola sin chistar. Rin se había tardado tanto en el baño, que Sesshoumaru, aburrido, encendió el televisor. Rin salió con la bata de baño puesta, cerró la puerta.

-Tú pediste unas frutas?

-Sí, las trajeron?

-Ahí están...

Rin sonrió, había pedido fresas y fudge de chocolate, colocando la bandeja junto a la cama, se sentó junto a Sesshoumaru.

-Sessh... no quieres?

-No.

Rin se acomodó entre sus brazos, lo besó apasionadamente.

-Hm! No sabes cuánto extrañaba uno de esos...

Rin sonrió, continuó besándolo y abriendo su camisa, lo llenó de besos bajando por su cuello y hasta su pecho, lo sintió suspirar y apagar el televisor.

-Preciosa...

-Tú tranquilito... yo me encargo...

-Rin...

-Eres bastante torpe cuando estoy embarazada... déjame a mí... yo sé hasta dónde llego...

Sesshoumaru sonrió, Rin se deslizó sobre su pecho y abdomen, llegó a su cintura y recorrió el borde del pantalón con sus uñas haciéndolo estremecerse.

-Kami, Rin...

Rin sonrió y colocándose sobre él, se deshizo del pantalón. Sesshoumaru la miraba hipnotizado con el vaiven de su cintura y su larga melena azabache abanicándose sobre ellos, subiendo sus manos por su espalda, enredaba sus dedos entre los mechones, mientras la sentía estremecerse.

-Te quiero, preciosa...

-Sessh...

Rin pronto sintió el clímax sacudir todo su cuerpo, Sesshoumaru se aferró a sus caderas al dejarse llevar por el placer.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X...

Rin despertó sintiendo tiernos besitos en su hombro.

-Hm! Sessh...

-Buenos días, preciosa...

-Mi amor...

Le dio el frente, Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura.

-Tengo frío...

-Las sábanas están mojadas...

-Busca secas...

Sesshoumaru sonrió, permanecía con los ojos cerrados.

-Es hora de levantarse...

Volvió a besarla en los labios, en el cuello, en el pecho y finalmente en su vientre. Rin abrió los ojos al sentir la calidez recorrer su cuerpo.

-Mi amor...

-Tu belleza sobrepasa los límites de mi imaginación...

Rin sonrió.

-Siempre dices cosas tan tiernas...

-Nací para amarte...

-Igual yo, mi amor...

Sesshoumaru se dedicó a hacerle el amor, cuidando de no apoyarse en ella pero llevándola al punto máximo del placer.

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X...**

**N/A: Hola!! Espero que estén bien y que hayan disfrutado del cap, por ahí viene una sorpresita (tan-tan-tan!) jejeje, espero sus reviews nos veremos por ahi. Hay varias ideas que estoy plasmando para fics nuevos, ojalá y tener el tiempo para hacerlos.**

**Besos**

**Mizuho**


	11. El Pasado de Sesshoumaru

**Capítulo 11**

**El Pasado de Sesshoumaru**

**Días después. -**

Aunque disfrutaban de cada segundo juntos, ese día no sería igual. Rin despertó y se inclinó sobre Sesshoumaru, lo besó con ternura.

-Mi amor... sé que estás despierto...

-Rin...

Sólo con llamarla en ese tono fue suficiente. Rin lo besó en la mejilla y se apartó.

-No tienes que levantarte, yo me encargo de Dara...

Rin se metió al baño, Sesshoumaru se tapó la cara con las sábanas.

-Papi!

La pequeña se subió a la cama y se apoyó en el pecho de su padre.

-Papiii!!

-Dara, ve con tu mamá...

-Papi, estás enfermito?

-No, Dara, déjame solo...

Sesshoumaru sintió la cama quieta, pero poco después escuchó un llanto.

-Mami, papi está enfermo! Cúralo!

-No, cariño, tu papá no está enfermo...

-Sí!! Cúralo! Cúralo!

Rin abrazó a la pequeña que luchaba contra ella, no quería un abrazo, quería a su papá.

-Mami...

-Cálmate, mi amor... tu papi está bien...

Por desgracia, Rin también había vivido ese día y comprendía a la perfección el pesar de Sesshoumaru.

**Flashback. -**

Sesshoumaru llevó a Rin a su apartamento, se notaba tenso y preocupado. Finalmente, Rin le sacó la verdad.

-Por Kami, Sesshoumaru, si no me dices ahora mismo...

-Te dije que soy divorciado...

-Sí, y eso no me importa...

-Rin... no es que te mintiera... pero debes comprender... fue un error...

-Qué cosa?

-Nunca te dije que... tengo un hijo...

Rin se quedó perpleja.

-Kami, Sesshoumaru, pero porqué?!

-No lo sé, pensé que pensarías que sería demasiado serio y...

-Dónde está el?

-Aquí...

-Aquí en tu apartamento?

-Sí... Hiroshi...

Un muchacho de unos 13 años salió de la habitación, con el rostro rojo, musitó un leve hola. Rin se levantó y se acercó.

-Hola...

-Hiroshi...

-Hiroshi, mucho gusto, soy Rin...

-La novia de mi papá...

-Sí... al menos uno de nosotros sabe algo...

Vio a Sesshoumaru, se volvió a concentrar en el muchacho.

-Kami, pero si eres ya todo un hombre. Muy apuesto, por cierto, te pareces mucho a tu papá...

El muchacho sonrió. Muy pronto Rin y Hiroshi se llevaban mejor de lo que Sesshoumaru esperaba. Un día, llegaron juntos al apartamento, Rin lo había llevado al cine.

-...Lo que más me gustó fue... papá...

Sesshoumaru mantenía la cabeza baja, ambos se acercaron.

-Sessh...

-Papá... qué pasa?

Sesshoumaru buscó calma y como pudo se puso de pie.

-Te vas a Estados Unidos...

-Porqué? Con quién?

-Con tu mamá...

-No! Papá, yo no quiero!

-Lo siento... no pude hacer nada...

-Pero... papá! yo no quiero! Pide que me quede contigo!

-Ya lo hice, Hiroshi y las cosas empeoraron... y...

Por primera vez ambos vieron lágrimas en los ojos de Sesshoumaru.

-Perdí el derecho a verte... no... no podrás venir más...

-Pero por qué?!

-No lo sé... tu mamá manipuló las cosas y todo salió mal!

**Fin del flashback. -**

Rin entró en la habitación con un celular en las manos.

-Sessh... amor...

-Déjame...

-Tienes una llamada...

-No estoy para nadie...

Rin puso el speaker.

-Papá? Papá, me escuchas?

-Hiroshi...

Sesshoumaru tomó el teléfono.

-Hiroshi, Hiroshi, eres tú?

-Sí, papá!

-Kami, hijo, te extraño tanto! Cómo... Cómo me conseguiste?

-Encontré una agenda vieja con el teléfono del abuelo...

-Eso ya no importa...

Luego de una larga conversación dónde se pusieron casi al día, Sesshoumaru estaba de mejor humor. Al cerrar la llamada, abrazó a Rin con fuerza.

-Mi amor...

-Te amo, preciosa, gracias...

Sesshoumaru besó su vientre, Rin acarició su cabellera.

-Deberías ver a Dara...

-Dara...

Sesshoumaru se levantó, Rin le recordó ponerse ropa.

-Princesa...

-Papa...

-Princesita bella...

La pequeña abrió los ojos, y sonrió al ver a Sesshoumaru, acarició sus mejillas.

-Papi, te curaste!

Sesshoumaru sonrió y besó sus manitas.

-Te quiero, mi princesita de miel...

La pequeña sonrió, lo abrazó. Rin entró en la habitación, Sesshoumaru tenía a Dara sentada en sus piernas llenándolo de besos.

-Sabes algo, mi amor? Quien tiene visa de la Unión Europea, puede entrar a Estados Unidos...

Sesshoumaru levantó la mirada.

-Y yo tengo la dirección de Hiroshi...

Dejando a la pequeña en la cama, Sesshoumaru abrazó a Rin casi cargándola.

-Te amo!!

-X--X--X--X--X--X-...

Luego de un extenuante vuelo de 12 horas estaban en Los Angeles, llegaron al edificio de la dirección, pero frente al apartamento, se retuvieron, escuchaban el llanto de un niño desde el interior.

-Estás segura de que es este?

-Pues sí... me dijo que era el 4-C...

Sesshoumaru se atrevió a tocar la puerta. Abrió un joven de cabellera platinada y ojos como soles con un niño en brazos.

-Pa... PAPA!!

Rin intervino y cargó al pequeño, padre e hijo se abrazaron con fuerza y lágrimas en los ojos.

-Kami, hijo!

-Papá!

Sesshoumaru se apartó y tomó su rostro entre sus manos.

-Ya eres todo un hombre!

-6 años es mucho tiempo... Kami... pasen! Pasen...

Una vez dentro, Hiroshi vio a Dara detrás de Rin.

-Rin... siempre supe que mi papá no era tan tonto como para dejarte ir...

Rin sonrió, con el pequeño aún en brazos.

-Ah, Daisuke...

Hiroshi cargó al pequeño, lo acomodó en la cuna.

-Ella es...

Rin la hizo pararse al frente.

-Es tu hermanita... Dara...

Hiroshi se arrodilló frente a ella.

-Hola, Dara... yo soy tu hermano... me llamo Hiroshi...

Dara se lo quedó viendo con una mano dentro de la boca.

-Pero eres muy viejo para ser bebé de mi mamá...

Hiroshi rió a carcajadas.

-Yo soy hijo de tu papá...

Dara vio a su padre, quien le sonrió y asintió.

-No me vas a dar un abrazo?

La pequeña lo abrazó y lo besó en la mejilla. Hiroshi sonrió y la sentó en su regazo.

-Porqué no vives con nosotros?

-Hace mucho, antes de que Rin y papá se casaran, mi mamá vino a vivir a Estados Unidos y me trajo con ella...

Sesshoumaru se acercó a la cuna, el parecido del bebé con su hijo era inequívoco.

-Hiroshi... este niño...

-Bueno, la verdad es que aunque hablamos mucho, hay cosas que no se pueden decir por teléfono... Daisuke es mi hijo...

Sesshoumaru vio a Hiroshi.

-Tuve una novia y la embaracé, ella y su familia querían abortar, yo me negué y me hice cargo de él... tuve que firmar un contrato donde me comprometía a recibirlo cuando naciera y todo eso... Le pagué 25 mil dólares en "gastos" por el embarazo...

Hiroshi suspiró.

-La verdad es que tuve que pagar más de 50 mil dólares por mi hijo...

Lo cargó y lo besó en la cabeza, sonrió.

-Pero ha valido cada centavo...

-Pero... pero... hijo, sólo tienes 19 años!

-Y tan pronto cumplí los 18, me fui de la casa. Estoy trabajando desde que vine a Estados Unidos, juntando el dinero para volver a Japón... pero tuve que gastarlo...

-Quieres volver a Japón?

-Mi presupuesto está algo limitado aquí...

-Estás estudiando?

-No. Terminé la secundaria, pero me busqué un trabajo a tiempo completo para poder hacerme cargo de Daisuke...

Continuaron hablando por horas, finalmente Dara se acomodó sobre el vientre de Rin.

-Por Kami, Rin... estás embarazada?

-Sí...4 meses...

-Felicidades!

-Gracias!

-Kami, mira la hora... no pensamos en nada... Hiroshi, sabes de algún hotel cercano?

-Papá, mi casa es tuya... tengo dos habitaciones más...

Sesshoumaru vio a Rin.

-Onegai...

-Está bien...

Hiroshi sonrió, tomando las maletas las llevó a las habitaciones.

-Quieren salir a cenar o prefieren que pida algo?

-Mejor pedimos algo... estamos muy cansados...

-Qué prefieren? Pasta, pizza...

-Qué tal una rica carne a la parrilla?

-Ya sé...

Hiroshi hizo la orden, los dejó acomodarse y darse un baño, mientras él alimentaba al pequeño. Rin salió primero de la habitación.

-Hiroshi...

Hiroshi la vio y sonrió.

-Siempre supe que mi papá se casaría contigo...

Rin sonrió, se quedó viendo al pequeño.

-Tiene 4 meses... mi hijo...

Rin se sentó a su lado.

-Es un bebé precioso... como su papá y su abuelito...

-Qué se siente? Ser abuela antes de los 30...

Rin rió.

-Kami, tendrás un tío o tía menor que tú... qué te parece, mi amor?

El pequeño la vio y continuó tomando su leche.

-Hiroshi... tu papá te ha estado buscando sin cesar... por Kami, ha gastado una fortuna en un investigador privado... no le habíamos dicho nada a Dara porque Sesshoumaru simplemente no podía... no podía hablar de ti sin parecer un hombre derrotado... Cuando Dara nació, pareció palear su dolor... es su adoración...

-Es un buen padre, de eso no me puedo quejar... siempre quise ser como él... ya ves... hasta cometí su mismo error...

-Tú no eres un error...

Hiroshi levantó la mirada.

-Me arrepiento de muchas cosas en mi vida... pero nunca de ti... no de mi hijo...

-Papá...

Al terminarse la botella, Hiroshi le sacó los gases, poco después el pequeño se durmió.

-Yo también, papá...

-Qué cosa?

-Me arrepiento de muchas cosas, pero no de mi hijo...

Llegó la comida, después de cenar, Rin llevó a Dara a dormir, volvió con Sesshoumaru y Hiroshi.

-En qué trabajas?

-Soy cajero en un banco... tienen guardería, así que les llevo a Daisuke...

-Y no piensas estudiar?

-Sí... después de que Daisuke cumpla los 6 meses... pediré un horario de medio tiempo y estudiaré...

-Porqué esperar?

Hiroshi les mostró la fórmula.

-Daisuke nunca ha sido amamantado... esta fórmula es demasiado cara y si me bajan el salario, no podré comprarla...

Sesshoumaru asintió.

-Querías volver a Japón, no?

-Sí...

-Ven con nosotros...

-Papá...

-Actualmente estamos viviendo en un apartamento, pero ya teníamos la idea de comprar una casa... buscaré una casa más grande, ven con nosotros... y mientras estudies, nada le faltará a mi nieto...

-P-papá... es en serio?

-Claro que es en serio!

-Kami, papá, gracias!

-Cuándo crees que puedes hacerlo?

-No lo sé... la visa de Daisuke está en tránsito.

-Cuando esté listo, sólo tienes que llamarme... te enviaré el pasaje...

Hiroshi le sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos, lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Papá...

Sesshoumaru le repondió el abrazo, lo besó en la cabeza.

-X--X--X--X--X--X-..

Rin despertó sintiendo frío, notó que estaba sola, salió de la habitación, Sesshoumaru y Hiroshi estaban en el balcón compartiendo una cerveza. Hiroshi la vio.

-Rin...

-No se preocupen... sólo tengo un poco de sed...

Luego de que Rin entrara a la habitación, Sesshoumaru vio a su hijo.

-Es una mujer maravillosa...

-No lo dudo...

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Dara y tú cumplen años el mismo día...

-En serio? Pero cuántos años tiene?

-Va a cumplir 5...

Sonrió nuevamente pegándose la lata de cerveza de la frente.

-Los genes Kazami luchan por sobrevivir... la verdad es que no quería tener más hijos, pero Rin quedó embarazada... me dejó porque le dije que abortara... luego me di cuenta de que el haberte perdido me había endurecido el corazón... tuve la suerte de que Rin me perdonara y la bendición de mi niña...

Hiroshi sonrió.

-Ya te imagino. Loco con tu niña...

-Es mi princesita... con toda su inocencia, no hay momento en que no me alegre... tiene una emapatía... no me atrevía a hablarle de ti... pero ella sabía que estaba pensando en ti... me veía y sólo se sentaba a mi lado, horas muertas sin decir una palabra...

Hiroshi puso una mano en su hombro.

-Mi mamá jugó muy sucio... y buscando herirte, nos hizo daño a ambos...

-Pero por qué no te econtraba? Qué fue lo que hizo? Te busqué hasta con su apellido de soltera!

-Ella lo cambió al de soltera de abuela. Me tiñó la cabeza de negro y mi fotografía de pasaporte era así.

-Kami...

-Cuando cumplí los 18, antes de que Daisuke naciera, me emancipé, para poder firmar el contrato y poder hacerme cargo de él. Quise volver a cambiarlo a Kazami, pero no pude.

-Por qué?

-No tengo un acta de nacimiento...

-Tan pronto llegue a Japón te envío una... Kami, papá se va a poner tan feliz!

Hiroshi sonrió.

-Cómo están ellos? Y mi tío?

-Tus abuelos están bien... en cuanto a Inuyasha... es un idiota, pero qué le vamos a hacer, la culpa es de papá que lo dejó caer cuando nació.

Ambos rieron a carcajadas.

-En serio, papá...

-Inuyasha volvió a Japón hace poco, con prejuicios acerca de Rin... me hizo la vida imposible...

Era pasada las 2 de la mañana cuando Sesshoumaru se acomodó junto a Rin. Acarició su vientre y la besó en el mismo.

-Ya están al día?

-Han pasado tantas cosas... pero ya casi...

Rin sonrió, se acomodó entre sus brazos, Sesshoumaru la sintió suspirar.

-Qué pasa, preciosa?

-Nunca te había sentido tan feliz...

-Ahora es que me siento un hombre completo.

Rin lo besó en la mejilla.

-Esa es una razón por la que me enamoré de ti...

-Cuál?

-Eras loco con tu hijo... y pensé que eras demasiado serio... pero en realidad estabas tenso porque no me habías dicho que tienes un hijo... me soprendió mucho cuando me insinuaste que abortara...

-No estaba en mis cabales, Rin...

Acarició sus mejillas.

-Gracias por creer en mí...

-Te amo, Sesshoumaru...

Se besaron apasionadamente. Escucharon al pequeño llorar, pero pronto Hiroshi lo calmó.

-X--X--X--X--X--X-..

Rin despertó sintiendo las caricias de Sesshoumaru en su vientre, acarició su cabeza enredando sus dedos en la densa cabellera platinada.

-Mi amor...

-Buenos días, preciosa...

-Hm! Buenos días...

Sesshoumaru sonrió, se acomodó entre sus piernas y la besó apasionadamente.

-Crees poder callarte?

-Hm... no lo apuestes...

Sesshoumaru sonrió nuevamente, acarició su intimidad y la sintió estremecerse.

-Ah!

-Shhh!!

-No me hagas el amor y pretendas que me calle...

La besó apasionadamente a la vez que se deslizaba en su interior. Continuó con prolongados besos, tragándose sus gemidos, se desvió a su pecho, la escuchaba suspirar y hacer hasta lo imposible por no gritar.

-Kami... Sessh...

Volvió a besarla hasta que finalmente sintió todo su cuerpo estremecerse y entregarse al placer.

Descansaban abrazados, Rin sobre su pecho, sintió un tierno beso en la cabeza.

-Mi amor...

-Eso fue genial...

Rin sonrió.

-Digo lo mismo...

Esucharon al pequeño despertar, Rin se apoyó en su pecho.

-Eres un abuelito muy sexy...

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó con ternura.

-Tú sí que eres una abuelita sexy...

Poco después, salieron de la habitación, Dara seguía dormida, Hiroshi había preparado el desayuno para todos.

-Rin, papá...

-Hola, Hiroshi...

-Cómo pasaron la noche?

-Muy bien...

-La cama es cómoda?

-Sí, no hay problemas, gracias...

-Y Dara?

-Aún duerme... ella es así...

Rin y Sesshoumaru se sentaron a la mesa, mientras comían, Dara se levantó, fue estrujándose los ojitos.

-Mama...

-Mi amor...

Rin la sentó en su regazo, la pequeña se acomodó sobre su pecho y volvió a dormirse, Rin sonrió y terminó de desayunar. Cuando Sesshoumaru terminó, la cargó y la llevó a la habitación, Rin fue con ellos pero Sesshoumaru volvió solo.

-Qué pasó?

-Nada, Rin se quedará con ella...

-Puedo pedirte algo?

-Claro, lo que sea...

-Puedes cuidar de Daisuke? Ya llamé al banco y me dieron unos días de vacaciones, pero tengo que ir al supermercado...

-Ah, te acompaño, Rin lo cuida...

-No... papá...

Sesshoumaru insistió tanto que Hiroshi no se pudo negar, dejando el pequeño al cuidado de Rin, se marcharon. En el camino, Hiroshi se detuvo en una farmacia, compró la fórmula para Daisuke, ya en el supermercado, lo esencial. Se preguntaba dónde se había metido Sesshoumaru y sintió un frío correrle la espalda al verlo con un carrito casi lleno.

-(Kami papá, no tengo tanto dinero...)

Luego de pasar toda la compra, Hiroshi entregó su tarjeta.

-Lo siento señor, pero fue rechazada...

-Kami...

Sesshoumaru dio la suya.

-Papá...

-No importa...

Al volver a la casa, Rin le daba una botella al pequeño, sin embargo, parecía inquieto.

-Vamos, cariño, tómatela...

-Mama parece que no quiere...

-Preciosa...

-Amor...

Sesshoumaru la besó en la sien.

-Qué tal si dejas que su abuelo se la de?

Rin sonrió y asintió, Sesshoumaru tomó al pequeño y se acomodó para darle la botella.

-Papi, ya eres abuelo?!

-Sí, princesa... Daisuke es mi nieto.

-Wow!

-Y tú eres su tía.

-En serio?!

-Sí...

-Wow! Tengo un sobrino!

Sesshoumaru sonrió. Rin se fue a la cocina a ayudar a Hiroshi a desempacar.

-No, no te preocupes, Rin... son visita...

-Vinimos sin avisar, de seguro que te estamos importunando, déjame ayudarte...

Hiroshi se sonrojó, vio a Rin de frente.

-Rin, onegai... si mi papá te ve... sabes cómo se pone... además, estás embarazada...

-Eso no es una discapacidad, Hiroshi...

Hiroshi supo que no iba a ganarle así que la dejó hacer lo que quisiera.

-Kami! 90 dólares!

-Qué cosa?

-La leche!

-Sí, es bastante cara, pero el doctor me dijo que dada su situación, eso no es negociable. Yo lo prefiero así si me asegura que está comiendo bien.

Rin sonrió, continuó guardando las cosas en la nevera.

-Kami, Sesshoumaru come más dulces que un niño...

-Siempre ha sido así...

Rin sonrió.

-Apenas puedo creerlo, es decir, eras un niño, muy dulce por cierto y ahora ya hasta eres papá...

Hiroshi sonrió.

-Sabes? Lo haría de nuevo... es decir, apenas puedo esperar a escucharlo llamarme papá... tenías que verme, cuando nació, contraté una enfermera para que me enseñara a cuidarlo.

Rin rió, luego de haberlo desempacado todo, fueron a la sala con los demás.

-Mama...

Dara se abrazó a Rin, Hiroshi llevó a Daisuke a su cuna. Se acercó a ellas.

-Dara...

La pequeña lo vio sin separarse de Rin.

-Quieres mucho a tu mami, verdad?

-Hai...

-Eso se nota mucho... sabes, yo estoy muy feliz de tener una hermanita tan linda... te pareces mucho a tu mami...

La pequeña vio a su madre sonreírle.

-Mama...

-Sabes qué? Quiero hacerle un regalo a papá... me acompañas a comprarlo?

Dara vio a Rin quien le asintió, se puso de pie.

-Sí!

-Bien! Busca tu abrigo, nos vamos ya!

Mientras Dara se vestía, Rin le sonrió a Hiroshi.

-Es muy apegada a ti...

-Es temporal... está acostumbrada a verme sólo un par de días a la semana...

-Ya veo... debió ser muy difícil hacer tu residencia con Dara recién nacida...

-No te lo imaginas...

-Yo quería estudiar medicina... pero pues...

-Puedes hacerlo.

-Tú crees?

-Si es lo que te gusta, puedes hacerlo...

-Me encanta, y de hecho, me gustaría ser pediatra...

-Te gustan mucho los niños.

-Sí!

Rin sonrió, cuando Dara volvió, Hiroshi dejó al pequeño en manos de Rin y se marchó con Dara. Sesshoumaru se acercó a Rin.

-Preciosa...

Rin le sonrió, abrió los brazos, Sesshoumaru se acomodó a su lado, la besó con ternura y acarició su vientre.

-Qué crees que sea?

-Hm... no me importa... sólo quiero que sea sano...

Sesshoumaru sonrió, la besó en la mejilla.

-Tienes razón...

-Mi amor...

-Hm?

-Vienes conmigo?

-A- a dónde?

Rin sonrió y se dirigió a la habitación mientras se desnudaba lentamente.

-Rin...

-Estaremos solos un buen rato...

Sesshoumaru la siguió.

-X--X--X--X--X--X--X--X-...

Salieron de la habitación abrazados, esucharon a Daisuke llorar. Rin fue por el pequeño.

-Hola, mi amor...

Rin lo cargó y lo besó con ternura, fue con Sesshoumaru que estaba en el balcón.

-Mira quién despertó, mi amor...

-Hola...

Sesshoumaru lo besó en la cabeza, vio el cangurito y sonrió.

-Quieres salir a pasear?

-Sessh...

-Vamos, preciosa...

Rin aceptó, preparó un bulto pequeño con lo esencial para un par de horas y salieron del apartamento. Había un centro comercial a dos cuadras, Sesshoumaru llevaba al pequeño en el cangurito. En el centro comercial, Rin vio una tienda para bebés y vio a Sesshoumaru.

Ya en la tienda, Rin le midió la ropa al pequeño.

-Kami, mi amor, la ropa para 4 meses no le sirve!

-Pero ya le quedará...

-No, Sessh, está usando de 6 meses...

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Es un tragón. Ya vengo...

Rin se quedó eligiendo toda clase de ropas para el pequeño. Mientras, Sesshoumaru estaba en la parte de los juguetes.

-A ver... qué es lo que te gusta?

Sesshoumaru jugaba con el pequeño haciéndolo reír con un peluche, el pequeño extendía sus bracitos intentando atrapar el muñeco. Se detuvo en su juego al ver a Rin, el pequeño agarró el peluche y se lo llevó a la boca. Rin se acercó vistiendo una ropa de embarazo.

-Qué te parece, me queda bien?

-Te ves hermosa...

Rin sonrió, se devolvió a los cambiadores. Sesshoumaru besó al pequeño en la cabeza.

-Tu abuelita me vuelve loco!

Luego de escoger ropas y juguetes, se acercaron a la caja.

-Qué ritmo!

Rin se quedó viendo a la cajera.

-Cómo así?

-Con uno tan pequeño y otro en camino...

-Es mi nieto.

Sin decir más, la cajera cobró la compra. Al llegar a la casa, Hiroshi estaba ya bastante preocupado, al verlos, se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

-Lo sacaron sin la bomba!

-Bomba? Qué bomba?

Hiroshi cargó al pequeño, pegando su oído de su espalda, luego se calmó.

-Es asmático...

-No lo sabíamos, perdónanos...

Hiroshi vio al pequeño.

-Está bien... no pasó a más... te gustó salir con tus abuelitos?

El pequeño rió. Hiroshi sonrió.

-Qué estuvieron haciendo? Qué estabas haciendo con abuelito?

-Fuimos de compras.

-Sí?

Sin embargo, Hiroshi no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver las bolsas.

-No tenían que molestarse...

-Hiroshi... esto es un regalo para mi nieto... sabemos que Daisuke tiene lo que necesita...

Hiroshi vio al pequeño extender sus bracitos hacia Rin balbuceando, la dejó cargarlo.

-Papá... podemos hablar?

Rin se quedó con el pequeño y Dara, sin embargo, al poco tiempo, Dara perdió el interés y se fue con Sesshoumaru.

**-X--X--X--X--X-**

**N/A: Hola!! Les gustó la sorpresita? A que sí! Cuidado y si babean el teclado, mouse o lo que sea...**

**Espero que les haya gustado el cap y sus reviews. Besos**

**Mizuho**


	12. Promesa

**Capítulo 12**

**Promesa**

Rin despertó entre los fuertes y protectores brazos de su marido, lo vio dormir apaciblemente, sonrió y acarició su rostro.

-Hm...

Rin rió calladamente, tomó su mano de su cintura y la pasó a su vientre, donde sintieron al bebé moverse, Sesshoumaru abrió los ojos.

-Preciosa...

-Hola, mi amor... cómo dormiste?

-Bien... y tú?

-Hm! Rico! Me encanta dormirme agotada después de hacer el amor toda la noche!

-Shhh! No estás en tu casa...

Rin rió y lo besó con ternura. Escucharon al pequeño llorar. Esta vez, Hiroshi no lo calmó, cuando el llanto se prolongó, Rin se levantó, tocando la puerta entró en la habitación de Hiroshi.

-Hiroshi...

Rin se acercó, Hiroshi estaba dormido.

-Hiroshi...

Al tocarlo lo notó pálido y frío.

-Kami... Sessh!! Sesshoumaru!!

Sesshoumaru corrió a la habitación, Rin intentaba reanimar a Hiroshi con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Hiroshi!!

-Kami... hijo... Hiroshi!

-Es una reacción alérgica! Llama a emergencias! Aún respira...

**2 horas después. -**

Hiroshi salió caminando de la sala de emergencias, Rin tenía al pequeño cargado y Sesshoumaru a Dara.

-Hijo...

-Papá...

-Estás bien?

-Sí... es que anoche comí un plato tailandés... algo de ese plato me dio la alergia... disculpen por preocuparlos...

-Nii-chan...

Dara se pasó a sus brazos y lo abrazó con fuerza. Hiroshi sonrió y la besó en la mejilla.

-Te quiero mucho, princesita...

-Te quiero, nii-chan...

Hiroshi se acercó a Rin.

-Cómo esta Dai?

-Está bien, ya comió.

Hiroshi lo besó en la cabeza.

-Tu papi es un tonto... vamos a casa...

...

Rin continuó cuidando del pequeño, Hiroshi tenía que descansar. En un momento en que Rin entró a llevar a Daisuke a su cuna, estaba despierto.

-Rin...

Rin se acercó, se sentó a su lado.

-Te sientes mejor?

-Sí... Rin... Recuerdo que mi mamá era una loca... es una loca... pero... porqué se divorciaron?

-No creo que yo deba...

-Dímelo.

-Kagura le fue infiel, muchas veces, más de las que Sesshoumaru pudo perdonar. Cuando nosotros comenzamos a salir y ella se enteró, hacía hasta lo imposible para evitar que vieras a tu papá... él aún no me decía que tenía un hijo y yo me estaba volviendo loca porque se desaparecía los fines de semana... hablé con él y le dije que yo no quería novio de lunes a viernes. Entonces nos presentó.

Hiroshi sonrió.

-Sí, lo recuerdo... él me había dicho que quería que te hicieras a la idea...

Rin sonrió, acarició sus mejillas.

-Es mejor si descansas, cariño... te prepararé una comida para chuparte los dedos...

Hiroshi sonrió.

-Me tratas como si fuera un niño...

-Para mí, en cierto modo aún lo eres...

-Rin...

-Dime...

-Puedo...

Rin lo vio ver el vientre, sonrió, le permitió tocarlo y sentir el bebé.

-Nunca había sentido un bebé...

-En serio?

-No... se siente tan raro... es... es increíble...

Rin sonrió, Sesshoumaru entró en la habitación.

-Aquí está lo que el doctor... sabes? Si fueses menor, no estaría tan celoso de ver a mi esposa e hijo así...

Rin se puso de pie riendo, rodeó el cuello de Sesshoumaru con sus brazos y lo besó con ternura.

-Eres un tonto... Hiroshi es como mi hijo... lo tuve como a los 9, pero lo es... Dónde esta Dara?

-Viendo una película...

-Me encargaré de la comida...

Mientras Rin preparaba la comida, Sesshoumaru se acercó a ella y la abrazó desde atrás.

-Mi amor...

-Qué vas a hacer, preciosa?

-Unos churrascos y papas asadas...

-Hm! Rico!

Rin sonrió, le dio a Sesshoumaru un trozo de queso.

-Queso? Prefiero un beso...

-Sí?

-Siempre, preciosa...

Se besaron con ternura, Sesshoumar acarició su rostro y volvió a besarla.

-Te amo, preciosa...

-Sessh...

Sesshoumaru sonrió, la ayudó a preparar la comida.

...

Estaban de vuelta en Japón, Sesshoumaru llegó de la oficina a media tarde, Dara corrió hacia él y se abrazó a sus piernas.

-Papi!!

-Mi princesita!

Sesshoumaru la cargó y la llenó de besos.

-Y mamá?

-Arriba...

Sesshoumaru subió con la pequeña cargada a caballito, Rin organizaba varias cosas en la habitación del bebé.

-Qué te parece, mi amor? Te gusta?

Sesshoumaru se acercó sonriendo.

-Esta será la de Dai?

-Sí...

-Está muy bonita...

-Sí?

-Ajá... ven aquí, preciosa...

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura y besó su vientre.

-Hola, llegó papá!

Rin sonrió y dejando eso de lado, salió de la habitación.

-Sabes qué, mi amor?

-Dime... qué te dijo el doctor, preciosa? Te hiciste el ultrasonido?

-Sí...

-Y? Ya dime! Ya sabes qué será?

Rin asintió, Sesshoumaru tomó sus manos y las besó.

-Es un niño, verdad? Es un niño?

Rin movió la cabeza de lado a lado.

-Es una niña? Tendremos otra niña?!

-Sessh...

-Qué pasa, Rin?

-Estoy tan feliz, mi amor...

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la abrazó eliminando sus preocupaciones.

-Kami, preciosa, no me hagas eso otra vez!

Rin sonrió entre sus brazos.

-Tú estás bien?

-Sí, mi amor... pero... tú querías tanto un niño...

Sesshoumaru movió la cabeza de lado a lado.

-A mí sólo me interesa que sean sanos...

Rin sonrió y lo rodeó con ambos brazos.

-Así que tendremos otra niña... bella como su mami...

Sesshoumaru la besó en el vientre otra vez. Rin acarició sus mejillas sonriendo.

-Eres tan tierno con Dara... estoy segura que seguirás así...

-Por supuesto, preciosa...

...

Rin fue por Dara al colegio, al verla, la pequeña corrió hacia ella y se abrazó a sus piernas.

-Mami!!

-Hola, mi amor... ya estás lista?

-Sí!

Mientras la pequeña iba por sus cosas, Rin se irguió acariciándose el crecido vientre, escuchó los comentarios de las otras madres presentes.

-...Es una pena con él...

-Cómo pudo ser capaz? Y encima de todo mírala, con tanto orgullo...

-Él está hecho trizas...

Mientras no hubiera un nombre, a Rin no le importó la conversación. La pequeña se acercó con un dibujo.

-Mama, mira...

-Vaya! Eres toda una artista!

-Este es nii-chan con Dai y papá y tú y el bebé... y yo aquí...

-Está muy linda, mi amor... pero, y eso que es?

-Ese es el perrito que papi me prometió, está en una caja de regalo.

Rin rió a carcajadas.

-Vamos, mi amor, tengo hambre...

La pequeña salió del salón tomada de manos de Rin.

-Mami, vamos a darle una sorpresa a papi...

-Está bien...

En el camino, Rin lo llamó para saber si era prudente aparecerse.

-Vamos...

Sesshoumaru estaba sumergido en una montaña de papeles.

-Papi!!

-Princesita!!

Sesshoumaru la cargó y la llenó de besos.

-Y tu mamá?

-Con abuelito.

-Ah, y qué hacen aquí?

-Vinimos a darte una sorpresa.

Sesshoumaru sonrió, volvió a llenarla de besos.

-Papi, vamos a jugar...

-No puedo, mi amor. Tengo mucho trabajo.

-Vienes a casa temprano?

-No, cariño, tampoco puedo hacer eso...

-Demo, mami te va a hacer una cena rica...

-Lo siento, mi amor, pero no puedo...

Sesshoumaru la besó en la sien, fue a la oficina de Inutaisho, el viejo, emocionado, abrazaba a Rin.

-Rin...

-Sessh, mi amor...

-Kami, otra nietecita...

Sesshoumaru sonrió, se acercó a Rin y la besó en la mejilla.

-Te la robo, papá...

-Claro...

Se despidieron de Inutaisho y fueron a la oficina de Sesshoumaru. Una vez dentro, él cerró la puerta, la besó con ternura.

-Preciosa...

-Mi amor, vinimos a comer contigo.

Sesshoumaru vio el escritorio atestado de contratos pendientes por revisar, vio a su esposa, Rin comprendió, lo besó con ternura.

-Lo siento, preciosa...

-Está bien... Dara, vamos a casa...

-Demo, mama...

-Papá está muy ocupado y lo estamos retrasando, vamos...

-No lo digas así, Rin...

-Así como?

-Como si fuesen un estorbo.

-Sessh... tienes mucho trabajo, lo comprendo... nos vemos esta noche...

Rin lo besó nuevamente y esperó a que Dara se despidiera, la pequeña se colgó de su cuello y lo besó en la mejilla.

-Te quiero, papi...

-Te quiero, princesa...

Sesshoumaru vio a su pequeña cabiz baja, Rin la tomó de la mano.

-Te guardo cena?

-Onegai...

-Está bien...

Salieron de la oficina, apenas se acomodó en su sillón cuando escuchó a la pequeña llorar.

-Dara...

-Demo, papa ya no nos quiere...

-Cariño, tiene mucho trabajo. Recuerda que estuvimos todo un mes de viaje, tiene que reponerlo...

Inutaisho entró en la oficina de Sesshoumaru, se sorprendió de ver a su hijo con los ojos rojos.

-Sesshoumaru...

-Kami, papá, cómo lo hacías?

-Qué cosa?

-Cómo manejabas esto? No la escuchaste?

-Por si no lo recuerdas, mis hijos siempre estuvieron primero. Siempre que pudiera esperar, mis hijos estaban primero que el trabajo.

-Pero... mira todo esto! Ves esa montaña? Debí hacerlos ayer!

-Y eso qué? Dos horas que te pases almorzando con ellas no afectará. No los terminarás hoy tampoco.

-Papá...

-Lárgate de aquí, muchacho idiota! Cómo se te ocurre dejar a mi nietecita llorando?

Sesshoumaru salió de la oficina como una bala, llegó al parqueo en el momento en que Rin encendía el auto.

-Rin!!

Rin esperó a que se acercara.

-Sessh...

Sesshoumaru vio a la pequeña aún sollozando en el asiento trasero.

-Dara, cariño...

-Sessh, qué pasa?

-Voy con ustedes...

Sesshoumaru subió al auto, Rin condujo hasta el restaurante. Una vez aparcada, Sesshoumaru la besó en la mejilla.

-Me perdonas?

-No te preocupes, mi amor...

Sesshoumaru bajó a Dara, la pequeña lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Papa!

-Mi princesita, me perdonas?

-Sí, papa...

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó con ternura. Durante el almuerzo, Rin los vio interactuar, Sesshoumaru era un padre amoroso y entregado a su pequeña, al momento del postre, ordenaron el favorito de Sesshoumaru y la pequeña.

-Papa, esto es para ti...

-Sí? Qué cosa es?

Sesshoumaru abrió la cajita, en su interior, una tarjeta tridimensional, en forma de cofre.

-"Sabes quién es el mejor papá del mundo?"

Sesshoumaru siguió las instrucciones de abrir el cofre. Había una fotografía de él abrazando a Dara y ambos riendo.

-"Los tesoros se guardan en cofres, tú eres el mío..." Princesa...

Sesshoumaru la abrazó con fuerza.

-Te gustó, papa?

-Claro que sí, mi amor! Gracias, cariño...

Sesshoumaru la sintió estremecerse entre sus brazos, la besó con ternura.

-Te quiero, papi...

-Yo también te quiero, Dara...

Rin los veía sonriendo con lágrimas en los ojos, y no perdió la oportunidad de fotografiarlos estando frente a frente, sus frentes se tocaban.

-Preciosa...

-Se ven bellísimos...

Sesshoumaru sonrió, tomó su mano y la besó.

-Gracias, preciosa...

-Siempre que sea necesario, cariño...

Sesshoumaru sonrió nuevamente. Luego de despedirse, se marcharon, Sesshoumaru volvió a la oficina y Rin fue a la casa con Dara.

-Qué te parece mi amor, si vamos a darnos un baño y después hacemos la tarea?

-Sí...

Durante el baño, la pequeña jugaba con su vientre, haciéndola reír y provocando que el bebé se moviera.

-Mi amor... ya, me está dando patadas...

La pequeña la besó en el vientre.

-Yo te daba patadas, mama?

-Uff!! Muchísimas! Eras una revoltosa! Vamos a salir, ya estás como pasita...

Rin la sacó de la tina y la secó, la tenía envuelta en una toalla.

-Mama... gomen...

-Dara, porqué? No has hecho nada...

-Te molestaba...

-Cálmate cariño... eso es normal de todos los bebés y no me molestaba, yo me ponía muy feliz de sentir a mi bebita moverse.

La pequeña se quedó cabizbaja, Rin la hizo levantarla y la besó en la punta de la nariz.

-Ven aquí, mi amor... te voy a hacer una historia...

La pequeña se sentó a su lado, Rin acarició sus mejillas.

-Cuando yo acepté casarme con tu papá, quedamos en que no tendríamos bebés, yo no quería porque trabajo mucho y sabía que casi no vería a mi bebé, y tu papá ya tenía a Hiroshi y no quería más hijos. Pero entonces, un día, descubrí que sí tendríamos un bebé. Tu papá se enojó mucho y yo también porque no quería. Pero cambié de opinión y tu papi me pidió perdón y nos casamos. Estábamos felices de que íbamos a tener nuestro bebé...

-Era yo?

-Sí, cariño. Estábamos muy felices. Pero entonces, un día, un paciente me empujó y me caí y sangré mucho. Tu papi estaba de viaje y cuando llegó, yo estaba muy triste y lloré mucho.

-Porqué, mama?

-Porque podía perder a mi bebé... a tí... cuando naciste, eras tan pequeña que cabías en una sola mano de tu papá. yo lloré mucho, aunque mi trabajo es cuidar de bebés así, yo no quería que fuera mi bebé a quien cuidara, yo quería que mi bebé fuera sana y fuerte. Todavía lo recuerdo, tu papi me abrazaba con mucha fuerza pidiéndome que no me rindiera, que estarías bien... que había un ángel cuidándote...

-Mama...

Rin le sonrió, se limpió las lágrimas del rostro.

-Un día, cuando fuimos a verte, estabas llorando, con tanta fuerza... y nosotros también, felices, ya estabas bien... y seguiste creciendo y ahora eres una niña preciosa como su papi...

La pequeña la abrazó con fuerza.

-Mama...

-Tu papi y yo te amamos mucho, así como a esta bebé, mi amor... y nos duele mucho cuando dices que no te queremos. Eso no es verdad, Dara...

-Gomen, mama...

Rin besó su cabeza y la abrazó mientras la sentía llorar contra su pecho, aunque había sido muy dura al contarle aquello, lo hacía porque había notado que Dara estaba manipulando a Sesshoumaru con esas palabras, esperaba ponerle un alto a aquello antes de que fuera un desastre total.

-Cálmate, mi amor... no te lo dije para que lloraras...

-Demo...

-Sólo, no quiero volverte a oir decir que tu papá o yo no te queremos, no es verdad y eso nos lastima mucho. Comprendes eso, Dara?

-Hai...

Rin limpió su rostro y la besó con ternura.

-Te amo, cariño...

Rin la besó en la cabeza.

...

Sesshoumaru llegó a la casa pasadas las 10 de la noche.

-Onegai, mama, déjame ver a papa...

-Ya es muy tarde, mañana lo verás...

-No, hoy... onegai... papa está triste... onegai, mama...

-Dara...

-Papa!!

Dara brincó de la cama y se abrazó a las piernas de Sesshoumaru.

-Dara, mi amor...

-Gomen! Papa, gomen! No te pongas triste más...

-Dara...

Sesshoumaru se bajó a su altura, la pequeña lo besó en la mejilla y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Gomen, papa...

-Dara, princesita... qué pasó?

-Sólo le expliqué lo mucho que nos hiere cuando ella dice que no la queremos porque no podemos hacer lo que ella quiere.

Sesshoumaru suspiró y la besó en la cabeza.

-Mi princesita... cálmate, mi amor...

-Papa...

Sesshoumaru la acomodó en la cama, la besó con ternura de buenas noches.

-Te amo, cariño...

-Te quiero, papa...

Salieron de la habitación. Ya en la suya, Sesshoumaru se sentó en la cama, se soltó el nudo de la corbata a la vez que exhalaba.

-El baño está listo...

-Gracias, preciosa... me guardaste cena? Tengo un hambre...

-Sí... está sobre la estufa, te la caliento?

-No, no... tú descansa...

Rin lo vio pasarse las manos por las sienes.

-Sessh, estás bien?

-Tengo dolor de cabeza...

-Te busco algo?

-No, Rin, descansa.

-Sesshoumaru...

-No necesito nada, Rin!

-...Te amo...

Sesshoumaru le gritó al tiempo en que ella le habló, se detuvo y al darse vuelta, la vio acostada y de espaldas a él.

-Preciosa...

-No tienes que darme explicaciones...

-No, Rin...

Rin se cubrió con las sábanas, consciente de haber metido la pata, Sesshoumaru salió de la habitación.

-Eres un idiota, Sesshoumaru...

-Sí lo soy... pero sé que me amas... y te amo... y espero que perdones a este pobre diablo...

Rin se destapó la cara, Sesshoumaru se arrodilló frente a ella.

-Perdóname, preciosa, tú no tienes nada que ver... simplemente estallé... intenté calmarme antes de llegar, pero no es que lograra algo...

-Sessh...

-Me perdonas?

Rin acarició su rostro, él tomó su mano y la besó en la palma.

-Yo sé que te lastimo cuando hago cosas como esas... el problema es que no pienso en eso antes de actuar...

-Sessh...

-Te amo, preciosa...

...

Sesshoumaru tuvo que viajar, Rin y Dara lo llevaron al aeropuerto.

-Papi...

-Te quiero, mi princesita... cuidas a tu mami?

-Hai...

Sesshoumaru sonrió, la besó con ternura, abrazó a Rin.

-Preciosa...

-Cuídate mucho, sí?

-Igual tú...

Después de un apasionado beso de despedida, Sesshoumaru tomó su maleta y emprendió camino. Rin se quedó con la pequeña viendo el avión despegar. Camino a la casa, Rin decidió pasar por la de Inutaisho.

-Rin! Mi princesita!

La pequeña abrazó a su abuelo con fuerza.

-Te quiero mucho, abuelito!

-Y yo a ti, mi princesita! Y esa carita, por qué estás tan triste?

-Papi se fue...

-Tu papi viene en un par de días, mi amor...

Inutaisho la vio y puso su mano sobre su vientre.

-Cómo estás tú?

-Yo, de maravillas! Todo va muy bien...

Inutaisho sonrió. Estaban sentados hablando, una mucama les llevó té y galletas. En ese momento llegó Ichiro con Sousuke, El pequeño rió al ver a Rin y extendió sus brazos.

-Hola, mi amor! Hola, cariño!

Ichiro la saludó con un beso en la mejilla. Rin sonrió y sentó al pequeño en su regazo, el pequeño se llevó las manos a la boca.

-Ya le están saliendo dientes...

-En serio? Es verdad, mi amor?

...

**N/A: Hola!! Sé que me he tardado mucho, pero la uni no es amiga del tiempo libre, los servicios son criminales, cuando salgo, sólo quiero acostarme a dormir. Pero aquí está, tarde, pero seguro.**

**Besos, Mizuho**


	13. Canción de Amor

**Capítulo 13**

**Canción de Amor**

Sesshoumaru llegó a la casa un día antes, sonrió al ver a su esposa e hija abrazadas y dormidas. La besó en los labios, deslizando su lengua sobre sus labios.

-Hm... Sessh...

Sesshoumaru sonrió, estaba tan profundamente dormida que no se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba en verdad. Se escondió y llamó a la casa desde su celular.

-Bueno?

-Hola, preciosa...

-Sessh! Mi amor! Cómo estás?

-Estoy muy bien, preciosa, cómo estás tú? Qué estás haciendo?

-Hm! Soñando con tus besos...

Sesshoumaru rió.

-En serio?

-Ay, sí! Lo sentí tan real que estoy mojadita... cuándo vienes, mi amor? Quiero que vengas y hacer una noche olímpica contigo...

Sesshoumaru volvió a reír.

-Gritas mucho...

-Prometo quedarme calladita...

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Debió ser un beso increíble con el que te soñaste...

-Hm! Maravilloso! De los que usas para torturarme antes de hacer el amor...

-Si estuviera contigo... qué harías?

-Hm... te sentaría al borde de la cama y arrodillada frente a ti, te comería completito...

-Y la enana?

-Está dormida... estarías de suerte... hicimos tantas cosas hoy, que no despertaría aunque la casa se caiga por pedazos...

Sesshoumaru rió.

-Te va a valer cumplir tu promesa...

Sesshoumaru salió del estudio, Rin lo abrazó con fuerza y llenándolo de besos.

-Mi amor, pero cómo?

-Yo tuve que ver con ese sueño...

Rin rió aún entre sus brazos.

-Papa!

Se separaron riendo, Sesshoumaru cargó a su pequeña.

-Hola, mi amor!

-Hola, papa... papi, me llevas a mi cama? Tengo mucho sueño...

Sesshoumaru sonrió y asintió.

-Vamos, princesa...

Dejando a su pequeña en la cama, se sentó a su lado, inclinándose sobre ella, la besó con ternura.

-Dulces sueños, mi princesita...

-Te quiero, papi...

-Te amo, cariño...

Sesshoumaru la arropó y esperó a que se durmiera, Rin se acercó y la besó en la cabeza.

-Que sueñes con los angelitos, mi amor...

Salieron de la habitación tomados de manos.

...

Sesshoumaru no creyó que Rin cumpliría su promesa, con la cabeza colgando fuera de la cama y la respiración agitada, se irguió y se sentó sintiendo las finas gotas de sudor unirse y correr hacia abajo. Vio a Rin, acostada con la satisfacción marcada en su rostro.

-Preciosa... eso fue... Kami! Y eso que estás embarazada! Si no, me descuartizas!

Rin rió y lo haló a su lado, Sesshoumaru se acomodó junto a ella y la besó acariciando su vientre.

-Es ese fuego el que me mantiene eternamente enamorado de ti...

-Es bueno saberlo!

Sesshoumaru sonrió. La vio darle el frente y concentrarse en él.

-Qué tal tu viaje?

-Me fue muy bien, tengo 5 clientes nuevos, incluyendo el hotel donde me hospedé...

-Qué bien, mi amor!

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-No te preocupes, preciosa... tengo muchos negocios aquí en Japón y pasará mucho antes de que vuelva a viajar por tanto tiempo.

-No importa, cariño... en siéndome fiel mientras viajes...

-Hasta la muerte...

Rin se cubrió la boca para bostezar, Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Tienes sueño?

-Estoy algo cansadita... te molesta? Es que tú te acostumbraste a otro horario...

-Para nada, preciosa... me encanta verte dormir...

Rin sonrió, lo besó con ternura y refugiándose en su pecho, se quedó dormida. Sesshoumaru la contempló dormir acariciando su trasero y dándole tiernos besitos, saboreando su piel.

-Sessh, mi amor... déjame dormir...

Sesshoumaru sonrió, la rodeó con sus brazos y cumplió su deseo.

...

-Mama...

-Mi amor...

Rin despertó y vio a la pequeña sobre la cama, a su lado.

-Mama, por qué no tienes ropa?

Rin sonrió recordando la noche anterior y se cubrió con las sábanas.

-Tenía mucho calor... Y tu papi?

-Salió... mama... gomen, pero tengo mucha hambre...

Rin se sentó en la cama, y tomando su yukata se levantó, fue con la pequeña a la cocina.

-Qué quieres comer?

-Dame pan... con queso...

Rin le preparó un sándwich, la vio devorarlo y quedarse buscando.

-No puedes seguir con hambre...

-Hai...

-Y tu leche? Tómate la leche...

La pequeña se tomó la leche hasta la última gota, vio a su madre. Rin sonrió al ver sus enormes ojos grises. La besó en la punta de la nariz.

-Mami...

-Eres una niña preciosa!

La pequeña rió en brazos de su madre, Rin la dejó descansar de tantos besos y cosquillas, la pequeña acarició sus mejillas.

-Mami...

-Dime, cariño...

-Tú quieres a mi papi, verdad?

-Con todo mi corazón, mi amor...

Cuando Sesshoumaru volvió, Rin terminaba de secar a Dara, la pequeña brincó a sus brazos.

-Papi!!

-Hola, mi princesita! Cómo dormiste?

-Rico!

-Sí? Qué bueno!

La pequeña rió ante sus cosquillas.

-Ya, papi!

Sesshoumaru sonrió, la dejó sobre la cama y abrazó a Rin, la besó apasionadamente.

-Papi, fuchi!

Se separaron riendo, aún abrazados, Rin vio a su pequeña mientras se recostaba del pecho de su esposo.

-Porqué fuchi, Dara?

-Porque papi te pasó la lengua...

Rin se sonrojó, Sesshoumaru rió a carcajadas.

-Fuera de aquí, enana!

Rin rió mientras Sesshoumaru la besaba nuevamente.

-Mi amor!

-Anoche fue fantástico, preciosa... espero que aceptes esto como una ínfima muestra de gratitud y de mi cariño...

Sesshoumaru le mostró un juego de gargantilla y aretes de platino con una piedra preciosa montada en cada uno.

-Mi amor, cómo lo conseguiste de ese color?

-Hay diamantes de colores, raros, pero existen... me pasé toda la mañana tras ellos, del color de tus ojos...

Rin sonrió y luego de dejarse poner la gargantilla, lo besó apasionadamente.

-Me gusta mucho, mi amor... gracias...

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Te amo, preciosa...

...

**2 meses después. -**

Rin llevó una bandeja desde la cocina al comedor, al dejarla, Sesshoumaru la abrazó desde atrás y la besó en la mejilla.

-Mi amor...

Sesshoumaru acarició su vientre.

-Todo se ve fantástico, amor... voy al aeropuerto...

-Está bien... ve con cuidado, amor...

Pronto llegaron Inuyasha y Kagome e Izayoi e Inutaisho.

-Ía!

-Hola, mi amor!!

Rin cargó a la pequeña y la llenó de besos.

-Cómo estás cariño? Mi princesita bella...

La pequeña rió con sus cosquillas, Rin sonrió.

-Rin, pero ya está enorme! Para cuándo es?

Rin se acarició el vientre sonriendo.

-Ya muy pronto... pero parece que está tan cómoda que no quiere salir.

Todos rieron, poco después que Rin les mostrara las habitaciones, llegó Sesshoumaru con Hiroshi y Daisuke. Al ver a Rin, Hiroshi la abrazó con fuerza y la besó en la mejilla.

-Hiroshi...

-Muchas gracias, por aceptarme en tu casa...

-Es un placer, cariño...

Luego de que Hiroshi saludara a los demás y conociera a Kagome, preguntó por Dara.

-Y Dara?

-Estaba aquí hace un segundo...

-Es cierto...

Sesshoumaru fue a la habitación de la pequeña.

-Dara...

-No estoy...

Sesshoumaru se conmovió, se sentó junto al bulto entre las sábanas.

-Has visto a mi princesita? Es una niña bella como su mami, con rayos de sol en el cabello y ojos como dos nubes atravesadas por los rayos del sol?

-Se fue por allá...

Dara sacó una mano debajo de la colcha apuntando hacia la puerta. Sesshoumaru sonrió, rodó las sábanas y acarició su espalda.

-Papa...

-Mi amorcito, qué pasa?

-Papa quiere más a Hiroshi porque es niño... yo quiero ser niño también...

-Dara, mi amor... no quiero a ninguno más que otro... sí estoy muy feliz, porque ahora tengo a mis dos hijos... Y pronto voy a tener tres... dos niñitas bellas como su mamá y a Hiroshi...

-Papa, porqué tienes tantos hijos?

Sesshoumaru rió.

-Deje de preguntar tanto y dame un beso!

La pequeña sonrió y lo besó en la mejilla.

-Te quiero, papi...

-Te amo, princesa... ahora, ve a saludar a Hiroshi... sabes? Él vino todo el camino hablando de ti y de lo feliz que esta de tener una hermanita tan linda y cariñosa...

Dara vio a su padre, quien le sonrió, tomados de la mano, volvieron a la sala. Al verla, Hiroshi se arrodilló.

-Dara!

-Hiroshi...

La pequeña lo abrazó con fuerza, Hiroshi la besó en la cabeza.

-Me hacías tanta falta, princesa!

-Te quiero, nii-chan...

Hiroshi sonrió, la abrazó con fuerza.

...

Todos esuchaban la historia de Hiroshi mientras Rin le daba la botella a Daisuke, se sentía en especial cómodo con ella y lloraba si lo cargaba alguien más. Al terminarse la leche, Rin le sacó los gases.

-Kami, qué estómago!

Todos rieron, ya Daisuke no se dormía de inmediato, estaba bastante pendiente a su alrededor y se entretenía llevándose todo a la boca.

-Papa...

-Kami, qué claro lo dice!

-Sí!

Recordando la confesión de Hiroshi de no poder esperar a escucharlo llamarlo papá, sabía que estaba por encima de todo, emocionado con aquello. Cargó al pequeño y lo besó en la cabeza. Mientras, se habían acabado las botanas, Rin fue a la cocina por más, esucharon un estruendo de metal y vidrio cayendo, Rin gritó.

-Rin!!

Sesshoumaru corrió a la cocina.

-Rin, amor, estás bien?

-Sessh... rompí fuentes...

-Qué?!

...

Hiroshi con Daisuke en brazos, Inuyasha y Kagome con su pequeña e Inutaisho e Izayoi con Dara, esperaban fuera de la sala de partos.

-AHHH!! KAMI, ES DEMASIADO GRANDE!!

-Tú puedes, amor, tú puedes!

-Sessh...

-Vamos, preciosa, yo sé que puedes...

-No puedo más...

Rin llevaba 4 horas pujando, con la bebé estancada en el canal de parto.

-Vamos, amor, no te rindas...

-Aquí viene otro...

-Vamos, puja, puja, puja!

Rin intentaba con todo lo que le quedaba, pero ya sus fuerzas estaban al borde.

-Doctor, tiene la presión demasiado alta...

-Rin...

Rin vio a Sesshoumaru, sonrió.

-Te amo...

-Rin...

-Sabía que no podía hacerlo dos veces...

-Rin, de qué hablas? Rin, amor...

-Cuida a mis bebés...

-Rin! Rin! qué rayos dices?! Rin!!

Sacaron a Sesshoumaru de la sala.

-RIN!!

...

Sesshoumaru está parado frente a un cristal, la más cercana a él era una cunita con una pequeña bebita, en el identificador decía Kazami. Con lágrimas en los ojos se alejó del lugar.

-Papá...

Sesshoumaru abrazó a su hijo con fuerza, dejando escapar un quejido lleno de dolor.

-Papá...

-Qué voy a hacer sin ella?! Hiroshi, qué voy a hacer sin ella?!

-Papá, no digas eso... aún... hay...

Kagome se les acercó.

-Sesshoumaru...

-Kagome...

-Ya pasó el peligro... va a estar bien...

-Kagome...

-Va a estar bien, Sesshoumaru...

...

El llanto de un bebé la saca de su letargo, al abrir los ojos, la luz le lastima, vuelve a cerrarlos.

-Sessh...

-Mi amor!

Siente que alguien está a su lado, que toma su mano.

-Preciosa...

-Sessh...

Rin abrió los ojos, Sesshoumaru sonrió, la besó con ternura.

-Kami, mi amor... no me hagas una cosa así otra vez...

-Mi bebé...

-Está bien, es una hermosa bebita... muy grande, por cierto... 8 libras...

Rin sonrió.

-Qué me pasó?

-Te subió la presión, estabas cansada... te desmayaste... luego tuviste una hemorragia...

-Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

-1 día... nuestra hija nació ayer a las 10 de la noche... ya son las 4 de la tarde...

-Quiero verla...

Sesshoumaru asintió, cargó la pequeña y se la acercó a Rin, quien sonrió y acarició su cabeza.

-Kami, es idéntica a ti...

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Tendrá el cabello negro... tal vez tenga tus ojos...

Rin sonrió.

-Según la génetica, no...

-Shh... no eres científica... eres madre...

Rin volvió a sonreír, recibió a su pequeña entre sus brazos.

-Mi amor... cómo le pondremos?

-Pues... me tomé la libertad de ponerle Sakura...

-Sakura?

-Sí... qué tal?

-Me encanta...

Sesshoumaru sonrió, volvieron a besarse, poco después llegaron los demás.

-Mami!!

-Mi amorcito!

Rin la recibió entre sus brazos, la llenó de besos y la sintió llorar.

-Dara, cariño...

-Mama...

-Dara, qué pasa?

-Yo no quiero quedarme sin mamá...

-Mi amor... pero ya estoy bien... mírame...

Rin le levantó la mirada.

-Nadie se va a quedar sin mamá, amor... nadie...

...

Las clases comenzarían en Enero, Hiroshi, mientras tanto, trabajaba con Sesshoumaru, llegó a la casa y esuchó a Sakura llorar, al ir a la habitación, Rin estaba alimentando a Daisuke.

-Rin...

-Acaba de despertar...

-Pásame a Daisuke...

Hiroshi cargó a su hijo y continuó dándole la leche. Rin, entonces, pudo atender a Sakura.

-Ya, mi amor... ya vas a comer...

Hiroshi salió de la habitación, dándole privacidad para que amamantara a la pequeña. Cuando Sesshoumaru llegó, corrió escaleras arriba, pero Rin acababa de acomodar a la pequeña en su cuna.

-Mi amor... se acaba de dormir...

Sesshoumaru bajó la mirada.

-No pude salir antes...

-No te preocupes, mi amor... se despertará más tarde...

Rin lo besó con ternura. Él la rodeó con sus brazos y la besó apasionadamente.

-Cómo estás tú, preciosa?

-Estoy bien...

Permanecieron abrazados, viendo a su pequeña dormir, Rin lo besó en el pecho.

-Amor...

-Hm?

-Dara te estaba esperando...

Sesshoumaru tomó su rostro entre sus manos.

-Sé que estas semanas han sido una locura... perdóname por no dedicarte suficiente tiempo...

Rin sonrió y acarició sus mejillas.

-Has cambiado mucho desde el nacimiento de Sakura...

-Nunca me había visto tan cerca de perderte... yo te amo, Rin... y tú hiciste de esto que está frente a tí, un hombre... sin tí, sólo soy un guiñapo...

Rin acarició sus mejillas nuevamente, hacíendolo bajar la cabeza, lo besó apasionadamente, se abrazó a él, refugiándose en su pecho.

-Siempre sabes qué decir?

-Porqué lloras, preciosa...

Sesshoumaru la hizo levantar la mirada.

-Siempre dices las cosas más tiernas en el momento preciso...

Sesshoumaru sonrió, compartían un tierno beso cuando Dara llamó su atención.

-Papi...

-Princesita...

-Papi, me prometiste que íbamos a ir al cine...

-Es cierto, mi amor...

Sesshoumaru vio a Rin, la besó en la mejilla.

-Lo siento... Dame unos minutos para cambiarme, Dara...

-Hai...

Sesshoumaru bajó las escaleras vistiendo un par de jeans y una camisa.

-Estás lista, princesa?

-Sí, papi...

-Vamos...

-Sessh...

Sesshoumaru se detuvo, Rin lo besó en la mejilla.

-No la dejes comer muchos dulces...

Sesshoumaru sonrió, se marcharon. Luego de la pelicula, Dara se comía su pizza, vio a Sesshoumaru.

-Papi, estás triste...

-No, cariño...

-Sí, tienes esa cara como cuando mami te pelea...

Sesshoumaru sonrió, la abrazó.

-No te preocupes, cariño...

-Papi...

-Dime, princesa...

-Tu y mami se pelearon?

-No, Dara, no pasa nada!

La pequeña bajó la mirada.

-Gomen...

Sesshoumaru la besó en la cabeza.

-Dara, mi amor... no te pongas así...

Sesshoumaru la sintió temblar y abrazarlo.

-Demo, papa no quiere estar conmigo...

-Claro que sí, cariño! Dara... Dara, mírame...

La hizo levantar la mirada.

-Cariño... es sólo que entre todo lo nuevo que está pasando... cariño... Dara, no quiero que llores, me perdonas? No quería gritarte... sabes que eres mi princesita...

Al volver a la casa, Sesshoumaru llevó a Dara a su cama, Hiroshi veía una película.

-Dónde está Rin?

-Se fue a dormir hace poco... estaba muy cansada...

-Bueno... buenas noches...

-Que descanses, papá...

-Gracias, igual...

Sesshoumaru subió las escaleras, Rin estaba profundamente dormida. Acarició sus mejillas y la besó con ternura.

-Te amo, Rin...

Se acomodó a su lado, abrazándola con fuerza, Rin despertó y lo vio apoyado en su pecho, rodeándolo con sus brazos, se volvió a dormir.

...

Sesshoumaru despertó sintiendo un calor increíble, se alarmó al darse cuenta que Rin, ardía de la fiebre.

-Rin... Rin, amor...

-Sessh... Saca a Sakura de aquí...

-Rin, cariño, no estás bien...

-Onegai, sácala, es muy pequeña para enfermarse...

Sesshoumaru la llevó a emergencias, luego de un par de horas, le dijeron que era algo viral y que la fiebre cedería con los medicamentos. Al volver a la casa, Sesshoumaru llamó a su secretaria.

-No puedo ir hoy, suspende todos mis compromisos y búscales espacio otro día...

-No, Sessh... vete...

-No, Rin, no te voy a dejar sola...

Rin acarició sus mejillas, lo notó con los ojos rojos.

-Sesshoumaru...

-Soy un imbécil... anoche le grité a Dara...

-Amor, ella te perdonará...

-No puedo perderte, Rin... estoy seguro que terminaría loco...

-Lo que eres es un tonto...

-De primera...

Sesshoumaru la besó en la frente y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Sessh... ve con tu hija...

-Rin...

-Ve... yo voy a dormir...

-Te amo, preciosa...

**...**

**N/A: Hola!! Espero que les haya gustado este cap y que me perdonen la tardanza, pero estaba en super estrés y como si las cosas no fueran mas dificiles... bueno, como dicen, al dedo malo todo se le pega.**

**Espero que les guste, ya estoy trabajando en el final de este fic, aunque no es tan pronto como puedan creer. Y espero sus reviews, ya sabes cuánto me emocionan. Así que por el momento, besos y abrazos.**

**Mizuho**


	14. Entre Dos Mundos

**Capítulo 14**

**Entre Dos Mundos**

Hiroshi ya había comenzado la universidad, había convencido a Sesshoumaru de contratar una niñera para que ayudara a Rin con los pequeños. Salía de clases, sacó su celular y llamó a Rin.

-Bueno?

-Rin, estás lista?

-Sí, ya nos vamos...

-Entonces nos veremos allá...

-Claro...

Cerró la llamada.

-Oigan, chicos, me tengo que ir...

-A dónde vas? Vamos a tomarnos un par de tragos!

-No puedo... de verdad...

-Vamos...

-No, otra ocasión...

Una muchacha chocó de frente con él, haciéndolo dejar caer su billetera y su cuaderno.

-Lo siento...

-No hay problemas...

Hiroshi recogió y se marchó.

-Oye... a dónde va con tanta prisa?

-No lo sé... lo seguimos?

-Sí!

Hiroshi bajaba del taxi en el momento en que Rin llegó, entró al parqueo tras el auto y sacó a Daisuke.

-Hola, campeón!

-Papa!!

Daisuke reía tocando sus mejillas, Hiroshi lo llenó de besos.

-Vamos...

Hiroshi cargó los bultos y a Daisuke, Rin llevaba a Sakura.

-Seguro que puedes con todo?

-Claro que sí! Soy súper papá!

-En ese caso... Dara, mi amor... ven...

Los compañeros de Hiroshi lo vieron anonadados, entrar al centro médico con aquella mujer y tres niños, estaban lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar a Daisuke llamarlo papá.

-No puede ser! Tres hijos! Y con esa vieja!

-Pero esta de dura la mamacita!

-Oye, oye, no es posible! La más grande tiene como 5 años...

-Y?

-Y? Hiroshi es como de nuestra edad! Qué, la embarazó a los 14?

...

Mientras, en la consulta, Dara se escondía tras Rin, ya habían inyectado a Daisuke y a Sakura, Dara seguía.

-Dara...

-No, mama, no... onegai...

-Dara, cariño... deja que el doctor te vea...

-No, me va a puyar...

-Amor... no te toca... vamos, además, eres la niña más valiente del mundo...

Luego de examinarla, el doctor vio a Rin.

-Rin, es la época de las gripes...

-Oh, Kami, lo olvidé...

Al ver la aguja a Dara se le salieron las lágrimas.

-Me dijiste mentira, mama...

-No, cariño, no lo sabía...

La pequeña apenas gimió mientras la inyectaban, pero las lágrimas rodaban como extensos ríos de agua salada. Al volver a la casa, Sesshoumaru les abrió la puerta.

-Papa!!

Dara lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Princesa... qué pasó? Y esas lágrimas?

-Mama me dijo mentiras...

Sesshoumaru vio a Rin.

-Qué pasó?

-Le dije que no la vacunarían... olvidé que es la época de las gripes...

Sesshoumaru comprendió, acarició su cabeza, esperando algo parecido había comprado helado.

-Quieres comer helado?

-Con papa?

-Sí, cariño...

La pequeña se fue con él a la cocina, Hiroshi llevó a Daisuke a dormir, y luego se quedó haciendo sus trabajos de la universidad. Rin amamantó a Sakura y la acomodó en la cuna, al bajar las escaleras, se acercó a Dara, ella la ignoró, refugiándose en el pecho de su padre.

-Dara... Dara, mi amor, lo siento... Dara, no lo sabía, amor...

-Eres mala! Y mentirosa! Por eso no te quiero!

-Dara, no... amor, no digas una cosa así...

-NO!!

Sesshoumaru le tocó la cabeza.

-Dara, le estás faltando el respeto a tu mamá.

-Demo, papa...

-Pero nada. A tu mamá la respetas siempre. Ahora, discúlpate con ella.

-...-

-Dara...

-...-

-Eso es todo, estás castigada, te vas tu habitación ahora mismo.

-Demo, papa...

-Te hablé! Ahora!

Dara subió a su habitación llorando, Rin vio a Sesshoumaru.

-Gracias, Sesshoumaru, no te imaginas cuánto me ayudas castigándola en mi nombre!

-Pero...

-Pero... ella sólo ve que la castigaste por mi culpa!

-Por Kami, Rin, no te comprendo en lo absoluto! Si no estás loca, estás cerca!

-Sesshoumaru! No necesito esto... no ahora...

-Cuándo entonces?

Sesshoumaru se puso de pie, evitando que se alejara, la haló de una mano.

-Cuándo vas a dejar de explotarte? Cuándo vas a comprender cuándo es cariño y cuando es manipulación? Cuándo carajos piensas despertar?!

Rin le dio sonora bofetada.

-Jamás se te ocurra volverme a tocar de esa manera! El día que me pongas un dedo encima, será el primero y último!

Rin se fue de la casa. Hiroshi bajó al escuchar las llantas rechinar.

-Papá... qué pasó?

-Rin se fue...

Al pasar las horas y Rin no volver, Sesshoumaru se comenzó a preocupar, salió a buscarla, yendo a los lugares que frecuentaba, ni señales de ella. Finalmente fue al lugar donde tuvieron su primera cita. Allí estaba ella, temblando del frío, viendo su reflejo sobre el puente en el lago, con la luna sobre su cabeza. No había que ser un genio para saber que estaba llorando.

-Te extraño tanto papá! Ya no tengo con quien hablar! Sesshoumaru se ha apartado tanto de mi... no puedo creer que me cogiera de esa manera...

Con el corazón hecho un nudo, se acercó a ella, le puso el abrigo sobre sus hombros y los acarició.

-De verdad lo lamento, Rin...

-Sesshoumaru...

-Perdóname, preciosa... me excedí... y... te amo, cariño...

Rin se dio vuelta entre sus brazos, sintió tiernos besitos en la cabeza.

-Dara es nuestra primera hija... y por mucho tiempo la tuvimos como hija única... pero me duele el verte pensando que no eres una buena madre... me duele el verte caer a sus pies, manipulada... Esto tiene que parar, Rin... tiene que parar... Ya no es una bebé, tiene 5 años y sabe que si hace un teatrito uno de los dos cederá y ella tendrá lo que quiere. Tú lo sabes y...

Sesshoumaru bajó la cabeza, la abrazó con fuerza.

-Es mi hija y la amo... pero no toleraré que juegue con nosotros... y tú, de inmediato te metes en el papel de pensar que eres mala madre... vamos a casa...

-Sí...

Al entrar en la casa, vieron a Dara sentada en el sillón.

-Dara, que no te castigué?

La pequeña vio a su madre y corrió a aferrarse a sus piernas.

-Gomen, mama, gomen! No nos dejes! Prometo ser una niña buena, prometo dejarme puyar...

Rin la cargó, la pequeña se aferró a su cuello.

-Ya, cálmate, Dara...

-Gomen, mami, onegai... gomen...

-Dara, mi amor...

-Gomen, mami...

-Dara...

Rin la sintió estremecerse de pies a cabeza al escuchar a Sesshoumaru, se aferró aún más a Rin.

-Mami, no! Mami, gomen! Mami!!

-Dara! Cálmate! Dara!!

Estaba histérica, Rin no pudo controlarla y se le resbaló entre los brazos.

-DARA!!

-Mama...

-Mi amor, estás bien? Dónde te duele?

La pequeña se levantó llorando.

-Gomen, papa, onegai...

-Ven aquí, Dara...

La pequeña lo abrazó con fuerza, él la besó en la cabeza.

...

Hiroshi terminó su presentación, al apagar la computadora se vio el fondo de escritorio, Dara y Daisuke besando a Sakura en cada mejilla. Al salir de la clase, una compañera se le acercó. Los que lo habían seguido, lo asaltaron.

-Qué calladitos te los tenias, Hiroshi...

-Qué cosa?

-Te vimos, con tu mujer y tus hijos...

-Cómo?

-Eres casado?

-Ah?!

La joven emprendió la huída.

-E-espera!

-Vamos, hombre, dinos qué onda?

-No estoy casado, esa era mi madrastra, las niñas son mis hermanitas, el niño es mi hijo... Akira!!

Hiroshi la siguió, la vio pasarse las manos por el rostro y arrojar un sobre a la basura, se acercó al zafacón y sacó la carta.

Continuó buscándola, la encontró en un jardín apartado, la densa melena castaña caía sobre su espalda, se notaba como encorvada, apoyando sus codos en sus piernas.

-Una mujer tan hermosa como tú, no debería derramar sus lágrimas sin razón...

-Hiroshi! Lo siento, yo...

-Shhh...

Hiroshi la besó con ternura.

-He querido hacer eso desde que te vi el primer día...

-Qué haces? Tú...

-Es mi madrastra... no estoy casado. Las niñas son mis hermanitas y el niño sí es mi hijo...

-Tienes un hijo?

-Sí... se llama Daisuke...

Hiroshi le mostró una fotografía del pequeño.

-Kami, se parece tanto a tí!

-Afortunadamente...

-Y su mamá?

-Ella nos abandonó... vivía en Estados Unidos, pero vine a Japón porque mi papá me prometió ayudarme a criarlo mientras estudio...

Hiroshi se puso de pie y le mostró la carta.

-Si no te molesta... me quedaré con esto...

-Hiroshi...

Hiroshi acarició sus mejillas.

-Discúlpame, Akira... pero una mujer como tu no debería acercarse a un tipo como yo...

-Acaso eres mafioso o qué?

Hiroshi rió.

-No... pero tengo un hijo... por el que me desvivo... y ser un padre soltero, no es precisamente ser un diamante en bruto... aunque sí tengo lo de bruto... pero eso es de familia...

Akira rió, Hiroshi estaba balbuceando y diciendo incoherencias.

-Quiero conocer a tu hijo... puedo?

-Ah?

-Puedo conocerlo?

Hiroshi asintió.

-Tienes más clases?

-No...

-Yo tampoco...

Al llegar a la casa, el pequeño salió a su encuentro.

-Papa!!

-Hola, campeón!

Hiroshi lo cargó y lo hizo reír a besos.

-Daisuke, ella es mi amiga, Akira... salúdala...

El pequeño movió una manita y con la otra dentro de la boca.

-Dai, la mano...

-Hola, Dai...

-Nii-chan!

-Dara...

Hiroshi la saludó con un beso.

-Dara, ella es mi amiga, Akira...

-Hola!

Hiroshi sonrió, pasaron a la terraza, allí estaba Rin arrullando a Sakura.

-Hiroshi...

-Hola...

Hiroshi la saludó con un beso en la mejilla, besó a Sakura en la cabeza.

-Y mi papá?

-No ha llegado aún...

-Rin, ella es Akira, una amiga... Akira, Rin es mi madrastra...

-Uf, qué feo se oye!

Hiroshi sonrió.

-Adela está aquí?

-Sí, pediré unos refrescos y algo de comer...

-Ay! Me cuentas! Sakura no me dejó ni almorzar!

Poco a poco, Daisuke se fue soltando y tomando confianza con Akira, para cuando llegó la comida, Daisuke estaba sobre sus piernas.

-Dime la historia completa, Hiroshi...

Hiroshi asintió, comenzó el relato, para cuando terminó, Daisuke comía tranquilo, sentado en el regazo de Akira.

-Kami, no lo puedo creer... cómo alguien no va a querer a una cosita tan bella?

-Disculpen... la llevaré a su cuna...

Rin fue a la habitación, al bajar nuevamente, se encontró con Sesshoumaru, quien rodeándola por la cintura, la besó apasionadamente.

-Te amo, preciosa...

-Mi amor... tenemos visitas...

Sesshoumaru vio hacia la terraza, Akira estaba pendiente de Daisuke, pero se notaba su rostro sonrojado.

-Mis disculpas...

-No se preocupe...

-Dónde están mis princesitas?

-Acabo de subir a Sakura... y Dara...

-Papi!!

Sesshoumaru la cargó y la llenó de besos.

-Mi princesita!

Sesshoumaru subió las escaleras con la pequeña contándole su día.

-Volveremos más tarde... me prestas tu auto?

-Está bien...

Hiroshi y Akira fueron a un parque cercano, Daisuke reía a más no poder en un columpio.

-Tu familia es muy bonita... muy unida...

-Sí...

-Y tu papá... se nota que la adora!

-Sí... de verdad están enamorados...

Estuvieron caminando por el parque y hablando hasta entrada la noche.

-Kami, mira qué tarde es...

-Yo tengo hambre, tú no?

-Qué tienes en mente?

-Cerca de aquí hay un restaurante italiano...

-Me compraste...

Akira vio sorprendida a Daisuke comer sentado en el regazo de su padre sin hacer desastres. Al terminar, Hiroshi le limpió la cara.

-Te comportaste hoy... qué bien!

-Papa, udche!

-Quiere leche? Después de comer tanto?

-Leche? Dulce, quiere postre!

Hiroshi la llevó hasta su casa.

-Aquí es...

-Bueno... ha sido una tarde...

Akira lo interrumpió con un beso.

-Ha sido una tarde maravillosa... y más que de ti... me he enamorado de tu hijo...

-No te andas con rodeos, verdad?

-Para qué? Si no consigo lo que quiero, al menos lo intenté...

Hiroshi sonrió.

-Eso me gusta... decidida...

-Nos vemos mañana?

-Claro... cómo vas a la universidad?

-Metro...

-Me quedas de paso de la oficina a la universidad... paso por tí?

-Sí...

-A las 12:30... almorzaremos juntos...

-Es una cita...

Akira lo besó nuevamente y bajó del auto, Daisuke iba dormido en el asiento trasero. Al llegar a la casa, Rin salía de la cocina.

-Hiroshi...

-Rin, un millón de gracias... podrías prestármelo mañana?

-Lo siento... pero tengo un compromiso...

-Está bien...

-Pero... cómo te fue?

-Genial, le encanta a Daisuke y él a ella... es... Kami, Rin, es como pasar por la pubertad otra vez!

Rin rió a carcajadas.

-Tú todavía eres un niño...

-Sólo me llevas 10 años...

-No tienes idea de lo que pasa en 10 años...

-Rin...

-Buenas noches...

Rin subió las escaleras, Hiroshi iba tras ella, Sesshoumaru la esperaba vistiendo sólo el pantalón del pijama y la yukata abierta.

-Buenas noches, papá...

-Buenas noches...

Luego de acomodar a Daisuke, entró en su habitación. No tenía mucho sueño, así que se puso a adelantar otra presentación que tenía pendiente.

...

Poco a poco, Hiroshi notó que aunque no quisiera, estaba interviniendo en la vida de casados de Rin y Sesshoumaru. Sin decir nada a nadie, buscó un apartamento.

Rin y Sesshoumaru estaban en la sala, abrazados.

-Papá... Rin... puedo hablar con ustedes?

-Claro... qué pasa?

Ambos se irguieron, Hiroshi sonrió para sí mismo al verlos tomados de la mano.

-Yo... de verdad agradezco todo lo que han hecho por mí y por Daisuke... Rin, un millón de gracias por permitir que viviera en tu casa... pero... esto no puede continuar...

-Hiroshi...

-Este fin de semana, nos mudaremos...

-Pero, Hiroshi, espera, no puedes irte así como así... Dónde vas a vivir?

-Conseguí un buen apartamento...

-Con tu salario debe ser una pocilga!

-Sesshoumaru!

-Es un aprendíz! Y trabaja medio tiempo, aunque sea mi hijo, no puedo darle un sueldo de ejecutivo!

-Eso lo sé, papá! Rin, no creas que me paga mal, es el doble de lo que me corresponde... pero es que... ustedes necesitan su privacidad y...

-Pero...Hiroshi... Sesshoumaru, dí algo!

-Aún no se vende tu apartamento...

-No...

-Bien...

Sesshoumaru alcanzó su chequera y le hizo un cheque a Rin.

-Es tuyo, Hiroshi...

-Papá...

-Sesshoumaru!

-Qué? ningún hijo mío vivirá en una pocilga! Usa ese dinero e invértelo en algo útil.

-Sessh...

Sesshoumaru besó a Rin en la sien.

-Le hablaba a Hiroshi respecto al dinero del depósito... Tú...

Rin lo vio con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Es más que suficiente para comprar mi consultorio...

Rin lo abrazó con fuerza. Hiroshi sonrió.

-Gracias, papá... es... no sé cómo pagarte...

-Cuida a mi nieto... y hazlo un hombre de bien...

Hiroshi asintió, luego de abrazar a su padre, los dejó solos.

-Sessh...

-Es mejor así... me gusta más cuando gritas...

-Sesshoumaru Kazami!

Sesshoumaru rió mientras la abrazaba por la cintura, la besó apasionadamente, vieron a Hiroshi salir con Daisuke, con Dara donde su abuelo y Sakura dormida, la casa era toda de ellos, subieron las escaleras, Rin huyéndole a Sesshoumaru, al llegar a la habitación, Sesshoumaru la cargó y haciéndola reír la llevó a la cama. Prisionera entre los brazos de su marido y el colchón, Rin se revolvió anticipando la delicia de sentirlo dentro y sobre ella haciéndole el amor. Sesshoumaru se quedó viéndola, Rin dejó de reír, Sesshoumaru deslizó un dedo desde su mejilla y hasta sus labios, Rin lo apresó entre ellos y sonrió.

-Kami, preciosa... me enciendes como nadie...

-Eso es bueno saberlo... y... la llama está encendida?

Rin deslizó su manos hacia su pantalón y lo sintió erecto y pulsátil.

-Hm! Eso es un arma o estás feliz de verme?

-Vamos a averiguarlo...

...

Rin se soltó de su agarre al sentir el placer apoderarse de su cuerpo, Sesshoumaru se aferró a ella mientras dejaba su cremosa esencia correr libre en su interior.

-AH! Kami, preciosa!

Rin lo sintió descansar sobre su pecho, sonrió y lo dejó mientras lo rodeaba con sus brazos.

-Eso fue delicioso, mi amor...

Apenas Sesshoumaru se acomodaba a su lado, Sakura despertó, Rin lo besó en la mejilla.

-Vas por ella? En lo que me baño?

Sesshoumaru asintió aún atontado, Rin sonrió y se levantó. Al volver, Sesshoumaru tenía a la pequeña sobre su pecho y estaba acostado nuevamente.

-Pudiste vestirte... al menos ponerte interiores...

-Como si lo recordará... ven, preciosa...

Rin se acomodó a su lado aún sin vestirse, sonrió al ver a su pequeña cerrar los ojos nuevamente, perdida en los latidos del corazón de su padre, Rin sonrió y la besó con ternura.

-Es preciosa, mi princesita... bella como su papi...

-Esta vez, estoy de acuerdo... es idéntica a mí...

Rin sonrió, lo besó con ternura.

-Sessh...

-Hm?

-Te amo...

-Yo también te amo, preciosa...

Permanecieron abrazados y se quedaron dormidos. Cuando Dara llegó con Hiroshi, estaban en la sala, y Sesshoumaru le provocaba risas a su pequeña.

-Papi...

-Hola, princesa...

Sesshoumaru la sentó en sus piernas y la besó.

-Cómo te fue con abuelito?

-Bien!

-Me alegro...

La pequeña se inclinó y besó a su madre en la mejilla.

-Hola, mami.

-Hola, mi amor...

También besó a Sakura y volvió a acomodarse entre los brazos de su padre, le contó de su fin de semana con su abuelito y todo lo que hicieron, Sesshoumaru escuchaba atento a su pequeña, Rin sólo los veía y sonreía.

-Mama!

-Mi amor!

Rin dejó a Sakura en brazos de Sesshoumaru y cargó a Daisuke, lo llenó de besos.

-Eres una cosa preciosa, mi amor... como tu papi...

El pequeño reía tocando sus mejillas, Rin se lo comió a besos. Hiroshi se acercó.

-Dai, vamos...

Rin se detuvo en su juego.

-Déjalo con nosotros, Hiroshi... vete a estudiar tranquilo.

-Segura?

-Claro...

Hiroshi subió las escaleras. Poco después, Rin estaba con las pequeñas y Sesshoumaru con su nieto. Paseaban por el jardín.

-Belo...

-Dime, Dai...

El pequeño parecía idolatrarlo, Sesshoumaru se sentó bajo la sombra de un árbol y le contó una historia. Al terminar, Dara estaba también sentada a su lado, escuchando atenta a su padre.

-Papi, Dai se durmió.

-Sí...

-Papi, esa es la historia de mami y tu?

-Ajá... princesa. Vamos a llevarlo a su cama...

-Hai...

Sesshoumaru llevó al pequeño en brazos, lo dejó en su cuna.

-Papá, estaba pensando en... papá...

Sesshoumaru vio a su hijo, sus ojos rojos.

-No te vayas, Hiroshi... no... no quiero perderme más de la vida de mi hijo y mi nieto...

-Papá... no será igual... nos seguiremos viendo...

-Kami, hijo, apenas te tengo unos meses...

Hiroshi se le acercó, vio a su pequeño dormir.

-Lo sé, papá... y no quiero... pero tú tienes una vida nueva... una vida, donde después de 7 años, no encajo...

-Porqué dices eso?

-Porque amas a Rin! La amas y estás arriesgando tu matrimonio, tu privacidad, la de ella... yo te quiero lo suficiente como para evitar que esto siga pasando. Además...

Hiroshi se sonrojó.

-No se lo digas a Rin... pero se escucha cada vez que tienen relaciones... y eso no está bien, papá... soy un hombre, un extraño para tu mujer!

Sesshoumaru vio a su hijo.

-Qué exactamente se escucha?

-La... cama... contra la pared...

Sesshoumaru se tapó el rostro.

-Kami...

-No te preocupes, papá... es normal... pero prefiero mudarme... y te prometo que siempre formarás parte en la vida de Dai...

**...**

**N/A: Hola!! Espero que les guste este cap, he estado hasta el copete de trabajo con la uni, por eso ya no publico tan seguido, también tengo servicios (puagh) de todas formas, espero que les haya gustado y espero sus reviews.**

**Besos**

**Mizuho**


	15. Amor de Juguete

**Capítulo 15**

**Amor de Juguete**

Sesshoumaru estaba en su oficina, Hiroshi en la suya, ya que Sesshoumaru no aceptaba llamadas, entró en la oficina de Hiroshi.

-Bueno?

-Papa?

-Dara?

-Hiroshi... papa está contigo?

-No... Dara, qué pasa? Estás llorando?

-Hiroshi, dile a papa que venga a casa...

-Dara, está ocupado...

-Onegai, Hiroshi... quiero a mi papa...

-Dara, Dara, cálmate... veré qué hago...

Hiroshi entró en la oficina de Sesshoumaru.

-Ya tienes lista la cuenta?

-No... papá... porqué no descansas? Vete a tu casa...

-No puedo...

-Papá... necesitas relajarte... vete, mañana esto estará aquí esperándote...

-No puedo!

Hiroshi suspiró.

-Con que a esto se refería Rin con tu obsesión temporal por el trabajo.

Sesshoumaru levantó la mirada.

-Mi qué?

-Sí, estás obsesionado. Dime, cuándo fue la última vez que tuviste un tiempo de calidad con Rin? Cuándo fue la última vez que estuviste con tus hijas?

Sesshoumaru iba a refutarle, pero vio el retrato de Dara con Sakura entre sus brazos.

-Dara acaba de llamar, llorando y rogándome que le mande a su papá a casa.

-Dara?

-Sí, Dara... si atendieras tus llamadas, sabrías que sabe usar el teléfono... Si me disculpas, no hay diferencia entre lo que haga hoy y mañana... y extraño a mí hijo...

Hiroshi se marchó, Sesshoumaru siguió trabajando, en un momento en que se detuvo, llamó a Rin.

-Preciosa...

-Mi amor! Qué sorpresa! Es raro que me llames... pasó algo?

-No... cómo están las niñas?

-Las niñas? Están donde tu papá... yo estoy en el hospital.

-Sales temprano?

-Ay, sí! En una hora estaré en casa, pasaré por las niñas, nos daremos un rico baño y luego veremos una película...

-Y qué hay de mí?

-Hmmm... cuando llegues esta noche, te daré un rico masaje y después...

Cuando Sesshoumaru llegó a la casa, escuchó las risas de sus pequeñas y esposa, siguiéndolas, llegó al jardín, donde tiradas sobre una manta, Rin mantenía a Sakura por encima de ella y Dara le hacía caras para que riera.

-PAPI!!

Dara corrió hacia él y se aferró a sus piernas.

-Dara...

-Ven a jugar, papi!

Sesshoumaru fue con ella, hasta donde estaba Rin, Sakura sonrió al verlo y extendió sus bracitos hacia él.

-Papa!

Sesshoumaru las abrazó a ambas, con fuerza, las llenó de besos.

-Papá trabaja mucho... pero las quiere mucho más, princesitas...

Rin lo vio sonriendo, con una mano en cada mejilla, lo besó con ternura.

-Eres tan dulce que podría comerte...

-Sí?

-Claro que sí...

Sesshoumaru soltó a las niñas y abrazándola por la cintura, se recostó sobre la manta halándola sobre él.

-Y qué más harías?

-Hm... no te lo puedo decir sin que cierta enanita escuche...

Ambos rieron, volvieron a besarse.

-Kami, es delicioso... no te detengas...

Rin sonrió, continuó dándole de a besitos, escuchaban a Dara reír y reían ellos, pero sin separarse.

-Mami, vas a tener otro bebé?

Ambos rieron a carcajadas.

-No, mi amor, no por ahora...

Rin se sentó, abrazó a Sakura y la llenó de besos, la pequeña rió.

-Ma-ma!

Rin sonrió y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Sí, cariño! Mamá...

La pequeña se llevó las manos a la boca.

...

Hiroshi estaba en su oficina, centrado en unos papeles, escuchó que tocaron a la puerta.

-Adelante...

-Estás muy ocupado?

-Akira!

Akira entró en la oficina con un peluche y un par de globos llenos de helio.

-Feliz cumpleaños, cariño...

-Gracias... y esto?

-Espero que te guste...

Hiroshi sonrió, tomó el peluche, un osito con una camiseta que decía "Te quiero", dentro de una canasta llena de chocolates.

-Yo soy feliz con los chocolates, Daisuke será feliz con el peluche...

Akira rió, Dejando aquello a un lado, la atrajo hacia él y la besó apasionadamente.

-Estás libre esta noche?

-Soy toda tuya...

Hiroshi sonrió, volvió a besarla. Fueron sorprendidos en medio de un apasionado beso, cuando Rin y Sesshoumaru entraron cantándole las mañanitas.

-Tal vez... deberíamos volver más tarde...

-No! No importa...

-Papa!

Hiroshi cargó a Daisuke, el pequeño lo besó en la mejilla.

-Edíz umpanoz, papa...

-Gracias, Dai!

Abrazó a su pequeño con fuerza, Sesshoumaru sonrió y dejó ver el pastel que llevaba escondido.

-Vaya!

-Nii-chan!

Hiroshi vio a la pequeña y sonrió.

-Hola, Dara...

-Feliz cumpleaños, nii-chan.

-Gracias, princesita...

Rin le hizo señas recordándole que era su cumpleaños también.

-Y feliz cumpleaños a ti, princesita...

Hiroshi la besó en la mejilla, la pequeña sonrió.

-Hiroshi, esta tarde en la casa, tendremos una fiesta para Dara...

-No faltaré...

-Sí!! Así conocen a mi nii-chan!

Hiroshi sonrió, al momento de marcharse, Daisuke se mostraba renuente a separarse de su padre.

-No, no se preocupen... déjenlo...

-Papa...

Hiroshi lo cargó.

-Vas a ayudarme a trabajar?

El pequeño asintió con enormes goterones de lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas, una mano en la boca y con la otra se sujetaba a él.

-Sí? Sácate la mano de la boca, Dai... dame un beso...

El pequeño obedeció y se quedó abrazado a él, Hiroshi acarició su cabeza y espalda.

-Todo está bien...

Una vez que se vieron solos nuevamente, Akira lo besó en la mejilla.

-Mejor me voy...

-Akira... gracias por todo...

-Por nada... Adiós, Dai...

El pequeño se despidió con una mano, Akira sonrió y lo besó en la cabeza, besó a Hiroshi.

-Irás a la fiesta de Dara?

-No me lo perdería por nada del mundo...

Akira le mostró la invitación.

-Qué? Te invitaron antes que a mí?

-Tu papá me la dio hace días.

Akira rió y se marchó dejando a Hiroshi boquiabierto.

...

Hiroshi llegó a su apartamento con Daisuke, apenas lo terminó de bañar cuando tocaron a la puerta.

-Dai, quédate aquí.

Hiroshi fue a abrir, era Akira.

-Akira...

-Me tomé la tarde, llegaste hace poco?

-Un rato, estaba bañando a...

-Daisuke!

El pequeño corría por todas partes completamente desnudo.

-Daisuke! Ven aquí!

El pequeño corría lejos de Hiroshi riendo a carcajadas, al gritarle fue a refugierse tras Akira, quien lo cargó riendo.

-Hm! Qué oloroso! Qué rico hueles, mi amor! Vamos a ponerte ropa, sí?

-No!

-No?

-No! No quiedo!

-Anda, bueno, pues si no se pone ropa, se queda... verdad Hiroshi? Tú y yo iremos a la fiesta de Dara y Dai se queda aquí.

-No! No! Podme gdopa...

Akira rió, lo llevó a la habitación. Hiroshi la vio vestirlo y ponerle colonia, luego de peinarlo, lo abrazó y lo llenó de besos.

-Pero qué bello! Igualito a su papi!

-Me das unos minutos? Me bañaré...

-Claro...

Hiroshi se metió al baño, Akira y Daisuke se quedaron jugando sobre la cama, Cuando Hiroshi salió, Akira sostenía al pequeño por encima de ella y le hacía cosquillas, ambos reían a carcajadas.

-Hm! Pero qué rico!

Hiroshi se dio vuelta buscando lo que Akira se encontraba rico, ella rió. Dejando al pequeño en la cama se acercó a él y lo besó apasionadamente.

-Hablo de ti...

-Sí?

-Claro que sí, eres delicioso, qué no te ves?

Hiroshi sonrió, la besó con ternura.

-Tú también eres deliciosa...

Akira rió al sentirlo rozarla erecto, bajo la gruesa tela del pantalón de jeans.

-Mejor... esperamos afuera...

-Sí, mejor...

Akira y Daisuke salieron de la habitación, poco después, Hiroshi los acompañó, la sorprendió abrazándola desde atrás y la besó en el cuello.

-Sabes? Si sigues provocándome así, vas a tener que responder...

-En serio?

-Me faltó muy poco para olvidarme de lo caballeroso...

Akira rió aún presa de su abrazo, lo besó apasionadamente.

-Ya compraste el regalo de Dara?

-Vamos a pasar por una juguetería ahora... y tú, ya tienes mi regalo?

-Claro que sí, te lo daré esta noche... después de la fiesta...

-Excelente...

Se besaron nuevamente. En la juguetería, mientras Hiroshi elegía una muñeca para Dara, Akira le provocaba carcajadas a Daisuke con un auto de felpa.

-Sabes? Tendrás que comprárselo, sino, llorará toda la tarde...

-Pero claro que se lo compraré, es mi bebito consentido... verdad que sí, Dai?

El pequeño asintió, para cuando Hiroshi llegó a la caja, Akira había comprado juguetes como si fuese navidad para Daisuke.

-Incluya eso también en mi cuenta.

-Señor... la señora ya pagó...

-Akira!

-Qué?

-Pero cómo se te ocurre?

-Y acaso esperas que le compre un regalo y tú lo pagues? Claro que no, es mí regalo, no tuyo.

-Pero...

-Pero qué?

-Nada...

Hiroshi pagó por la muñeca y un par de accesorios para la misma, luego de envolverlo, se dirigieron a la casa de Sesshoumaru.

-Papá...

-Hiroshi, Akira... Dai!!

Sesshoumaru cargó a su nieto y los invitó a pasar al jardín trasero, allí había una enorme celebración con payaso y toda la cosa.

-Nii-chan!!

Dara corrió a él y se abrazó a sus piernas.

-Dara, feliz cumpleaños, princesa... mira, esto es para ti...

-Gracias, nii-chan... ven, para que te conozcan.

Dara lo llevó de la mano hasta sus compañeritos de colegio.

-Les dije que tengo un nii-chan grande!

-Wow! Qué grande!

-Y él tiene un bebé! Mira, está con mi papá!

-Wow! Y dolió mucho tener un bebé?

Hiroshi rió. cargó a Dara y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

-Voy a ver a Sakura, sí?

-Hai!

Hiroshi se alejó en dirección a Rin.

-Rin!

-Hiroshi, por Kami, Dara estaba loca preguntando cuándo llegarías...

-Sí, ya me lució frente a sus amigos...

-Eres un hermano trofeo.

Hiroshi rió, cargó a Sakura y la llenó de besos.

-Y tú, princesita? Seré tu hermano trofeo también?

La pequeña rió a carcajadas. Hiroshi sonrió.

-Allí está tu papá con su nieto trofeo...

Hiroshi rió al ver a Sesshoumaru con su nieto, orgulloso, pavonearse frente a sus amigos. Sesshoumaru le pasó el pequeño a Akira, para irse a concursar con Dara.

-Y la joven mamá también puede concursar...

Apenas Daisuke vio al payaso, se puso histérico, parecía querer trepar por encima de Akira.

-Dai, Dai, cálmate... por favor, le tiene miedo...

Akira se apartó con Daisuke y logró calmarlo.

-Dai, porqué te asustó el payaso?

-Feo...

-Feo? Pero es para dar risa... míralo...

El pequeño se aferró a su pecho.

-No, feo...

Akira sonrió y lo besó con ternura. Sesshoumaru se acercó a Hiroshi, le puso una mano en el hombro y le señaló a Akira con Daisuke.

-Se llevan muy bien...

-De maravillas.

-Hiroshi, yo sé que es muy apresurado hablarte de esto... pero Daisuke es muy pequeño y se apega fácil... no pasará mucho antes de que la llame y la identifique como su mamá... si no tienen una relación estable...

-Papá.. sé a qué te refieres, pero...

Hiroshi bajó la mirada.

-Es cuestión de tiempo antes de que todos salgamos lastimados. Los padres de Akira no me quieren y mucho menos a Dai, Akira los ignora, pero cuando tenga que elegir...

-Hiroshi...

-Hasta ahora pienso que no le guardaría rencor si elige a sus padres... pero cada día siento que me dolerá más cuando lo haga...

-Hijo...

-Yo la amo, papá... pero estoy condenado a perderla...

...

Sesshoumaru cubrió a Dara y la besó de buenas noches.

-Dulces sueños, mi amor...

-Te quiero, papi...

-Y yo a tí, princesita...

-Que sueñes con los angelitos...

-Mami...

-Dime...

-Gracias por mi cumpleaños...

Rin sonrió y la besó con ternura.

-Lo disfrutaste mucho, verdad?

-Hai...

-Me alegro, mi amor... hasta mañana...

-Te amo, mami...

-Te amo, cariño...

Ambos salieron de la habitación.

...

Akira arrullaba a Daisuke, lo besó con ternura, el pequeño se quedó dormido sobre su pecho. Hiroshi se acercó.

-Necesitas ayuda?

-Ninguna, es un angelito...

Hiroshi sonrió, lo besó en la cabeza.

-Ven, lo llevaré a su cuna...

Hiroshi lo intentó cargar, pero él se aferró a Akira, aún dormido.

-Mama...

Akira sonrió, lo besó con ternura.

-Sería muy feliz de serlo de verdad...

Hiroshi se la quedó viendo. Akira sonrió y lo besó con ternura.

-Es en serio, Hiroshi... no te imaginas las veces que me acuesto deseando que Dai fuera nuestro...

-Akira...

Poniéndose de pie, llevó al pequeño a su cuna, al salir de la habitación, Hiroshi aún estaba en shock.

-Hiroshi...

-Akira...

Akira se acomodó entre sus brazos, escuchando los latidos de su corazón. Hiroshi la besó en la cabeza.

-Llegué un poco tarde a tu vida...

-No... llegaste en el momento preciso...

-Hiroshi...

-Te amo, Akira...

Akira se perdió en la mirada dorada que parecía brillar más que nunca, se unieron en un apasionado beso, donde la cordura se extinguía como la llama de una candela ante un viento huracanado. Sientiendo sus dedos deslizarse sobre su piel, marcándola cuales llamaradas.

Se separaron cortos de aliento, Hiroshi retiró sus manos y bajó la mirada.

-Lo siento... me dejé llevar por...

Akira se abrió los pocos botones que quedaban en la blusa y dejó que la tela se deslizara por su piel.

-Por?

-...Pasión...

Akira sonrió, le levantó el rostro, obligándolo así a levantar la mirada.

-Estoy aquí arriba, amor...

Hiroshi la vio a los ojos y sonrió.

-Es injusto llevar un niño a una confitería y no comprarle dulces...

-Vas a tener todos los dulces que desees...

-Estás segura?

Akira asintió mordiéndose el labio inferior, acercándose más, rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y lo besó apasionadamente.

Hiroshi la besó una última vez antes de separarse apenas unos centímetros para recuperar el aliento.

-Quieres ponerte más cómoda?

Akira se encaminó a la habitación, cuando Hiroshi la alcanzó, la vio sentada en la cama, se acercó lentamente y deslizándose sobre ella, la hizo quedar acostada, mientras la besaba con fuego en los labios. Besó todo su cuerpo, saboreando su piel, la sintió estremecerse cuando deslizó su lengua por su vientre y hacia la unión de su pecho, volviendo a sus labios, la besó con una sonrisa dibujada en los suyos.

-Eres deliciosa... y realmente hermosa...

-Hiroshi...

Jugueteando con el roce de sus sexos, Hiroshi se detuvo y se apartó.

-Hiroshi...

-No puedo... no debo...

Hiroshi se levantó y tomó una toalla, Akira lo siguió.

-Hiroshi...

-No tengo preservativos...

Akira rió a carcajadas, lo besó con ternura.

-No te preocupes por eso, tontito...

-Akira, tengo 19 años y tengo un hijo.

-Y yo tengo tratamiento anticonceptivo...

Akira lo besó nuevamente.

-Vamos, amor... me muero por sentirte haciéndome el amor...

Akira se deshizo de la toalla y lo acarició sintiéndolo caliente y excitado.

-Hm... estoy segura que será delicioso...

...

Akira se aferraba al pecho de su apuesto novio mientras sentía que nadie conocía su cuerpo mejor que él, con simples movimientos de cadera, la estaba llevando a lugares que nunca imaginó alcanzar. Dejando escapar un gemido, muestra de haber alcanzado el punto máximo del placer.

...

Akira descansaba sobre el pecho de Hiroshi, acariciando su espalda, la sentía erizarse y en ocasiones, estremecerse al sentir sus caricias. Akira levantó la mirada y apoyando su barbilla de su pecho, le llamó la atención.

-Hiroshi... algo te preocupa, qué es?

Hiroshi intentó pasar por despreocupado, pero no pudo engañar a Akira.

-Hiroshi... onegai, dime... o es que no confías en mí?

-Claro que confío en tí, Akira! Pero qué cosas dices?

-Hiroshi...

Hiroshi suspiró.

-Ovidémonos de esas tonterías y vamos a descansar... porque te vas a quedar, verdad? Pero mañana para ir a tu oficina... Mejor te llevamos a tu casa...

Akira rió, Hiroshi balbuceaba otra vez. Lo besó con ternura.

-Hiroshi, amor, respira...

-Pero...

-Tienes secadora de ropa...

-Sí...

-Vuelvo en un minuto...

Vistiéndose con la camisa de Hiroshi, Akira lavó su ropa y la puso a secar, cuando volvió, Hiroshi estaba cruzado de brazos.

-Problema resuelto... mañana la plancho...

...

Hiroshi despertó, Akira aún dormía acomodada sobre su pecho. Acarició sus mejillas y sus labios, rogando que no le doliera tanto su partida mientras se admitía a sí mismo lo perdidamente enamorado que estaba de ella. Cerró los ojos intentando olvidarse de todo y volvió a quedarse dormido.

Despertó escuchando risas y que hablaban. Fue a la habitación de Daisuke, Akira estaba sentada en el piso jugando con el pequeño.

-Papa!

-Hola, enano, te diviertes? Se divierten sin mi?

Hiroshi le hizo cosquillas al pequeño, que rió a carcajadas. Lo besó en la mejilla. Se inclinó y besó a Akira.

-Cómo dormiste?

-Hm! Rico! Y más después de hacer el amor con tremendo papazote!

Hiroshi rió a carcajadas. Daisuke se quedó viendo la mano de su padre, tomó una de Akira y las juntó, ambos se quedaron mudos al acto y luego sonrieron.

-El príncipe ha hablado...

...

Sesshoumaru llegó a la casa.

-Rin!

-Mi amor, ven, date prisa!!

Sesshoumaru corrió hacia el jardín, donde Sakura daba sus primeros pasos, aferrada a las manos de su madre, al verlo, sonrió ampliamente.

-Papa!!

La pequeña se dirigía hacia él, Sesshoumaru se arrodilló y la recibió con los brazos abiertos, llenándola de besos.

-Eso, mi princesita!!

La pequeña rió entre sus brazos, Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura.

-Te amo, cariño...

Rin se acercó sonriendo, Sesshoumaru la besó apasionadamente.

-Qué haces aquí tan temprano?

-No tenía pacientes, así que vine a estar con mi bebita. Dara está con tu papá.

-Y la niñera?

-La despaché...

-Me voy a dar un baño...

...

Hiroshi está sentado a la mesa del comedor, intentando escribir un reporte, pero a cada minuto se distrae por las risas y los ruidos de Akira y Daisuke.

-Bam! Bam!

-YA BASTA!

Daisuke tembló de pies a cabeza, se aferró a Akira.

-Hiroshi! No grites así!

-Entonces, se callan. Tengo que terminar esto para mañana, y ustedes, no me dejan concentrarme!

-Debiste comenzarlo antes...

-Sólo si pudiera ver al futuro! Es el reporte de fin de mes! Y qué día es mañana? Ah! 2!

-No me grites como un muchachito malcriado! Yo no te voy a aguantar pataletas!

Akira se fue a la habitación con Daisuke, Hiroshi se puso a trabajar, escuchó al pequeño llorar y Akira intentar calmarlo. Fue a la habitación.

-Ya, mi amor, papá no quería gritar... está alterado, pero papá te quiere mucho...

Daisuke seguía llorando y Akira no lograba nada.

-Dai...

-Papa!!

Hiroshi entró en la habitación, lo cargó y lo abrazó con fuerza, lo besó en la cabeza.

-Te quiero, hijo...

Con el pequeño en brazos, se acercó a Akira.

-Akira...

-Creo que mejor...

-No, no te vayas, onegai...

Hiroshi dejó al pequeño sobre la cama, tomó las manos de Akira.

-No era mi intención gritarte, amor... pero estoy bajo mucha presión y simplemente estallé... onegai, perdóname...

-Eres un tonto...

-Tontísimo...

-idiota...

-Olímpicamente idiota... pero tampoco soy nada si no estás conmigo...

Hiroshi se puso a hacerle caras graciosas a Akira hasta que ella rió.

-No se vale! Estoy molesta contigo!

-Te amo...

Hiroshi la besó apasionadamente, Akira rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y le respondió el beso.

-Mi amor...

Vieron a Daisuke aún abrazados, el pequeño reía tapándose los ojos y dejándose los dedos separados.

-Dai...

-Mama to papa...

Hiroshi la sintió suspirar y soltándose de su abrazo, abrazó al pequeño.

-Dai, mi amor...

El pequeño se acomodó entre sus brazos.

-Mama!

Daisuke la besó en la mejilla. Akira sonrió y lo besó con ternura.

-Te quiero, cariño...

Hiroshi la besó con ternura, besó a su pequeño en la cabeza y los dejó solos.

...

A la hora de la cena, Akira se acercó a él, colocando una mano en cada hombro, le ofreció detenerse.

-Vamos, amor, llevas ya 4 horas frente a esa computadora...

-Es que no consigo la gráfica que quiero!

Akira lo besó en la mejilla y volvió a dejarlo solo. Hiroshi terminó a las 2 de la mañana, vio a su hijo dormir y entró en su habitación, sintió el corazón encogérsele al ver a Akira dormir en una sexy y corta pijamita, habían velas casi apagándose, las apagó y se acomodó a su lado.

-Amor...

-Hm!

-Te amo, Akira...

-Eres un tonto!

Hiroshi rió, la dejó acomodarse sobre su pecho y seguir durmiendo.

**...**

**N/A: hola!! Espero que les haya gustado el cap. y espero sus review. Anuncio que posiblemente me ausente por unas semanas, pero estoy hasta el copete de examenes.**

**Besos**

**Mizuho**


	16. Prueba de Amor

**Capítulo 16**

**Prueba de Amor**

Sesshoumaru sonreía orgulloso, Hiroshi se la había lucido en la presentación y aún más al hacer un plan con expectativas y nuevas ideas de mercadotecnia.

-Material de primera, Kazami...

-Es mi hijo, qué esperaban?

Hiroshi se le acercó, Sesshoumaru lo felicitó con un fuerte abrazo.

-Eso fue genial! Excelente trabajo!

-Gracias, papá...

-Vamos a mi oficina...

Luego de hablar unos minutos con unos socios, entraron en la oficina de Sesshoumaru. Hiroshi estaba un poco nervioso, Sesshoumaru sonrió y le sirvió un trago de whisky.

-Papá...

-Te voy a confesar que no esperaba que fueras tan bueno... los dejaste impresionados.

Sin embargo, Hiroshi no estaba tan emocionado. Sesshoumaru lo notó.

-Qué pasa, hijo? Bueno, no importa, de seguro estás emocionado, esta noche iremos a una cena con otros socios, quiero que te conozcan. Te recomiendo que vengas solo, porque estaremos hablando de negocios toda la noche.

...

Hiroshi se vestía desganado, Akira tenía a Daisuke en brazos.

-No es justo, Hiroshi, no le dijiste a tu papá?

-No me dejó! Akira, te prometo que te lo repondré, amor, estaba muy emocionado, no pude decirle que no...

Hiroshi se dejó de hacer el nudo de la corbata, se dio vuelta.

-Por favor, perdóname... te prometo que lo repondré... Akira...

-Tienes que aprender a separar los negocios de tu vida privada...

-Esto no será siempre, Akira! Sólo por hoy, papá quiere que conozca a estos socios, y no puedo...

Hiroshi bajó la mirada.

-Onegai, Akira... no me hagas las cosas más complicadas...

-Está bien, no digo nada más... vete...

-Akira...

-Es en serio, no te preocupes, vete a tu cena...

-Lo siento, en verdad, lo siento...

-Mi amor... no te preocupes más, vete a tu cena. Dai y yo saldremos a cenar y volveremos temprano.

Hiroshi la besó apasionadamente.

-Te amo, Akira...

-Yo también, amor...

Luego de despedirse, Hiroshi se marchó. Al llegar al restaurante, Sesshoumaru lo recibió con el brazo extendido.

-Señores, Litgow, Mancure, mi hijo, Hiroshi Kazami.

-Mucho gusto...

Se pasaron toda la noche hablando de negocios, los socios estaban maravillados con las ideas de Hiroshi.

-Pero, ideas las tiene cualquiera, tienes al menos una pista de cuánto costaría ejecutarlas?

-Mucho menos de lo que se invierte actualmente...

...

Sesshoumaru llegó a la casa, Rin leía un libro en la cama, al verlo, dejó el libro a un lado, Sesshoumaru sonrió y deslizándose sobre ella, la besó apasionadamente.

-Wow! Eso fue... te fue muy bien...

-Fue genial! Se enamoran de Hiroshi! Mañana iremos a...

Rin lo escuchó con una sonrisa. En el momento, Sesshoumaru se detuvo.

-Preciosa...

-Me alegra que estés tan emocionado, pero... preferiría que me hicieras el amor...

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó apasionadamente.

-Te amo, preciosa...

-Hm! Yo también te amo, mi amor...

...

Hiroshi llegó a su apartamento, fue a la habitación de Daisuke, jurando que Akira lo había dejado. El pequeño dormía placidamente, salió de la habitación y fue a la suya. Akira se había quedado dormida esperándolo. Se sentó a su lado y acarició sus mejillas. Akira despertó.

-Hiroshi...

-Me perdonas?

Akira acarició sus mejillas, notó sus ojos rojos.

-No quería dejarte sola, Akira... onegai...

-Hiroshi, mi amor... te dije que no había problema...

Akira lo atrajo hacia ella y lo besó apasionadamente.

-Akira...

-Te perdono más rápido si me haces el amor...

Hiroshi rió y la besó nuevamente.

-Feliz cumpleaños, mi amor...

-Gracias...

...

-Hm!

Akira despertó sintiendo cómo el placer escalaba por todo su cuerpo, desde su intimidad y como si conquistara cada rincón de su cerebro. Abrió los ojos y sonrió al ver a su apuesto novio brindándole todo aquél placer con sus labios.

-Ah, amor!

Sin detenerse, Hiroshi sonrió, tenía en mente llevarla al clímax sólo con sus labios, pero su cuerpo le reclamaba la falta de atención.

-Mi amor, es riquísimo, pero ya hazme el amor!

Hiroshi se deslizó encima de ella, torturándola a rozar sus sexos, finalmente la penetró, haciéndola ahogar un gemido, sintiendo que flotaba, Akira se aferró a su cuello y dejó que el placer se esparciera por todo su cuerpo. Permanecían unidos en un apasionado beso. Hiroshi se iba a apartar.

-No... un poco más...

Hiroshi sonrió. Akira lo sabía aún erecto y comenzó a moverse, esta vez se tomaron su tiempo.

Akira aún dormía, Hiroshi sonrió y la besó con ternura.

-Amor...

-Un poquito más...

Hiroshi sonrió, la besó en la punta de la nariz. En ese justo momento timbró el celular de Akira.

-Kami...

Akira contestó.

-Bueno? Mamá! Son las 6 de la mañana!

Hiroshi vio cómo Akira perdía el color. Cerró la llamada.

-Akira...

-Mis padres adelantaron la vuelta, llegan hoy...

Hiroshi suspiró.

-No, mi amor, no te pongas así... Hiroshi...

-Cómo entonces? Akira, si ellos te hacen elegir, qué harás?

-No me harán elegir. Hiroshi, yo te amo y eso sólo me concierne a mí.

-Pero también los amas a ellos...

Hiroshi se levantó.

...

Bajo el manto de la diplomacia, fue al aeropuerto con Akira, la reacción de sus padres, fue tal la que esperaba, una total actitud de desprecio hacia él y el pequeño. Ya instalados en la casa, Hiroshi cargó a Daisuke.

-Estaré en la casa de mi papá...

-Hiroshi... te amo...

-Yo también...

Se despidieron con un beso y Hiroshi se marchó.

...

-Papa...

-Dai, ahora no...

El pequeño tocaba el rostro de su padre, que acongojado, había perdido el interés en todo. Habían pasado 3 semanas sin ver a Akira. Estaban de vacaciones en la universidad, así que ni allí se veían.

Por otro lado, Akira ya no sabía qué hacer con ellos, se habían encargado de cargarla de tareas y diligencias y no lograba ni un segundo para ver a Hiroshi. Ya cansada, decidió negarse.

-Akira, ve al supermercado...

-No, mamá, voy a salir.

-Akira...

-Estaré en la casa de Hiroshi, adiós.

...

La niñera abrió la puerta, Akira corrió a la habitación y se lanzó sobre Hiroshi.

-Pero qué...

-Te amo, te amo, te amo y perdóname, no me dejan en paz ni un minuto!

-Akira...

-Te amo, Hiroshi, onegai, perdóname que no viniera antes...

Hiroshi acarició su rostro.

-Akira...

-Tienes razón, son unos manipuladores, onegai, perdóname por dejarme llevar de ellos...

Hiroshi acarició sus mejillas.

-Te extrañé como no te imaginas... y Daisuke...

Akira sonrió, lo besó apasionadamente.

-Yo también los extrañé... dónde está mi principito?

-Dormido...

Akira lo besó nuevamente y se levantó, sintió que el corazón se le rompía al ver la sábana mojada.

-Se durmió llorando y llamándote...

-Pobre, mi amor...

El pequeño despertó y se puso de pie.

-MAMA!!

-Mi amor!!

Akira lo cargó y lo llenó de besos.

-Te prometo que no te dejaré otra vez, mi amor...

Hiroshi se acercó sonriendo, acarició las mejillas de Akira y removió un par de traviesas lágrimas en el proceso.

-Cariño...

-No quiero separarme de ustedes...

-Akira...

-No quiero, no quiero, no me importa lo que mi papá diga, es a tí a quien amo y a Dai...

Hiroshi le limpió las lágrimas y el maquillaje corrido.

-Entonces múdate conmigo...

-Hiroshi...

-Ven a vivir con nosotros, mi amor... No creo que Dai se oponga...

Vieron al pequeño que sólo sonrió y la abrazó.

-Mama, mía...

Dijo esto quitando la mano de Hiroshi del hombro de Akira. Akira rió y lo abrazó llenándolo de besos.

-Mi amor, mamá es de los dos...

-Iie...

Akira volvió a besarlo.

...

Sesshoumaru estaba con Dara y Sakura en una heladería, sentados frente a la ventana, esperaban por Rin, que estaba en una tienda eligiendo zapatos.

-Papa...

-Quieres más?

Sesshoumaru la dejaba probar de su helado, la pequeña temblaba al probarlo y pedía más.

-Kazami...

Sesshoumaru levantó la mirada.

-Takemi... ha pasado mucho tiempo!

-Mucho en verdad, cómo estás?

-Ya ves, con la familia... son mis hijas, Dara y Sakura.

-Sí, supe que te volviste a casar.

-Así es...

Sesshoumaru sabía bien que aquél hombre no estaba allí sólo para saludar. Rin llegó en ese momento.

-Ah, Kami, qué difícil fue decidirme!

-Mama!

-Mi amor, me das de tu helado?

Rin cargó a la pequeña.

-Sessh...

-Preciosa, él es Takemi Goro... es el padre de Akira...

-Mucho gusto.

Goro vio la mirada de Sesshoumaru, sonrió sarcásticamente.

-Entonces iré al grano.

-Por favor...

-Haz que tu hijo se aleje de mi hija...

-Me excusas, Goro, pero ambos son adultos y son libres de hacer lo que les venga en gana...

-Sabes bien a lo que me refiero...

-Goro, mi hijo es un hombre, un adulto que vive solo. De verdad crees que hará caso alguno a lo que yo le diga.

-Sé que lo ayudas económicamente.

-Ayudo a mi nieto, no a mi hijo...

-Te lo advertí, Kazami...

-Cuidado con lo que haces, Goro. Mucho cuidado...

...

Era ya tarde en la noche, Akira dejó a Daisuke en su cuna, fue con Hiroshi a la sala, se acomodó entre sus brazos, sintió un beso en la sien. Acarició sus brazos y sus manos, entrelazando sus dedos.

-Aunque lo deseo con todo mi corazón, no puedo mudarme contigo... Hiroshi, mi papá se volvería loco...

Lo sintió suspirar y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Yo lo sé... pero es que...

Akira se dio vuelta, para verlo con dificultad para hablar.

-Hiroshi...

-Tengo miedo... no quiero perderte... y sigo sintiendo que es precisamente lo que va a pasar...

-Hiroshi...

Hiroshi bajó la mirada.

-Nunca creí amar a nadie como te amo a ti...

Akira nunca esperó verlo llorar y aunque no lo hacía realmente, se aguantaba con todo lo que tenía, finalmente, perdió la batalla con las lágrimas y al cerrar los ojos, una gota traviesa se escapó y rodó por su mejilla. Akira tomó su rostro entre sus manos y lo besó apasionadamente.

-Yo también te amo, mi amor... onegai, confía en mí cuando te digo que nada de lo que ellos hagan logrará separarnos...

-Una cosa es decirlo, pero no me eligrás por encima de ellos, Akira, sé lo que es tener que decidir entre dos personas que amas... y duele y no sólo te hace daño a tí, puede destruir toda una vida!

-Hiroshi... esto no se trata de nosotros, verdad? Hiroshi...

-Claro que se trata de nosotros, pero sé el resultado!

Akira movió la cabeza negativamente.

-No confías en mí... Kami, no puedo creerlo, no confías en mí en lo más mínimo...

...

Sesshoumaru estaba tirado en un sillón, tenía a Sakura sentada sobre su abdomen y jugaba con ella. Hiroshi llegó con Daisuke.

-Belito!!

-Dai!!

Sesshoumaru se sentó y lo abrazó.

-Qué sorpresa!

Pero al ver la cara de Hiroshi, Sesshoumaru supo que aquello no era una visita común.

-Rin!

-Qué pasa?

-Llévate a los niños, onegai...

Una vez solos, centró su atención en su hijo.

-Qué pasa?

-Hay algo que debo decirte... y no sé cómo lo vayas a tomar...

-Hiroshi...

-Rin me dijo que nunca volviste a ser el mismo después de que me fuera a Estados Unidos...

Sesshoumaru asintió.

-Hubieron días en los que pensé que nunca te volvería a ver...

Hiroshi bajó la mirada.

-Y si yo te dijera... que fue todo mi culpa?

-Cómo va a ser tu culpa?

-Cuando se divorciaron... la noche que te fuiste... yo no comprendía nada...

-Sólo tenías 7 años...

-Pero te odiaba... te odiaba porque habías golpeado a mi mamá y después nos abandonaste...

Sesshoumaru se tapó la cara, se escuchó un fuerte suspiro.

-Hiroshi... yo nunca he golpeado a una mujer... esa noche, me salí de control y...

-Escúchame, papá... yo no lo sabía... yo no lo comprendía... y perdiste el derecho a verme, por que yo lo pedí...

-Hiroshi...

-Yo le dije a la psicóloga que no quería verte nunca más, por eso perdiste mi custodia...

-Hijo, eso está en el pasado...

-No lo está! No lo está por que te lastimé... por que para bien o para mal, me cambió la vida... esa noche deseé tanto no tenerte como padre que se hizo realidad... y tú... eres un buen padre... excelente... papá, nunca quise que las cosas resultaran de esa manera... y tengo miedo...

Sesshoumaru puso una mano sobre su hombro.

-Hiroshi...

-Tengo miedo de que yo no pueda ser igual... que haga algo que hiera tanto a Daisuke que desee no ser mi hijo... dicen que lo que uno le hace a sus padres, tus hijos te lo hacen a ti...

Sesshoumaru rió a carcajadas, le dio de palmadas en las mejillas.

-Hiroshi, hijo, eso está en el pasado... lo único que importa ahora es que la familia está unida... y que se mantendrá unida...

-Papa...

Daisuke se acercó a Hiroshi y lo abrazó, Hiroshi lo sentó en su regazo y lo besó en la cabeza.

-Qué pasa, Dai? Estoy hablando con abuelito?

-Mama, mitai...

Hiroshi suspiró y lo abrazó.

-Dentro de poco... ve con abuelita, sí?

-Hai...

Una vez que el pequeño estuvo fuera de vista, Sesshoumaru vio a su hijo.

-Hiroshi...

-La manipulan todo el tiempo, tanto, que termina el día cansada, apenas me llama antes de dormir...

-No te rindas, hijo...

-Papá...

-Conozco las intenciones de Goro... no te rindas... confía en ella... la vida no es simple, Hiroshi, nunca lo ha sido, ni lo será... pero Kami sabe recompensar tu esfuerzo y hacerla más agradable...

Sesshoumaru dijo esto, mientras veía hacia el jardín, a Rin y las niñas jugar con Daisuke.

-Papá...

-No te desesperes, Hiroshi, las cosas deben hacerse a su debido tiempo...

...

Hiroshi pasó por la casa de Akira, al verla, Daisuke se lanzó a sus brazos.

-MAMA!!

-Mi amor!!

Akira lo llenó de besos. Vio a sus padres, pendientes a lo que pasaba.

-Por qué no mejor... caminamos un poco?

-Está bien...

Daisuke iba sujeto a su cuello.

-Los extraño tanto! Mi amor...

-Akira...

Hiroshi se paró frente a ella.

-Akira, te casarías conmigo?

-Hiroshi!

Hiroshi sacó una cajita de su bolsillo, la abrió dejándole ver un precioso anillo de diamante montado en platino.

-Akira, quiero que seas la madre de mis hijos...

Con lágrimas en los ojos, Akira besó a Daisuke en la cabeza y asintió.

-Me encantaría...

Lo vio deslizar la fina pieza de joyería en su dedo y tomando su rostro entre sus manos, la besó apasionadamente.

-Te amo...

-Te amo, mi amor...

-De ammo...

Ambos rieron con el pequeño aún entre ellos. Akira lo besó con ternura.

-Te amo, mi principito...

Hiroshi sonrió y acarició sus mejillas.

-Es temprano...

-Hiroshi...

-Qué tal si vamos a casa, te hago una deliciosa cena...

-Hm! Me encanta cuando cocinas, sí!

Al volver a la casa, Akira avisó que cenaría con Hiroshi y se marcharon. Una vez en el apartamento, Akira vio sorprendida que la cena estaba casi lista. Hiroshi encendió el horno, apagó las luces y encendió unas velas.

-Mi amor! Esto es... Kami, es precioso!

Hiroshi sonrió y la besó con ternura.

-Tengo ya un par de semanas esperando el momento perfecto...

-Pudiste esperar a que estuviéramos aquí!

-No, no más... no más esperas... te quiero conmigo...

...

-MAMA!! MAMA!!

Akira despertó escuchando los gritos de Daisuke, besó a Hiroshi que dormía profundamente y se levantó, Daisuke estaba parado en la cuna.

-Mi amor, qué pasa?

El pequeño comenzó a hablar en su propio idioma, Akira sonrió y lo besó en la cabeza.

-Quieres dormir con nosotros?

El pequeño asintió, al volver a la habitación, Hiroshi despertó.

-Papa...

-Dai...

-Déjalo dormir con nosotros...

Hiroshi vio el reloj.

-Kami, son las 3 de la madrugada... Akira, tienes que volver...

-No lo haré...

-Akira...

-No más escapadas a media noche... no me iré...

Akira lo besó apasionadamente y se acomodó a su lado, Hiroshi acarició sus mejillas.

-Te amo...

-Yo también...

Hiroshi sonrió, se quedaron con Daisuke entre ellos. A la hora del desayuno, Akira jugaba con Daisuke mientras Hiroshi se la lucía en la cocina, tocaron a la puerta.

-Un sábado?

Hiroshi abrió la puerta, el padre de Akira entró haciéndolo a un lado.

-Papá!

-Mocosa insolente!

Goro le dio tremenda cachetada que la hizo caer sentada en el sillón. Hiroshi agarró al hombre por el cuello.

-Maldito infeliz! No te atrevas a tocarla jamás!

-Es mi hija!

-Eso no te da el derecho!

Hiroshi estaba a punto de reventarle la cara, pero Akira lo detuvo.

-No! No! Hiroshi...

Hiroshi la vio, tenía la mejilla completamente roja.

-Akira...

-Onegai...

Hiroshi soltó a Goro, Akira lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Estás bien?

-Lo estaré, pero necesito que te calmes, onegai...

-Está bien...

Akira lo soltó y cargó a Daisuke que lloraba a todo pulmón.

-Papa!!

Hiroshi vio a Goro.

-Lárguese de mi casa ahora mismo!

-Akira...

Akira continuó con el pequeño en brazos, lo besó en la cabeza.

-Vete, papá...

Aceptando su derrota, Goro se marchó, Hiroshi abrazó a Akira, la besó en la sien a la vez que acariciaba la cabeza de Daisuke.

-Estás segura que estás bien?

-Sí... estoy bien...

Una vez calmados, Hiroshi logró que Daisuke se volviera a dormir. Al entrar en su habitación, escuchó un sollozo, Akira estaba hecha un ovillo sobre la cama.

-Akira, mi amor...

-Por qué, Hiroshi? Por qué me tuvo que golpear así?

Hiroshi la abrazó con fuerza.

-No te preocupes, cariño... no permitiré que nadie vuelva a tocarte... te lo prometo...

Hiroshi buscó una bolsa de hielo y se la puso en la mejilla. Akira se quedó dormida sobre su regazo, él la vio dormir mientras acariciaba su cabellera y suavemente la mejilla lastimada, se detuvo sólo un instante.

-Sigue... se siente bien...

-No te molesta?

-Arde un poco...

Hiroshi la besó con ternura, ella abrió los ojos.

-Qué haremos?

-Aún te quieres casar conmigo?

-Eso ni se pregunta...

Hiroshi sonrió.

-Nos casaremos, terminaremos la universidad y viviremos por siempre felices...

Akira sonrió, lo besó con ternura.

-Saldremos de esto, mi amor... un paso a la vez... lo primero es decirle a mi papá... necesitamos a alguien de nuestro lado... después, iremos con tus padres...

-Y vendré a vivir contigo.

-Akira...

-Me pedirán elegir entre ellos y tu... yo ya me decidí...

Hiroshi la besó apasionadamente.

-Te amo...

...

Sesshoumaru tenía al pequeño Daisuke entre sus brazos, el pequeño reía y le apretaba los cachetes.

-Belito!

Sesshoumaru apresaba sus dedos entre sus labios y el pequeño reía a carcajadas.

-Papá... Rin... Akira y yo... vamos a casarnos...

Sesshoumaru se detuvo en su juego.

-Alto, alto... Acaso pensaron esto? Son dos niños!

-Papá!

-Sesshoumaru, tienen la misma edad que yo tenía cuando me casé contigo.

-Pero te casaste con un viejo! Te casaste con un hombre que se podía mantener y a tí! Pero Hiroshi...

-No necesito escuchar una palabra más...

Hiroshi cargó a Daisuke.

-Creí que podía contar contigo... me equivoqué...

Hiroshi se encaminó a la puerta.

-Hiroshi, escucha lo que tiene que decir...

-Qué? Qué tiene que decir? Que esperemos? Sabes lo que pasará si esperamos?

-Hiroshi...

-NO PERMITIRÉ QUE TE GOLPEEN OTRA VEZ!

-No me grites!

-Hiroshi...

Akira cargó a Daisuke, intentaba calmarlo.

-Hiroshi, dime si lo has pensado...

-Sí lo he pensado, papá. Una y otra y otra y otra vez lo he pensado, he pensado en dejarla, en alejarme, en muchas cosas y ninguna tiene sentido! Todo lo que tiene sentido es ella!

La señaló, a pesar de los gritos, Daisuke estaba calmado, refugiado en su pecho.

-Mi hijo la ama, yo la amo y eso es suficiente para hacernos felices.

-No se trata de tí y qué hay de ella? Sabes lo que es casarse con un hombre con hijos?

Rin le puso una mano en el hombro a Sesshoumaru.

-Sessh... eso no tiene importancia...

-Rin...

-Lo único importante de casarse con alguien con hijos, es que ese hijo respete la relación...

-Akira, en verdad es lo que quieres? Estás completamente segura de esto?

Akira vio al pequeño entre sus brazos, lo besó en la cabeza.

-Lo único que lamento es no haber conocido a Hiroshi antes... sí, estoy segura de querer casarme con su hijo...

Sesshoumaru suspiró. Asintió.

-Quién te golpeó?

-Mi padre...

-Goro no quiere saber de ti, Hiroshi...

-Pues el sentimiento es mutuo. Ese hombre allanó mi casa y la golpeó frente a mí, con mi hijo en brazos!

-Espera, espera... están durmiendo juntos?!

Akira se sonrojó al instante.

-Esto va más allá de mi poder, Hiroshi, en qué diablos estabas pensando?!

-Discúlpame, no sabía que tenía que pedirle permiso a alguien para hacerle el amor a mi novia...

-Hiroshi!

-Como si se hubiera casado virgen!

Sesshoumaru lo agarró por el cuello.

-Cuidadito con lo que dices de Rin, de acuerdo?! La respetas y más cuando estás en mí casa!

-Sesshoumaru, por Kami, suéltalo!!

Rin le sujetaba los brazos.

-Suéltalo!!

Lo soltó, Rin lo abrazó.

-Esto es una locura! Sesshoumaru, es tu hijo! Necesita tu apoyo, no que lo ahorques!

-Rin!

-No ha dicho nada nuevo! Todo el mundo sabe que me casé embarazada!

Sesshoumaru se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

-Rin... Rin, perdóname... lo hice sonar mal... pero es que nadie comprende...

-Yo te comprendo, Hiroshi... te comprendo a la perfección...

-Rin...

-Tú vas a apoyar a tu hijo, no te conviertas en un hipócrita!

-Si alguien se acuesta con mi hija, lo mato!

-Por Kami, Sesshoumaru, mi papá no te mató porque ya estaba enfermo! No me vengas con vainas! Nadie quiere que un infeliz se acueste con su hija! O que una ramera engatuse a su hijo!

Sesshoumaru vio a Rin.

-Rin...

-Yo...

Rin se alejó, Sesshoumaru sintió la frustración en cada rincón de su cuerpo.

-MALDITA SEA!!

-Papá...

-RIN!!

Sesshoumaru la siguió escaleras arriba. La abrazó con fuerza.

-Perdóname, perdóname, amor...

-Sesshoumaru, tu hijo te necesita...

Sesshoumaru acarició sus mejillas y la besó apasionadamente.

-Yo te necesito... Rin... onegai...

-Eso es parte del pasado... pero, Sesshoumaru, se aman, sabes que Goro hará hasta lo imposible por separarlos, dime si es que quieres verlos sufrir... Quieres eso? Ver a tu hijo sufrir?

-Claro que no!

-Entonces? Amor, no recuperaste a tu hijo para perderlo tan pronto...

Rin acarició sus mejillas.

-No tienes que sufrir tú tampoco...

Sesshoumaru la abrazó con fuerza, recordándole cuánto la amaba. Ella lo besó en la mejilla y se apartó.

-Ve con él...

-Te amo...

-Yo también...

Sesshoumaru bajó nuevamente las escaleras, Rin se quedó rezagada, pero lo siguió.

-Hiroshi...

-Papá...

-Qué es lo que necesitan?

-Nada... en realidad sólo queremos saber si están de acuerdo... como Rin dijo, Goro hará hasta lo imposible por separarnos...

Sesshoumaru asintió.

-Cuenten conmigo...

Esta vez, Akira fue quien lo abrazó con lágrimas en los ojos, Sesshoumaru sonrió y le respondió el abrazo.

-Gracias, Sesshoumaru-sama...

Una vez que se marcharan, Rin se abrazó al fornido pecho de su marido.

-Preciosa...

-No cabe duda, eres un papá soñado...

Rin lo besó apasionadamente, Sesshoumaru la abrazó con fuerza, la besó en la cabeza.

-Soy un bruto...

-Sí... pero un bruto que recapacita... eso es mejor a ser un bruto y punto...

Sesshoumaru se la quedó viendo sin saber si lo estaba halagando o insultando, ella le sonrió y lo besó con ternura.

-Abusas...

-Aún no... quédate con las niñas, tengo que comprar material para mi consultorio...

-No puedo ir contigo?

Dijo esto rozando su nariz en su cuello.

-No creo que te guste el lugar... deja de hacer eso! Jajaja!! Ya!!

**...**

**N/A: Hola!! Espero que estén bien, que lo disfruten y ver sus reviews pronto.**

**Besos**

**Mizuho**


	17. Un Peso Sobre sus Hombros

**Capítulo 17**

**Un Peso Sobre sus Hombros**

Rin despertó sientiendo tiernos y atrevidos besitos en todo su cuerpo, abrió los ojos y levantó las sábanas para descubrir a Sesshoumaru dándole mordiscos y besos.

-Mi amor...

-Buenos días, preciosa...

-Hola, mi amor...

-Cómo durmió la doctora más sexy del mundo?

Rin sonrió, lo rodeó con sus brazos cuando se deslizó sobre ella y la besó.

-Hm! Como sólo se puede dormir con tremendo papazote al lado...

-Y cómo es eso?

Rin sonrió y lo besó nuevamente.

-Borracha de placer después de hacer el amor hasta la madrugada y que me de calorcito con sus brazotes...

Sesshoumaru sonrió. La besó en el centro del pecho.

-Hm! Qué rico, me encantan tus besos!

-Sí?

-Sí! Siempre calientitos y en el lugar correcto...

-Sí?

Sesshoumaru se fue bajando mientras la besaba en el pecho, vientre y hasta su intimidad, Rin ahogó un gemido al sentir su lengua cálida y húmeda acariciarla.

-Mi amor!

Rin se sujetaba al espaldar de la cama mientras sentía que se volvería loca, pronto sintió que el placer arrasaba con todo rastro de conciencia.

-Ah! Mi amor!! SESSH!!

Sesshoumaru se acomodó sobre ella mientras la sentía estremecerse. Una vez calmada, la besó apasionadamente.

-Eres increíblemente escandalosa...

Antes de poder decir algo, lo sintió en su interior, la volvió a besar.

-Así me gustas...

Ambos rieron antes de entregarse a aquella ronda de amor matituno.

...

Dara bajó las escaleras. Vio a Rin riendo mientras evitaba que Sesshoumaru se la comiera a besos con su rostro hundido en su cuello.

-Ya! Mi amor! No!!

Rin intentó apartarse cuando Sesshoumaru deslizó su mano dentro de su pantalón.

-Sessh! Ya basta!

-Vamos amor... sabes que me encanta hacerte el amor...

-Hm! Y a mí me encanta que me lo hagas!

Se besaron apasionadamente, ambos reían cómplices de su fechoría, escucharon la risa de Dara. Rin se apartó de inmediato.

-Dara!

La pequeña salió de su escondite, despeinada y cabizbaja.

-Gomen, mama...

-Princesita...

Sesshoumaru la cargó y la llenó de besos.

-Dile a mamá que lo sientes y que no nos espiarás otra vez.

La pequeña vio a su madre y dos enormes goterones rodaron por sus mejillas.

-Dara...

-Gomen, mama, no lo vuelvo a hacer... yo te quiero, mama...

Rin la llevó a la sala y la sentó en su regazo, la hizo levantar la mirada, aquellos enormes ojos grises se fijaron en ella.

-Mi amor... no te pongas así... sólo quiero que hagas saber cuando estás cerca, porque los adultos hacemos cosas que no queremos que los niños vean.

-Son cosas malas?

-No, mi amor... pero no lo entenderías...

Sesshoumaru se acercó a ellas con dos emparedados.

-Para mi reina y mi princesa...

Rin sonrió y tomó un emparedado de los que le ofrecía Sesshoumaru.

-Mi amor... quieres desayunar conmigo? O con tu papi?

La pequeña se refugió en su pecho. Rin acarició su cabeza sonriendo.

-Mi amor...

-Me vas a castigar?

-No, cariño...

La pequeña la besó en la mejilla.

-Todavía me quieres?

-Siempre...

La pequeña sonrió marcándosele profundos hoyuelos en sus mejillas, Rin sonrió y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Te amo, mi amorcito precioso!

Escucharon a Sakura llorar, Sesshoumaru la besó en la mejilla y fue por la niña. Al volver, la pequeña abrió los brazos y llamó a su madre.

-Mama!!

-Mi amor!!

Sesshoumaru se apartó sólo para ver a su esposa e hijas interactuando. Sakura le tocaba la nariz y las mejillas, Dara también jugaba con ella. Rin lo notó algo deshubicado.

-Mi amor?

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó con ternura.

-Te amo...

Rin le sonrió. En la tarde, decidieron ir a visitar a Hiroshi. Se encontraron con ellos llegando a la casa, Hiroshi llevaba una maleta y Akira a Daisuke de la mano.

-Hiroshi...

-Papá! Rin!

-Llegamos en un mal momento?

-No es el mejor... pero pasen...

Akira se disculpó y se fue a las habitaciones, Daisuke la siguió llamándola. Hiroshi dejó la maleta a un lado y se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

-Qué pasó?

-La dejaron sola...

-Hiroshi...

-La echaron de la casa... te juro papá que casi termino todo, no puedo verla así... Pero... no puedo darles la razón...

-El orgullo nunca puede pesar más...

-No, no... papá... pero... Kami...

Hiroshi se sentó.

-Tal vez tienes razón... tal vez no soy lo que ella necesita... tal vez...

-Hiroshi...

Akira lo hizo levantar la mirada, lo besó en la mejilla.

-Ustedes necesitan un momento a solas...

-Papá...

-Nos veremos después. Adiós, Hijo...

Sesshoumaru y Rin se marcharon. Hiroshi suspiró, Akira tomó sus manos y lo besó con ternura.

-Hiroshi, mi amor...

-Akira, estás segura de todo esto? De estar conmigo a cuestas de no ver a tu familia?

Daisuke se acercó con su peluche favorito, que era precisamente uno que Akira le regalara.

-Mama...

Akira sonrió y lo cargó, lo besó en la mejilla.

-No sé si es tanto por ti como por Dai... Mi principito...

Hiroshi sonrió.

-No te imaginas lo feliz que me hace que lo quieras tanto... tenía tanto miedo que no fuera así...

-Pero conmigo?

-No... cuando me pediste conocerlo y él se te acercó... nunca...

-Papa...

El pequeño lo agarró por la nariz.

-Dai, no...

...

Akira les envió una invitación a la boda a sus padres, y aunque no tuvo respuestas, esperaba verlos allí ese día. Rin le recomendaba lugares para su luna de miel.

-...También pueden ir en un crucero por las Islas Griegas... y desembarcan y conocen Grecia...

Akira sonrió.

-Ha ido?

-Sí! es bellísimo!

-Dónde fue su luna de miel?

Rin rió.

-La verdadera? En un hotel aquí en la ciudad... Sesshoumaru prácticamente me secuestró del hospital y me llevó a un lugar preciosísimo... allí nos casamos, pero yo aún estaba trabajando, así que tuvimos que esperar mis vacaciones...

-Sesshoumaru-sama es genial, nunca había conocido un hombre como él.

Lo vieron en el jardín, revolcándose en la grama con sus hijas y nieto.

-Cuando los conocí pensé que eran como sacados de una revista... la familia perfecta... un padre cariñoso que comprende y realmente habla con sus hijos...

Rin le sonrió y volvió a ver a su esposo.

-A Sesshoumaru le encantan los niños... y aunque es gritón y arma un escándalo por todo... es bastante dulce si se lo propone...

-Sí, me di cuenta...

...

Sesshoumaru recogía los juguetes de Sakura, escuchó un sollozo, tras uno de los árboles del jardín, estaba Akira, con el rostro entre las piernas y llorando.

-Akira...

-Kami! Lo siento tanto! Yo...

Sesshoumaru se sentó a su lado.

-No sé si Hiroshi te habló de su madre...

-No, no le gusta...

-Yo me casé a los 18 años... completamente "enamorado"... mi padre también me echó de su casa, me tildó de loco... el nacimiento de Hiroshi lo ablandó un poco... y durante mi divorcio, el no ver a mi hijo, sí me llevó al borde de la cordura... allí fue cuando me dio todo su apoyo, el resto sí lo conoces bien...

-Pero no comprendo... sí cometí una falta al amanecer con Hiroshi, pero nos vamos a casar! Además y me disculpa, pero quién dijo que sólo se hace el amor de noche?

Sesshoumaru rió a carcajadas.

-Lo que no comprendo es porqué no quieren saber de él!

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Has visto como tildan a las mujeres divorciadas, con hijos... hay rumores... y así como les es de dificil rehacer sus vidas, lo es para los hombres divorciados... o papás solteros... cada quién con su lema... Akira, quiero que de verdad lo piensas... que estés realmente segura de lo que haces... ya mi hijo y nieto han sufrido bastante y...

-Los amo... Sesshoumaru-sama, los amo más que a nadie! No hay nada que pensar!

-Pero...

-No hay peros... simplemente me duele el rechazo de mi padre... y mi madre le sigue la corriente...

-Ustedes son jóvenes... lamentablemente uno no aprende de lo duro que es la vida, hasta que intenta emprender el vuelo solo...

Akira bajó la cabeza, levantó la mirada y vio a Sesshoumaru a los ojos.

-Sus hijos son afortunados, Sesshoumaru-sama... son afortunados de tenerlo como padre...

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Cometo mis errores, nadie es perfecto...

-Akira, nos vamos...

Al momento de despedirse, Akira se atrevió a abrazar a Sesshoumaru.

-Gracias!

Sesshoumaru sonrió. Luego de que se marcharan, Rin se le acercó.

-Qué fue todo eso?

-Cuando tus hijos se casan, no pierdes un hijo... ganas otro...

-Sessh...

-Estuve hablando con ella, se siente muy confundida por todo, la actitud de Goro, lo que debería hacer...

-Ah... Y qué le recomendó mi querido esposo?

-Que no se case si no está segura... que nadie la juzgaría... que... el amor siempre vence...

Rin sonrió y rodeando su cuello con sus brazos, lo besó apasionadamente.

-Te estás poniendo viejo...

-Sí?

-Sí, eres un vejete sexy...

-Con que soy un vejete...

-Claro que sí! Pero eres el único vejete que mueve mi mundo...

Volvió a besarlo. Rió al sentir la caricia en su trasero.

-Sessh!

-Papi, estoy viendo!

Se separaron riendo, Sesshoumaru comenzó a perseguir a Dara, que reía a carcajadas.

-Papa!!

Sesshoumaru la cargó y la llenó de besos, la pequeña reía, presa de su abrazo.

...

Rin llega agotada luego de un largo día de cirugías y consultas. La casa está vacía, recuerda que Sesshoumaru había salido con las niñas mientras se da un baño y se mete a la cama.

-Mama...

Rin abre los ojos, Sakura está apoyada sobre ella.

-Mama...

-Sakura, mi amor... mami tiene mucho sueño...

-Mami, estás enferma?

-No, cariño... estoy muy cansada... Dara... y tu papá?

-Está haciendo la cena... no nos podemos quedar contigo?

-Claro que sí, mi cielo...

Rin las llenó de besos, Sesshoumaru se asomó y las vio riendo a carcajadas.

-Preciosa...

-Mi amor...

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura.

-Estás enferma?

-No, cariño, pero tuve dos cirugías más la consulta...

Sesshoumaru sonrió mientras acariciaba sus mejillas.

-Sabes qué?

-Qué?

-Estoy preparando pasta... y te haré la mejor pasta que hayas probado en tu vida!

Rin sonrió.

-Mi amor, ya probé tu pasta secreta...

-Si? Pero esta es la ultrasecreta!

Rin sonrió y le dijo que la esperaba con ansias.

-Descansa, preciosa...

-Te amo...

-Yo igual...

...

A Rin la llamaron para dar su opinión acerca de un diagnóstico. Al llegar a emergencias, se vio con el jefe de la misma.

-Yamada, porqué me llamaron?

-Eres cirujana vascular...

-Sí...

-Me gustaría que vieras un eco...

-Está bien...

Rin vio el video y se quedó asombrada.

-Kami, cómo es posible! E-es... por favor dime que ya está en cirugía y que sólo querías que viera lo que me perdí...

-No...

-No?! Yamada, está a un paso de la muerte!

Rin escuchó un llanto, al darse vuelta, descubrió que no estaban solos.

-Rin, ellos son los padres de Takeyami Gero... tiene 6 meses de edad...

-Dónde está el niño?

-En cuidados intensivos...

-Pero debería estar en cirugía!

-Ellos no quieren...

Rin comprendió, se acercó a ellos.

-Les gustaría un lugar más calmado? Qué les parece mi consultorio?

Una vez allí, Rin buscó unos bosquejos.

-No sé bien qué es lo que les han explicado, pero yo lo haré desde el comienzo. Sí? Por favor, escúchenme... Su hijo tiene una severa malformación cardíaca... es incompatible con la vida... Todos tenemos un agujero entre las aurículas del corazón, son éstas de arriba... al nacer y respirar por primera vez, una pequeña "telita" de tejido tapa ese agujero... en su hijo, el agujero es demasiado grande y no cerró... pero, aparte de esto, tiene otro agujero más... entre los ventrículos su sangre venosa y arterial se está mezclando... lo que se traduce a que no le llega suficiente oxígeno ni nutrientes al resto del cuerpo...

-Eso ya lo sabíamos! No queremos la cirugía!

El hombre se puso de pie.

-También les dijeron que no le queda mucho tiempo?

Se dio vuelta y vio a Rin.

-Está afectando su corazón, no recibe suficiente oxígeno... cuando necesite más y no lo obtenga... Señores Takeyami, estamos perdiendo tiempo, aquí o en Timbucktú le dirán lo mismo, debe ser operado y cuanto antes... mientras más pasa, más se enfermarán los demás órganos...

-Usted no tiene idea de lo que hemos pasado! De seguro que su vida es perfecta! Pues adivine, dejará de serlo cuando...

-Cuando qué? Cuando tenga hijos? No me juzgue por mi apariencia... tengo dos hijas. Una de ellas tuve que intubarla yo misma porque tuvo un paro respiratorio entre mis brazos. No me venga a decir que no sé lo que es sufrir por un hijo! Su hijo tiene una oportunidad! Puede vivir! Pero hay que actuar rápido!

-No!

Rin levantó las manos del escritorio.

-No puedo forzarlos, aunque quisiera... sólo puedo informarlos... Espero de todo corazón que ocurra un milagro... pasen buena tarde...

Rin se fue a la parte trasera de su consultorio, llamó a la casa.

-Dara? Mi amor... y tu papi? No, no... déjalo trabajar... No cariño, estoy bien... Dara... te amo... y a tu hermanita... sí, a tu papi también...

Rin cerró la llamada con una sonrisa y lágrimas en su rostro. Al ver a los Takeyami aún allí, se paró derecha y se limpió las lágrimas.

-Disculpen...

-Doctora...

-Señores, nosotros no queremos usar a su hijo como un experimento. Su condición es muy grave. Ese niño debió ser evaluado al nacer... lamentablemente si sólo tuviera la del atrio, pudiéramos esperar, o con una simple heridita en la pierna, accesamos y arreglamos el problema... pero la ventricular es un problema muy serio. Su hijo no tiene tiempo...

-No sabe lo que es, no lo sabe...

-No lo sé? El miedo y terror de ver a mi bebé ponerse azul... nunca he fallado poniendo un tubo de pecho... con mi hija sí lo hice y empeoré su situación... por eso es que los médicos no debemos atender a nuestros familiares... yo sé lo que es, sé lo que les digo... no es igual porque ella no se mejoraría con una cirugía... pero no se imaginan las veces que desee que fuera solo eso... una cirugía y la tendría conmigo...

El jefe de emergencias tocó y entró en el consultorio.

-Rin, un politraumatizado, abuso intrafamiliar...

-No se vayan, por favor...

Rin corrió hacia la emergencia, era una niña de apenas 8 meses, con una pierna rota.

-Háblenme...

-El padre llegó borracho, la niña lloraba y la quiso callar a golpes...

-Es un animal. La cabeza?

-No tiene fracturas, estamos esperando para la tomografía...

-No hay tiempo, vamos a sedarla, la intubamos y hacemos la tomografía...

En menos de 5 minutos estaban realizándole el estudio, al ver la pierna, Rin maldijo, tenía la circulación comprometida.

-Llévenla al quirófano, quiero 10 bolsas de -O y cuando llegue, que la hayan comenzado a trasfundir.

-Doctora, 10 bolsas son 5 litros...

-En su cuerpo sólo tiene 2, cuando abra, perderá medio, más los coágulos y quiero que viva, no que tenga daño cerebral. Vamos, vamos!! Andando!!

**2 horas después. -**

Rin entra en la sala de cuidados intensivos pediátrico. Se acerca a la bebita.

-Tsuki... Tsuki, princesa, despierta...

Rin acaricia sus mejillas y cabeza.

-Vamos, princesa... déjame ver tus ojitos...

En ese momento suena su celular.

-Bueno?

-Mami... cuándo vienes?

-Dara, cariño, estoy trabajando... te llamo más tarde...

-Hai...

-Te quiero, mi amor...

-Te quiero, mami...

Rin cerró la llamada, la pequeña comenzó a despertar, Rin sonrió.

-Eso es... sabía que tienes unos ojos preciosos...

-Doctora...

Rin se dio vuelta. Una mujer maltrecha, llena de heridas recién suturadas y un brazo enyesado era quien le hablaba con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Onegai, dígame que se va a poner bien...

-Usted es la madre...

-Es mi culpa... la cargué y traté de correr, pero los pies se me enredaron con un cable y caí sobre ella...

-No es la primera vez que su esposo hace esto...

-Me prometió que iba a cambiar... desde que Tsuki nació no había tomado...

Rin suspiró.

-Yo sólo escucho excusas baratas...

-Fue un error... doctora, me van a quitar a mi bebé?

-Si me prometes que vas a dejar a ese bestia, te ofrezco protección para tí y tu hija y tendrás que ir a consulta psicológica.

-Lo haré, lo haré! Onegai, lo que sea!

Rin asintió, dio la orden de que no dejaran que nadie se acercara a la niña y a la madre, que esperara por servicios sociales. Al salir de la sala, estaban los padres de Gero con el jefe de emergencias y el de pediatría y el de cirugía.

-Le haremos la cirugía... sólo si ella es quien la hace...

-El quirófano te espera, Rin...

-Haremos corazón abierto...

-Todo está listo...

-Bueno, vamos...

-Doctora...

Rin vio a la madre, quien tomó sus manos.

-Onegai...

-Haré todo lo posible, pero deben comprender que hay mucho riesgo...

-Lo sabemos...

...

Era ya pasado la medianoche cuando Rin salió de la sala de cirugía, los padres de Gero estaban allí, esperando, aún de pie. Rin les sonrió.

-La cirugía fue un éxito...

-Kami! Gracias!

-Estará unos días más en cuidados intensivos, pero es para observación...

-Podemos verlo?

-Sí...

...

Rin llegó a su casa a la 1:30 de la madrugada. Fue a las habitaciones de sus hijas y las besó con ternura, al entrar en la suya, sonrió. Sesshoumaru se había quedado dormido viendo el televisor, lo besó con ternura.

-Mi amor...

-Preciosa... cómo estuvo el día?

-Súper agitado... pero sabes? Ésta es mi parte favorita...

-Sí?

-Mmhmm... cuando llego a mi casa y me acomodo para dormir con tremendo papazote abrazándome...

Sesshoumaru sonrió, se besaron.

-Me doy una ducha y vuelvo...

-No te pongas ropa...

-Sessh...

-Ya estoy despierto...

Rin rió y se metió al baño, al salir, Sesshoumaru la esperaba sentado en la cama.

-Kami, no era broma...

-Te dije que no te pusieras ropa...

Rin se le acercó al oído.

-No llevo nada bajo la yukata...

-Excelente...

Sesshoumaru sintió una cosquillita bajo su estómago al adquirir aquella información, con una sonrisa y mirada llenas de lujuria, desnudó sus hombros, se deleitó con el dulce sabor de su piel.

-Hm! Chocolate!

Rin rió, él mismo le había regalado aquél set de jabones y cremas con olor a chocolate.

-Sessh...

Rin ahogó un gemido al sentir sus labios deslizarse sobre sus pezones y saborearlos con su lengua.

-Mi amor...

Rin fue silenciada por un apasionado beso mientras sentía sus dedos deslizarse desde sus muslos y hacia arriba a su intimidad, se aferró a sus hombros al sentirlo acariciándola en su interior.

-Ah, mi amor...

-Pero mira qué traviesa resultaste! Me estabas esperando...

-Hm! No pude evitarlo...

-Te adelantaste a jugar sin mi...

Sesshoumaru la empujó sobre su espalda y la haló por las caderas hasta estar a su altura, dsifrutó de verla retorcerse del placer mientras deslizaba su lengua en su interior y se deleitaba con su sabor.

-Ah, mi amor! Sessh!!

Sesshoumaru la acomodó en la cama, aún perdida en su éxtasis, volvió en si al sentirlo dentro y sobre ella haciéndole el amor. Aferrándose a su espalda y rodeando su cintura con sus piernas, Rin sucumbió al placer por segunda vez entre los brazos de su marido.

Rin descansaba sobre su pecho, dándole tiernos besitos, sentía sus dedos moverse en círculos sobre su espalda y hacerle cosquillas.

-Ya! mi amor... me estás haciendo reír...

-Para qué quieres estar seria?

-Sessh...

Sesshoumaru la hizo levantar la mirada y la besó apasionadamente.

-Hm, mi amor... déjame dormir... ya verás que mañana me levanto caminando raro...

Sesshoumaru rió a carcajadas y la besó nuevamente, cruzaron miradas y sonrieron a la vez que se perdían entre las sábanas nuevamente.

...

Rin intentaba escapar de las manos de Sesshoumaru, corriendo por todas partes pero él la atrapó, ambos cayeron sobre el sillón riendo a carcajadas, se besaron y permanecieron abrazados.

-Extrañaba esto...

-Qué cosa?

-Ser nosotros...

-Comportarnos como niños?

-Sí... a veces es bueno... bueno, voy a preparar el desayuno...

-No, no... preciosa, tú tuviste un día muy duro ayer y hoy quizás sea igual... yo preparo el desayuno...

Rin sonrió y lo besó con ternura.

-Eres un amor...

-Mami...

Rin vio a Dara y abrió los brazos sonriendo.

-Mi amor... ven aquí...

La pequeña se subió al sillón y se acomodó entre sus brazos.

-Mi princesita, tienes fiebre...

-Mama...

Rin le examinó la garganta al escucharla ronca.

-Mi amor, estás enfermita... te sentías así ayer?

-Hai... te llamé...

-Perdóname, mi amor, pero estaba muy ocupada...

Rin le llenó la cabeza de tiernos besitos, se quedó con ella abrazada.

-Sessh...

-Dime...

-Le puedes preparar una sopa a Dara? Está enferma...

-Ramen, mama...

-Cariño, no te lo vas a poder tragar...

-Onegai... papa lo hace blandito...

Rin sonrió, a Sesshoumaru se le pasaba el tiempo de cocción y quedaban muy suaves.

-Está bien...

-Papa, me haces ramen?

-Claro que sí, princesa... sólo tengo que recoger mi orgullo, que no sé dónde lo dejé...

Rin rió a carcajadas.

-Sí, sí... tú ríete...

-Mi amor...

Sesshoumaru se metió en la cocina. ya estaba sirviendo el ramen cuando sintió que le halaban el pantalón.

-Papi...

-Dara, cariño, qué pasó?

Sesshoumaru la cargó y la llenó de besos, con una servilleta le limpió las lágrimas.

-Mi princesita... porqué estás triste?

-Papi, yo no quería que te pusieras triste... gomen, onegai...

-Dara, cariño...

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura.

-Mi amorcito bello, yo no me puse triste... mira, princesa, te hice tu ramen suavecito para que no te duela...

La pequeña se aferró a su cuello llorando, Sesshoumaru, completamente deshubicado, salió de la cocina.

-Rin, qué le dijiste a Dara?

-Yo no le dije nada, ella se fue sola... mi amor...

La pequeña se refugió en su pecho.

-Dara, mi amor, qué pasa?

-Papa...

...

Rin se fue al hospital, Sesshoumaru decidió quedarse a cuidar de Dara, para la tarde, la fiebre no le cedía, Rin la examinó nuevamente y decidió darle antibióticos.

-Estás segura, Rin?

-Sí, tiene una bacteria... Toma, busca esto en la farmacia...

-Jeringuillas? Rin, la vas a inyectar?

-De igual manera, se hará, aquí o en el hospital.

Sesshoumaru fue a la farmacia, al volver, Rin estaba con Sakura en brazos.

-Sakura, princesa...

-Papa...

Sesshoumaru la besó en la mejilla.

-Te amo, cariño...

-E queddo, papa...

**...**

**N/A: Hola!! Espero que les haya gustado el cap y espero sus reviews. Me perdonan las tardanzas, pero no es fácil con tantos servicios ¬¬U ...juro que planean acabar conmigo...**

**Besos**

**Mizuho**


	18. Dolor Intenso

**Capítulo 18**

**Dolor Intenso**

Luego de confirmar la infección de Dara, Rin continuó con el tratamiento, una sesión de 14 inyecciones. Y aunque se había curado, Dara no se le acercaba a Rin bajo ningún pretexto.

Sesshoumaru se sentó junto a Rin.

-Preciosa...

-Cómo está Dara?

-Está bien...

Rin se acomodó entre sus brazos.

-Le dijiste que la amo?

-Con todo tu corazón...

-Está bien...

-Rin, esto no puede seguir...

-Se llama síndrome de la bata blanca... la estuve inyectando 2 veces al día durante una semana completa, cree que si la busco es para eso.

-Pero preciosa, es tu hija...

-Aún así...

Sesshoumaru acarició sus mejillas.

-Porqué lo hiciste si sabías lo que pasaría?

-Ese es el tratamiento normal, Sesshoumaru, tuvo una infección muy severa de amigdalitis por estreptococo... y eso es peligroso. Tenía que ser un tratamiento agresivo y luego preventivo para evitar las recidivas.

-Pero Rin...

-Créeme esta vez, prefiero que no me quiera ver ella, a yo no soportar verme en un espejo...

-Rin, hay algo que no me estás diciendo... es mi hija también...

-Una de las complicaciones más severas es la endocarditis bacteriana...

-En mi idioma es...

-Ataca el corazón... destruye las válvulas... por eso tenía que ser así el tratamiento...

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura.

-Prefiero que me odie a que algo le pase...

...

Acorde a los exámenes posteriores, Rin estaba aliviada al ver negatividad en los resultados, pero Dara no se le acercaba para nada. Decidida a romper el hielo, Rin se tomó la tarde libre para salir con las niñas, sin embargo, notó que Dara no disfrutó ni un segundo.

-Dara...

-Ya nos vamos a casa?

-Amor, es tu postre favorito y no lo has tocado...

-Sólo me gusta comérmelo con papi...

Rin pidió que lo envasaran para llevar y volvieron a la casa. Sesshoumaru llegó poco después, Dara lo recibió abrazándose a sus piernas.

-Hola, mi princesa!

-Papi, hay volcano!

-Sí?! Y de dónde lo sacaron?

-Lo compramos en la heladería...

-Preciosa...

Sesshoumaru la besó en la mejilla y cargó a Sakura, llenó a la pequeña de besos.

-Cómo estás, princesita?

Rin sonrió y se apartó dejándolo solo con las niñas. Sesshoumaru dejó a Sakura en su corralito y fue por Rin.

-...Papi!

-Espérame aquí, Dara...

Sesshoumaru fue al jardín, Rin estaba parada frente a sus flores y se abrazaba a sí misma de una manera melancólica. Él la abrazó desde atrás y la besó en el cuello.

-Preciosa, detesto verte así, qué pasa?

-No disfrutó ni un sólo segundo de esta tarde...

-Rin...

-Sólo me preguntaba cuándo volveríamos a la casa... no se interesó en nada...

Sesshoumaru la hizo darse vuelta, con sus dedos, borró el paso de las lágrimas por su rostro y la besó con ternura.

-Rin...

-Nadie le da tanta importancia a algo así... por qué a mí me duele tanto?

-Porque amas a tus hijas, mi amor... tú mejor que nadie sabes lo que duele un amor no correspondido...

Rin lo abrazó con fuerza, Sesshoumaru por igual, acariciaba su espalda y le daba tiernos besitos en la cabeza.

-Tengo que ir a California por unos días, pero me preocupa dejarte así...

Rin movió la cabeza de lado a lado.

-No, amor... no canceles tu viaje... siempre se complican...

-Entonces qué hacemos? Cómo arreglamos esto?

-No lo sé...

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura.

-No quiero verte llorar, Rin...

-Lo siento, mi amor...

-Qué te parece si nos metemos al jacuzzi...

Rin sonrió y lo besó en la mejilla.

-Para más tarde...

-Rin... dime qué puedo hacer?

-Podrías... abrazarme?

Sesshoumaru la mentuvo pegada a su pecho, la sintió suspirar y su camisa mojada.

-Te amo, Rin...

-Te amo, Sessh...

Permanecieron abrazados un largo rato, escucharon a Sakura llorar, se besaron apasionadamente antes de ir por la pequeña.

-Mama!!

Rin la cargó y la llenó de besos.

-Mi princesita... Oh! Sessh! El mes que viene es el cumpleaños de Sakura! Qué le vamos a hacer?

-Preciosa...

-Qué le vamos a hacer a mi princesita en su primer añito? Un enorme pastel de chocolate?

Sesshoumaru sonrió. La pequeña al parecer sólo quería estar con Rin, porque había cesado su llanto, ahora sólo balbuceaba en los brazos de su madre.

Sesshoumaru se pasó el resto de la tarde con las niñas, después de cenar y acostarlas, se sentó junto a Rin frente al televisor.

-Qué estás viendo?

-Va a comenzar una película... es romántica, no creo qu...

Sesshoumaru la besó apasionadamente.

-Decías?

-Ah... lo olvidé...

Sesshoumaru sonrió, se acomodó recostado del brazo del sillón y la haló entre sus brazos.

-Ya Sakura está dormida y en su cuna... y Dara en su cama.

-Genial... quieres algo de tomar o...

Sesshoumaru volvió a besarla.

-Tengo todo lo que necesito justo aquí...

Comenzó la película, Rin sonreía y reía entre dientes, con las manos de Sesshoumaru bajo su blusa, acariciando la piel de su vientre.

-Mi amor, tienes las manos frías...

-Calíentalas...

La película iba por la mitad, Rin hacía lo posible por no llorar para que Sesshoumaru no se burlara de ella.

-Rin...

-Hm?

-Te amo, preciosa...

Rin lo vio y rodeando su cuello con sus brazos, lo besó apasionadamente.

-Te amo, Sessh...

Sesshoumaru acarició sus mejillas y continuaron viendo la película. Dara se acercó.

-Papa, vamos a jugar.

-Dara, qué haces fuera de tu cama? Vete a dormir.

-Demo...

En ese justo momento comenzó una escena de sexo bastante explícita. Rin apagó el televisor.

-Papa, por qué no tenían ropa?

-Porque es tu hora de dormir, camina a tu cama.

-Papa...

Sesshoumaru se levantó.

-Dara, obedece cuando te hablo, vete a tu cama ahora.

Sesshoumaru la llevó a la cama.

-Estás molesto?

-Claro que estoy molesto. Cuando llego del trabajo me paso toda la tarde con ustedes. Después de cenar, a la hora de dormir de los niños, es el turno de Rin.

-Demo, mama es mala, castígala...

-Tú mamá no es mala!

-Sí! Ella me hizo cosas que me duelen y mucho!

-Lo hizo porque estabas enferma, esa era tu medicina! No tengo tiempo para razonar contigo, a dormir...

Sesshoumaru sintió una mano en su hombro.

-Rin...

-La estás asustando...

Sesshoumaru vio a la pequeña con lágrimas en los ojos. Rin lo besó en la mejilla.

-Sólo duérmela...

Rin se marchó nuevamente. Sesshoumaru bajó la mirada.

-Porqué tienes que hacer las cosas tan difíciles, Dara?

-Papa...

-Qué no ves que la lastimas? Tu comportamiento hace a tu mamá triste... Tienes 7 años, Dara, sabes lo suficiente como para darte cuenta de esto.

Sesshoumaru apagó la luz.

-Buenas noches, Dara...

...

Sakura despertó a media noche llorando, Rin renunció a los besos de su marido, él se quedó ensimismado viéndola.

-Ehem... necesito levantarme...

-Claro...

-Sessh! Prometo que no tardaré...

-Eso espero...

Sesshoumaru la besó una última vez antes de abandonar su cálido interior, Rin se tragó un gemido y lo besó con ternura.

-Ya vuelvo...

Cerrándose la yukata, Rin abrió la puerta, fue a la habitación de Sakura, la pequeña lloraba a todo pulmón, sentada en la cuna, al ver a Rin se puso de pie.

-Ma!!

-Ya, ya, mi amor... qué pasó?

Rin le cambió el pañal y se sentó en la mecedora a acunarla, la pequeña se quedó viéndola fijamente y tratando de tocar sus labios.

-Vamos, amor, es hora de dormir...

Luego de dormirla, Rin pasó por la habitación de Dara, se inclinó sobre ella y la besó en la sien.

-Te amo, princesa...

Al volver a su habitación, Sesshoumaru la esperaba acostado, completamente desnudo y pasándose una mano por el pecho distraído, con la otra bajo la cabeza.

-Mi amor...

-Qué tenía?

-Nada, parece que algo la despertó...

Rin se acomodó sobre su pecho, lo besó en el mismo. Sesshoumaru la rodeó con ambos brazos y la besó en la cabeza.

-Quieres algo más?

-Sessh!

-La noche es joven, preciosa...

Rin sonrió y lo besó apasionadamente, acomodándose sobre él, se inclinó hacia la mesita de noche en busca de los preservativos.

-Sessh... no hay más...

-Cómo? Pero si compré una caja...

-Está vacía...

Sesshoumaru suspiró.

-Kami, Rin, olvídate de eso...

-Seguro, con lo fácil que salgo embarazada, no hay problema...

-Pero es sólo una vez...

-Una vez es todo lo que se necesita...

Sesshoumaru frunció el ceño. Rin acarició sus mejillas.

-Mi amor, quiero hacer el amor tanto como tú, pero acéptalo, ninguno de mis embarazos ha sido planeado... y estoy en los días precisos donde puedo quedar embarazada...

-Y es que tú no estás usando nada?

-La píldora... pero con la píldora tuve a Dara y el bebé que perdí...

-Esa cosa no sirve entonces...

Rin sonrió.

-Mi amor... lo hacemos si me prometes que terminas fuera...

-No puedo y tú sabes bien que eso es una estupidez...

-Lo sé... sólo quiero una solución...

Sesshoumaru cerró los ojos y la abrazó.

-Será mejor que nos durmamos...

-Sessh...

-Eso sí, mañana compro un camión de preservativos...

Rin rió a carcajadas. Lo comenzó a acariciar.

-Rin, preciosa, no me ayudas...

-Ya qué importa...

Rin lo besó apasionadamente, Sesshoumaru deslizó sus manos por su cintura, cadera y muslos, intentó cambiar, pero ella no se lo permitió.

-Más tarde...

Dirigiéndolo a su interior, Rin se deleitó de sentirlo completamente natural, sintiendo que se volvería loca, se movió lentamente, apoyada de su pecho y ahogando un gemido al sentir sus manos en el suyo. Sesshoumaru se incorporó, quedando así en un abrazo sin fin.

...

El sol se colaba por las espesas cortinas que cubrían la ventana. Rin se mueve aún dormida, respondiendo a aquellos deliciosos besos en su espalda. Sesshoumaru sonríe y continúa llenándola de besos.

-Mi amor... déjame dormir...

Rin se da la vuelta, Sesshoumaru la besa apasionadamente y luego desvia sus besos hacia su vientre, allí le da un último beso y apoya su frente. Rin despertó y acarició la larga cabellera platinada.

-Sessh...

-Buenos días, preciosa...

-Buenos días, mi amor...

Se besaron apasionadamente, Sesshoumaru se acomodó a su lado, atrayéndola a su pecho.

-Cómo dormiste?

-Hm! Rico, con tantos besitos por donde sea, se duerme como en una nube...

Sesshoumaru rió.

-Y tú?

-Yo no dormí...

-No? Mi amor... porqué?

-Porque no dejé de pensar en lo que hicimos...

Rin le sonrió sonrojada.

-Sessh... no te gustó?

-Todo lo que tú hiciste me fascinó... pero no me refiero a eso... sino a que nos jugamos el todo por el todo...

-Mi amor... no pienses en eso, si pasa, pues pasó...

-Rin... cuando quieras mentir, no dejes la evidencia a la vista...

Rin se sonrojó aún más como si aquello fuese posible.

-Cómo lo supiste?

-La caja está vacía... pero la gaveta está llena... y...

Sesshoumaru le mostró el blister de sus pastillas anticonceptivas que estaba sin comenzar. Rin bajó la mirada.

-Rin, porqué no simplemente me lo dices?

-No sabía qué dirías o cómo reaccionarías...

-Yo? Preciosa, no me estoy haciendo más joven, si es por mí...

Rin sonrió y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Te amo, Sessh!

-Te amo, preciosa... entonces es oficial?

Rin asintió mordíendose el labio inferior.

-Me encanta hacer el amor sin preservativo...

-A mí más...

...

Saliendo de cirugía, Rin se encontró con Kagome, tomándola de un brazo se dirigieron a la cafetería.

-Dime de tu maravillosa luna de miel...

Kagome rió a carcajadas.

-Inuyasha es un idiota, mira que casi 2 años después...

-Era yo quien no quería casarme tan pronto...

-Por qué?! Y porqué no me lo dijiste?!

-Las cosas fueron muy rapido entre nostros, quería estar segura de conocerlo bien...

-Cariño, nunca los conoces bien hasta que te casas...

-Lo sé...

-Bueno, me vas a contar o qué?

Kagome rió nuevamente.

-Fue fantástica, Inu ni se parecía, completamente diferente.

Rin sonrió. Kagome se la quedó viendo un segundo.

-Tú no te habrás ido de luna de miel, pero hueles a puro sexo...

Rin rió a carcajadas.

-Y del mejor! Qué quieres que te diga si mi marido es un papazote? Apenas lo veo y ya lo quiero...

Ambas mujeres rieron.

-Sakura cumple años el próximo mes y le vamos a hacer una fiesta...

-Ay! Me cuentas en lo que necesites!

...

Hiroshi llegó a su casa, se extrañó al no escuchar a Daisuke correr a recibirlo.

-Dai! Akira!

Sin respuesta, pegada del refrigerador una nota: "No contestas tu celular, estamos donde tu papá".

-No contesto mi celular?

Hiroshi lo sacó del bolsillo y vio que estaba apagado, intentó encenderlo y ni señas.

-Pedazo de porquería, se descargó otra vez...

Salió a la tienda más cercana a comprar uno nuevo y de allí fue a la casa de su padre.

-Akira...

-Hiroshi, mi amor... Fuiste a la casa?

-Sí... cambié el celular, esa porquería se descarga a cada rato.

-Me cansé de llamarte...

-Ya no importa... cómo estás?

-Bien... Dai me pidió ver a su abuelito...

Hiroshi vio al pequeño sentado a su lado y Dara.

-Y dónde están los abuelos?

-Sesshoumaru-sama está cambiando a Sakura y Rin-sama no ha llegado...

Hiroshi se inclinó y la besó apasionadamente. Dara rió y corrió escaleras arriba, Hiroshi sonrió y se sentó junto a Akira.

-Qué tal tu día?

-Neutro... hasta que llegué a casa...

Akira le hizo cosquillas al pequeño que rió y se refugió en su pecho, lo besó en la cabeza.

-Entonces se convirtió en un día maravilloso...

Hiroshi sonrió.

-Dai, no vas a saludar a papá?

-Papa...

-Y mi beso? Y mi abrazo? Ya Dai no quiere a papá, ahora todo es mamá...

El pequeño se pasó a sus brazos y lo besó en la mejilla, lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Te quiedo mutdo papa...

-Yo también, campeón...

Rin llegó poco después, el pequeño levantó los brazos llamándola.

-Bela! Bela!

-Mi amor!

Rin lo cargó y lo llenó de besos.

-Qué cosa más bella, mi principito de pan de azúcar!

El pequeño reía entre sus brazos, Rin saludó a Hiroshi y Akira, pero el pequeño seguía siendo su centro de atención.

-Mi amorsote bello! Quién es el bebé más lindo de abuelita?

-Oh! Yo!

Rin rió y lo llenó de besos nuevamente, Sesshoumaru bajó con la pequeña en brazos.

-Mama!!

-Mi amor!!

-Preciosa...

Se saludaron con un beso en la mejilla, Rin se apartó con ambos pequeños en brazos.

-Hiroshi, tienen planes para esta noche?

Hiroshi se rascó la nuca nervioso, en verdad pretendía salir con Akira. Sesshoumaru frunció los labios y tomó el teléfono.

-Papá...

-No te preocupes... papá... olvidé preguntarte antes, tienes planes para esta noche?... En serio? Está bien... no, no hay problema... bien...

Como última instancia llamó a su hermano, pero también estaba ocupado. Lo vieron entrar al estudio.

-Hiroshi, no haremos nada esta noche!

-En realidad sí... tengo reservaciones para una cena esta noche... hace dos meses que estoy en lista de espera, de verdad quiero llevarte...

-Se nota que tu papá está preocupado...

-Pero no puedo hacer nada, acaso quieres cancelar?

-No... pero... él nos ha ayudado mucho, lo menos que podemos hacer es cuidar las niñas por una noche...

Rin volvió a la sala con los pequeños, se extrañó al verlos callarse cuando se acercó y más después del codazo que Akira le metió a Hiroshi entre las costillas.

-Están tramando algo...

-Cómo crees, Rin?

Rin sonrió.

-Sessh es un descuidado, qué les parecen unos refrescos y algo de comer?

-No se moleste, Rin-sama...

-No es nada... además, tengo mucha hambre...

Rin se metió en la cocina y ordenó las bebidas y comida. Al momento de marcharse, Hiroshi se acercó a su padre.

-Papá... lo siento, me habrías dicho antes...

-No importa...

-Conseguiste a alguien?

-No... ya no importa, no te preocupes...

...

En el restaurante, los guiaron a una mesa, el maitrê se acercó a ellos.

-Buenas noches, Kazami-sama...

-Buenas noches...

-Usted está relacionado con Kazami Sesshoumaru?

-Sí, es mi padre...

-Ah! Perfecto! Usted sabe si él asistirá esta noche? O acaso hubo una confusión?

-La verdad es que no sé si vendrá o no...

-Bien... disculpe la intromisión...

Hiroshi vio a Akira sorprendido.

-Kami! Hiroshi! Cómo pudiste?!

-Cómo pude qué? Hazme el favor!

-Es tu papá!

-Y cómo voy a saber lo que era si no me dijo nada!

...

Rin obedeció a Sesshoumaru, quien entre besos le pidió que se diera un largo y relajante baño y se pusiera un vestido para salir, tomándose su tiempo y obedeciendo al pie de la letra, cuando Rin salió de la habitación, lo vio salir de la de Dara, llevaba la camisa abierta y las mangas recogidas.

-Mi amor, pero o tú estás muy desgarbado o yo estoy muy arregada...

-Estás perfecta...

Al bajar las escaleras se encontraron con la casa a oscuras, iluminada sólo por velas.

-Mi amor! Lo recordaste!

-Claro que sí, preciosa...

Rin sonrió y lo besó apasionadamente.

-Eres genial, mi amor!

Sesshoumaru sonrió y le mostró el menu. Pegada a su pecho, Rin temblaba de la emoción.

-Kami, mi amor! Te debió tomar toda la tarde...

Sesshoumaru sonrió gurdándose el detalle de que lo hizo todo en dos horas, la besó con ternura.

-Su asiento...

Rin sonrió y se sentó, Sesshoumaru atrajo su atención y la besó perdiéndose en el dulce sabor de sus labios, se separaron a punto de mandar la cena por el caño, Sesshoumaru acarició sus mejillas.

-Haces trampa...

-Y a tí que te encanta!

Sesshoumaru la besó nuevamente. Disfrutaron de una cena deliciosa entre caricias y dulces besos.

-Mama...

Rin sonrió al ver a Dara, abrió los brazos, la pequeña se refugió en su pecho.

-Qué pasa, mi amor?

-Tuve un sueño malo, tú te ibas y no volvías... y nosotros te llamábamos y tú no volvías...

Rin sintió su pecho mojado, la besó con ternura.

-Sólo fue un sueño, mi amor... yo no me voy a ningún lugar sin mis bebitas preciosas y su papi...

-Tú te vas porque crees que yo no te quiero?

-Mi amor! No! No! Nunca... mi princesita preciosa...

-Demo, tú estabas llorando...

-Mis niñas son lo que más amo en todo el mundo y sí me dolía mucho que no querías estar cerca de mí, pero, mi amor... te amo...

La pequeña dijo que tenía hambre, Rin le dio un poco de su plato.

-Te quiero, mami...

-Te amo, cariño... vamos a tu cama...

Cuando Rin volvió, sonrió al ver a Sesshoumaru servir el postre, parándose a su lado, tomó su rostro entre sus manos y lo besó apasionadamente.

-La cena estuvo deliciosa...

-Gracias, preciosa... aquí, sí hice trampa, no pude preparar postre... pero es el mejor cheesecake de la ciudad...

-Hm! Muero por probarlo entonces...

...

Sentir sus uñas rasgando la piel de su espalda mientras emitía en un gemido la más clara expresión del placer a la vez que su cuerpo se estremecía era todo lo que Sesshoumaru deseaba. Aferrándose a ella, dejó correr su cremosa esencia en su interior. Se quedó recostado de su pecho, completamente vulnerable, sintió sus delicadas manos rodearlo y atraerlo en un abrazo.

-Pre-preciosa...

-Shhh...

Sesshoumaru se perdió en su abrazo hasta recobrar el aliento, al levantar la cabeza, la vio sonreírle.

-Te amo...

-Te amo...

Se besaron apasionadamente.

...

Ambos reían y se hacían cosquillas mutuamente.

-Tengo algo para ti...

-Para mí? Qué es?

Sesshoumaru la besó en la mejilla y le mostró unos bombones rellenos de turrón.

-Mi amor, pero me vas a poner de 200 libras!

-Son deliciosos, preciosa...

-No lo dudo, Sessh...

Rin probó uno para complacerlo.

-Es cierto, es realmente delicioso. Dame otro...

-Ah-ah... primero... me tendrás que decir algo...

-Qué cosa?

-El momento más vergonzoso de toda tu vida...

Rin se sonrojó.

-Aparte de la vez que la policía nos atrapó haciendo el amor en la carretera?

-Aparte de eso...

-Hm... Cuando tenía 16 años... estaba enamorada del capitán del equipo de Baseball de mi escuela... Usaba bracers... un día, decidimos probar el tabaco para masticar... ese mismo día, él se me acercó y cuando le sonreí tenía todos los dientes llenos de tabaco y enredado por todas partes... todos se rieron de mí...

Sesshoumaru rió a carcajadas.

-No te rías! Esa es una de esas cosas estúpidas que te pasan de joven y te torturan toda tu adolescencia...

-Pero a mí hasta me conviene!

-Sessh...

-Claro que sí, preciosa, si él no se hubiese burlado de ti, tal vez se habrían hecho novios y 4 años después, no te habría conocido soltera...

-Y cómo te llegaste a imaginar que estaríamos juntos 4 años después?

-Es simple... se habría enamorado perdidamente de ti, como yo...

Rin lo besó con ternura.

-Cuando te vi la primera vez, pensé que debía ser una alucinación, no creía posible que un papazote como tú fuera de carne y hueso...

Sesshoumaru rió a carcajadas.

-Creo que mejor nos dormimos...

-Ah, no! Eso sí que no! Aún no me dices tu momento más vergonzoso...

-Vamos, preciosa...

-Sessh!

-No es gracioso.

-Onegai, dime... yo te dije el mío...

Sesshoumaru se quedó viendo al techo y cerró los ojos.

-Cuando mi papá me presentó ante los socios de la empresa... Kagura se apareció en la fiesta de presentación y armó un escándalo, acusándome de infiel y me aventó un plato con sopa encima...

-Sessh...

-Se las estaba desquitando porque no le ganó nada al divorcio. Quien en verdad me fue infiel fue ella, y al probarlo, según el acuerdo matrimonial, perdía derecho a todo...

Rin lo besó en la mejilla.

-Gomen... sé bien que detestas recordar esa parte de tu vida...

-No la necesito... si mi vida es maravillosa ahora... tengo a una mujer espectacular a mi lado y que me apoya... y sobre todo, la amo... te amo, Rin...

Se besaron apasionadamente.

-Feliz aniversario, mi amor...

-Feliz aniversario, preciosa...

Rin sonrió.

-Sessh... sabes que los aniversarios son sólo los de casados, verdad?

-Para mí cuenta cada día... y tú, mi preciosa, te mereces una medalla por soportarme 9 años...

Rin rió, recordándole que eran 11.

-11? Pero preciosa...

-Conocí a Hiroshi cuando tenía 12...

-Es cierto... Te amo, preciosa...

-Te amo, tontito...

-Kami... no puedo creerlo... y eso que cuando me dejaste, embarazada de Dara, pensé que te había perdido para siempre.

...

Rin bajó a emergencia porque la habían llamado, se extrañó al ver a un hombre solo.

-Buenas tardes, soy la doctora Kazami...

-Kazami... tú me quitaste a mi hija...

-Cómo? Señor...

Rin intentó alejarse, se escuchó un estallido, sintiendo un intenso ardor, se vio el abdomen a la vez que caía con las manos llenas de sangre.

...

Sesshoumaru estaba en una reunión, al salir se econtró con Kagome, Inuyasha e Inutaisho reunidos en su oficina.

-Así que hacen fiesta y no me invitan, ah?

Sesshoumaru abrió una caja de cigarros y les dio uno a su padre y hermano.

-No lo van a creer pero...

-Sesshoumaru...

-...Rin y yo estamos...

-Sesshoumaru siéntate, onegai...

Sesshoumaru obedeció a su padre, entonces notó la expresión de sus caras.

-Qué pasó?

-Sesshoumaru, a Rin...

Fue como una explosión, estaba incontrolable, en la planta todos se preguntaban lo que había sucedido, sólo se escuchaban los gritos de Sesshoumaru por todo el lugar pidiendo morir.

-RIN!!

Con lágrimas en los ojos, Inuyasha e Inutaisho lograron retenerlo y sentarlo nuevamente. Era desalmante verlo en aquél estado. La impresión fue similar con Hiroshi, al ver a su padre incapaz de caminar. Con la oficina destrozada y encorvado con el rostro entre las rodillas.

-Tengo que verla!!

-Sesshoumaru, espera...

-TENGO QUE VERLA YA!!

**...**

**N/A: No me maten onegai!! Jeje... Espero que les haya gustado el cap y espero sus reviews. Aunque ya me imagino algunos...**

**Besos**

**Mizuho**


	19. Confusión

**Capítulo 19**

**Confusión**

Sesshoumaru llegó al hospital como un loco, Rin aún estaba en el quirófano. Sesshoumaru se metió por la sala de preparación.

-Señor, no debe estar aquí, onegai...

-Dónde está Rin?!

-Usted es su esposo...

-Sí! Dónde está?!

-Sesshoumaru-sama, onegai, no puede estar aquí, espere afuera, el doctor saldrá dentro de poco...

La espera fueron apenas unos minutos que lo llevaron al límite de la locura, vio al doctor salir.

-Sesshoumaru...

-Qué pasó?

Yamada salió del quirófano también.

-Yamada! Qué le pasó a Rin?!

-Está estable... perdió mucha sangre, la mantendremos en cuidados intensivos hasta que despierte...

-Pero...

Yamada le explicó lo que pasó en emergencia. Después de hablar con él un rato, Sesshoumaru se tranquilizó. La bala le hubiese dado al bazo si Rin aún lo tuviera, el daño fue mínimo comparado con lo que pudo ser.

...

-...Rin... Rin...

Rin está en un lugar que no reconoce, un lugar tan resplandeciente que sólo se ve blanco. Rin siente una caricia en su mejilla, se da vuelta y frente a ella ve a su padre.

-Papá!!

Rin lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Papá! Estás caminando!

-Es el paraíso, mi niña... no hay sufrimientos, no hay enfermedades...

-Eso quiere decir que yo...

-No... Aún no te toca... pero Kami me permitió verte...

-Kami, papá, te extraño tanto!

-Lo sé, princesa... te escucho todas las noches... tienes una familia preciosa, mi princesita...

-Así les dice Sessh a las niñas...

-Lo sé...

-Papi... has visto a mi mamá?

-Sí... tal y como nos prometimos, juntos para siempre...

-En serio?! Se puede?

-Claro que sí, princesa. En especial cuando amas con todo tu corazón...

-No puedo verla? Quiero conocerla...

-Por Kami, Koharu, tenías razón!

Rin se dio vuelta, una mujer muy parecida a ella se acercó.

-Papá...

-Ella es tu madre, Rin...

-Pero...

-Te pareces tanto a mí...

-Mamá...

-La respuesta es no, Rin... yo no quería dejarte sola... nunca me di por vencida... al menos no mi alma... pero mi cuerpo no soportó más...

Con lágrimas en los ojos, Rin levantó la mirada.

-Tampoco sé por qué lo hice... pero...

-Si no lo hubiera hecho, tú no existirías, princesa... en realidad, el error de tu madre se convirtió en el mejor regalo de mi vida...

-No me dijiste que aquí no hay sufrimiento, papá? Perdóname, mamá, yo...

-No te preocupes, cariño... estoy muy orgullosa de ti... ambos lo estamos...

Rin los vio abrazados y los abrazó con fuerza.

-Qué pasa ahora, papá?

-Tú tienes que volver... tu familia te necesita...

Algo parecido a una ventana se abrió, Rin se pudo ver a sí misma postrada en una cama, Sesshoumaru luchaba desesperado por soltarse mientras los médicos intentaban reanimarla con descargas eléctricas.

-Kami, no! Sessh! Se va a morir de la tristeza!

-No lo hará... porque tú volverás...

...

Una vez que recuperaron la frecuencia cardíaca, Sesshoumaru se calmó. Se acercó a la cama y la besó en la sien.

-No hay nada que no daría en esta vida por ti, mi amor... despierta, onegai...

Sesshoumaru acariciaba sus mejillas. Bajó la cabeza, sintió una mano sobre su cabeza.

-Preciosa! Preciosa, mi amor!

Sesshoumaru besó su mano y sonreía con lágrimas en los ojos. Rin acarició su mejilla.

-Te amo, preciosa... cariño, vas a estar bien...

Luego de que la evaluaran, la pasaron a una habitación normal. Rin despertó al escuchar a sus hijas.

-Mami!! Mami!!

-Mama!

-Mis amores...

Sakura lloraba, pidiendo que Rin la cargara.

-Sakura, mami no puede cargarte...

-Mama!!

Rin se acomodó y le pidió a Sesshoumaru que se la pasara.

-Rin...

-Está bien...

Acomodó a la pequeña a un lado, Sakura se recostó de su pecho y se metió la mano a la boca.

-Mama...

-Mi princesita... cálmate, mamá está bien...

Rin vio a Dara quien la abrazó con fuerza.

-Por qué ese hombre te hizo daño, mama?

-Porque hay gente buena y hay gente mala, mi amor...

...

Era media noche, Rin despertó, vio a Sesshoumaru aún despierto, sentado a su lado, acarició sus mejillas.

-Hola, mi amor...

-Preciosa...

-Sessh... yo morí...

-Shhh... necesitas descansar...

-Sesshoumaru, onegai, escúchame... yo morí...

-Tu corazón se detuvo un instante...

-Estaba muerta... vi a mi papá y a mi mamá...

-Rin...

-Tú me crees, verdad?

-Claro que te creo, preciosa...

-Mi papá se veía joven, estaba caminando y no estaba enfermo... mi mamá también... soy igualita a ella...

Sesshoumaru sonrió, besó la mano que le sostenía.

-Estoy seguro entonces que fue una mujer muy hermosa... preciosa...

Las lágrimas le corrían hacia su cabello.

-Mi amor...

-Su amor fue tan puro... que siguen juntos después de la muerte... nosotros seremos así?

-Claro que sí, preciosa...

Rin sonrió acariciando sus mejillas.

-Mi papá la amaba tanto que le perdonó que le fuese infiel...

-Intentemos no ser exactamente como ellos...

Rin rió y se detuvo por el dolor.

-Estás bien, preciosa?

-Sí...

-Descansa, mi amor...

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura.

...

Sesshoumaru se había hecho cargo del cumpleaños de Sakura, una fiesta por todo lo alto. Rin se había recuperado por completo, habían pasado 6 meses, pero a pesar de todo, había un problema entre ellos y Rin sabía que Sesshoumaru pronto le reclamaría.

Salió del baño, estaba sola, así que se abrió la yukata y se veía al espejo desnuda. Cerró los ojos y no se esperaba unas manos que la abrazaron.

-Sessh!

-Qué haces, preciosa?

Rin se dio vuelta entre sus brazos.

-Cómo puedes decirme así? Qué no ves? Parezco una muñeca de trapo llena de remiendos...

-Sólo es una cicatriz, amor...

-Para tí...

-Para mí, sólo es una cicatriz... en ningún modo altera mi percepción de tu belleza.

Sesshoumaru la besó en el cuello a la vez que deslizaba sus manos sobre su piel.

-No te da asco?

-Preciosa...

Sesshoumaru la besó apasionadamente.

-Nada en ti puede darme asco...

Rin se soltó de su abrazo.

-Las niñas...

-Están dormidas...

-Debo...

Sesshoumaru la haló de un brazo hacia él nuevamente, volvió a besarla.

-Sesshoumaru, estoy gorda...

-Eso no es cierto y no te impide hacer el amor...

-Pero es que...

-Shhh! Ya cállate y disfruta!

Cerrando la puerta de un puntapie, Sesshoumaru la hizo acostarse, se deslizó sobre ella, acariciando su cuerpo desnudo.

-Sessh...

-Te extraño, preciosa...

Sesshoumaru la besó apasionadamente mientras deslizaba sus dedos a su intimidad, la sintió arquear la espalda.

-Ah! Kami! Tus dedos están fríos!

-Ya verás...

Sesshoumaru se los llevó a la boca y luego volvió a acariciarla.

-Mejor?

-Mmhmm...

Con una sonrisita de maníaco, la besó en los labios y se deslizó por su cuello y hasta su pecho, donde se divirtió un mundo con sus pezones ya erectos y sintiendo sus dedos enredados en su cabellera, sintió su espalda arquearse y responder a sus caricias ya cerca del clímax.

-Sessh, mi amor...

Sesshoumaru siguió bajando hasta su intimidad, donde acompañó con besos los movimientos intensificados de sus dedos, Rin se sujetaba de lo que encontraba, pero nada era suficiente, terminó gritando sin control. Sesshoumaru se acomodó a su lado, sonriendo, acarició su cuerpo aún estremeciéndose.

-Mami!!

Escucharon a Sakura llorar, Rin esperó a calmarse y se sentó en la cama, Sesshoumaru la besó en la espalda.

-Te amo, preciosa...

-Te amo, mi amor...

Rin se puso una yukata y se levantó, al abrir la puerta, abrazó a Dara que tocaba la puerta con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Mi amor, te asusté?

-Mama...

-Mi princesita, perdóname, pero es que estábamos jugando a hacernos cosquillas y tu papi me hizo cosquillas muy fuerte y me reí muy alto...

Rin la besó en la mejilla, la pequeña se aferró a su cuello.

-Quiero dormir con mama...

-No, cariño, no puedes...

-Demo...

-Mi amor, papi y yo estamos muy cansados...

Rin la besó con ternura, se la acercó a Sesshoumaru quien también la besó.

-Papa, llévame a mi cama...

-Me duele mucho la espalda, princesa... ve con tu mami...

La pequeña lo besó en la mejilla, Rin la llevó a su cama. Entró en la habitación de Sakura, la pequeña estaba sentada en la cuna.

-Mama...

-Ya, cariño... vamos a dormir...

Rin la durmió nuevamente, al entrar en su habitación, Sesshoumaru la esperaba acostado.

-Pudiste levantarte y atender a Sakura.

-Claro, si quieres que Dara me vea más duro que el cemento.

-Sesshoumaru!

-Me tomé una pastilla! No puedo controlarlo!

-Que hiciste qué?!

Rin se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

-Por Kami, Sesshoumaru, cuántas veces tengo qe repetirte que a los hombres sanos como tú, más que ayudarlos les hace daño!

-Tú bien que lo disfrutas!

-Eres un idiota...

Rin se metió al baño, Sesshoumaru la siguió.

-Rin... Rin, mi amor... lo siento... me perdonas? Sólo quería que la pasaras bien...

-Sesshoumaru, siempre la paso bien...

-Quería hacerlo especial... quería que lo disfrutaras plenamente...

-Sessh...

-Sabes que a veces termino antes... o que... vamos, amor...

Rin se dio vuelta, rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y lo besó con ternura.

-Sessh... en serio, no necesitas tomarte esas cosas... lo que tú le llamas terminar antes, sí, es cierto... antes de mi tercer orgasmo...

-Entonces... tú...

-Yo soy una mujer muy feliz y muy, pero muy satisfecha sexualmente...

-Sí?

-Ajá...

Rin lo acarició en toda su extesión a la vez que lo besaba apasionadamente, rió al sentir sus manos deslizarse sobre su trasero y apretarlo.

-Con esto sólo buscas acostumbrarme a lo que no me puedes dar después...

-Rin...

-Sería un desperdicio si te quedas así... porqué no mejor vamos a la cama... y...

...

Rin estaba en su consultorio, Kagome entró en el mismo y sonrió al verla. Haciendo fanfarria y cantando al ritmo de William Tell.

-Sexo, Sexo, Seexo... Sexo, Sexo, Seexo!!

Rin rió a carcajadas añadiéndole más color a sus mejillas ya de por si coloradas.

-Kagome!

-Ay, mi niña, cuándo vas a dejar de delatarte?

-Sólo tú te das cuenta!

-Porque te conozco... además, vine a confirmar, escuché que tenías un chupón... y es verdad...

-QUÉ?! LO MATO!!

Kagome rió a carcajadas.

-Hm! Hmm!! Hueles a sexo por las mañanas!

-Y tú qué eres? Un sabueso del sexo o algo así?

Kagome se sentó a su lado.

-Oye, oye... me alegro por ti...

-Seguro...

-Claro que sí, ya sé bien a lo que te referías, los Kazami son una casta de dioses griegos en la cama... por que Inu me pone...

Kagome se abanicó con un fólder. Las amigas rieron a carcajadas.

-Así que ya está todo bien?

-Sí...

-No más lloriqueos? Ni creo que me engaña, ni me va a dejar?

-Oye!! Ya basta!

...

Hiroshi estaba en una reunión con Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha y cada 5 minutos, Sesshoumaru le llamaba la atención.

-Hiroshi, qué te pasa? Esto es importante!

-Ah? L-lo siento, papá...

Hiroshi se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

-Vamos a tardar mucho? Daisuke amaneció muy enfermo y quiero llamar y saber cómo sigue...

Sesshoumaru vio su reloj.

-Ve y haz tu llamada, no sé cuándo terminemos...

Hiroshi salió disparado como rayo, Inuyasha lo vio.

-Sabes? Voy a aprovechar y llamaré a Kagome...

Sesshoumaru suspiró. En ese momento timbró su celular.

-Bueno?

-Mi amor... estás solo?

-Eso depende...

-Hm... te conviene estar solo...

Sesshoumaru le hizo señas a Inuyasha para que desapareciera. Inuyasha no comprendía.

-Un segundo, preciosa... Sal de aquí!

Le gritó en un susurro mientras tapaba el receptor del celular. Inuyasha salió de la oficina, Sesshoumaru cerró con seguro.

-Soy todo tuyo, preciosa...

-Hm! Qué estás haciendo?

-Nada, pero tu voz me está provocando una erección...

Rin rió a carcajadas.

-Sólo de recordar lo que hicimos anoche la primera vez... y la segunda... la tercera la brinco porque la cuarta fue simplemente celestial... y esta mañana... Hm! Estoy toda mojadita... qué vas a hacer al respecto?

-Tú estás sola?

-Qué tú crees?

-Que te voy a arrancar la ropa de un tirón y lo de anoche te parecerá sólo el preámbulo con lo que te haré esta noche...

Rin rió a carcajadas.

-Hm! Ya verás...

-Será mejor que despejes la casa...

-Estoy segura que tu papá estaría más que feliz de tener a sus nietas para él todo un fin de semana...

Sesshoumaru rió.

...

Todos habían vuelto a entrar, Inuyasha y Hiroshi vieron extrañados a Sesshoumaru que simplemente irradiaba serenidad.

-Cómo sigue Daisuke?

-Mejor... Akira le controló la fiebre, el doctor dice que es una gripe común... tú... estás bien?

-Yo? Sí... de maravillas, por qué?

-Estás rojo... de hecho... estás de muy buen humor, comparado con los últimos meses...

Inuyasha se tragó la risa y el comentario.

-Qué?

-Inuyasha...

-Qué? Tío, dime... o... Oh!...

Sesshoumaru cambió el tema inmediatamente y de vuelta a los asuntos de la empresa.

...

Apenas llegó a la casa y la vio allí, la abrazó desde atrás y la besó en el cuello mientras deslizaba su mano dentro de su pantalón.

-Hm! Mi amor!

-Qué haces aquí abajo, te dije que me esperaras en la cama y nada puesto al menos que se coma...

Rin rió y se dio vuelta entre sus brazos.

-Me dio hambre antes de subir...

...

Ambos reían enredados entre las sábanas. Sesshoumaru dibujaba con sus dedos sobre su piel, Rin se retorcía por las cosquillas.

-Preciosa...

-Hm?

-Te imaginas si tenemos un niño?

Rin rió.

-Tú serías una monada si tuvieras un niño...

-Apenas puedo esperar a que me lo digas...

Rin se sentó en la cama cubriéndose con las sábanas.

-Sessh... no vamos a tener hijos ahora...

-Pero tú...

-Eso fue antes de que me dispararan...

-Cambiaste de parecer?

-No, no... sí quiero tener otro bebé... pero no por ahora, no se podrá... mi cuerpo tiene que sanar primero...

-Es cierto... entonces, el año que viene...

-5 años...

-Qué?!

-Para evitar todo tipo de complicaciones...

-Rin, pero en 5 años...

-Es lo ideal... además, me dejé llevar de la emoción... pero la verdad es que Sakura está muy pequeña aún... vamos a esperar al menos 2 años...

Rin le levantó la mirada y acarició sus mejillas.

-Sessh, mi amor...

-Lo que digas, preciosa...

-Sessh, sí quiero tener otro hijo...

-Lo sé, Rin, toda la idea fue tuya... oye, lo que se necesite para que estés bien...

Rin lo besó con ternura. Sesshoumaru suspiró.

-Estaba disfrutando de la libertad de hacer el amor sin preservativos...

Rin rió a carcajadas.

-No tienes que usarlos...

-En serio?

-En serio, hablé con mi doctor y me cambió el método... ahora es una inyección...

-Es segura?

-Sí...

Se pasaron el fin de semana entre las sábanas, dedicándose aquél tiempo únicamente a ellos. El domingo, fueron por las niñas donde Inutaisho y almorzaron allí, ya en la noche, Hiroshi iría a cenar con ellos.

...

-...Lo pones... aquí...

-Así?

-No, papa, al revés!

Rin reía, Dara intentaba "enseñarle" a Sesshoumaru a jugar tetris en su PSP.

-Mira! No, ahí no! Ya perdiste!

-Pero se llenó...

-Y por eso perdiste! Mama! Papa es tonto!

-Vamos amor, no seas tan dura con tu papá...

-Bueno, ya está bueno de juegos en esa pantallita. Y Sakura?

-Está dormida.

-Cómo? A ésta hora?

Rin rió.

-Apenas la bañé y comenzó a bostezar, estaba cansada, tu papá no la deja ni un segundo.

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Huele delicioso, por cierto!

-Es lasaña... y la acompañaré con una ensalada de fresas y queso crema...

-Hm! Delicioso!

Sesshoumaru la haló sobre él y le hizo cosquillas, Rin reía a carcajadas.

-No! Sessh! Déjame! Ja ja ja ja! No!!

Dara reía al verlos. Sesshoumaru y Rin cruzaron miradas y antes de saberlo, la cargaron y la atacaron con cosquillas. Tocaron a la puerta.

-Yo voy!

Dara abrió la puerta. Daisuke la abrazó.

-Dara!

-Hola, Dai, Hiroshi, Akira...

-Hola, princesa...

Rin los saludó y fue a la cocina. Al volver los vio a todos celebrando.

-Qué pasó? De qué me perdí?

-Nos vamos a casar en una semana...

-En serio?

-Sí, ya está bueno de esperar!

-Bueno... eso es genial! Y qué necesitan?

-Nada, todo está listo... A las 4 de la tarde, el domingo, en el salón Cristal del Tokio Hilton...

-Será algo pequeño, sólo la familia... bueno... sólo ustedes...

-Lamento que hayan tenido que postergar sus planes por tanto tiempo...

-Rin-sama, especialmente sin su apoyo... nada de esto fuese posible...

-Mama, toma...

Daisuke le puso un dulce en la boca a Akira, todos rieron.

-Desde hace unos días, está raro, empecinado en que coma de todo...

Rin sonrió. Después de la cena, estuvieron conversando un buen rato, Daisuke y Dara ya estaban dormidos, Hiroshi lo cargó antes de despedirse.

-Kami, Sakura no despertó en toda la noche...

-Debe estar realmente agotada...

-Pero tampoco comió...

-Mañana tendrá mucha hambre...

Sesshoumaru cargó a Dara.

-Vamos a dormir, cariño...

-No... mama...

Sesshoumaru la llevó hasta la cama y la besó de buenas noches, Rin la acomodó y esperó a que se durmiera nuevamente. Vio a Sakura antes de irse a su habitación.

-Dulces sueños, mi amor...

**...**

**N/A: Hola!! Espero ya no quieran matarme! Y que hayan disfrutado el cap. este se lo dedico en especial a Esme que me atosiga a todas horas para ke publique Xp, para que siga haciéndolo, porque si no, publico cada mes. Espero sus reviews.**

**Besos **

**Mizuho**


	20. Noticias

**Capítulo 20**

**Noticias**

Rin se movía guiada por Sesshoumaru, bailando al ritmo de una suave música. Descansando sobre su pecho.

-Preciosa...

-Hm?

-Qué te parece un poco de privacidad?

Rin sonrió, conociendo las intenciones de su esposo, se esfumaron de la vista pública.

.........................

Rin se retocaba el maquillaje mientras Sesshoumaru se arreglaba la camisa.

-Sabes? Escurrirnos para hacer el amor en la boda de tu hijo... no cabe duda, somos adictos al sexo...

Sesshoumaru rió y la abrazó.

-Pues no quiero curarme... estuviste genial, preciosa...

Entre besos, Rin rió. Salió primero y se mezcló en la multitud.

-Mama...

-Sakura, mi amor...

Rin la tomó de brazos de Inuyasha.

-Has visto a Sesshoumaru?

-No... hace un rato que no lo veo, ah, allí viene...

Sesshoumaru se acercó y abrazando a Rin desde atrás, la besó en la mejilla.

-Papa...

-Sakura, mi princesita... ven con papá?

-Iie, mama...

Rin sonrió y la besó en la mejilla.

-Y tu hermanita, mi amor? Dónde está Dara?

-Belito...

.......................................

Hiroshi y Akira entraron en la habitación del hotel, Hiroshi la llevaba en brazos, ambos reían. La dejó sobre la cama y la besó con ternura.

-Te amo...

-Yo también... Kami, mi amor, apenas puedo creerlo, soy tu esposa...

Hiroshi sonrió. Arrodillado frente a ella, le soltó las sandalias y acarició sus pies.

-Ah! Mi amor! Me vas a mal acostumbrar...

Hiroshi rió y besó su pie en el puente.

-Acaso no fui un novio dedicado y amoroso?

-Claro que sí, fuiste el mejor...

-Entonces? No puedo ser un esposo dedicado y amoroso?

Akira sonrió y halándolo por el cuello, se echó hacia atrás mientras él quedaba sobre ella.

-Entonces dedícate a hacerme el amor...

-Con gusto, mi reina...

Hiroshi sonrió y la besó apasionadamente mientras deslizaba sus manos sobre su cuerpo aún cubierto por el vestido.

-Espera, mi amor...

-Qué pasa?

-Ayúdame...

Hiroshi la ayudó a desvestirse entre caricias y besos a su piel al paso de la tela. La vio dejar el vestido con cuidado sobre un sillón.

-Siempre me rompes algo...

Hiroshi rió a carcajadas, atrayéndola hacia su pecho, acarició sus mejillas y la besó con ternura.

-Kami, no puedo creer que seas mi esposa...

-Hiroshi...

-Te amo, Akira...

Incapaz de enfocar la mirada, Akira sentía que había algo diferente en Hiroshi, en la manera de hacerle el amor.

Hiroshi despertó, estaba solo, sintiendo frío se cubrió con las sábanas, vio a Akira parada en el balcón, poniéndose la yukata, se levantó y se paró detrás de ella, rodeándola por la cintura en un cálido abrazo, la besó en el cuello.

-Qué haces aquí afuera mientras a mí me da frío?

-Mi amor...

La hizo darse vuelta y la besó con ternura.

-Cómo dormiste?

Akira sonrió.

-Sólo ha pasado media hora...

-En serio?

-Sí...

-Lo siento, no sabía que...

-No te preocupes, mi amor... estabas cansado... mira...

Akira le señaló el horizonte y vieron el sol salir. Hiroshi la apretó en su abrazo.

-Es la primera vez que vemos el amanecer juntos...

-Es nuestro primer día como esposos...

-El primer día de toda una vida...

Sonrieron y se besaron, volvieron al interior de la habitación.

..............................

Rin está con sus amigas que la visitaban, entre recuentos y risas, las mujeres vieron al pequeño que atravesó la sala corriendo a los brazos de Rin.

-Dai, mi amor, no corras...

-Rin, no sabía que tenías un niño! Pensaba que era niña!

Rin sonrió.

-Así es, dos niñas. Dara y Sakura, que allí vienen...

Vieron a las pequeñas acercarse. Dara la besó en la mejilla, Sakura se subió a su regazo.

-Mama...

-Hola, mis amores... saluden a mis amigas...

Las pequeñas saludaron tímidamente.

-Y su papá? Llegaron muy temprano.

-Papa chucho...

-Cómo?

-Papa se ensució...

-Cómo así?

-E- es que un niño iba corriendo y chocó con papa y todo voló. Papa se mojó con los refrescos y el queso y mostaza...

Rin no podía creerlo hasta que vio a Sesshoumaru. Embarrado de todo lo que se podía untar en un cine.

-Sessh!

-Disculpen...

Subió las escaleras de inmediato. Las amigas de Rin se centraron en el pequeño otra vez.

-Pero es idéntico a tu esposo...

-Kami! Rin! No estarás criando un hijo suyo con otra?

Rin rió a carcajadas.

-Claro que no. Dai es mi nieto.

Rin volvió a reír al ver sus expresiones y les explicó lo de Hiroshi. Una vez que se marcharon, Rin subió las escaleras. Sesshoumaru salía del baño.

-Mi amor...

-Preciosa, no te preocupes...

-Qué fue lo que pasó? Parecías...

-Un mocoso necio, se la pasó gritando y se le soltó a la mamá, hizo que me tirara toda la comida encima.

-Pero no le digas así, tú también tienes hijos.

-Pero mis hijas son niñas civilizadas y muy educadas, ese chamaco parecía poseído o algo así, no te imaginas todo lo que fuñó.

Rin rió a carcajadas. Lo besó con ternura.

-No te preocupes, vete con tus amigas, yo entretengo a los niños...

-Ya se marcharon... porqué no me entretienes a mí?

...............................

Hiroshi y Akira paseaban por las calles de Atena tomados de la mano. Akira lo vio sonriendo.

-Kami, adoro a Rin-sama...

-Fue genial de su parte regalarnos este viaje...

-Sí!

Pero de un momento a otro, Akira se detuvo.

-Hiroshi...

-Sí?

-No tienes agua?

-No, amor, qué pasa?

-No lo sé... me siento muy mareada...

Hiroshi la acercó a una sombra y la hizo sentarse.

-Allí hay una cafetería, puedes esperarme?

-Eso creo...

-Akira, prefieres ir a un hospital?

-No, no... onegai, tráeme un jugo o agua...

Hiroshi se apresuró. Volvió con un jugo y agua, Akira tomó el jugo. Duraron un buen rato sentados, finalmente Akira se calmó.

-Estás bien?

-Me siento mejor... tal vez fue por el sol...

Hiroshi la besó en la sien.

-Volvemos al hotel?

-No... ya estoy bien...

Hiroshi se la quedó viendo, la besó con ternura.

-No hagas eso, Akira...

-Qué cosa?

-Fingir que estás bien cuando no lo estás...

-Hiroshi...

-Vamos al hotel, no estás bien...

Akira aceptó, volvieron al hotel y luego de un refrescante baño, se acostó. Hiroshi se sentó a su lado.

-Necesitas algo?

-No... creo que es hambre...

-Tienes hambre?

-Sí, bastante...

-Pediré a la habitación, quieres algo en específico?

-No... pide lo que quieras...

Hiroshi ordenó a la habitación varios platos y postres. Después de verla comer, Hiroshi sonrió y la besó en la mejilla mientras la abrazaba.

-Mi amor...

-Hm?

-Mi amor, crees que sea posible que estés embarazada?

-Hiroshi...

-Piénsalo, mi amor... los niños sienten muchas cosas, Daisuke insistía en que siempre comieras... Esos mareos, las náuseas desde hace días...

-Pero mi amor...

Akira se llevó las manos a las mejillas y vio a Hiroshi.

-Hiro... tú crees?

-Pues razones no te faltan...

-Pero... no... Hiroshi, no podemos... además estamos usando anticonceptivos...

Hiroshi asintió.

-Dónde dejas a Daisuke?

Akira sonrió y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Pero mi amor... y si lo estoy? No tenemos dinero para mantener otro niño...

Hiroshi acarició sus mejillas.

-Mi amor... tendré otro trabajo, no te preocupes, cariño...

..............................

El día que volvieron a Japón, Daisuke se puso eufórico al ver a Hiroshi y literalmente brincó a sus brazos.

-Papa!!!!

-Dai! Nos hiciste tanta falta!

-Mama!

-Mi amor!

Akira lo cargó, el pequeño rodeó su cintura con sus piernas y su cuello con sus brazos. Akira sonrió y lo besó en la cabeza.

-Te extrañé tanto, mi amor!

Hiroshi la besó en la mejilla y acarició la espalda de su pequeño.

-Qué tal les fue?

-Genial! Muchas gracias, Rin-sama! Grecia es bellísimo, pero las islas... Kami! Nunca había visto algo tan precioso...

-Segura? Porque no es en vano que le digo preciosa...

Akira sonrió mientras Sesshoumaru abrazaba a Rin. Hiroshi saludó a sus hermanitas y se dedicó a sacar los regalos.

-No debieron molestarse...

-No es molestia, Rin... lo vimos y pensamos en ti de inmediato.

-Gracias...

Rin abrió la caja y sonrió al ver su regalo, un pisapapeles de cristal, con un detalle en su interior dorado, el caduceus, símbolo de los médicos.

-Es precioso! Gracias!

-Te gusta?

-Me encanta!

Hiroshi sonrió. Akira por igual. Después de estar un rato, se marcharon. Camino a la casa, pararon en una farmacia. Después de dormir a Daisuke, Akira volvió a su habitación. Tomó la prueba de embarazo de sobre la cama y vio a Hiroshi.

-Estás seguro?

-Mi amor...

-E-es que... tengo miedo, Hiroshi, si comienzo a pensar que es posible y me ilusiono y después no...

-Akira, mi amor... ven aquí...

Akira se sentó a su lado, Hiroshi la besó con ternura.

-Es sólo una prueba de embarazo... además, si no estás embarazada, de verdad me voy a preocupar...

Akira entró al baño, esperaron los 15 minutos abrazados, cuando la alarma sonó, se puso de pie y entró en el baño. Salió con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Hiroshi...

-Kami, mi amor...

Hiroshi la abrazó.

-No te preocupes, mi amor... todo saldrá bien...

-Hiroshi...

-Hm?

-Es positivo...

-Qué?!

-Estoy embarazada...

Hiroshi sonrió y la abrazó con fuerza, le llenó el rostro de besos mientras reía.

-Te amo! Te amo, mi amor...

Acarició su vientre y arrodillándose frente a ella, la besó en el mismo.

-Hola... soy papá... te amo, mi amor...

-Hiroshi...

Hiroshi le sonrió y continuó abrazándola.

..................................

Rin se acomodó en la cama y sobre el pecho de Sesshoumaru, él la besó en la cabeza y la apretó en su abrazo.

-Buenas noches, mi amor...

-Buenas noches, preciosa...

Se besaron con ternura, Rin volvió a acomodarse en su pecho.

-Mi amor...

-Sí?

-Puedes quitarte la camisa?

-Como ordenes, preciosa...

Sesshoumaru se quitó la camisa y permitió que Rin se acomodara sobre su pecho desnudo.

-Sessh...

-Hm?

-Estás relajado?

-Bastante...

-Tienes mucho sueño?

-No...

-Sessh...

-Dime, Rin...

-Creo que estoy embarazada...

Sesshoumaru se irguió y la vio a los ojos.

-Rin...

-Tengo 2 semanas de retraso...

-P-pero cómo? Sé cómo, pero cuándo?

-La boda de Hiroshi es lo único que se me ocurre...

Sesshoumaru rió y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Te amo, preciosa!

Sesshoumaru la llenó de besos.

-Mi amor...

-Mañana a primera hora te haces una prueba...

Rin asintió, se quedaron dormidos y abrazados. Rin despertó sintiendo las manitas de sus pequeñas sobre ella. Las abrazó y las escuchó reír, abrió los ojos. Sakura y Dara estaban a su lado.

-Mami!

-Mama!

-Hola, mis amores!

Rin las llenó de besos, se sentó en la cama.

-Y papá?

-Salió, dijo que venía pronto...

Rin sonrió, segura de que no quiso esperar más, fue a comprar una prueba de embarazo. Para cuando Sesshoumaru llegó, Rin estaba con las pequeñas en el desayunador, comiendo tostadas con miel.

-Hm! Qué rico? No me guardaron?

-Claro que sí, mi amor...

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura.

-Sessh...

-Mis princesitas también...

Besó a las pequeñas. Le entregó a Rin una prueba de embarazo. Ella lo vio y sonrió.

-Mi amor...

Sesshoumaru la besó y acarició sus mejillas. Rin fue a hacerse la prueba pensando que no podía confiar en la misma, de todas formas era necesaria una prueba de sangre. Mientras esperaba el resultado, se dio un baño, al salir de la ducha vio la prueba negativa. Se terminó de secar y cerrándose la yukata a la cintura, salió del baño. Sesshoumaru la esperaba sentado en la cama.

-Y?

-Es negativo...

Sesshoumaru bajó la mirada. Rin se le acercó y le acarició las mejillas.

-Sessh, mi amor, esa prueba no es definitiva...

-No importa... después de todo... podemos seguir intentándolo verdad? Aún quieres, verdad?

-Sessh...

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura, Rin sintió que se le encogía el corazón al sentir sus labios temblar cuando la besó. Sin palabras, lo vio alejarse y salir de la habitación. Al bajar las escaleras, Sesshoumaru estaba jugando con las pequeñas.

-Mama...

-Sakura, mi amor...

Rin la cargó y la besó.

-Voy a salir, Sessh... vuelvo más tarde...

-Está bien...

-Sesshoumaru... te amo...

-Lo sé, preciosa...

Rin lo besó, al separarse sentía un sabor amargo. Sesshoumaru estaba tan envuelto en su repentina tristeza que ni se inmutó.

-Sesshoumaru...

-Lo siento, preciosa...

Rin asintió y se marchó. Fue a un laboratorio antes de irse a comprar ropa. Mientras esperaba su turno, Daisuke corrió a ella y la abrazó.

-Dai, mi amor! Qué haces aquí?

-Bebé!

-Bebé? Qué bebé?

-Rin-sama!

-Akira! Pero qué sorpresa!

-Bebé!

Daisuke abrazó a Akira, quien rió.

-Ya le dio la primicia...

-Qué?

-Aún no es oficial... pero me hice una prueba casera y dio positivo...

-Una prueba de embarazo?

-Sí!

-Kami, debe ser una epidemia!

-Qué?! Usted...

-No... aún no lo sé... me haré la prueba ahora...

Luego de tomarles las muestras, les pidieron que volvieran en una hora. Frente al laboratorio había una cafetería, así que fueron allí a esperar.

-Y entonces, de verdad cree que esté embarazada?

-No lo sé, Akira... sabes? Estoy entre feliz y asustada...

Rin levantó la mirada con los ojos rojos.

-Sí quiero otro hijo... pero ahora mismo sería muy arriesgado... por el disparo tuve una cirugía mayor y hay que esperar...

Rin vio a Daisuke que se inclinó para acariciar sus mejillas.

-Bela...

-Dai, mi amor...

Akira sonrió y le dijo que el pequeño le estaba diciendo que era bella.

-Gracias, cariño...

Rin acarició sus mejillas. Daisuke la besó en los labios tomándola de sorpresa.

-Como belito!

Rin rió y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Mi amor, pero qué cosas inventas!

Rin lo llenó de besos.

-Y si tienes un tío, mi amor? Te gustaría? Te gustaría que abuelita tuviera otro bebé?

-Bebé?

El pequeño señaló su vientre, Rin sonrió y acarició su cabeza.

-Me hice una prueba en la casa, salió negativa, Sesshoumaru se puso... Kami, ni sé decirte... sólo le dije que pensé que podría estar embarazada y se emocionó como no te imaginas...

-Pero si fue negativa...

-Tarda unas cuantas semanas en dar positivo en orina... por eso me quise hacer una prueba de sangre...

Al cabo de la hora, fueron al laboratorio. Akira abrió su sobre emocionada.

-Sí, es positivo!

Rin sonrió y la abrazó para felicitarla, Akira logró calmarse y se fijó en Rin, evitando el tema, Rin leyó el reporte completo.

-6 semanas, cómo no te diste cuenta antes?

-Soy un tanto irregular, aveces 2 meses sin verlo, es normal para mí...

-Sí... las pastillas te regularon.

-Ah, Kami, no importa! Soy tan feliz!

Rin sonrió, salieron del lugar.

-Rin-sama...

-Sólo dime Rin...

-Rin... qué harás?

-Lo veré en la casa...

-Bueno...

El pequeño se quiso quedar con Rin.

-Está bien... me quedaré con él...

-Bueno, hasta luego...

Akira se despidió de Daisuke y se marchó. Rin llegó a la casa, el pequeño corrió al interior llamando a su abuelito. Rin se sentó en el primer sillón y abrió el sobre, al ver los resultados dejó caer la hoja y se llevó las manos al rostro. Dara la vio y corrió hasta donde Sesshoumaru.

-Papa!!!

-Dara, qué pasa?

-Papa! Mami está llorando!

-Dara... Rin...

Sesshoumaru fue por ella, se arrodilló frente a ella y acarició sus mejillas.

-Rin, preciosa, qué pasó?

-Kami, Sessh!

Sesshoumaru reconoció el sello del laboratorio.

-Kami, mi amor... no te preocupes por eso...

-Estoy embarazada, Sesshoumaru...

-Rin!

Sesshoumaru la abrazó con fuerza y la llenó de besos.

-Te amo!!! Pero... Rin... porqué lloras?

-Estoy feliz y tan aterrada a la vez!

-Preciosa...

Rin se refugió en su pecho.

-No ha pasado ni un año, Sesshoumaru, es demasiado riesgo para mí y para el bebé...

-Todo saldrá bien, mi amor...

Rin movió la cabeza negativamente.

-No comprendes, Sesshoumaru, esto no es un juego... no debía salir embarazada tan temprano!

-Lo comprendo, preciosa... lo comprendo...

Sesshoumaru la llevó a la habitación, Rin lloró hecha un ovillo y abrazada a su cintura hasta dormirse. Sesshoumaru sólo acarició su cabeza aguantándose las lágrimas. Rin nunca se asustaba por nada y esta vez podía sentir el miedo en su voz. Recordando lo cerca que estuvo de perderla cuando Sakura nació, se inclinó sobre ella y la besó en la sien.

-Te amo, Rin... te amo, preciosa...

Sesshoumaru salió de la habitación, Dara lo siguió con el rostro rojo.

-Papa...

-Ve con tu hermana, Dara...

-Demo, papa...

-Onegai...

Dara obedeció. Se quedó con Sakura y Daisuke viendo el televisor. Para cuando la película se acabó, Rin se había levantado.

-Dara...

-Mami!

La pequeña la abrazó, Rin la besó con ternura.

-Y tu papá, mi amor?

-Afuera... mami, porqué están tan tristes? Mami, estás enfermita?

-No, mi amor... nadie está enfermo... no te preocupes... ya verás que tu papá se pone feliz otra vez...

Rin fue por Sesshoumaru.

-Mi amor...

-Preciosa, deberías estar descansando...

-Sessh... en qué quedamos con lo del cigarro...

Sesshoumaru se vio con el cigarrillo en la mano y lo tiró.

-Lo siento...

Rin se le acercó y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-El lunes me haré una sonografía abdominal... valoraremos la cicatriz y la fuerza del tejido... si es viable, continuaré el embarazo...

-Y si no lo es? Qué pasará, Rin?

-Sessh...

-Dime la verdad...

-Si no lo es... y continúo el embarazo... puede complicarse desde una hernia, hasta una hemorragia masiva...

-Rin...

-Sesshoumaru, no sabes cuántas veces he tenido que elegir como médico entre la madre y el hijo... ahora yo soy el paciente... mi amor, si no es viable y no lo interrumpo, moriremos los dos...

-Rin... pero...en 4 meses terminarás de cicatrizar...

-Sesshoumaru, te hablé de un proceso que se toma 5 años... 2 si todo sale bien... sólo hacen 7 meses... 7 meses desde que ese loco me disparó... no es lo que quiero, Sessh... no lo es... yo... quiero tener a mi bebé y que en peor de los casos, morir yo... pero no si vamos a morir los dos...

Sesshoumaru movió la cabeza negativamente.

-No, no... Rin, nunca...

La abrazó con fuerza como queriendo fundirla en su pecho.

-No quiero perderte...

Rin acarició sus mejillas, perdida en el dorado de sus ojos que se notaban apagados y tristes. Lo besó con ternura y continuó refugiada en su pecho.

-Qué vamos a hacer, preciosa?

-Felices... mientras Kami nos lo permita...

Sesshoumaru la abrazó con fuerza. Sabía bien que Rin intentaría llevar ese embarazo hasta el final y que le costaría la vida. Cerró los ojos negado a perderla y traviesas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

-Te amo, Rin...

**............................**

**N/A: Hola!!! Disculpen la tardanza, pero esto no está fácil! Espero que les guste el cap, que no me quieran hecha picadillo y espero sus reviews!!! Pronto alcanzará los 100 reviews! Eso me hace muy feliz!**

**Besos**

**Mizuho**


	21. Emociones

**Capítulo 21**

**Emociones**

Hiroshi y Akira fueron a la casa de Sesshoumaru esa noche. Emocionado como estaba, no se percató del ánimo poco festivo de su padre.

-Papá..

-Hiroshi... lo siento, qué decías?

-Papá, pasa algo?

Sesshoumaru vio a Rin y tomó su mano.

-Estoy feliz por tí, hijo... no lo dudes...

-Papá...

-Rin también está embarazada... pero... está en riesgo...

-Kami, papá... no lo sabía...

-No sabremos nada hasta mañana... mientras tanto... tenemos que esperarnos lo peor.

-Papá... Rin...

Rin le sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos.

-No se preocupen... qué tal si nos olvidamos de eso por un momento? Es su noche...

Rin se metió en la cocina, Akira se decidió a ayudarla.

-Rin-sama...

-Cómo lo tomó Hiroshi?

-Kami, se puso tan feliz! Desde ahora jura que es una niña...

Rin sonrió, sacó unas latas de la alacena y un paquete de pasta.

-Se imagina? Una niña con el pelo rubio como su papá y esos ojos...

Rin rió a carcajadas.

-Ejem! Tengo dos hijas, hermanas de tu esposo...

Akira sonrió con las mejillas coloradas.

-Y son preciosas...

Rin sonrió, Sakura entró a la cocina.

-Mama...

-Mi amor...

Cargó a la pequeña y la sentó en la meseta.

-Sabe qué? Qué tal si yo preparo la cena?

-Akira...

-Vamos, confíe en mi...

-Sé que cocinas riquísimo...

-Entonces? Vaya, fuera de aquí...

Rin salió de la cocina riendo y con Sakura en brazos.

-Preciosa...

-Akira me echó de mí cocina...

Rin lo besó en la mejilla y se quedó con las niñas. Poco después, Daisuke se les unió. Llegó un momento en que las risas de los pequeños y Rin era tal que inundaba la casa. Daisuke reía hasta quedarse sin aliento y Sakura por igual. Al notar que la estaban viendo, Rin se detuvo. Las pequeñas se acomodaron sobre su pecho y Daisuke fue en busca de Akira.

-Mama...

..........................

Una vez en su consultorio. Sesshoumaru se paseaba de lado a lado, viendo los adornos y artículos del mismo. Rin entró en la sala de exámenes y Sesshoumaru estaba jugando con un martillo de reflejos.

-Preciosa... estoy muerto...

Rin sonrió y le provocó el reflejo.

-Le estabas dando donde no era...

Se besaron con ternura. Sesshoumaru la abrazó.

-Qué vamos a hacer, preciosa?

-Ten paciencia...

Llegaron 3 doctores al consultorio. Después de saludarlos y presentarles a Sesshoumaru, Rin se sentó.

-Victor, Jin y Rao... están aquí porque los considero los mejores en sus áreas y... quiero ponerme en sus manos.

-Qué pasa, Rin?

-Saben que hacen 7 meses me dispararon a quemarropa... Victor, tú me operaste...

-Sí...

-Aunque estaba tomando anticonceptivos, estoy embarazada... quiero hacerme todas las pruebas posibles y saber si podré tener a mi hijo o no...

Jin un hombre un poco mayor que Sesshoumaru se rascó la nuca.

-7 meses desde una cirugía mayor... Es un poco complicado. Podrías tener bridas.

-La bala no caminó mucho, por estética, no hice una incisión muy grande, tenía la bala localizada y no habían grandes laceraciones. Pero el tejido no está listo para distenderse como en un embarazo.

Rin asintió.

-Podrías tener hernias...

-Sí, lo pensé... y tal vez hemorragias...

-No, hemorragias no... pero las hernias son casi seguras...

-Rao...

-Podría hacerte un ultrasonido y ver todo... pero me gustaría más una resonancia, el problema es que aunque no tiene radiación, el área donde está, sí.

-No tengo que orientarte con respecto a la dieta y las vitaminas.

-No, Jin, gracias...

Sesshoumaru no aguantó más.

-Por Kami, digan de una vez qué es lo que va a pasar?

-Sesshoumaru!

-Por Kami, Rin, me estoy muriendo!

Rin vio sus ojos rojos, acarició sus mejillas.

-Mi amor... todo va a salir bien...

-Tú no lo sabes! Ninguno lo sabe! Tú misma me dijiste ayer que puedes morir. Qué diablos esperas que haga? Quedarme solo con las niñas?!

-Sesshoumaru...

-No quiero perderte, Rin! Pero sé que no les harás caso a nada ni nadie y vas a intentar continuar el embarazo y al final te costará la vida!

Los doctores salieron del consultorio, dejándolos solos. Rin lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Mi amor, yo no quiero morir... pero quiero saber a qué atenerme...

-Tengo miedo, Rin... te conozco y tengo miedo...

-Sessh, nada va a pasar, mi amor...

Sesshoumaru la abrazó con fuerza.

-Sessh, mírame a los ojos...

-Rin...

-Mírame, Sesshoumaru...

Sesshoumaru se fijó en ella, Rin acarició sus mejillas.

-Sesshoumaru, si pierdo la facultad de elegir y mi hijo no tiene oportunidad de sobrevivir, sabes la respuesta... si yo no la tengo, también la sabes...

Pero afortunadamente los análisis tuvieron resultados positivos para Rin con un buen pronóstico para su embarazo. Más aliviados, se tomaron el resto del día.

............................

Rin tenía a Sakura sobre sus piernas, la pequeña jugaba con su muñeca y Rin. Sesshoumaru se acercó con refrescos y galletas.

-Mi amor, ya casi es la hora de la comida!

-Déjala comer algo. No es que comeremos a las 12.

-Sessh, la vas a mal acostumbrar!

Sesshoumaru la besó en la mejilla y sonrió.

-Papa... bebé...

La pequeña señaló su muñeco y el vientre de Rin. Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó en la cabeza.

-Papá y mamá van a tener otro bebé, mi amor...

-Bebe...

La pequeña se señaló a sí misma, Rin y Sesshoumaru rieron a carcajadas. Sesshoumaru la haló sobre él y la llenó de besos.

-Eres una enanita atrevida!

...................................

Hiroshi había llevado a los pequeños a un parque de diversiones, al momento de marcharse, iba por el parqueo con Sakura en brazos, y Daisuke y Dara a cada lado.

-No se suelten...

-Mira, Hiroshi, un juguete...

-No, Dara, deja eso... DARA!!!!

Dara se metió en medio de la vía por el juguete y un auto la golpeó.

..................................

Rin se vistió lista para recibir el paciente que llegaba en ambulancia sólo una vez bastó el ver a su hija con la cara bañada en sangre y cayó inconsciente.

-Rin... Rin...

-Dara... Dara! Mi hija!!! Dara!!!

-Rin cálmate! Está bien!

-Sessh! Mi bebé! Mi bebé...

-Rin! Está bien! Ella está bien...

Rin se levantó de la camilla y fue a la habitación donde tenían a la pequeña. Al verla, la pequeña le sonrió.

-Mama...

-DARA! MI AMOR!!!

Rin la abrazó con fuerza y la llenó de besos, examinó su rostro.

-Dara...

-Gomen, mami... no quería que papi y Hiroshi se pelearan... ni que te enfermaras...

-Dara, mi amor...

Rin le vio la frente vendada y el labio partido. Vio a Sesshomaru.

-Hiroshi la soltó en un parqueo... un auto la golpeó, pero no pasó de unos raspones...

-No! Papi, no fue culpa de Hiroshi!

-Dara...

-Yo lo desobedecí... él me dijo que no fuera...

Rin acarició sus mejillas.

-Ya eso no importa, mi amor... estás bien y es todo lo que me interesa...

-Pero...

Rin la besó con ternura. La pequeña acarició sus mejillas mojadas por las lágrimas, nuevas brotaron de sus ojos.

-Fue mi culpa, mama... yo quiero ver a mi nii-chan...

-Mi amor... cálmate... tu papá lo va a llamar...

-No! Ellos se pelearon!

Rin logró calmarla, salió de la habitación con Sesshoumaru.

-Cómo que te peleaste con Hiroshi?

Sesshoumaru se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

-Me salí de control...

-Sessh...

-Lo golpeé...

-Sesshoumaru!

-Mi hija estaba inconsciente y tú te desmayaste al verla! Qué esperabas?!

-Preguntar primero!

Rin llamó a Hiroshi y se disculpó por los actos de Sesshoumaru.

-Está bien, no te preocupes...

-Puedes venir? Dara quiere verte...

-Iré en unos minutos...

-Bien...

Rin cerró la llamada, vio a Sesshoumaru y volvió a entrar en la habitación.

-Mama...

-Mi amor... Hiroshi viene en un rato...

Hiroshi, Daisuke y Akira llegaron con un peluche y helado para todos. Sakura, al ver a Rin se pasó a sus brazos. Rin se sentó mientras la abrazaba.

-Mi amor...

-Nii-chan...

-Dara, perdóname, princesa...

La pequeña movió la cabeza de lado a lado mientras colocaba cada mano en las mejillas de su hermano.

-Yo te desobedecí... y por mi culpa tú y papi se pelearon...

-Eso ya no importa, princesita...

-Iie...

Hiroshi la abrazó con fuerza.

-Hiroshi... podemos hablar?

Hiroshi salió con Sesshoumaru.

-Hijo... yo...

-Papa...

Vieron a Daisuke, que los había seguido y le pedía a Hiroshi que lo cargara.

-Ve con mamá, Dai... ya voy...

-Iie... papa, ue...

Hiroshi lo cargó, el pequeño lo besó en la mejilla y se acomodó sobre su hombro.

-Sabes algo? Te comprendo a la perfección...

-Hiroshi...

-Yo también tengo un hijo... un hijo por el que daría mi vida... y no te caería a puñetazos, pero sí habría perdido la cordura de ser mi hijo el que esté allí acostado...

Sesshoumaru bajó la mirada. Hiroshi sonrió y lo abrazó.

-Olvida eso, papá...

-Lo siento...

-No te preocupes...

...................................

Dara estaba de alta. Rin se tomó unos días para cuidarla en la casa y asegurarse de que no pasara nada, Sesshoumaru hizo lo mismo para estar con sus hijas.

Rin las ve jugar y sonríe al ver a Dara explicarle a Sakura cómo jugar. La pequeña sólo deja caer las cosas. Sintiendo un abrazo desde su espalda, Rin se da la vuelta. Sesshoumaru la besa con ternura.

-Preciosa...

-Sessh...

Rin bajó la mirada.

-Sessh... hay algo que necesito saber... cuando tuve el accidente... porqué me engañaste?

-Rin...

-Cuánto tiempo duró? Porqué actuabas como si me amabas si...

-Rin...

-Era la culpa, verdad? Sentías tanta culpa que no te quedaba de otra...

-No... Rin, fue un error... un terrible error... uno del que me arrepiento cada vez que veo a mis hijas. Cada vez que me dices que me amas...

Sesshoumaru tomó sus manos y las besó.

-Un par de tragos y aquél ritmo de compañía y soledad fueron mi detonante... no es una excusa, Rin, no la estoy buscando... Pero Kami es testigo de que te amo sinceramente... y cada día agradezco el que no me hayas dejado... bueno... tú me entiendes...

Acarició sus mejillas, la vio cerrar los ojos e inclinar la cabeza ante la caricia, la besó con ternura.

-Te amo, Rin... onegai perdóname...

-Sabes cómo te descubrí?

-Rin...

Rin se apartó con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Ella me llamó... me dijo con lujo de detalles cosas... y pensé como una idiota que me defendías de tu hermano porque en verdad creías en mí... pero la verdad era otra... no querías que se descubriera tu infidelidad...

-No, Rin... estás equivocada... Rin, fue algo que no duró ni un mes... después del aniversario y antes del choque...

Las lágrimas rodaban por las mejillas de Rin.

-Infeliz! Estuve 24 días corridos presa en el maldito hospital, sufriendo por que no podía ver a mi hija y tú feliz, revolcándote con otra!

Rin le dio tremenda cachetada, pero casi a la vez lo abrazó con fuerza y refugiándose en su pecho lloró amargamente.

-Cobarde!

-Lo siento tanto, mi amor... onegai, perdóname...

-No te imaginas las ganas que tengo de largarme con mis hijas! Eres un miserable!

-Onegai, Rin... no tengo derecho a retenerte, pero te lo ruego, no lo hagas...

Rin de repente sintió naúseas y un intenso dolor. Vio a Sesshoumaru con el miedo en sus ojos.

-Sessh...

-Rin...

-Mi bebé...

............................

A Rin le practicaban una sonografía cuando Sesshoumaru entró con el rostro empapado en lágrimas.

-Cómo están doctor?

-Por favor, espere afuera...

-No... dígame! Cómo están? Qué pasó?

-Señor Kazami...

-Onegai...

-Sessh...

Sesshoumaru se acercó a Rin. La besó con ternura.

-Preciosa, qué está pasando? Porqué no me dicen nada?

-Estoy bien... estamos bien... sólo fue un cólico...

Sesshoumaru la abrazó con fuerza y la besó en la sien.

-Kami... gracias...

Camino a la casa, pasaron por las niñas donde Inutaisho. Tanto Dara como Sakura vieron a Sesshoumaru salir de la habitación y encerrándose en el estudio, lo escucharon llorar como un niño. Fueron a la habitación.

-Mama...

-Mis amores...

-Mama, papa tizde...

-Sakura...

-Mami, papi está llorando... qué pasó? El bebé se fue al cielo?

-No, mi amor... el bebé está aquí, creciendo...

-Y porqué papi llora?

Rin acarició sus mejillas.

-Quédense aquí... yo iré a ver a su papi...

Rin fue al estudio. Sesshoumaru se mantenía cabiz bajo, recostado del escritorio. Rin se le acercó y acarició su cabeza.

-Sesshoumaru...

Rin lo hizo levantar la cabeza. Sesshoumaru la abrazó con fuerza, aferrándose a su cintura.

-Sesshoumaru...

-Onegai, Rin, no me quites mis hijas...

-Sessh...

Rin se arrodilló frente a él, acarició sus mejillas.

-Sessh, no te voy a dejar...

-Rin... pero es mi culpa...

-No, amor... culpa a los huevos que me comí esta mañana...

-Rin...

-El bebé está bien, Sessh... el bebé y yo estamos bien...

Sesshoumaru la abrazó con fuerza. Rin acarició sus mejillas.

-Ven amor... las niñas están preocupadas por tí...

Rin lo llevó a la habitación. Dara lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Papa...

Sesshoumaru la cargó, besándola en la cabeza y repitiéndole que la amaba.

-Papi, porqué están tan tristes?

-Lo siento, princesita... cometí un error muy grave y lastimé a tu mami...

-Tú y mami ya no se quieren?

Sesshoumaru acarició sus mejillas.

-Claro que nos queremos, mi amor... siempre voy a querer a tu mami... es lo mejor que Kami me ha regalado, porque ella me regaló mis princesitas...

Sesshoumaru la tocó en la punta de la nariz y la besó con ternura. La pequeña sonrió y lo abrazó con fuerza.

............................

Las pequeñas jugaban con sus muñecas. Rin entró a la cocina para hacer la cena, de la nada, sintió los brazos que la rodeaban y besos en su cuello.

-Sessh! Me asustaste...

-Lo siento...

-Que bueno que llegaste...

-Sí? Porqué?

Rin se dio vuelta y acarició sus mejillas.

-Tenía un mal presentimiento...

-Conmigo?

-Sí...

-Bueno, preciosa... me temo que tu intuición...

-Mejor a que esté errada...

-Es bastante acertada...

Sesshoumaru señaló su labio partido y una marca que pronto sería un morete.

-Sessh! Qué te pasó?!

-Un tipo se propasó hablando de ti... imagínate cómo quedó...

-Sessh...

-No hablará por mucho tiempo...

-Kami, Sesshoumaru, pero quién es?

-Ni sé bien. El tipo vino buscando limones y le di limonada. Se me acercó llamándome por mi apellido y comenzó a decir sandeces.

Sesshoumaru la besó apasionadamente.

-No has comenzado, mejor...

-Sessh...

-Qué te parece si vamos a ese restaurante nuevo de parrilla que me mencionaste...

-Hm... perfecto...

Sesshoumaru llamó a los demás y quedaron en verse en el lugar. Una vez allí, pasaron una noche entre risas y bromas a expensas de Rin y Akira. Sin embargo, Rin no dejaba de pensar en lo que Sesshoumaru le había dicho, sin poderse imaginar quién pudo haber sido. Sesshoumaru la vio y tomando su mano, le llamó la atención.

-Preciosa...

-Sessh...

-Estás bien?

-Sí... porqué?

-Como que te fuiste lejos...

-Mama se puso tonta viendo a papa...

-Niña, pero es que no tienes punto de saciedad!

-Izayoi-sama!

Rin se sonrojó completamente, se refugió en el pecho de Sesshoumaru, quien la besó en la cabeza.

-Dígame usted si se puede desperdiciar un papazote como éste?

Todos rieron a carcajadas, pero los niños no entendieron palabra.

............................

Rin salió de la habitación de Sakura, Sesshoumaru de la de Dara, intercambiaron de habitación. Para cuando Rin entró en la habitación, Sesshoumaru estaba ya acomodado en la cama y veía el televisor. Rin lo besó en la mejilla y se acomodó a su lado.

-Kami, mi amor, volver a cuidar un bebé desde cero...

-Lo hacemos bastante bien, preciosa...

-Sí, pero serán como 6 meses de tortura, noches sin dormir, sin hacer el amor...

-Ves, preciosa? Ese es mi problema, pero afortunadamente para tí. Aprendí a canalizar mi frustración sexual como algo productivo...

Rin rió a carcajadas mientras lo abrazaba y quedaba sobre su pecho.

-Sí, me alegra que hayas conseguido una solución. Pero yo seré quien volveré a engordar...

-Vamos, preciosa, tú eras quien quería tener otro bebé tan pronto, ahora no puedes devolverlo...

Rin sonrió.

-Es que si de verdad espero y lo pienso, no lo tengo... pero me gustaría tener un niño...

-Crees que es un niño?

-No lo sé... Mi amor...

Sesshoumaru sonrió y acariciando su vientre le confesó su deseo de que fuera otra niña.

-Pero mi amor, ya tenemos dos...

-No lo sé... me gustan más las niñas... con lo hermosas que son... idénticas a tí...

Rin rió y lo besó apasionadamente.

-Pero yo quiero tener un niño bello como su papá...

-Ya veremos qué decidió Kami...

Rin sonrió.

-Sesshoumaru...

-Hm?

-Sessh, con quién te peleaste?

-Olvida eso, preciosa...

-Sessh, onegai, dime...

Sesshoumaru acarició sus mejillas, la vio levantar la mano y acariciar su labio partido.

-Mi amor, sé que te precipitas, pero...

-Rin... no fue nadie de importancia...

Rin se recostó de su pecho.

-No sé si lo has vivido... pero para ser feliz hay que herir a otros...

-Rin...

-Hay gente que no acepta ser feliz con alguien más... se vuelve egoísta y quieren que te quedes a su lado, aunque pueden ver que no eres feliz...

Sesshoumaru la hizo levantar la mirada.

-A qué viene todo esto, preciosa?

Rin besó su mano.

-A que para estar contigo... para decirte sí... yo también herí a alguien... para ser feliz a tu lado... hubo alguien que me ofreció incluso criar a Dara como suya... y aunque me prometió el cielo y la tierra... el cielo y la tierra no eran suficiente para mí... yo quería al hombre que amo... a tí...

Sesshoumaru la besó apasionadamente.

-Es mejor si descansas, preciosa...

-Sí... estoy cansada...

-Te amo, Rin...

-Y yo a ti, mi amor...

**..................................**

**N/A: Hola!!! Sí me he tardado, pero si sólo se imaginaran... he pasado desde que se me dañe la computadora a dar todos mis fics por perdidos.**

**Espero que disfruten el cap y como siempre, espero sus reviews. Más ahora que el final se acerca.**

**Besos**

**Mizuho**


	22. Lucha

**Capítulo 22**

**Lucha**

Hiroshi estaba concentrado en su carrera, así como en la oficina. Cualquier tiempo libre, lo dedicaba a Daisuke y a su pequeña que ya contaba con 3 meses de nacida. Desde un principio, como Akira se pasaba el día con los niños, solía dejarlos solos en ese momento.

A la vez, Rin también estaba con su bebé recién nacido, 2 meses menor que su sobrina. Sesshoumaru llegó temprano de la oficina y dejando todo a un lado, se deslizó en la cama a su lado y la besó con ternura a la vez que se acomodaba para ver a su pequeño mamar.

-Cómo te fue, mi amor?

-Aburrido...

Sesshoumaru besó los piecitos de su pequeño.

-Tenma...

Rin sonrió.

-Kami, aún no puedo creerlo...

-Hablas como si fueses primerizo... tienes un hijo de 24 años!

-De todas formas... es mi niño contigo...

Rin sonrió nuevamente. Al terminar de amamantar al pequeño, lo besó con ternura y lo acomodó en su cuna, luego de un baño rápido, se acomodó entre los brazos de su marido.

-Mi amor... aunque Hiroshi sea un hombre adulto, se debe sentir mal cuando lo menosprecias de esa manera...

-Rin...

-Hiroshi te admira y te adora... y lo he visto... le duele cuando dices eso... cuando dices que Ryu Tenma es especial sólo porque es tu hijo varón conmigo... Le restas valor y respeto... y él es tu hijo igual que los demás...

.....................

Para el día siguiente, Sesshoumaru estaba en su oficina, centrado en sus papeles cuando Hiroshi entró con la pequeña en brazos.

-Dónde está abuelito? Dónde está abuelito?

Sesshoumaru sonrió y recibió a la pequeña en brazos.

-Hola, princesita! Hola, Marian!

La pequeña rió al verlo. Sesshoumaru la besó en la cabeza.

-Hola, Hiroshi...

-Hola, papá... cómo estás?

-Ya ves... con una loma de cosas para firmar...

Hiroshi sonrió.

-Y Akira?

-Tiene una cita con el doctor, pero no quiso llevársela para no exponerla a ese ambiente... así que me toca de niñero...

Sesshoumaru asintió.

-Se la hubieras llevado a Rin.

-Papá, un bebé es difícil... dos...

Sesshoumaru sonrió, vio a la pequeña estrujarse los ojos.

-Tienes sueño, princesa? Sí? Puedes dormir con abuelito...

Inuyasha entró en ese momento con unos papeles.

-Sesshoumaru...

-Shhh... mi nieta va a dormir...

Inuyasha se aguantó la risa, saludó a Hiroshi y se acercó a ver a la niña.

-Está preciosa, Hiroshi...

-Gracias...

-Idéntica a Akira...

Hiroshi sonrió orgulloso.

-Akira dice que se está pareciendo a mí, pero estoy de acuerdo con ustedes. Es idéntica a su mamá.

Sesshoumaru vio a Inuyasha.

-Y eso?

-Ah! Unos contratos que se deben renovar... quiero que los veas por si quieres modificarlos.

Sesshoumaru vio todos los demás papeles y vio a su nietecita entre sus brazos, soltando un suspiro, se la entregó a Hiroshi.

-Tengo demasiadas cosas pendientes...

-Bueno, nos vemos más tarde...

..........................................

Eran ya las 6 de la tarde, Hiroshi se había ido temprano, Inuyasha ya terminaba, fue a la oficina de Sesshoumaru.

-Te quedas?

-Tengo que... nos vemos mañana...

-Bueno...

Sesshoumaru continuó centrado en sus documentos hasta que sintió que la espalda le iba a explotar, vio su reloj, las 12 de la noche. Dejó todo y se marchó. Cuando llegó a la casa, encontró a Rin sentada en la sala con el teléfono en las manos y llorando.

-Rin!

-Sessh! Por Kami!

Rin lo abrazó con fuerza, pero él sentía las piernas débiles.

-Qué pasó, mi amor? Rin, qué paso?

Rin se apartó secándose los ojos.

-Dónde estabas? Porqué no contestabas las llamadas?

Sesshoumaru sacó su celular de su bolsillo.

-Preciosa, no ha timbrado en todo el día... porqué no me llamaste a la oficina? Estaba trabajando, tenía muchas cosas pendientes...

Sesshoumaru revisó el aparato, estaba en silencio y todas las llamadas perdidas marcadas en la pantalla.

-Últimamente me hace eso... se cambia sólo el estilo de timbre... lo siento, preciosa...

Rin ya estaba calmada, asintió y lo besó en la mejilla.

-Debes estar cansado...

-Tú también... qué te parece si nos damos un baño y nos vamos a dormir?

Rin asintió. Sesshoumaru se metió a la ducha primero y ya sentado en la tina, veía a Rin, recostado en el borde de la misma. Se retrajo cuando ella fue a entrar con él. Se sintió extraño al ver sus ojos, habían perdido el brillo que lo caracterizaban.

-Rin...

Sintió que se iba a morir al ver una lágrima caer en el agua y hacer eco de su encuentro.

-Preciosa...

-Pensé lo peor, Sesshoumaru... Que habrías tenido un accidente o no sé...

Sesshoumaru acarició sus mejillas.

-Mi amor... perdóname... en serio, Rin... estaba tan absorto en mi trabajo que me olvidé de la hora... de mi familia...

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura.

-Perdóname, onegai...

Sesshoumaru cubrió su rostro de tiernos besitos y su cuerpo de suaves caricias, sonrió al sentirla temblar por el frío.

-Tengo mucho frío...

-Qué tal si te caliento?

Sesshoumaru la llevó hasta la cama, Rin se aferró a su cuello a la vez que la dejaba sobre la cama. Apoyado a cada lado, la besó apasionadamente para luego deslizarse por su cuello y pecho, acariciando sus pezones sensibles y erectos, respondiendo a sus caricias. La sintió arquear la espalda y enredar sus dedos en su cabellera.

-Ah, mi amor!

-Eres deliciosa...

Sesshoumaru acarició su vientre hacia arriba y su cuello y devolviéndose, la besó en los labios antes de perderse en el delicioso sabor de entre sus piernas, la sentía intentar retenerse, pero le era inútil, sabiéndola al borde y con una sonrisa arrogante, Sesshoumaru la hizo lanzarse por el despeñadero de sus pasiones al introducir su lengua en ella.

Se acomodó a su lado, torturándola con besos en su vientre que se estremecía al contacto con sus labios y en su pecho, sin dejar de acariciar su intimidad en un delicado juego con sus dedos.

-Matte...

La complació deteniendo su juego mientras la besaba apasionadamente, la vio cómo asimilaba el placer que se posaba en ella como por etapas y su cuerpo volvía a la calma. Ella abrió los ojos y lo vio apoyado en su mano y codo sobre la cama, sonriéndole.

-Kami, mi amor, eso fue fuera de este mundo...

-Sólo fue el preámbulo...

Ambos rieron antes de abrazarse y perderse entre las sábanas.

...................................

Daisuke estaba listo para ir al colegio. Veía el televisor mientras Akira alimentaba a Marian. Hiroshi se había ido a cambiar porque se ensució la camisa. Daisuke se acercó a ella.

-Mama, tengo zueño...

-Vamos, mi amor, tu papá ya casi viene...

-Demo...

Akira lo besó en la cabeza, el pequeño se quedó recostado de su regazo y se quedó dormido. Para cuando Hiroshi volvió, Akira le sacaba los gases a la pequeña.

-Mi amor, se te hace tarde...

-Lo sé... ya se durmió?

-Hmm... no lo creo...

Hiroshi la besó en la cabeza y despertó a Daisuke.

-Dai... nos vamos...

-No quiedo...

-Vamos, Dai, tienes que ir al colegio...

-No... mama...

-Dai, mi amor... vete al colegio con tu papá...

El pequeño caminaba con los ojos cerrados, ambos rieron y Hiroshi se marchó. Akira vio a la pequeña, que aún estaba despierta.

-Tienes sueño, mi amor? Aún es muy temprano para darte un baño... qué tal si dormimos un poco?

La pequeña le sonrió mostrando su desdentada encía. Akira la besó en la cabeza. Luego de que la pequeña se durmió. Akira limpió la casa y se dio un largo y merecido baño. Escuchó a la pequeña reír a carcajadas, salió del baño amarrándose el nudo de la yukata a la cintura, vio a Hiroshi con la pequeña levantada en brazos por encima de la cabeza.

-Hiroshi, no, la vas a hacer...

La pequeña vomitó sobre Hiroshi.

-Kami!

-...vomitar...

Akira la cargó y le facilitó una toalla a Hiroshi.

-No que comió antes de que me fuera?

-Hacen 4 horas de eso, comió otra vez...

-Kami, leche cortada...

Hiroshi se metió al baño. Mientras, Akira se vistió y echó a lavar la ropa de Hiroshi. Acomodó a la pequeña en su cuna y la vio dormir.

-(Qué voy a hacer, mi amor? Amo a tu papá con todo mi corazón... pero me temo que él ya no me ama...)

Perdida en sus pensamientos, no notó que Hiroshi estaba detrás de ella y que la estaba viendo llorar sin razón aparente, la tocó en el hombro.

-Kami!

-Tranquila...

-Hiroshi...

-Porqué lloras, Akira?

-N-nada...

-Akira...

Akira lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Es que a veces la veo y no puedo creer que es mi bebita... mi hija contigo...

Hiroshi sonrió y la besó en la sien.

-Kami, me asustaste... pero quítale esa cosa de abajo...

-No...

-Akira... qué pasa?

-Marian tiene una debilidad en la unión del esófago y estómago... por eso vomita tanto, la posición la ayuda a no vomitar. El doctor me lo recomendó.

-Kami, Akira, me tienes que decir esas cosas...

-Gomen... Pero... Hiroshi... qué haces aquí?

-Es algo curioso... estaba en mi oficina y cuando me sentí cansado, vi una foto de nosotros... y recordé que no me despedí de tí esta mañana...

Hiroshi acarició sus mejillas y la besó con ternura.

-Hay algo que quieras hacer?

Pensando en hacerle el amor de incontables maneras, se detuvo recordando que aún no se recuperaba del embarazo, se recostó de su pecho como quien busca refugio.

-No se me ocurre nada...

-Estás cansada...

-Se me nota?

-Por encima de la ropa...

Akira bajó la mirada.

-Estoy tan atrasada en mis clases...

-Lo lograrás, mi amor... eres una vencedora...

Akira se sintió sonrojada y lo besó con ternura, Hiroshi sonrió.

.............................

Sesshoumaru salió temprano en la tarde, desde que Ryu naciera, no le había dedicado un segundo a solas a Rin, al llegar a la casa, lo saludó la niñera y la mucama.

-Buenas tardes, Sesshoumaru-sama...

-Hola... dónde está todo el mundo?

-Las niñas y el bebé están dormidos?

-Y mi esposa?

-En el gimnasio, señor...

-Gimnasio? Pero su auto está aquí...

-Ella se va caminando, dice que es para calentar. Desea algo?

-Nada, gracias...

Sesshoumaru se quedó en la sala, al cabo de un rato, le dio hambre y fue a la cocina por algo de comer, no lo hacía muy a menudo y se sorprendió de la cantidad de cosas de dieta que Rin tenía. Tomó su celular.

-Hola... Akio... es Sesshoumaru... todo bien, todos bien... oye, no sé si es normal, pero Rin está haciendo una dieta algo extraña... sí, sé que todas las mujeres lo hacen, pero ella está amamantando, eso no afecta su leche?

Cerca de media hora después, Rin llegó a la casa con unos audífonos y cantando Hot Stuff. Vestía lycras y un top ajustado y llevaba un abrigo amarrado a la cintura.

-Sessh! Llegaste temprano!

-Sí, llegué temprano... pero qué... Qué diablos haces en la calle vestida de esa manera?!

-Sesshoumaru...

-Contéstame! En qué estabas pensando?

-En hacer ejercicios... y... adivina qué? Esto es ropa de ejercicios...

-Estás loca?! Eso parece ropa interior! Y estabas caminando así en la calle?!

-Sesshoumaru, tengo años, llendo al gimnasio así... No vengas con que estás celoso ahora!

-Porque no sabía que salías a provocar otros hombres!

-Provocar otros hombres? Sesshoumaru, por Kami, me has visto? Tengo el triple de la talla que normalmente uso, lo único que provoco son náuseas...

-Tú...

-No tengo ganas de discutir contigo...

Sesshoumaru la vio subir las escaleras cabizbaja, después de unos minutos subió. Rin se daba un baño.

-Es peligroso que te mojes si estás caliente...

Rin ya terminaba de todos modos, cerró la ducha y salió del baño.

-Es agua caliente...

Sesshoumaru la abrazó con fuerza y la sintió apoyarse en su pecho.

-Rin, perdóname...

-Sessh...

-No es cierto nada de lo que dije, ni de lo que dijiste...

-Kami, Sesshoumaru, ya déjalo así!

-No puedo... No puedo dejarte pensando que provocas náuseas, no es verdad...

-Sesshoumaru...

-Yo te amo, Rin... Por qué te es tan difícil entender eso? No necesito que te tortures con esas dietas locas y desequilibradas. Rin, le vas a hacer daño a Ryu...

-No...

-Ven conmigo, Rin... necesito que veas algo...

Sesshoumaru le mostró lo que había encontrado en el internet de los productos que ella utilizaba para perder peso.

-Hablé con Akio... me dijo que no deberías hacerla mientras amamantas...

Rin bajó la mirada, Sesshoumaru sintió lágrimas que mojaban su camisa y pecho.

-Rin...

-Perdóname, Sessh, no lo sabía, me dijeron que no le haría daño a mi bebé... son productos naturistas...

-No lo son, Rin... fuiste víctima de una compañía que dice vender productos naturistas, pero en realidad son falsas... Te pudiste hacer daño, Rin... te pudiste hacer daño y hacerle daño a Ryu...

Lo más crudo de todas aquellas informaciones, era que muchas de las pastillas tenían agentes que deformaban a los bebés, al verlo, Rin se impresionó a sobremanera, Sesshoumaru la abrazó, Rin se aferró a su pecho y lloró en silencio.

-Mi bebé, Sessh, qué le hice a mi bébe?!

-Afortunadamente, no le hizo efecto alguno...

-No las tomé estando embarazada... Sesshoumaru...

-Y eso fue lo que lo salvó... onegai, Rin... no más dietas locas... si quieres te busco un nutricionista de verdad, pero no más pastillas...

Rin asintió con el rostro aún mojado, él acarició sus mejillas y tomando su rostro por la barbilla le dio un tierno y cálido beso.

-Te amo, Rin...

En medio del apasionado beso, escucharon al pequeño despertar, fueron a la habitación, Sesshoumaru lo cargó y lo llenó de besos.

-Ya, ya... mami te va a dar tu comidita...

-Comidita? Si es tragón como tú...

Sesshoumaru sonrió y le pasó el pequeño. La besó en la sien. Rin lo vio sonriendo y luego de un tierno beso, se acomodó para amamantarlo, Sesshoumaru se sentó a su lado y lo vio mamar mientras iba cerrando los ojos.

-Es fascinante...

Rin sonrió.

-Mi principito va a ser todo un rompe corazones como su papá, verdad que sí, mi amor?

-Preciosa... acaso vas a decir que te he roto el corazón?

Rin lo vio y aquello fue suficiente, Sesshoumaru bajó la mirada.

-Claro... eso...

Se puso de pie e inventándose una excusa salió de la habitación.

Después de comer, el pequeño se quedó dormido nuevamente, luego de acomodarlo en su cuna, Rin fue por Sesshoumaru, estaba con las niñas y ambas reían a carcajadas en una guerra de cosquillas.

-Sessh...

-Ahora no, Rin...

-Qué quieres de cenar?

Sesshumaru se detuvo y vio a las pequeñas. Sakura puso sus manitas sobre sus mejillas.

-Pizza!

-Sí!!! Pizza! Onegai! Papi, onegai!

-Hm... porqué no?

-La ordenaré ahora mismo...

Rin estaba llamando a la pizzería cuando sintió unas manos que la rodeaban.

-Sesshoumaru!

-Perdóname, preciosa... no debí hablarte así... Pero onegai, no me recuerdes eso...

Rin se dio vuelta entre sus brazos y acariciando sus mejillas, lo besó apasionadamente.

-Wow! Hmm... Er- Qué me querías decir?

-Ya lo hice...

Se volvieron a besar. Al separarse, Sesshoumaru acariciaba su labio inferior con su dedo pulgar y entre tiernos besitos le habló.

-Me perdonas, mi amor? Suelo ser un idiota...

-Claro que sí, mi amor...

-Te amo, preciosa...

Se besaron apasionadamente. Sesshoumaru pareció quedar sin aliento y acariciando sus mejillas embobado, le habló.

-No sé qué haría sin tí, preciosa... no sé qué sería de mí...

-Hm... serías un mujeriego...

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Gracias... por todo...

...................................

Hiroshi llegó de la universidad y subió al apartamento corriendo como caballo desbocado para llegar a la habitación de la pequeña en el momento en que Akira la acomodaba para dormir.

-Kami, no!

-Shhh, la vas a despertar...

-Pero es que...

Hiroshi se acercó a la cuna.

-Ya van 3 días que no la veo...

-Lo siento... no pude mantenerla despierta por más tiempo...

Akira lo besó en la mejilla y salió de la habitación. Se fue al estudio para continuar su estudio. Escuchó a Hiroshi y Daisuke correr y reír por toda la planta. Después de un buen rato, el pequeño entró en el estudio con su pijama ya puesta.

-Mama...

-Mi amor, ya es tu hora de dormir?

-Hai...

-Entonces vamos...

-Iie... mama, papa me lleva...

Akira sonrió, lo abrazó con fuerza y lo besó en la sien.

-Dulces sueños, mi amor...

-Te quiero, mama...

-Te quiero, mi principito...

El pequeño la besó en la mejilla antes de irse, Akira volvió a concentrarse en sus libros mientras suspiraba sonoramente.

-(Es lo normal... se pasa el día en la calle, obvio que cuando llegue quiera estar con sus hijos)...

Eran los pensamientos de Akira, en un intento por ignorar la falta de atención por parte de Hiroshi para ella.

................................

**-6 meses después.-**

En un gimnasio, Akira sube a una balanza cuando llaman su nombre.

-34 libras!!! Señoras y señores tenemos una ganadora!!!

Todo el grupo aplaudió. En el tiempo record de 3 meses, Akira había rebajado 34 libras y ganado una condición física óptima.

-Bien hecho, Akira...

Akira sólo sonrió y agradeció por el apoyo del equipo. Ya en las duchas.

-Akira... wow! Sí que estás en forma! Nunca te habías bañado aquí y venías con esas ropas tan anchas...

Akira rió.

-Es parte de la sorpresa...

-Y a quién vas a sorprender?

-A mi marido... no tiene idea de lo que ha estado pasando...

-Cómo que no? Y es que acaso tú...

-Tenemos dos hijos... después del nacimiento de Marian, todo cambió...

Las otras mujeres intercambiaron miradas.

-Akira, eso no es normal...

-No?

-Claro que no, niña!

-Pero es que... llega tan cansado...

-Y? Eso no quiere decir que no le preste atención a su familia...

-No, no! No me entendieron...

Una vez vestidas, se dirigieron a la cafetería del gimnasio, donde vendían toda clase de delicias sin calorías.

-Explícate entonces...

-Los dos trabajábamos y estudiábamos, mi suegro nos ayuda con los gastos de Daisuke, el mayor, pero con otro bebé... los sueldos de medio tiempo no eran suficientes, así que Hiroshi cambió a tiempo completo y sigue la universidad. Llega a la casa a las 10 de la noche la mayoría de las noches...

Hubo un silencio incómodo, Akira puso la mano sobre la mesa.

-Pero eso termina esta noche... los viernes sale más temprano y con ayuda de mi suegra, que se quedará con los niños, me aseguraré de que mi marido se enamore por segunda vez...

............................

Cuando Hiroshi llegó a la casa, todo estaba en silencio, extrañado por la ausencia de los niños, sube a su habitación y sintió que babeaba al ver a Akira deslizándose dentro de aquél vestido negro, tan sencillo y provocador a la vez.

-Kami, estás hermosa...

Akira lo vio y sonrió, acercándose, lo besó en la mejilla con los labios separados.

-O-ka-e-ri...

-T-tadaima...

En el camino y en el restaurante Akira se sentía más que sensual al ver la respuesta que había provocado en su marido, exprimiendo al máximo el arte de acariciarla bajo la mesa sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Ahogando un suspiro, se inclinó sobre su oído.

-Amor... no te comas el postre antes que la cena...

-No quiero cena...

Akira rió entre dientes. El mesero se acercó con las entradas y una copa de vino.

-El caballero de la mesa del fondo le invita este vino...

Akira vio a Hiroshi que se puso rojo al instante y las venitas de su sien brotaron como raíces, a punto de levantarse y partirle la cara al malnacido que se atrevía a conquistar a su mujer frente a él, sintió una mano dentro de su pantalón. Akira le hizo señas al mozo para que recogiera la copa.

-Dígale al señor, que muchas gracias, pero que prefiero la bebida que me invite mi esposo...

-D-disculpe, señora...

El hombre los dejó solos nuevamente. Hiroshi no se explicaba cómo la podía ver si estaban en el rincón más apartado. Todo aquello quedó en segundo plano con el apasionado beso que recibía por parte de su mujer, rodeándola con ambos brazos y olvidado de dónde estaban, acariciaba su espalda desnuda. Al separarse, bajó la cabeza y la besó en el pecho.

-Estoy a punto de mandar la cena al carajo...

Akira rió a carcajadas.

-Entonces te gustó la sorpresa...

-No sé lo que hiciste... pero nadie se recupera tan pronto de un embarazo... y me perdonas, pero te ves mejor que antes...

Akira sonrió y lo volvió a besar.

-Esa es la meta...

-Si es volverme loco, lo estás logrando...

Akira lo veía con la mirada fija en su pecho y la boca hecha agua, pasó una servilleta por la comisura de sus labios.

-Tendrás que buscarme un babero...

-Qué poco romántico eres!

-Entonces mejor no hablo...

-Así es mejor... calladito, más bonito...

Hiroshi sonrió y la besó nuevamente, entrelazando sus manos, se desvió a su cuello, donde le arrancó más de un suspiro con sus caricias, cuando les llevaron los platos, guardaron un poco la compostura.

-Estoy muy feliz, Akira...

-Sí?

-Es impresionante lo que lograste en tan poco tiempo... estoy seguro de que realmente puedes conseguir todo lo que te propones...

Akira sonrió satisfecha.

-Sabes algo? Eso te incluye a tí...

-A mí?

-Sí... apenas te vi y pensé que te quería como padre de mis hijos...

Hiroshi rió a carcajadas.

-Hmm, pero cupido te ayudó, porque antes de que te me lanzaras con la carta, yo estaba intentando saber si tenías novio o no...

-Y si hubiese tenido?

-De todas formas terminarías en mis brazos...

-Ah, sí? Cómo es eso?

-Fácil... tú me perteneces... así como yo soy tuyo...

Akira sonrió antes de besarlo.

...........................

Agradeciendo la existencia de los portones eléctricos, Hiroshi entró el auto y completamente excitado lo chocó con la pared del fondo, Akira se levantó pasándose la mano por la cabeza.

-Kami! Qué pasó?

-Choqué... estás bien?

-Me di con el guía, pero nada grave...

Sin prestarle atención al auto, Hiroshi la sacó del mismo y la llevó en brazos con intención de llegar a la habitación.

.........................

Ambos descansaban extasiados de placer, en la alfombra de la sala, Hiroshi suspiró por enésima vez mientras acariciaba la espalda de Akira, haciendo dibujitos con sus dedos, ella rió.

-Qué pasa, amor? Estás suspirando mucho...

-Wow! Es sólo que... Wow! Cariño, cómo es que nunca habías hecho algo así?

-Así como?

-Todo... toda la noche...

-Te gustó?

-Me gustó? Amor, me fascina que seas tan atrevida, me gusta verte experimentar y no sólo ser yo quien te hago el amor...

Hiroshi la hizo quedar bajo él y volvió a saborear su piel.

-Lo veo en tus ojos... lo disfrutas más...

-Hiroh...

Akira sentía que se quemaba por dentro al sentir sus labios sobre su pecho y sus dedos en su interior.

...........................

El sol iluminaba la habitación plenamente, por la claridad, era más de media mañana. Akira despertó envuelta en una deliciosa nube de placer que le brindaban los besos y las caricias en su espalda.

-Hm... mi amor...

-Buenos días, mi reina...

Akira sonrió y abriendo los ojos, se dio vuelta para quedar boca arriba y verlo de frente, él la besó en el vientre y en la unión entre sus senos.

-Cómo dormiste, cariño?

-Hm... rico! Me encanta no saber más de mí después de que me haces el amor...

Hiroshi sonrió y la besó apasionadamente.

-Espero que tengas hambre...

-Hm! Sí!

-Perfecto, porque te tengo algo delicioso preparado...

Bajaron vistiendo sólo las yukatas, Hiroshi había preparado sólo manjares para ellos dos, comían coqueteándose descaradamente, al terminar, Akira se decidió a hablar.

-Mi amor...

Hiroshi no le contestaba, estaba como embobado viéndola.

-Hiroshi...

-Hm?

-Hay algo que necesito decirte...

-Qué cosa?

Limpiándose las boronas de las manos, Akira se acomodó en su silla.

-Hiroshi... aunque todo este cambio lo hice por mí... por sentirme mejor con mi cuerpo... también lo hice para llamar tu atención...

-Y sí que lo lograste!

-Hiroshi, onegai... es que no te das cuenta, simplemente no te das cuenta del infierno que me hiciste vivir desde que Marian nació. Y amo a mi hija, pero tú me hiciste pensar que me estaba volviendo loca.

-Akira...

-Amo a mi hija con cada fibra de mi ser, Hiroshi, si ella necesitara un corazón, le daría el mío sin dudarlo y tuve miedo de mí misma, porque me ignoraste de una manera tal... como si fuese tu esclava... Y me gusta que te dediques a los niños, pero no que me ignores por ello...

-Amor, lo siento... Akira, es cierto, no me daba cuenta... pero sabes que te amo...

-Sí, lo sé, Hiroshi, pero por 9 meses me has hecho sentir como un costal de papas.

Hiroshi bajó la mirada.

-Akira...

-Pensé en dejarte, Hiroshi...

-No! No! Amor! Akira, onegai!

-Dije que pensé en hacerlo, no que lo haré...

-Yo... yo pensaba que estábamos bien... que...

-Que éramos felices? Seguro... tú y los niños... Me hiciste a un lado, Hiroshi, tenía 36 libras de más, una cicatriz en el abdomen... me pasaba el día apestando a leche y no tenía tiempo ni a sentarme a comer con calma...

Hiroshi no levantaba la mirada.

-Akira... qué podemos hacer? Dime cómo remediarlo...

-No se trata de eso...

-Entonces de qué?! Cómo lo puedo arreglar? Akira, onegai! Dímelo!

Akira sabía que Hiroshi se estaba yendo al otro extremo, lo único que lo alteraba al punto de casi perder la razón, la idea de perder a sus hijos.

-Hiroshi, ya te lo dije... no te voy a dejar...

-Sin mi hija...

-No pasará nada, porque no iremos a ninguna parte...

Hiroshi la abrazó con fuerza.

-Cómo lo remedio? Akira, te amo... te amo y perdóname onegai... pero me estás pidiendo algo que no te puedo prometer...

-Hiroshi...

-Sé que parece que te descuidé, pero Akira, salgo de mi casa a las 7 de la mañana y vuelvo a las 10 de la noche, mi hija casi no me conoce... no puedo desperdiciar las veces que la encuentro despierta...

-No es lo que te estoy pidiendo, Hiroshi... jamás te pediría algo así!

-Y entonces qué es lo que quieres?

-Yo sólo quiero a mi esposo de vuelta...

Hiroshi suspiró y se puso de pie asintiendo.

-Ya sé dónde está el problema...

-Hiroshi...

-Esperan tanto de mí que cuando no doy la talla de sus expectativas, se decepcionan...

-Hiroshi, mi amor, no es así...

-Es así! Mi papá espera que dé todo en la oficina, se empeña en que tengo que brillar, que no me quede bajo su sombra! En la universidad... Kami, ni te imaginas! El rector es amigo de mi abuelo y espera que sea el mejor del grupo! Ni soñar con dejarme vencer y caer frente a los ojos de mi hijo que sólo repite que quiere ser como yo... Y tú... EL DÍA SÓLO TIENE 24 HORAS, AKIRA!!!

Akira lo vio con los ojos rojos.

-No me tienes que gritar, Hiroshi... es cierto que todos esperamos grandes cosas de tí... pero es que estamos seguros de que puedes lograrlo... y te aseguro que yo no me decepciono de tí... te comprendo, Hiroshi... sólo quiero un poquito de atención... es todo...

Hiroshi movió la cabeza negativamente.

-Cuándo la quieres? A las 2 de la mañana?

-No son horas, Hiroshi! Son detalles! Detalles de los que nunca te olvidabas! Pequeñas estupideces que me alegran el día!

-Creí que odiabas esas cosas!

-No es así! Me gustan! Me encantan! Me fascinan! Porque me dicen lo mucho que piensas en mí, nunca es igual, nunca es rutina... Y aunque sea algo tan simple como una flor, Por Kami que me paso el día viendo esa única flor o recordando el beso de despedida... pero hasta eso dejaste... Hiroshi, cuándo fue la última vez que me besaste antes de salir por las mañanas?

-Akira...

-No quiero llegar al punto sin retorno, Hiroshi, por eso decidí cambiar, volver a sentirme atractiva, quiero que lo nuestro funcione y por mucho tiempo... toda mi vida...

Hiroshi sonrió y la besó con ternura.

-Eso y más, mi amor...

-Sólo... una cosa más...

-Dime...

-Me gustan los apodos... pero cuando me digas que me amas, llámame por mi nombre...

-Te lo prometo...

-Te amo, Hiroshi...

-Te amo, Akira...

Se besaron apasionadamente.

…**..............................**

**N/A: Hola!!! Espero que estén bien, yo aquí muriéndome de una gripe. Espero sus reviews y saber qué les parece.**

**Besos**

**Mizuho**

**P.D.: PRÓXIMAMENTE!!! EL GRAN FINAL DE**

**APRENDIENDO DEL AMOR!!!  
**


	23. Daisuke

**Capítulo 23**

**Daisuke**

Al ver el auto, ambos rieron a carcajadas, Hiroshi le había roto los faroles.

-Mejor voy a cambiarlos antes de que me pongan una multa...

-Déjame en la casa de tu papá...

-En serio? Quería que vinieras conmigo...

-A dónde? A un taller lleno de grasa y sucio? No, amor...

-El taller está a una cuadra de un centro comercial...

-Qué haces que no has encendido el auto?

Hiroshi rió a carcajadas y se marcharon.

...........................

Uno de los profesores faltó y Hiroshi llegó temprano. Akira estaba jugando con la pequeña, pero al ver a su padre, Marian sonrió ampliamente y levantó los brazos.

-Pa!!!

-Hola, mi princesita!!!

Hiroshi la cargó y la llenó de besos. La pequeña reía a carcajadas, Hiroshi vio a Akira y le sonrió.

-Cómo estás, mi amor?

-Ni te imaginas la odisea de hoy, pero estoy bien... y tú?

-Algo cansado... qué vamos a cenar?

-Nihon no ryori...

-Hm! Rico!

-Ico!

-Sí! Akira...

-Está aprendiendo más palabras...

Hiroshi le devolvió la pequeña y la besó con ternura.

-Me voy a dar un baño...

-No uses el inodoro... no se puede descargar...

-Qué pasó?

-Daisuke echó un muñeco y haló la cadena. Fue un desastre, pero un fontanero lo arregló, me pidió que espere 12 horas para descargarlo.

-Y Daisuke?

-En su habitación.

-Lo castigaste?

-Se lo he dicho mucho, Hiroshi... le he dicho que no es un lugar para jugar.

Hiroshi fue a la habitación de Daisuke. El pequeño estaba dormido.

-Dai...

-Papa...

-Dai...

El pequeño despertó, abrazó a Hiroshi con fuerza.

-Papa, dile a mama que lo siento...

-Dai... porqué te pones a jugar en el baño?

-Yo no quería dañarlo...

-Aún así, te han dicho que allí no se juega...

-Onegai, papa, dile a mama que lo siento... ya no quiero seguir de castigo...

-No, Dai... vas a estar castigado hasta que Akira diga.

-De-mo...

-Daisuke...

El pequeño bajó la cabeza. Hiroshi lo besó en la misma.

-Te quiero, hijo...

-Te quiero, papa...

Cuando Hiroshi se metió al baño, Akira fue por Daisuke.

-Dai...

-Mama, onegai, perdóname...

-Ven aquí, mi amor...

El pequeño se refugió en su pecho.

-Perdón, mama, voy a ser un niño bueno, no me dejes de querer...

-Nunca, mi amor... nunca te voy a dejar de querer...

-Gomen...

-Dai, el baño es el lugar donde nos quitamos el sucio y qué crees que pasa con ese sucio después de que nos lo quitamos?

-Se va con el agua...

-Una parte sí, pero la otra se queda. Y aunque aparenta estar limpio, no lo está, te puedes enfermar y más si juegas en el inodoro.

-Gomen, mama, no lo vuelvo a hacer...

Akira lo besó con ternura.

-Te amo, mi amor... vamos, es hora de cenar...

Después de la cena, Akira se fue al estudio y Hiroshi se quedó con los niños.

.................................

Sesshoumaru llegó a la casa, Rin jugaba con los niños, Ryu reía a carcajadas con las caras que Rin le hacía.

-Papi!!!

Dara corrió hacia él y se abrazó a sus piernas, él se bajó a su altura y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Mi princesita, me hiciste tanta falta!!!

Rin lo vio sonriendo, después de Dara, hizo lo mismo con Sakura y luego cargó al pequeño Ryu que se abrazó a él como un monito. lo besó en la cabeza y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Hm! Me hicieron tanta falta!

-Papa!

Sesshoumaru vio al pequeño sorprendido de lo claro que estaba hablando, Rin sólo le sonrió mientras se ponía de pie.

-Preciosa...

-Okaerinasai...

-Tadaima...

Se besaron apasionadamente. Las niñas rieron a carcajadas al ver a Sesshoumaru completamente rojo.

-Mi amor!

-Qué?

Rin volvió a sonreírle y lo besó en la mejilla.

-Qué tal si preparo la cena en lo que te acomodas?

-Excelente idea... pero no tienes que cocinar, puedes pedir fuera...

Rin sonrió sabiendo que venía harto de comer chatarra.

-Seguro, pensaba en hacer una ensalada de camarones para nosotros y macarrones con queso para las niñas...

-O puedes hacer la cena!

Rin rió y lo besó con ternura.

-Eres tan predecible!

.....................

Ya era tarde en la noche, después de dormir y llevar a sus camas a todos, Rin y Sesshoumaru cruzaron miradas y riendo, corrieron a la habitación.

Apoyada en sus codos y de espaldas al colchón, Rin expresaba lo mucho que disfrutaba de los regresos de Sesshoumaru cuando sus viajes eran extensos mientras él, perdido entre sus piernas saboreaba los rincones más recónditos y encandecía su pasión, sin previo aviso se perdió en su interior y aferrado a sus caderas la hizo enloquecer de placer.

En medio de aquella sesión de amor apasionado y salvaje, escucharon un crujir y como que perdían el sentido del peso hasta caer, como Sesshoumaru estaba encima así mismo cayó sobre Rin hacíendola gritar.

-Kami! Rin, estás bien?!

Sesshoumaru se apartó, Rin estaba como falta de aire y no se movía.

-Rin... Rin, mi amor... preciosa... Kami, Rin, me estoy asustando!!

Rin recuperó el aliento.

-Qué pasó?

-Estás bien?

-Sí... Kami, Sesshoumaru! No te me tires así!

Rin le dio en el pecho.

-Eres un bruto! Eso me dolió!

-Rin, no fui yo!

-Ah no?! Y quién fue?

-Yo no me tiré, rompimos la cama...

-A... qué?!

Comenzaron a reír descontroladamente al comprobar que en realidad sí habían roto la cama. Una vez calmados, Sesshoumaru acarició sus mejillas.

-De verdad estás bien, Rin?

Como toda respuesta, Rin lo besó apasionadamente. Sonrió al verlo atontado.

-Eso responde tu pregunta?

-Por el momento...

Ambos rieron.

................................

Sesshoumaru despertó sintiendo el frío del colchón, supo que Rin tenía mucho rato levantada, salió de la habitación vistiendo una yukata azul oscuro y haciéndose un nudo a la cintura, fue siguiendo el gimoteo de Ryu hasta su habitación, Rin estaba con el pequeño en brazos, paseándose de un lado a otro en la habitación, la abrazó desde atrás y la besó en el hombro.

-Preciosa...

-Mi amor...

-Qué le pasa a Ryu?

-Parece que son los dientes... despertó llorando y no le baja la fiebre...

Sesshoumaru le acarició la cabeza y lo besó en la misma.

-Qué te pasa, Ryu?

-Pa...

Sesshoumaru lo recibió entre sus brazos, el pequeño se quedó tranquilo entre sus brazos, Rin estiró los brazos.

-Tienes mucho?

-Como dos horas... es un milagro que me soltara, porque apenas intento acostarlo, comienza a llorar...

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Es que no es muy fácil dejarte ir, preciosa... lo sabré yo que soy tu marido...

En el transcurso del día, el pequeño se la pasó aferrado a Rin, Sesshoumaru había ido a comprar una cama nueva, mientras estaba en la tienda, Hiroshi y Akira fueron a visitarlos.

-Belita!!!

-Hola, Dai!

Rin lo abrazó con fuerza, las niñas reían divertidas con las ocurrencias de Hiroshi mientras Akira le daba su botella a Marin.

-Kami, ya casi se duerme... dónde está mi papá, Rin?

-Es que debe estar esperando... está comprando una cama...

-Pero Ryu es muy pequeño...

Rin se sonrojó.

-Es para nosotros...

-Hiroshi, la cama de papi y mami se rompió.

-Sí? Y cómo?

-Estaban brincando en la cama... ya ves como son, no nos dejan a nosotros y como son mas grandes lo hacen ellos, por eso la rompieron...

Hiroshi y Akira rieron a carcajadas comprendiendo a la perfección, Rin, por otro lado, colorada hasta las orejas, no sabía ni donde meter la cabeza. En ese momento llegó Sesshoumaru.

-No podrán taerla hasta el lunes, así que lo acomodaré en el piso... Hiroshi...

-Hola, papá...

-Akira...

-Sesshoumaru-sama...

Sesshoumaru vio a Rin.

-Rin...

-No puedes ser más obvio...

Sesshoumaru se encogió de hombros.

-No fue tejiendo que tuve 4 hijos...

-Sesshoumaru!!!

Hiroshi y Akira rieron nuevamente. Esta vez fue tan duro, que Ryu despertó. Rin fue por el pequeño.

-Mama!!!

-Ya, mi amor... vamos con tu hermanito Hiroshi...

Rin volvió a la sala con el pequeño, que aún aferrado a su cuello con una mano, veía a los demás con la otra mano en la boca.

-Son los dientes...

-Ay, Kami! Yo sólo rezo para que Marin no sea como Daisuke, porque dormí menos cuando le salían los dientes que cuando nació!

Sesshoumaru sonrió abrazando a su nieto y lo besó en la cabeza.

-Dulce venganza!

-Qué?!

-Lo que va viene...

Rin calmaba al pequeño.

-Lo extraño es que los primeros no fueron así...

............................

Akira volvía del gimnasio, vio que en el apartamento del frente había una mudanza, pero en sus condiciones no iría a saludar a los nuevos vecinos, entró en el suyo para bañarse.

-Hola, Kaima y mi princesita?

-El señor se los llevó a la casa de su abuelo...

-De Sesshoumaru?

-No, Inutaisho-sama, dijo que volvería pronto por si usted llegaba.

-Bien, bueno, me daré un baño, si ya terminaste la limpieza, te puedes ir...

-Y no desea que haga algo de cena?

-No te preocupes...

Akira se dio un largo y merecido baño, mimando su piel como si fuese la de un bebé, al salir, eligió un conjunto de lencería que estaba segura le sacaría la baba a su marido, en especial porque realzaba su pecho. Sonó el teléfono.

-Bueno?

-Akira, cómo estás, es Rin...

-Hola, Rin-sama, cómo está?

-Todo bien, me preguntaba si quieren venir a cenar esta noche?

-Ehem... para otro día? Es que...

-Gran noche?

-Sip...

-No digas más, niña, mándame los niños si quieres...

Akira rió.

-Es que me hace una falta...

-Sí, te comprendo, esos hombres son... digo, siendo hijo de Sessh...

Ambas rieron.

-No lo olvides, les preparé palomitas, una casa de campaña y mucha comida...

-Sí que los mantendrá distraídos...

-Bueno, ya aprenderás que no es tan necesario mandarlos a otra casa, con un frasco de repelente y un jardín como el mío...

Volvieron a reír.

-Ya sabes, hazlo babearse y resístete un poquito...

-Ay! Si tengo a mi mejor amigo aquí...

-Sí?

-Sí... es un sostén maravilloso... lo llamo une y conquista...

-Creo que es alrevés...

-Sí... pero este une mis preciosidades y conquista a mi marido...

Sesshoumaru entraba en la habitación con un emparedado y sólo vio a Rin como una loca al escucharla reír a carcajadas.

-Le voy a regalar uno...

-Ay! Si!! Te lo agradeceré eternamente...

Al cerrar la llamada, Rin se inclinó sobre Sesshoumaru y lo besó en la mejilla, él la vio de reojo sin soltar su pan.

-Qué me vas a pedir?

Rin sonrió.

-No puedo darte un beso sin razón aparente...

-Esa es la clave... aparente...

Rin lo besó en la nuez de adán, en el punto donde la camisa se cerraba y mientras, posaba su mano en su abdomen, acariciándolo suavemente.

-Rin...

-Qué están haciendo los niños?

-No están aquí... Hiroshi los llevó donde papá...

-Hm! Eso es muy interesante...

Rin comenzó a deshacerse de sus botones, mientras se veía más de su piel, más iba perdiendo Sesshoumaru el interés en su emparedado, pero el cuerpo lo traicionó y su estómago gruñó. Rin se apartó riendo.

-Te va a dar indigestión... termina de comer...

-Porqué quieres torturarme? Qué hice esta vez? Qué olvidé?

Rin rió a carcajadas.

-Estás paranóico! Te diré qué... tú cómete tu emparedado tranquilito, que yo me daré un baño... pero cuando vuelva... no hay quien te salve...

Rin lo besó jugueteando con sus labios y se levantó, en el camino al baño fue dejando sus ropas hasta perderse tras la puerta ya completamente desnuda.

-Me vas a volver loco!!!

Rin sólo rió. Mientras se relajaba en la tina, Sesshoumaru se tragó el pan en dos mordidas y corrió escaleras abajo para buscar en la nevera un frasco de crema batida.

.....................

Para cuando Hiroshi volvió donde Sesshoumaru, estaban en el jardín, sentados bajo la sombra de uno de los árboles junto a la casa de campaña ya armada, los pequeños enloquecieron y Daisuke le rogó a Hiroshi que lo dejara quedarse.

-Bueno, vamos a casa a buscarte ropa...

-Sí!!!!

Al llegar al edificio, Daisuke corrió emocionado al apartamento para contarle a Akira, Hiroshi se quedó rezagado con Marin y sus bultos.

-Disculpe... puede... Oh, va ocupado...

-Algo...

-Ah! Pero qué torpe, me llamo Kasira, me estoy mudando al 4-B...

-Mucho gusto, vecina, Hiroshi Kazami, vivimos en el 4-A.

-Ay, es una belleza... cómo se llama?

-Marin... también tengo un varón, Daisuke, tiene 4 años...

-Ah! Debe ser la preciosura que vi subir... son tus hermanitos, verdad?

-No, son mis hijos...

Hiroshi se rió para sus adentros de la cara que puso la mujer pesando en que ataparía al partidazo del apartamento contiguo. Disculpándose, subió al apartamento, luego de dejar a Marin en su cuna, fue a la habitación de Daisuke donde le contaba emocionado a Akira, mientras ella recogía su ropa.

-Dai, Dai! Respira un poco... Ya lo tengo casi listo, tu abuelito me había llamado para decírmelo...

-Sí!!! Papi, vamos!!!

-Espérate, Dai... déjame saludar a tu mamá...

Hiroshi la hizo darse vuelta y la besó apasionadamente, acariciando su cintura y sus caderas sugestivamente.

-Hiroshi! Kami...

-Ya está listo?

-Trae su cepillo de dientes...

-Por cierto... tenemos vecina nueva...

-Sí? Vi que se estaban mudando, pero no vi a nadie...

-Es una muchacha joven... parece que vivirá sola... ya conoció a Marin y Dai...

Volvió a besarla y tomó el bulto.

-Vámonos, enano!

-No soy enano!!!

-Dai... te portas bien con abuelito, sí? Y obedeces a tu abuelita...

-Hai...

-No te vas a despedir de mí?

El pequeño corrió a ella y la abrazó con fuerza, le dio un gran beso en la mejilla.

-Te amo, mi amor...

-Te amo, mami...

...................................

Cuando Hiroshi volvió Akira se paseaba por el apartamento con la pequeña ya casi dormida.

-Despertó otra vez?

-Tenía hambre... ya comió... mi amor... me harías el favor de apagar el horno?

-Qué haces? Huele delicioso...

-Sólo es una carne...

Hiroshi apagó el horno, al volver con Akira, besó a la pequeña en la cabeza y la llevó a su cuna.

-Es hermosa...

-Como su mami...

Akira sonrió y descansó entre sus brazos.

-Sé que te vas a reír, pero hay veces que me siento como en un sueño...

-Sí?

-Es que... Kami, estoy casada contigo y hasta tengo una hija tuya...

Hiroshi sonrió y la besó en la sien.

-Sabes? Me pasaba las clases viéndote y suspirando...

-Como serás de mentirosa!

-Hiroshi!

-Yo me pasaba la clase viéndote a tí... y nunca te vi siquiera voltear...

-Jeje... Las mujeres tenemos nuestros trucos... te veía reflejado en mi espejo...

Hiroshi rió y salieron de la habitación, Akira intentó hacer pasar la cena como algo completamente casual, nada extravagante, quería guardar la sorpresa para la cama.

Después de cenar, Hiroshi se sintió en humor y puso un CD de música suave, descorchó un vino y la invitó a sentarse junto a él en el balcón.

-Estaba deliciosa, la cena, mi amor...

-Me alegra que te gustara...

-Me encanta cómo cocinas...

Akira rió cuando Hiroshi apagó la luz y acomodándose sobre ella, comenzó a acariciar su cuello con su lengua y bajando hasta su pecho, donde se perdió en su piel, acariciando su cabeza con suavidad mientras sus dedos se enredaban en la espesa cabellera, Akira le recordó dónde estaban.

-Vamos a la habitación, mi amor...

-No...

-Hiroshi, aquí no...

-Vamos, amor... así es más excitante...

Cubierta con la manta, Akira se movía sentada sobre y frente a Hiroshi, mientras él la mantenía pegada a él en un fuerte abrazo y un apasionado beso, notaron que había mucha luz, se separaron renunciando al mismo, afortunadamente, la manta era lo suficientemente grande y Hiroshi continuaba con su camisa puesta.

-Hola...

-Er... Hola...

-Hola, tú debes ser nuestra nueva vecina... Soy Akira Kazami, mucho gusto... Hiroshi me dijo que ya se habían conocido...

-Sí, lo ví llegar con los niños... dos bellezas, por cierto...

-Gracias...

Kasira finalmente comprendió que sobraba y se retiró, Hiroshi dejó que Akira se separara y la cargó hasta la habitación.

-Mi amor...

-Estoy molesta contigo...

-No puedes molestarte más tarde?

-Te dije que entráramos! Es vergonzoso que te atrapen haciendo el amor al aire libre!

-Ella ni cuenta se dio de que hacíamos el amor, pero con tus gritos, seguro que ya se enteró.

Hiroshi se sentó en la cama dándole la espalda, intentaba calmarse, tanto el temperamento como su cuerpo, sintió a Akira moverse.

-Hiroshi...

-Qué?!

La sintió retraer la mano en su hombro y abandonar la cama.

-Lo siento...

Akira salió de la habitación. Hiroshi se calmó y salió tras ella, estaba en la habitación de Marin, viendo a la pequeña dormida, recostada de la baranda con los ojos inundados en lágrimas.

-Akira...

Salieron de la habitación, ella lo evadía.

-Akira, lo siento, yo...

-Detesto cuando me ignoras! No lo soporto! No aguanto que me des la espalda!

Hiroshi bajó la mirada.

-Perdóname, mi amor...

-Y sabes bien que odio que me llames así cuando estoy discutiendo contigo...

-Pero yo no quiero seguir... amor... onegai, cálmate... sí lo hice mal... pero... pero...

-Pero qué?!

Hiroshi la vio fijo a los ojos.

-A veces... casi siempre... no logro controlarme... Akira, hay momentos en los que no me importa nada sólo quiero hacerte el amor, pero tú siempre estás en control... yo sólo quería que te dejaras llevar de la pasión...

-Dejarme llevar de la pasión... Por Kami que tienes que estar loco! Dejarme llevar de la pasión! Ahí está el fruto de eso, de hacer las cosas sin pensarlo! Amo a mi hija, pero no era el momento de tener un hijo, Hiroshi...

-Por Kami, Akira, no nos estamos muriendo del hambre! y suenas como si te arrepintieras!

-Jamás!!!

La pequeña despertó y comenzó a llorar. Akira le pasó por el lado sin decir una palabra y cargó a la pequeña. La abrazó con fuerza sabiendo que estaba asustada, la llenó de besos.

-Cálmate, mi amor... ya...

-Pa!!!

Hiroshi entró en la habitación, se acercó a ellas y las abrazó con fuerza. Besó a Akira en la sien.

-Perdóname, onegai... perdóname...

-Nunca vuelvas a decir que me arrepiento de tener a mi hija...

-Fue una estupidez... lo siento...

La pequeña se volvió a dormir, Akira la besó con ternura y la acomodó en su cuna. Salieron nuevamente.

-Kami, qué desastre...

-Akira...

-Había planeado una noche súper romántica... y...

-No todo debe ser planeado, mi amor... y la noche aún es joven...

-Hiroshi...

Hiroshi sonrió y la besó con ternura y aquél beso evolucionó rápidamente convirtiéndose en uno apasionado e incitante.

-Ven... te voy a mostrar de qué está hecho tu marido...

Akira sólo rió mientras quedaba de espaldas en el colchón.

-Hiroshi...

Hiroshi acarició sus mejillas y la besó con ternura.

-Eres hermosa, mi amor...

Akira lo sentía rozarla erecto, como esperando su aprovación, halándolo por el cuello, lo besó apasionadamente.

............................

Descansaban abrazados, compartiendo tiernos besos y caricias, Hiroshi la sintió temblar y acarició su piel aún húmeda por el sudor, alcanzó la sábana para cubrirlos.

-Te lo juro, no me importa discutir contigo si la reconciliación será así cada vez...

Akira rió, refugiándose en su pecho. Escucharon a la pequeña llorar, Hiroshi suspiró.

-Cuándo comenzará a dormir la noche completa?

-Debe ser mojada, porque hambre no puede ser...

Akira lo besó con ternura y se levantó. Luego de cambiarla, la acomodó en su cuna, la pequeña levantaba la cabeza para verla.

-Vamos, mi amor... es hora de dormir... mamá tiene sueño...

-Mama...

-Marian... Hiroshi... Hiroshi, dijo mamá! Hiroshi, ven!

Hiroshi fue a la habitación, la pequeña lo vio y sonrió.

-Pa!

-Tiene de todo menos sueño...

-Qué importa! Dijo mamá!

-Sí? Es verdad eso, mi amor? Mamá...

-Mama...

Akira la cargó y la llenó de besos, la pequeña se acomodó entre sus brazos y apoyó la cabeza, Hiroshi la vio estrujarse los ojitos.

-Sí tiene sueño... pero quiere estar contigo...

Akira le sonrió con los ojos rojos.

-Akira, estás bien?

Akira asintió.

-Kami, nunca creí que me afectaría tanto...

Hiroshi sonrió y la besó en la mejilla.

-Se siente bien, verdad?

-Kami, se siente maravilloso...

Hiroshi rió, besó a la pequeña en la cabeza.

-Ya ves, mi amor? Hiciste a mami muy feliz...

Mientras la pequeña se dormía, Hiroshi y Akira bailaban lentamente con la pequeña en brazos.

-Está dormida...

-Un rato más...

Hiroshi sonrió, besó a la pequeña en la cabeza.

...................................

Sesshoumaru se dejó caer de espaldas y le quedó la cabeza en el aire. Rin se recostó de su pecho, sintió sus manos acariciar su trasero.

-Mi amor...

-Eso... fue... espectacular...

Ambos rieron, se acomodaron compartiendo tiernas caricias y besos.

-Iré a ver a los niños...

-No... quédate... saben gritar...

Rin rió y se quedó entre sus brazos.

**...............................**

**N/A: hola!! Espero sus reviews. También que hayan disfrutado sus fiestas y que les guste este regalito.**

**Que el año 2009 llegue cargado de alegrías y esperanzas, sólo les deseo lo mejor!!!**

**Besos**

**Mizuho**


	24. Determinación

**Capítulo 24**

**Determinación**

Akira tenía la tarde libre, así que decidió salir con los niños, los llevó a un parque a pocas cuadras de la casa, mientras veía a Daisuke jugar, se columpiaba con Marian, la pequeña reía a carcajadas con cada balanceo. Después de un buen rato, Daisuke se le acercó.

-Mama, allí hay helado! Yo quiero!

Akira asintió y le compró un helado, se compró uno para ella y la pequeña. Al terminar, vio a Daisuke sonreírle, completamente embarrado de helado, con el cabello pegado a la frente por el sudor y los pantalones hasta las rodillas de tierra.

-Kami, Dai, estás sucísimo!

-Demo, mama...

-No importa, mi amor... cuando lleguemos a la casa, te deshollino...

El pequeño le sonrió nuevamente, Akira le limpió las mejillas. Pero desistió, realmente necesitaba un baño.

-Qué tal si volvemos a la casa? Ya está oscureciendo...

-Sí...

Una vez en la casa, Akira bañó, alimentó y durmió a Marin y luego se dedicó a Daisuke.

-Dai!

Daisuke corría desnudo por todas partes sin dejarse atrapar por Akira.

-Daisuke, ven a bañarte!

-No!!!

-Bueno, entonces me voy a bañar yo.

Akira se metió a la tina, estaba sumergida hasta el cuello.

-Mama...

-Dai...

-Mama... no me puedo bañar contigo?

Ambos jugaban con las burbujas, Daisuke se detuvo y vio a Akira.

-Mama... gomen, por ensuciarme tanto...

-Dai, mi amor...

Akira le levantó la mirada, los ojos del pequeño estaban rojos.

-Dai, mi amor... todos los días cuando me despierto le pido a Kami que mis bebés sean niños, sanos y felices... y adivina qué? Kami me ha escuchado todos los días...

-Demo...

-Ensuciarse es parte de ser un bebé sano y feliz... así que no importa cuánto te ensucies, la ropa se lava y tú te bañas...

-Hountou?

-Sí, mi amor...

El pequeño sonrió y la abrazó con fuerza, la besó en la mejilla.

.....................

Hiroshi llegó y se sorprendió de que nadie fuera a recibirlo, adentrándose, escuchó risas en el baño.

-Mira, mama, ya estoy viejito!

-Uy, sí! Arrugadito como una pasita! Bueno, es hora de salir, vamos...

Hiroshi se asomó cuando Akira sacaba a Daisuke del agua.

-Papa!

Hiroshi tomó la toalla y lo cargó cubriéndolo con la misma.

-Hola!

-Mi amor...

Hiroshi bajó a Daisuke, que salió del baño y ayudó a Akira.

-Hm! Me tientas?

Akira sonrió y lo hizo verla a los ojos, levantándole la cara.

-Espero que estés descansado...

-Lo estaré...

Se besaron apasionadamente, se separaron escuchando las risas del pequeño.

-Dai...

-El pantalón de papa se subió solo!

Akira se cerró la yukata a la cintura y salió del baño, Hiroshi se quedó adentro.

-Ven aquí, enano!

............................

Hiroshi estaba solo, Akira había salido con los niños y aún no volvía. Tocaron a la puerta, al abrir, vio a su vecina, Kasira.

-Hola...

-Disculpa que te moleste a estas horas, debes estar cansado... pero me preguntaba si podrías ayudarme?

-Qué sucede?

-Es que se me cayó un anillo por el lavabo, puedo verlo, pero no puedo sacarlo.

-Hm... dame un segundo...

Hiroshi buscó un par de herramientas y fue al apartamento de Kasira, mientras él intentaba rescatar el anillo, ella le coqueteaba, paseándose semi-desnuda por la habitación.

-Kasira... creo que es mejor desmontar el codo y sacarlo...

-Puedes hacerlo?

-Sí... pero cuando lo selle otra vez, no lo podrás usar hasta mañana...

-Onegai... vale mucho para mí!

Hiroshi comenzó a trabajar nuevamente, cuando finalmente logró sacarlo, Kasira lo abrazó buscando besarlo, pero no lo consiguió. Al momento de marcharse, a ella "se le cayó algo" y al recogerlo, el escote de la diminuta blusa no ocultaba nada en lo absoluto.

-Pa!

Hiroshi se dio vuelta tan rápido que sintió su cuello tronar, Akira estaba con Marian y Daisuke, a punto de abrir la puerta y viendo el show de strip. Daisuke se quedó viéndola.

-Dai... vamos...

Daisuke entró en el apartamento dando su opinión.

-Tú eres más bonita, mama... y no tienes esos hoyitos, son feos!

Akira llevó a Marian a su habitación, riendo a carcajadas con la opinión de Daisuke acerca de la celulitis de Kasira. Hiroshi entró de inmediato.

-Akira...

Akira lo vio y lo ignoró, con Daisuke sobre sus piernas, se comía al pequeño a besos, quien sólo reía.

-Mama!

-Mi niño bello!

Daisuke puso una mano en cada mejilla, reía y en sus mejillas se marcaban profundos hoyuelos, Akira seguía intentando darle más besos.

-Mama! Ya!

-Ya?

-Ya... no, uno más...

Akira lo besó nuevamente, el pequeño la besó en la mejilla y la abrazó, quedando sobre su pecho.

-Ya tengo mucho sueño, mama...

-Entonces vamos a la cama, mi amor...

Akira lo llevó a la cama, estuvo con él hasta que se durmió, fue a ver a Marian y luego a su habitación.

-Aki...

Se metió al baño y cerró la puerta. Al salir con la pijama ya puesta, se acomodó en la cama de espaldas a Hiroshi. Sintió una mano en su hombro.

-Ni se te ocurra... y no quiero que duermas aquí...

-Pero yo no hice nada!

-Largo...

Hiroshi se sentó en la cama de brazos cruzados.

-Akira, ella me pidió que la ayudara a recuperar un anillo que se le fue por la cañería...

-Y te agradeció con un striptease?

-Vamos, amor! Acaso estás celosa?

-No, sólo encontré a mi marido idiotizado mientras la vecina le enseñaba las tetas!

-Akira... Akira... ella...

-No me interesa...

-Ni siquiera me parece bonita!

-Un poco difícil de creer, no?

-Akira, estás celosa?

Hiroshi se acostó con las manos bajo la cabeza. Escucharon a Marin llorar, él se levantó de inmediato. Para cuando Akira llegó, Hiroshi se paseaba con la pequeña por la sala.

-Hace frío, llévala a la habitación...

Hiroshi la vio con la pequeña pegada a su pecho, la besó en la cabeza.

-Mira a mamá, mi amor...

-Hiroshi...

-Quieres bailar con mamá?

-Ese es un truco muy sucio...

Hiroshi volvió a besar a Marin en la cabeza, cerró los ojos.

-Al menos déjame estar con ella hasta que se duerma... No la he visto hoy...

Akira asintió, iba a volver a la habitación, pero sintió que le tomaban la mano, al darse vuelta, Hiroshi la besó por sorpresa.

-Hiroshi...

-Te amo, Akira... y si de algo sirve... para mí, no existe mujer más hermosa que tú...

-Hiroshi...

-Te amo...

-Mama...

Akira sonrió, lo abrazó, besó a la pequeña en la cabeza y luego a Hiroshi.

............................

Sesshoumaru llegó a la casa completamente sonrojado, Rin lo recibió con un abrazo, pero se detuvo antes de besarlo.

-Qué te pasa, mi amor?

-Kami, Rin, no me lo vas a creer...

-Pero qué pasó, mi amor?

-La vecina de Hiroshi es una loca!

-Cómo? Pero...

-Te lo juro, Rin, dio un grito que tuve que ir a ver lo que pasaba, dijo que había una cucaracha en la cocina y me pidió que la matara, y mientras la busco, la tipa esa se quitó toda la ropa!

-Y tú qué hiciste?

-Qué tu crees?! Me la llevé a la cama y le resolví su problema...

Rin rió a carcajadas. Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-No, en serio, Akira me llevó un insecticida y al verla, se puso furiosa y limpió el piso con ella. Le dijo desde vagabunda hasta roba maridos...

-Bien hecho!

-Oye! Preciosa...

-Yo le habría sacado todos los dientes... Ya Akira me lo había dicho, la tipa esa es una resbalosa.

Sesshoumaru asintió. Esuchó a Ryu llorar, la besó con ternura y fue por el pequeño. Al ver a Rin el pequeño cesó su llanto y estiró los brazos hacia ella.

-Mama!

-Hola, mi amor... cómo dormiste?

Rin lo cargó y lo llenó de besos.

-Y las niñas?

-Están en la cama, vimos una película y se quedaron dormidas.

-Ah...

Rin sonrió, el pequeño tocaba su pecho y halaba el cuello de la blusa.

-Ryu Tenma!

El pequeño se quedó viéndola.

-Mama... ete...

Rin y Sesshoumaru rieron a carcajadas. Rin se acomodó para darle de comer. Las niñas despertaron y corrieron hacia Sesshoumaru.

-Papa!!!

-Papa!

-Mis princesitas!

Sesshoumaru se entretuvo jugando con ellas.

............................

Akira sentía que la cabeza le explotaría por la migraña, las pastillas no surtieron efecto y los gritos de Hiroshi y Daisuke no la ayudaban en nada. Fue a la sala, el pequeño corrió a los pies de Akira y se abrazó a sus piernas.

-No! Mama! Dasukete!

-Daisuke, Hiroshi... cállense, onegai... pueden hacer eso por mí? Callarse o salir de aquí?

-Papa...

Akira volvió a la habitación. Daisuke la siguió.

-Mama...

-Onegai, Daisuke, vete con tu papá.

-Demo, mama...

-Vete, Daisuke.

Akira se puso una almohada sobre la cabeza. El pequeño se quedó viéndola, salió corriendo de la habitación. Se abrazó a las piernas de Hiroshi con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Dai...

-Papa! Mama no me quiere! Mama no me quiere!

-Claro que sí...

-No! No me dejó decirle que la quiero, ni darle un beso...

-Dai...

Hiroshi suspiró, lo besó en la sien.

-Vamos, calladitos... a mami le duele mucho la cabeza, y cuando le duele tanto, le molesta la luz y los sonidos... pero eso no quiere decir que no te quiere, mi amor...

Fueron a la habitación, Akira tenía lágrimas en su rostro, abrió los ojos al escuchar una nariz corrida, sobre la cama estaban Daisuke y Hiroshi.

-Mama llora...

-Dai, mi amor... me duele mucho la cabeza...

El pequeño la abrazó con fuerza.

-Dai...

-Gomen, mama...

-No es tu culpa, mi amor...

El pequeño la besó en la mejilla y volvió a abrazarla.

-Mama... te quiero mucho... cúrate pronto, onegai...

Akira sonrió y lo abrazó de vuelta.

-Gracias, mi amor... te amo, Dai...

El pequeño se estremeció en sus brazos, Hiroshi lo iba a apartar, pero Akira no lo dejó.

-Akira...

-Por encima de todo, soy mamá, no?

Hiroshi sonrió y la besó con ternura. Escucharon a Marian despertar, Hiroshi fue por la pequeña.

...................................

Hiroshi despertó y se levantó. Akira dormía a su lado, completamente desnuda, con la sábana arremolinada a su cintura. Sonrió e inclinándose sobre ella, la besó en el quiebre de la misma y más arriba en el cuello. La vio moverse en sueños y se metió al baño. Apenas se quitó el jabón de la cara, vio a Akira tras él y le sonrió.

-Mi amor...

-Hiroshi...

Akira se abrazó a él y lo besó apasionadamente.

-Te voy a extrañar...

-Akira, sólo serán unos días...

-Aunque sean 3 horas...

Hiroshi sonrió y la besó en la sien.

-Anoche fue espectacular... sin duda una de las mejores noches de mi vida...

-Hiroshi...

-Te amo, Akira... quiero que lo recuerdes siempre...

Akira se entregó a sus besos y caricias. Una hora después, Hiroshi se despedía de sus hijos antes de marcharse. Akira lo esperaba en la puerta con su saco y pasaporte en las manos.

-Akira...

-Te amo, Hiroshi...

Hiroshi la besó apasionadamente, tomó sus cosas y volvió a besarla con ternura.

-Cuídate, onegai...

-Lo haré, amor...

Hiroshi subió la maleta al taxi y ya se iba a subir cuando Akira corrió hacia él.

-Hiroshi!

Akira lo abrazó con fuerza y lo besó de una forma tal que les robó el aliento a ambos por un par de minutos.

-Te amo, Akira...

-Te amo, Hiroshi...

.................................

Akira dedicó aquellos días a los pequeños. Daisuke veía su programa favorito mientras Akira jugaba con la pequeña, que reía a carcajadas. Cuando el programa se terminó, Daisuke se unió a ellas en su juego. Tocaron a la puerta, Akira fue a abrir con Marian en brazos. Había una mujer no más joven que ella.

-En qué puedo ayudarla?

-Aquí vive Hiroshi Kazami?

-Sí... pero él no está...

-...-

-Mama, puedo comer chocolate?

-Dame unos minutos, Dai...

-Dai... Daisuke?

Akira vio a la mujer.

-Quién es usted? Cómo conoce a mi hijo?

-Me llamo Susan Johnson... y Daisuke es mi hijo...

El rostro de Akira se transformó y reaccionó de inmediato.

-No tienes poder ni derecho a estar aquí, voy a pedirte que te vayas, por favor...

-Es mí hijo!

-Tú renunciaste a él! No me hagas llamar a la policía!

Akira cerró la puerta y llamó a Sesshoumaru. La mujer golpeaba la puerta gritándole cuando menos ladrona.

............................

Sesshoumaru acababa de llegar a su casa, con las niñas abrazadas a él, contestó el celular.

-Bueno?

-Sesshoumaru-sama! Necesito su ayuda!

-Qué pasó?!

-Aquí se apareció una mujer, dice que es la madre de Daisuke y...

Sesshoumaru escuchó los gritos de la mujer.

-No te atrevas a abrirle la puerta! Voy a para allá de inmediato!

-Hiroshi...

-Hiroshi no tarda en llegar, debe estar en camino.

Hiroshi se bajaba del taxi en el mismo momento en que Sesshoumaru llegaba.

-Papá!

-Hijo, date prisa!

-Pero qué pasa?

Al llegar a la puerta del apartamento, cuando Hiroshi vio a aquella mujer, su rostro se tiñó de rojo y la furia se apoderó de él.

-QUÉ DIABLOS HACES AQUÍ?!

-Quiero ver a mi hijo!!!

-Tú no tienes derecho alguno! Lárgate de aquí!

-Es mí hijo! Hiroshi, es mi hijo también!

Hiroshi se abalanzó sobre ella, Sesshoumaru tuvo que detenerlo.

-Hiroshi!

Akira abrió la puerta. Daisuke corrió y se abrazó a las piernas de su padre.

-Papa!

-Dai...

Hiroshi lo cargó y lo abrazó. Sesshoumaru los hizo entrar y vio a la mujer.

-No nos hagas llamar a la policía... Sabes bien que no tienes derecho a verlo, que renunciaste a él. Termina esto y vete...

Para cuando Sesshoumaru entró al apartamento, Hiroshi estaba destrozado, aferrado a su hijo con los ojos hechos dos mares.

-Papa... papa, no llores, papa...

-Lo siento, Dai... perdóname...

El pequeño lo abrazaba con fuerza, Hiroshi se logró calmar. Notó que Sesshoumaru aún intentaba lidiar con una histérica Akira.

-Akira, tienes que calmarte...

-Es mí hijo!

-Akira...

-No quiero, no quiero, Hiroshi! No quiero aceptarlo, ni compartirlo, esa loca lo abandonó, Dai es mío!

-Mama...

Akira lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Perdóname, Dai...

-Por qué? Qué me hiciste, mama?

Sesshoumaru se despidió, era mejor dejarlos solos. Akira fue a atender a Marian. Hiroshi llamó a Daisuke, el pequeño se acercó a él con un carrito en las manos.

-Dai...

Hiroshi vio a su hijo detenidamente. El pelo rubio y lacio, sus ojos dorados cuales soles, sin embargo estaban opacos como pocas veces lo había visto y la punta de su nariz enrojecida. Pasó su mano por su espalda y suspiró.

-Dai...

No se atrevía a hablar, no se atrevía a ver a su hijo a los ojos. El pequeño vio su mano y tocó su alianza.

-Papa... quién era esa señora? Por qué todos están tristes desde que llegó?

-Dai... Ya tienes... 3 años... y... Kami, no puedo... yo...

El pequeño no comprendía.

-Papa...

-Dai... esa señora que vino... es tu mamá de verdad...

-No! Mi mama es mi mama!

-No, Daisuke... Akira no es tu mamá como lo es de Marian...

-IIEEEEE!!!

Daisuke corrió hacia donde estaba Akira y se abrazó a sus piernas llorando a todo pulmón.

-Dai...

-MAMA!!!

-Dai, mi amor, qué te pasa?! Dai...

Akira lo cargó y lo sentó en sus piernas, Daisuke lloraba aferrado a ella.

-Daisuke... Hiroshi!

-MAMA!!!! TÚ ERES MI MAMA!!! TÚ ERES MI MAMA!!!

-Dai, mi amor... yo...

Akira levantó la mirada, Hiroshi estaba de pie junto a la puerta con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Hiroshi...

-Debe saberlo, Akira...

Akira lo vio cerrar los ojos, las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, se sentía derrotado. Akira acarició las mejillas de Daisuke.

-Dai, mi amor... no todas las familias son iguales... pero eso no le quita a que te ame menos...

-Mama!!!

-Daisuke... te acuerdas antes de que Marian naciera? Que tenía una panzota?

-Hai...

-Mi amor... eso es lo que hace que Marian sea mi hija... pero tú te formaste dentro de la barriga de alguien más...

-NO! NO! NO! Tú eres mi mama!!!

-AQUÍ!

Akira se señaló el pecho.

-Aquí sí lo soy, en mi corazón tú eres tan hijo mío como Marian... y yo sé que en tu corazón, soy tu mamá... Pero la verdad es que tienes otra mamá...

-NO! No la quiero! No la quiero!!!

Akira sabía que no era mucho lo que lograría negociar con un niño de 3 años. Lo abrazó con fuerzas y limpió sus mejillas.

-No llores más, mi amor... nada va a cambiar... yo te prometo que vas se seguir siendo mi bebé y vamos a seguir como siempre...

-Hountou?

-Sí, mi amor... vas a seguir siendo mi principito...

El pequeño se aferró a ella en un fuerte abrazo.

-Cálmate, mi amor... te amo...

Una vez que el pequeño se durmió, Hiroshi lo cargó y lo llevó a su cama. Al volver a su habitación, acarició los hombros de Akira, ella se dio vuelta y se refugió en su pecho llorando.

-Akira...

-Me voy a morir de la tristeza si me alejan de él!

-Eso no va a pasar, mi amor... recuerda que sobre todo, soy su padre... y tú lo adoptaste... legalmente eres su madre y nadie puede cambiar eso...

-Hiroshi...

-Ella sólo quiere dinero... porque para arrepentirse tenía sólo 6 meses... Daisuke casi tiene 4 años! Akira!

-Tengo miedo!

-No lo tengas, Akira, onegai...

Hiroshi la hizo levantar la mirada, acarició sus mejillas y la besó en la frente.

-Kami, son las 10 de la noche... creo que es mejor que nos acostemos...

..................................

Akira llega al apartamento y al abrir la puerta, se encuentra con Susan y Hiroshi besándose y Daisuke jugando junto a ellos.

-Hiroshi!

-Todo se vale en el amor y la guerra... tú me quitaste a mi hijo... ojo por ojo...

-Ma-ma...

Marian llamaba a Susan mamá. Akira se la quitó de los brazos, la pequeña comenzó a llorar y llamaba a Susan mamá. Hiroshi cargó a la pequeña.

-Me di cuenta de que aún la amo, Akira...

-Hiroshi...

-Quiero el divorcio...

Susan tenía a la pequeña en brazos.

-Deja a mi hija!

-Es mí hija...

-NO! MARIAN! MARIAN!!!

-MARIAN!!! DAISUKE!!!

Hiroshi despertó de golpe, Akira sudaba profusamente y llamaba a los niños.

-Akira... Akira!

Akira le dio tremenda bofetada.

-AKIRA!

Logró despertarla. Estaba falta de aliento y bañada en sudor. Al ver a Hiroshi, lo abrazó con fuerza, llorando amargamente.

-Akira...

-Fue... fue una pesadilla, verdad? Dime...

-Sí, lo fue... y me golpeaste... qué diablos estabas soñando?

Akira logró calmarse.

-Tú te besabas con esa mujer y Marian le decía mamá y me pediste el divorcio diciendo que estabas enamorado de ella... ella decía que era su venganza...

Hiroshi sonrió y la besó con ternura.

-Kami, hasta en tus sueños eres celosa... Qué te parece si te refrescas y yo cambio las sábanas?

-Sí...

Akira se fue a dar un baño, al volver, Hiroshi ya estaba acostado. La vio y abrió los brazos.

-Ven aquí, mi amor...

Akira se acomodó entre sus brazos, Hiroshi la besó con ternura y la rodeó con sus brazos.

-Yo te prometo serte fiel por el resto de mi vida, Akira...

-Hiroshi...

-Ésto...

Le mostró su alianza.

-Ésto no me sirve más que para cuando estoy lejos, recordar que en casa tengo una esposa e hijos que me esperan... que debo cuidarme y apresurarme para llegar... que debo pensar muy bien en cómo actuaré... porque puedo herirte...

-Hiroshi...

Akira lo besó apasionadamente, Hiroshi acarició sus caderas y se detuvo.

-Lo siento... no estás...

Akira se acomodó sobre él a la vez que se deshacía de su blusa de pijama.

-Akira...

-No sabes de lo saludable que es hacer el amor? Evita las pesadillas...

Hiroshi rió a carcajadas.

**............................**

**Próximamente el gran final de**

**Aprendiendo del amor!!!**

**N/A: Hola!!! Cómo están? Espero que estén muy bien. Yo... bueno... siempre tengo sueño, creo que me cambiaré el nombre a la bella durmiente, pk si no estoy durmiendo, estoy contando las horas para abrazar mi cama, icluso desde el día antes ya voy calculando cuando es que voy a dormir. Jejeje**

**Hasta la próxima, besitos**

**Mizuho**


	25. Madre

**Capítulo 25**

**Madre**

Inuyasha despertó viendo el reloj, las 6 de la mañana, vio a su lado, Kagome no estaba, se levantó y escuchó el grifo del baño abierto, al entrar, Kagome se lavaba la boca.

-Kagome...

-Inu...

Una vez que terminó, Inuyasha la besó.

-Kami, demasiado enjuague...

-Es que... vomité...

-Te sientes bien?

-Sí, es lo extraño... no me siento que sea nada estomacal...

-Lo bueno es que es sábado, puedes descansar...

-Sí... irás a trabajar hoy?

-Ni loco, quiero dormir...

Se acomodaron en la cama abrazados. Kagome acarició su pecho.

-Inu...

-Hm?

-Aiko ya tiene 5 años... y... no lo sé, estaba pensando en que podríamos tener otro bebé... Inu...

-No lo sé, Kagome... comenzar desde cero con otro bebé...

-Vamos, amor... te imaginas si tenemos un varoncito?

-Te digo más tarde, sí?

-Onegai...

Inuyasha la besó con ternura y cerró los ojos.

.........................

Akira y Hiroshi dormían aún abrazados, Akira despertó escuchando un moqueo, frente a ella estaba Daisuke con el rostro lleno de lágrimas.

-Mama...

-Dai, mi amor, qué pasa?

Hiroshi despertó, vio al pequeño, Akira lo subió a la cama.

-Qué pasa, mi amor?

-Un sueño feo...

-Qué soñaste, mi amor?

-Que tú no eres mi mama...

-Dai, cariño... eso no fue un sueño...

El pequeño se la quedó viendo y reinició su llanto abrazándola con fuerza, Akira le respondió el abrazo mientras lo besaba en la cabeza.

-Cálmate, mi amor...

-Demo...

-Te amo, Dai... te amo igual, no tienes que llorar, mi amor...

Akira le limpió las lágrimas y lo besó con ternura, el pequeño se quedó aferrado a su pecho.

-Dile a Kami que no, mama... dile que yo quiero ser sólo bebé tuyo...

-Mi amor!

Akira vio a Hiroshi desesperada, no sabía como lidiar con la tristeza de Daisuke, el pequeño sólo lloraba refugiado en su pecho, sin embargo, Hiroshi estaba igual o peor que ella.

-Hiroshi...

-Dai... Dai, hijo...

-Iie!!! Tú eres malo!!!

-Dai, no le digas así a tu papá...

-Demo... por su culpa tú no eres mi mamá...

Hiroshi bajó la mirada, Akira abrazó al pequeño con fuerza.

-Daisuke, no digas eso... mi amor, eso no importa! Hay muchos niños que viven con personas que no son sus papás de verdad y son felices... porque lo que importa es el amor, Dai, yo te amo igual...

Akira logró calmar al pequeño quien entre lágrimas, se quedó dormido sobre su pecho, le daba tiernos besitos en la cabeza asegurándole que nunca dejaría de ser su mamá.

-Mama...

-Aquí estoy, cariño... aquí estoy, mi amor...

.....................

Rin estaba en su consultorio, terminaba de transciribir unos resultados, cuando la puerta se abrió.

-Mama!!!

El pequeño Ryu entró corriendo hacia ella, Rin lo recibió con los brazos abiertos y lo llenó de besos.

-Mama...

-Ryu! Mi amor, qué haces aquí?

-Adubad a mama...

-Me vas a ayudar?

-Hai...

-Sí? Pon esto dentro de la gaveta...

El pequeño guardó el sello y cerró la gaveta, vio a su madre.

-Ya!

Rin sonrió y lo llenó de besos.

-Y tu papi, Ryu?

-Abeda...

Rin solía lavar su estetoscopio con alcohol luego de cada paciente, Ryu lo tomó y estaba jugando con el, lo ponía sobre el pecho de Rin y reía a carcajadas, cuando Rin terminó lo abrazó con fuerza y lo llenó de besos.

-Ya nos vamos a casa...

-Zí!!!

Rin rió y salió con el pequeño en brazos, Sesshoumaru hablaba con un hombre a medio pasillo, al verla, le hizo señas para que se acercara.

-Sessh...

-Preciosa, él es Katsumi Jarun, es uno de los nuevos prospectos para socio de la empresa... Katsumi, mi esposa, Rin y mi hijo menor, Ryu...

-Mucho gusto...

-Encantada... Sessh, terminaré de cerrar el consultorio...

-Está bien...

Katsumi vio a Rin alejarse, se dirigió a Sesshoumaru.

-Kazami, sí que tienes suerte!

-Cómo?

-Kami, pero qué monumento de mujer!

-Oye... ese monumento es mí mujer, cuidado...

-Tranquilo! Tranquilo... sólo es un comentario...

-Pues no me agradan.

Luego de despedirse, cada quién tomó su camino. Rin iba todo el camino en el asiento trasero, con Ryu, haciéndole gracias y provocándole risas. En una luz en rojo, Rin pudo notar que Sesshoumaru tenía una venita en la sien a punto de estallar.

-Sesshoumaru, esto te molesta?

-Podrías... sólo... hacer menos bulla...

Rin entrecerró los ojos cuales rendijas y no dijo una palabra más. Al llegar a la casa, las niñas corrieron a ella, quien las abrazó y las llenó de besos. Se pasó la tarde jugando con ellos. Ya después de la cena, llevó a cada quien a su cama, estaba en la habitación de Sakura.

-Dulces sueños, cariño...

-Mami...

-Dime, mi amor...

Sakura acarició sus mejillas.

-Eres la mejor mamá del mundo... te quiero...

Rin sonrió y la llenó de besos.

-Gracias, mi amor... y mis bebés también son los mejores bebés del mundo...

Rin salió cuando estuvo dormida, vio a Dara correr en el pasillo, fue a su habitación.

-Dara...

-Mami...

-Kami, mi amor, qué te pasó?

Rin limpió sus lágrimas.

-Papa me gritó...

-Qué te dijo? Porqué?

-Él está trabajando, pero yo le quería dar un beso y me dijo que no lo moleste...

-Yo me encargo de eso, mi amor... ahora es hora de dormir...

-Te quiero, mami...

-Te amo, cariño...

Rin salió de la habitación. Ryu ya dormía, fue al estudio.

-Sesshoumaru... pasó algo?

-Rin... perdóname, soy un idiota... y Dara?

-En su cama... pero no fue sólo con Dara, cuando veníamos en el camino estabas de mal humor...

-Rayos! Porqué tienes que verte tan bien?!

-Sessh!

-Es que... rayos, Rin! No soporto tener que escuchar a nadie diciendo lo bien que te ves!

Rin rió a carcajadas y se sentó en su regazo acariciando el nacimiento de su cabellera, lo besó con ternura.

-Mi amor, pero y eso qué importa?!

-Importa y mucho!

-Estás celoso y es en vano...

Sesshoumaru acarició su pecho.

-No quiero que otro hombre esté deseándote...

-Sesshoumaru... cariño... cuánto tiempo tenemos casados?

-Eso no tiene que ver...

-Mi amor... qué me importa a mí que otro hombre me desee... si sólo me interesa que tú me desees y me sigas haciendo el amor como los dioses...

Sesshoumaru hizo un puchero.

-Eso quiere decir que me vas a dejar cuando me haga viejo y no pueda hacerlo igual...

Rin rió a carcajadas.

-Créeme cariño... de aquí a que eso pase, estaré harta del sexo... mientras tanto... porqué no disfrutar de lo que Kami nos dio?

-Rin...

Rin lo besó apasionadamente y se marchó, Sesshoumaru la siguió embobado, seguro de que aquella noche prometía ser la mejor en mucho tiempo. Cuando entró en la habitación, Rin se veía en el espejo, completamente desnuda.

-Rin...

-De verdad me veo atractiva? Aún no pierdo el peso de los embarazos y mi pecho está muy grande, además...

Sesshoumaru la rodeó con sus brazos, la besó con ternura.

-Luces hermosísima...

-Sessh...

-No te preocupes por cosas tan vanales...

........................

Inuyasha llegó al apartamento con un ramo de flores en las manos, Aiko dejó sus juguetes y corrió a su encuentro.

-Papi!

-Hola! Mi princesita! Y tu mamá?

-Está enfermita...

-Sí? Qué tiene?

-Le duele mucho la panza...

-Crees que se ponga feliz con éstas flores?

La pequeña sonrió y asintió, Inuyasha fue a la habitación. Kagome estaba dormida, dejando las flores a un lado, se inclinó sobre ella y la besó con ternura.

-Despierta, dormilona...

-Inu...

-Cómo te sientes, mi amor?

-Tengo un dolor que no se me quita...

-En serio? Amor, y no sabes qué es?

-No tengo idea...

Inuyasha acarició sus mejillas, la besó con ternura.

-Kagome, porqué no vamos al médico?

-No... aún no...

-Pero mi amor, si no te cede, es lo mejor... qué has tomado?

-Relajantes... vamos a esperar a que me hagan efecto... si mañana no... Ay! Si mañana no se me quita, iré...

Inuyasha se encargó de mimarla y mantenerla cómoda el resto de la tarde. Después de la cena, se acomodó junto a ella, sonrió y la besó en la cabeza cuando ella se abrazó a él, acomodándose sobre su pecho.

-Cómo te sientes?

-Igual...

Inuyasha la besó en la frente.

-Sabes algo, mi amor? Estuve pensando en lo que me dijiste... acerca de tener otro bebé... y es genial... deberíamos intentarlo...

-Inu!

-Qué me dices? Aún quieres tener otro bebé?

-Sí, mi amor!

Kagome lo abrazó con fuerza, pero no pudo evitar la expresión de dolor en su rostro. Inuyasha la besó con ternura.

-Será mejor que te repongas pronto... porque ese bebé no se hará solo...

Kagome rió entre sus brazos y se aferró a su pecho.

-Qué hora es?

-Las 10 de la noche...

Cerrando los ojos asintió.

-No va a ceder... llama a Rin, le llevaremos a Aiko e iremos a emergencias...

Inuyasha tomó el teléfono y llamó a Rin. Ya en emergencias, Kagome pegó el grito al cielo cuando el doctor le palpó el abdomen.

-Kami! Doctora... eso... eso fue un rebote positivo...

-No, es negativo...

Kagome agarró al doctor por el cuello de la camisa.

-No se te ocurra repetirlo, Keitaro!

Keitaro se echó a reír y asintió.

-Cuándo fue tu último período?

-El 27...

-Hacen... mañana serán 30 días...

Kagome cayó en cuenta, se acostó en la camilla.

-Kagome...

-Hazme una sonografía...

Keitaro asintió, vio a su estudiante.

-Nobu... te relevo, sal por favor...

-Doctor...

-Haz lo que te digo...

El interno se marchó. Inuyasha vio a Kagome llorar.

-Kagome... Kagome, qué te pasa? Te duele más?

-Inuyasha... con las pocas pruebas que le he hecho, me atrevo a decir que es posible que Kagome esté embarazada...

-Pero porqué lo dices así? Es genial! Justo hoy hablamos de eso! Mi amor...

-Inuyasha... hablamos de un embarazo ectópico...

-Es... eso quiere decir que...

-Que no está en el útero como tal...

-Kagome...

Kagome se aferró a él y sólo la sintió estremecerse, la rodeó con ambos brazos.

-Vamos a llevarla a la sala de ultrasonidos...

Inuyasha asintió. Durante el primer intento, no encontraron nada, hasta el final que el doctor buscó en los anexos. Inuyasha sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos al ver aquello que comenzaba a asemejarse a un bebé.

-Dónde está?

-Está en la trompa... Kagome...aún estamos a tiempo, es posible que te puedan salvar la trompa...

-Pero hay... hay casos en que se lleva a término...

El doctor vio a Kagome, quien con lágrimas en los ojos le suplicó por esperanza.

-No me veas como médico! Mírame como madre!!!

-Te estoy viendo como mujer, Kagome... Si de 24 a 48 horas no se interrumpe ese embarazo, te puede costar la vida...

Kagome bajó la mirada. Inuyasha acarició sus mejillas.

-Pueden dejarnos solos?

Una vez en privado, Inuyasha la abrazó con fuerza.

-Olvídate de que eres médico... Kagome, decide como mujer...

-No quiero, Inuyasha... no quiero elegir matar a mi hijo!

-Kagome, puedes morir!

-No me importa!

-Kagome... si nuestro hijo tuviese alguna posibilidad... si fuese algo... Kagome, no estoy dispuesto a perderlos a ambos...

-Inuyasha...

-Yo decido...

-Tú no tienes derecho a decidir sobre mí!!! Es mí cuerpo! Es mí hijo!

Pero en medio de aquella discusión, Kagome sintió un dolor tan grande que no podía respirar, la subieron a cirugía en estado de emergencia. Apenas habían pasado unos 15 minutos, cuando el doctor salió.

-Inuyasha...

-Keitaro...

-Kagome está bien... todo salió bien...

Inuyasha bajó la mirada.

-Inuyasha, no hubo necesidad de operar...

-Cómo?!

-Hizo un aborto espontáneo... suele suceder en embarazos tubáricos... el cuerpo se protege a sí mismo...

-Entonces...

-El dolor que sintió fue una contracción... la mantendremos en observación durante la noche...

.....................

Inuyasha entró en la habitación, Kagome descansaba con los ojos cerrados. Al acercarse, Inuyasha no soportó más el silencio y dejó escapar un gemido, Kagome lo vio y extendió sus manos. Él se apresuró a ella y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Mi amor...

-Inu...

Inuyasha la besó con ternura.

-Vamos a superar esto, mi amor... te lo prometo...

Kagome se aferró a su pecho y lloró en silencio.

......................

Una enfermera entró a medicarla se sorprendió al verlos despiertos a pesar de la hora.

-Doctora...

-Hola, Nayla...

-De verdad lo siento mucho... no me tomaré mucho...

Cuando la medicó, Kagome se quejó.

-Kami, es gasolina o qué?

-Es un antibiótico, es bastante fuerte...

-Debiste avisar...

-Le abriré el flujo de la solución...

Cuando se quedaron solos nuevamente, Inuyasha besó su mano.

-Perdóname, Kagome...

-Inu...

-No puedo dejar de pensar que es mi culpa... que por mi culpa...

-Inu, es imposible que sea tu culpa!

-Pero es que yo... por mi culpa Rin y Sesshoumaru perdieron un hijo...

Kagome acarició sus mejillas.

-Inu, mi amor...

........................

A Kagome le dieron de alta al día siguiente, al ir por Aiko, Rin la abrazó con fuerza.

-Kami, lo siento tanto! Kagome, sabes que aquí estoy...

-Gracias...

-Cómo te sientes?

Kagome vio a Aiko acurrucada en su pecho, la besó con ternura y la mandó a ir con Inuyasha.

-Anoche estaba aterrada, Kami, Rin en ningún momento pensé que podía ser un embarazo ectópico!

-No seas tan dura contigo misma, no podemos ser nuestros propios médicos...

-Tenía tanto miedo de cargar en mi conciencia con la muerte de mi hijo... pero...

Rin tomó sus manos, Kagome levantó la mirada llena de lágrimas.

-Qué se supone que haga, Rin? Conformarme con lo que sé como médico?

-Jamás! Kagome, como madres, siempre vamos a sentirlo... pero... es una herida que no sana... no lo sé... no sé cómo lo logré, pero Sesshoumaru y Dara, en especial Dara, me ayudaron mucho...

Kagome vio a Inuyasha con Aiko en brazos mientras hablaba con Sesshoumaru.

.....................

Inuyasha estaba preocupado, habían pasado varios días y Kagome no era la misma de antes. Al llegar al apartamento, Kagome aún no había llegado, le preparó la cena y la esperó junto con Aiko para cenar juntos, pero al final, la pequeña se durmió mientras esperaban. Cuando volvía de la habitación, Kagome llegó.

-Inu, perdóname, pero es que... Kami... hiciste la cena...

-Me cansé de llamarte...

-Se descargó... además no habría podido contestarte, estaba en cirugía...

-Eso ya no importa... comiste?

-No... la verdad es que no...

Inuyasha sonrió y tomando sus cosas, la guió a la mesa.

-Espero que lo disfrutes...

La comida estaba realmente deliciosa, Kagome le agradeció con un apasionado beso, pero Inuyasha tenía otros planes. Tomándola de la mano, la guió al balcón, donde los esperaba una botella de vino. Kagome sonrió y lo besó con ternura.

-Inu, mi amor... todo esto es maravilloso, la cena estuvo deliciosa... pero estoy agotada...

-En ese caso, qué tal si nos tomamos el vino en el baño y luego te doy un rico masaje para que puedas dormir?

-Hm! Eres el mejor esposo del mundo!

Inuyasha rió a carcajadas, una vez en la tina, masajeaba su espalda, eliminando los nudos de tensión.

-Kami, Aiko... ni la pude ver hoy...

-Se quedó dormida esperándote, estaba muy ansiosa por verte...

Kagome se recostó de su pecho, sintió un beso en su mejilla mientras sus brazos la rodeaban.

-Jamás pensé que iba a tener una hija tan maravillosa...

-Es idéntica a su mami... y desde ahora dice que quiere ser doctora...

Kagome rió, levantó las manos de Inuyasha, examinó su alianza.

-Inu... aunque ya pasó el tiempo de...

-No pienses en eso, Kagome...

-Pero es que...

-Estuve buscando algo de información... no quiero que te embaraces ahora... vamos a esperar al menos 6 meses más...

-Inuyasha...

-Jamás me perdonaría si algo te llegara a pasar...

Inuyasha la besó con ternura y tomándola en brazos, la llevó a la cama, Kagome lo atrajo sobre ella en un apasionado beso, sentía sus sexos rozar, sus manos acariciarla por todo su cuerpo, se aferró a sus hombros y lo vio separarse.

-Inu...

-No quiero que te embaraces, Kagome...

-Aunque no tenga anticonceptivos, no quedaré embarazada...

-Estás segura?

Kagome suspiró.

-No te vas a concentrar... mejor dejémoslo así...

Inuyasha asintió, la besó con ternura y se acomodó a su lado.

-Te amo, Kagome...

-Yo también, Inu... iré a ver a Aiko...

Kagome se levantó y cerrándose la yukata salió de la habitación.

.........................

Sesshoumaru leía una revista en la terraza, los niños jugaban en el jardín mientras Rin preparaba la comida, de pronto escucharon un grito y Ryu comenzó a llorar, Rin dejó todo y corrió a buscarlo.

-Ryu...

-MAMA!!!!

El pequeño se abrazó a sus piernas, Rin lo cargó y notó que tenía un golpe en la cabeza.

-Qué te pasó, mi amor? Qué pasó?

-Mama...

-Dara, qué pasó?

Dara balbuceaba y mantenía la mirada fija en sus pies, se estremeció al escuchar a Sesshoumaru.

-Dara, qué pasó?

-Pa-pa...

Rin se llevó a Ryu para atenderle el golpe, mientras tanto, Sesshoumaru cuestionaba a Dara.

-Dara, te estoy esperando...

-Papa...

-Sakura, qué pasó?

-Papa...

La pequeña comenzó a llorar y corrió tras Rin.

-Dara, última vez, qué pasó?

-...Se dio con la pared...

-Cómo se dio con la pared?

Dara bajó la mirada.

-Yo lo empujé...

-Porqué lo hiciste, Dara?

-Gomen...

-No quiero que te disculpes ahora, quiero que me digas porqué lo hiciste?

Mientras, Rin intentaba evitar que se durmiera.

-Mama... demgo zueño!!!

-Lo sé, mi amor... pero no puedes... ahora no...

Cuando finalmente el peligro pasó, Rin lo acunó y lo dejó dormir, Sesshoumaru ya había castigado a Dara, fue a la habitación.

-Dara...

Dara la vio y volvió a bajar la mirada.

-Porqué lo hiciste, cariño? Porqué empujaste a Ryu? Dara...

-Gomen, mami... creí que iba a ser divertido, como en la tele...

-Dara, eso no es real... nada de lo que ves en la televisión es real, y si lo imitas en la casa, pueden pasar cosas como las de hoy, lastimaste a tu hermanito...

Rin escuchó un moqueo, la pequeña la vio con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Yo no quería, mama! Yo no quería! Gomen!

-Te quedarás aquí hasta que Ryu despierte, cuando lo haga, te disculparás con él...

-Pero Ryu no entiende!

-Lo hará, mientras tanto, estás castigada.

…**................................**

**N/A: Hola!!! Qué les pareció? Este final del cap es a propósito de un caso que tuve en el hospital, donde un niño está en coma pues se lanzó de una segunda planta pensando que podía volar como superman e hizo una apuesta con sus amiguitos.**

**Por otra parte estoy muy bien, algo cansadita como siempre, con poco tiempo para escribir, pero aún viva...**

**Espero que les guste y no olviden que el final se acerca muy pronto.**

**Besos**

**Mizuho**


	26. Sin Salida

**Capítulo 26**

**Sin Salida**

Hiroshi despierta escuchando la voz de Akira en la otra habitación, cuando entra, la ve, recostada de la cuna de Marian y le habla con dulzura acariciando sus mejillas. La pequeña la mira fijamente mientras aprieta un dedo entre su manita.

-Mi amor...

-Hiroshi...

Hiroshi la besó con ternura y cargó a la pequeña.

-Hola, mi princesita bella!

La pequeña rió al verlo y se aferró a su cuello.

-Hiroshi...

-Hm?

-Se te hará tarde para el trabajo...

-No te preocupes... amor... qué te parece si dormimos a la enana y tú y yo...

Akira reía entre los brazos de su marido mientras él murmuraba algo perdido en su piel, pero se separaron cuando Marian comenzó a llorar, Hiroshi suspiró y la besó una última vez antes de separarse por completo.

-No quieres que papá se divierta, verdad?

-Vamos, amor, no seas así...

Akira cargó a la pequeña y la llevó a su cama, Marian reía a carcajadas con sus gracias, Hiroshi se quedó apartado viéndolas y sonriendo.

-Mi amor, ven...

-Papa...

-Dai...

Hiroshi lo cargó y lo besó en la cabeza, lo llevó a la cama junto con Marian y Akira, Daisuke besó a su hermanita y luego a Akira.

-Qué rico, mi amor! Mira qué feliz se puso Marian!

Daisuke le sonrió, al momento del desayuno, Akira puso los platos sobre la mesa y cargó a Marian, le daba su papilla cuando Daisuke llamó su atención. Se lo quedó viendo mientras comía con los mismos gestos que Hiroshi.

-Dai...

El pequeño levantó la mirada, aquellos ojos dorados y su cabellera rubia eran inequívocamente la herencia de los Kazami.

-Mama...

-Te quiero, mi amor...

Akira le limpió las boronas de pan de las comisuras y le sonrió.

-Te quiero mucho, mama!

Hiroshi la notó extraña antes de marcharse con Daisuke, completamente distraída. Al volver, Marian dormía, Akira estaba en la habitación viendo una fotografía, su primera fotografía con Daisuke. Se sentó a su lado y ella se refugió en su pecho.

-Mi amor...

-No quiero perderlo, Hiroshi... lo amo tanto y... siento que me moriré si me lo quitan...

Hiroshi acarició sus mejillas y la besó en la cabeza.

-No lo voy a permitir, mi amor... Nadie me va a quitar mi hijo...

-Hiroshi estás seguro de que todo lo que hiciste es legal?

-Sí, amor... ella fue quien me extorsionó, yo sólo evité que abortara...

-Hiroshi, pueden usar eso en tu contra!

Hiroshi sonrió y le dijo que en un lugar muy seguro, tenía toda la evidencia que necesitaba en caso de que lo acusaran de algo ilegal.

-No irás a trabajar?

Hiroshi movió la cabeza de lado a lado.

-Me preocupa mucho verte así, no quiero dejarte sola...

-Hiroshi...

Hiroshi la besó con ternura.

-Recuerda, mi amor... que eres lo más importante en mi vida después de mis hijos...

-Tú también...

Hiroshi sonrió, se pasaron la mañana echados, conversando, entre caricias y besos, cuando Marian despertó, Akira los dejó disfrutar de un momento a solas.

...........................

El día más temido por Akira había llegado, Susan los había demandado y era el día en que se conocería el caso. Añadido a eso, Akira tenía la peor migraña que le había dado en años, dejando a Marian con Rin, se dirigieron a la corte con Daisuke. Apenas unos minutos después de haber comenzado la sesión, la jueza le exigió a Akira quitarse las gafas oscuras.

-Disculpe, señoría, pero tengo un episodio de migraña...

-Debe quitárselas.

Akira obedeció, al levantar la mirada la jueza se sorprendió de que pudiera estar parada, sus ojos enrojecidos y un aspecto pálido y de enferma.

-Que la examine un médico, de inmediato, usted no debería estar aquí!

-Es de mi hijo de quien se trata todo esto... aunque me caiga por pedazos, estaré...

Luego de que el médico la examinó, dio su diagnóstico y la jueza aplazó la audiencia para el día siguiente.

Esa noche, Daisuke no se separó de Akira ni un sólo segundo. Hiroshi sentía una opresión en el pecho al ver al pequeño refugiado en su pecho como si su vida dependiera de ello. Al día siguiente, llegaron a la corte y mientras esperaban, Daisuke estaba sentado en las piernas de Akira.

-Ya te curaste de verdad, mama?

-Sí, mi amor... tus besitos son mágicos y me curan más rápido que cualquier medicina...

-De verdad?!

-Claro que sí, mi amor...

-Yo voy a ser doctor como abuelita!

-Sí? Vas a ser doctor de bebés?

-No, de gente grande, para curarte cuando te enfermes, mama...

Akira rió y lo llenó de besos, vio a Hiroshi que sonrió.

-Y a mí, me vas a curar también, Dai?

-Sí! Y a abuelito y abuelita, porque los doctores no se pueden curar ellos mismos...

Hiroshi rió a carcajadas.

-Entonces ya no quieres ser piloto?

-Sí!!!

-Pero Dai, no te va a dar tiempo...

-Ay, sí! Hay muchos días, papi! Soy doctor unos días y piloto otros... yo no sé porqué los grandes no lo hacen así...

-Cómo?

-Así, turnar los días, por eso se cansan mucho... como abuelita, ella es doctora, es mamá, es la esposa de mi abuelito, es mi abuelita y hace galletas! Por eso cuando ve tele con mi abuelito, se duerme, porque no turna los días!

Akira rió y acarició sus mejillas.

-Cuando seas más grande, vas a entender que no se pueden turnar los días... cómo crees que vamos a ser papá y mamá unos días y los otros no? Somos papá y mamá siempre, y también trabajamos y estudiamos...

....................

Durante la sesión, Susan declaró que Satoshi había comprado a Daisuke. Como toda respuesta, el abogado de Hiroshi, presentó una cinta de grabadora pequeña como evidencia. En la conversación se escuchaba a Susan diciéndole a Hiroshi que si no pagaba, abortaría, a lo que Hiroshi le respondía siempre en un tono derrotado, que haría lo necesario. La jueza entrevistó a Daisuke.

-Daisuke, dónde está tu papá?

-Con mi mamá...

-Cómo se llaman?

-Mi papi se llama Hiroshi Kazami y mi mami Akira Kazami...

-Daisuke, sabes la diferencia entre una mamá de verdad y una mamá adoptiva...

Daisuke asintió.

-Usted puede hacer que Akira sea mi mamá de verdad?!

-No, pequeño...

Daisuke bajó la mirada.

-Mi papi también tiene dos mamás... su mamá de verdad es muy mala, se lo llevó lejos de mi abuelito, para que mi abuelito no lo viera... y tiene a mi abuelita, que es muy linda y muy buena!

-En serio?

-Sí, y mi abuelito también tiene dos mamás...

-Sí? Y una es mala?

-No... su mamá de verdad se enfermó cuando él era como yo... y abuelita Izayoi es la mamá de tío Inuyasha también...

-Hermano de tu papi?

-No, de mi abuelito...

-Y te gustaría tener tu mamá de verdad?

-Ella no! Ella es mala!

-Porqué dices eso? Daisuke...

-Ella hace que mi papi y mi mami se pongan tristes. Además, yo quiero una sola mamá...

-Daisuke, y no crees que ella va a cambiar cuando tenga un bebé de verdad?

-Ella me quiere igual que a mi hermanita! Y nos ama mucho!

-Cálmate, Daisuke...

-Yo no quiero que mi mami se vaya! Ella le dijo a mi papi que se va a morir!!!

La jueza llamó a Akira, Daisuke estaba muy afectado, al verla, corrió a ella y se abrazó a sus piernas.

-Dai... Dai, mi amor...

-MAMA!!!

Akira lo cargó y lo llenó de besos.

-Tranquilo, mi amor... qué pasó?

-Usted está enferma, Akira?

-No...

-Daisuke la escuchó decir que va a morir...

Akira suspiró y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Dai, no estoy enferma, mi amor... no me iré a ninguna parte!

-De-mo...

-Dai, me esuchaste hablar con tu papá?

-Hai...

Akira se dirigió a la jueza.

-Recibimos una amenaza... nos decía que ni soñáramos con ganar este caso... eso me alteró mucho y le dije a mi esposo que me moriría sin mis hijos...

-A qué edad conoció a Daisuke...

-Tenía un año...

-Cómo fue el noviazgo?

-Rápido, accidentado... Hiroshi se desvive por su hijo, si me permite decir lo que sé...

-Por favor...

-Cuando conocí a Hiroshi, estaba centrado en 2 cosas, estudiar y su hijo. Cuando hablamos de relación, me dejó claro que su hijo estaba por delante y por encima de todo y yo admiré eso de él... afortunadamente no hubo problemas, me enamoré de Dai al segundo en que lo ví...

-Y la parte de lo accidentado?

-Mi familia estaba en contra de nuestra relación...

-Tienes una hija?

-Sí, Marian, tiene 6 meses...

-Mi hermanita es bella como mi mami...

La jueza sonrió. Contrario a lo que había sido la plática con Akira, con Susan fue muy diferente y desagradable, Susan intentaba sobornarla a cada instante. Finalmente habló con Hiroshi.

Al presentar el papel de renuncia a la custodia, la jueza falló a favor de Hiroshi y Akira.

A la salida de la corte, Susan se acercó a Akira y la empujó haciéndola caer por las escaleras.

-AKIRA!!!

-MAMA!!!

Hiroshi corrió hasta Akira, que yacía en el piso, aparte de varios raspones, no le pasó nada grave, a Susan la detuvieron por asalto y agresión.

............................

Sesshoumaru veía una película en la habitación, vio a Rin salir del baño y soltar la toalla y de manera automática, apagó el televisor. Al notar su reacción, Rin rió y se arodilló a su lado, sus manos corrieron a encontrarse con su pecho y acariciándola suavemente, le habló.

-Estás deliciosa, preciosa...

-Hm! Me encanta, pero... no haremos el amor esta noche...

-Cómo que no? Enciendes el motor para sólo oírlo ronrronear?

Rin rió, lo besó apasionadamente y se fue separando entre cortos besitos de labios separados, dejándolo deseando más.

-Tendrás que convencerme...

-Cómo?

-Hm... tendrás que ingeniártelas...

-Ingeniármelas para convencerte para hacerte el amor de una manera que aún no conoces haciéndote perder la razón?... Son demasiadas cosas, sólo quiero entrar en tí y hacerte mía hasta que grites basta...

La haló sobre él y la besó apasionadamente.

-Eso, si puedes gritar...

Rin rió a carcajadas y con un dedo acarició sus mejillas y sus labios.

-Ya eres muy viejo para eso... ten cuidado, no te vayas a lastimar...

-Viejo?

-Sí... viejo...

-Segura? Viejo yo?

-Muy segura...

..........................

Aferrada al espaldar de la cama, Rin intentaba acallar sus gritos y no despertar a sus hijos, mientras Sesshoumaru arremetía contra ella como un animal en celo.

-Ah!!! RIN!!!

-SESSH!!!

Incapaz de recuperar el aliento y dominada por violentas contracciones en todo su cuerpo, Rin podía reconocer la rigidez de Sesshoumaru aún en su interior. Cuando pareció recuperar el control, ambos sonrieron.

-Te parece que estoy muy viejo? Cuándo un viejo está listo para continuar?

-Para nada, mi amor... Hm! Qué rico!

-Cómo te gustaría esta vez?

-Hmm! Suavecito, para poderte disfrutar completito...

Sesshoumaru sonrió y continuó moviéndose, disfrutando del sabor de su piel mezclado con lo salino de su sudor, haciendo las delicias de esuchar su voz jadeante, corrompida por el deseo, mientras su aliento caliente acariciaba su oreja en un suave respiro lleno de amor.

.............................

Rin despertó aún prisionera de su abrazo y sus piernas enlazadas con las de él, sentía su aliento acariciarla suavemente. Era una mañana lluviosa, perfecta para quedarse en cama todo el día. Rozó sus brazos, lo sintió moverse y un beso en su hombro.

-Mi amor...

-Buenos días, preciosa...

-Buenos días, mi amor... cómo dormiste?

-Hm! Como sólo se duerme con una princesa entre los brazos.

Rin sonrió, acarició sus labios y lo besó con ternura, lo vio cerrar los ojos y sonreír.

-Mi amor...

-Son deliciosos...

Rin sonrió, intentó levantarse, él la mantuvo prisionera.

-Sessh...

-Un poco más...

-Déjame ver a los niños y vuelvo...

-Segura?

-Sí, mi amor...

Rin se levantó, Dara y Sakura seguían dormidas, Dara despertó al escuchar la puerta.

-Mama...

-Hola, mi amor...

-Mama, no podemos dormir más?

-Claro que sí, cariño... todo lo que quieras...

Fue a la habitación de Ryu, se extrañó al verlo rojo desde lejos, al acercarse, se sorprendió de la calentura que tenía.

-Ryu... Ryu, mi amor...

-Mama, cúdame...

Rin lo cargó, el pequeño se aferró a su cuello.

-Mi amor, dónde te duele?

Ryu se señaló la garganta y la cabeza, Rin lo besó con ternura y lo llevó a la habitación. Sesshoumaru, que la esperaba listo, frunció el ceño al ver a Ryu.

-Rin!

-Está enfermo, Sessh...

-Qué tiene?

-Mucha fiebre y le duele la cabeza y la garganta...

Sesshoumaru se hizo a un lado, Rin le dio algo para la fiebre y acarició su cabeza, apartando el pelo mojado de su frente.

-Esto te va a hacer sentirte mejor, mi amor...

-Mama...

Rin lo besó con ternura.

-Es mejor descansar, mi amor...

Ryu se acomodó sobre su pecho.

-Quiedo mi cama, mama...

-Ryu...

Ryu se alejó cuando Sesshoumaru lo tocó.

-Ryu, qué pasa?

-Tú no quiedes que ezté con mi mama!

-Ryu... Ryu, perdón...

-No!

-Ryu, mi amor... tu papá te habla...

-Demo...

-Míralo, papá está preocupado por tí...

Ryu vio a Sesshoumaru.

-Papa...

-Ven aquí, hijo...

Ryu se pasó a sus brazos, Sesshoumaru lo besó en la cabeza.

-Te quiero, Ryu...

-Papa...

Sesshoumaru lo besó nuevamente.

-Sabías que cuando naciste, yo estaba muy feliz?

-Hountou?

-Si, muy feliz, porque quería otro varón y tú, cuando estabas dentro de la barriguita de tu mamá, no te dejabas ver... y cuando naciste y el doctor dijo "es un niño" yo grité fuerte y feliz...

Ryu sonrió, bajó la mirada.

-Ryu...

-Itai...

-Es mejor que descanses...

-Contigo?

-Sí, conmigo y mamá...

...........................

Rin estaba en una cirugía, ya se estaba prolongando demasiado y le preocupaba la anestesia.

-Cómo va todo allí arriba?

-Excelente...

-Kami, está más complicado de lo que esperaba... cuánto más podemos mantenerla dormida?

-1 hora más, es el límite...

-Dame 30 minutos, después te digo...

-Está bien...

Rin terminó a las 8 de la noche, pero no se iría hasta que la niña despertara. Aprovechó y llamó a Sesshoumaru.

-Sessh, mi amor...

-Preciosa, qué tal? A qué hora llegas?

-No tengo idea, acabo de terminar una cirugía y estoy esperando que despierte...

-Bueno, entonces llevaré los niños a cenar...

-No les des tanta comida chatarra, onegai...

-Rin, son niños...

-Sí, pero cada vez que San Miguel no está, el diablo hace fiesta, contigo sólo comen comida rápida...

-Dime qué quieres que les de?

-Olvídalo, no vas a cocinar...

.......................................

Rin llegó a las 12:30 de la noche. Vio a sus hijas dormidas y las besó, así como a Ryu. Al entrar en su habitación, sonrió al ver a Sesshoumaru dormido sin camisa. Se dio un duchazo y se acomodó a su lado.

-Preciosa...

-Lo siento, mi amor...

-Estás bien?

-Sí...

-Entonces está bien...

Sesshoumaru la besó dormido, Rin sonrió y se acomodó entre sus brazos.

Rin despertó sintiendo una suave caricia en sus mejillas, al abrir lo ojos, Sesshoumaru estaba frente a ella, acariciando su rostro con una rosa.

-Mi amor...

-Feliz cumpleaños, preciosa...

-Gracias, mi amor!

Se besaron apasionadamente, se separaron al escuchar a los pequeños reír. Cada cual le entregó un regalo y Ryu se quedó abrazándola.

-Si la reina y los príncipes me acompañan... allá abajo espera un delicioso festín...

Rin sonrió y bajó la escalera con los pequeños, las niñas sentadas en sus sillas y Ryu en su regazo, Rin lo abrazó y lo llenó de besos cuando el pequeño le ofreció su tostada. Después del delicioso desayuno, Rin le agradeció a su esposo con un apasionado beso mientras los niños reían.

-Mama, vaz a tened otdo bebé?

-Ah, Kami me libre! Ya tengo suficiente con ustedes tres!

Rin los abrazó y los llenó de besos, los tres reía a carcajadas con sus cosquillas.

-Mama!

-Qué me dicen? Nos quedamos en cama toda la manaña?

-Sí!!!

Los pequeños corrieron escaleras arriba, Rin y Sesshoumaru subieron y rieron al verlos en su cama.

-Oigan! Pero es cada uno en la suya!

-Mama!

Rin se lanzó sobre ellos, los pequeños reían pidiendo auxilio. Se creyeron salvados al ver a Sesshoumaru, pero Ryu fue la primera víctima, cuando Sesshoumaru lo haló por los pies y lo levantó por los aires aún de cabeza.

-Papa!!!

Sesshoumaru lo hizo retorcerse de las cosquillas. Al final, descansaban todos en la cama, poco a poco los pequeños se fueron quedado dormidos. Rin acariciaba el rostro de Ryu mientras el pequeño dormía aferrado a su pecho.

-En qué piensas, preciosa?

-En lo feliz que soy...

-Yo tengo algo que ver con esa felicidad?

-Todo, mi amor... absolutamente todo...

-Mama...

Rin sonrió y lo besó en la cabeza. Dara y Sakura dormían entre ellos.

-Mira, mi amor... Dara está tan grande, ya... crecen tan rápido...

Sesshoumaru sonrió, acariciando las mejillas de Sakura.

-De pronto las avergonzaremos y querrán salir con sus amigas solas... estamos listos para criar una preadolescente?

-Será mejor que nos preparemos...

............................

-Mama...

Akira dejó de estudiar y fue por Marian. La pequeña lloraba aferrada a su cuna, al verla, levantó los bracitos.

-Qué pasa, mi amor? Kami, qué caliente estás!

-Itai, mama... dasukete!

Akira no pudo evitar sonreír al escucharla pedir auxilio. Le dio un baño y llamó a Rin.

-Bueno?

-Rin... sé que estás ocupada, pero Marian tiene mucha calentura...

-Amaneció así?

-No... estaba dormida en su cuna y ahora está así, dice que le duele la garganta...

-Kami, es un virus, dale muchos líquidos y mantenla fresca. Cuando salga, paso a verla.

-Está bien, gracias...

-Por nada...

Akira cerró la llamada. Debía terminar su trabajo así que se acomodó con la pequeña en brazos y continuó. Marian veía la pantalla atenta, pero no se apartaba de Akira.

-Mama...

-Tranquila, mi amor... ya casi termino...

Luego de completarlo, guardó todo y se dedicó a la pequeña. Cuando Hiroshi y Daisuke llegaron al medio día, Akira seguía con la pequeña en brazos.

-Mi amor...

-Hiroshi... gracias a Kami que llegas...

-Qué pasó?

-Marian tiene mucha fiebre...

Hiroshi intentó cargarla, pero Marian se mantuvo aferrada a Akira.

-Iie! Mama!

-Marian...

-Mama...

Akira la besó con ternura. Hiroshi se sentó a su lado.

-Marian, mi amor... ven con papá...

-Mama...

-Hiroshi, tengo una presentación hoy, no puedo faltar a la universidad...

-Si logras que te suelte, me quedo con ella...

-Ve a comer... ya veremos...

Después de comer, Hiroshi se sentó a su lado. Besó a Akira en la mejilla.

-Estaba deliciosa...

-No tuve tiempo para nada más...

-Deliciosa...

Daisuke se acercó.

-Marian, vete, yo quiero abrazar a mama...

-Iie!!!

-Mama...

-Marian está enfermita, mi amor... ven aquí, cariño...

Akira le abrió espacio. Daisuke se acomodó frente a Marian. Ambos comenzaron a pelear por el espacio. Hiroshi intervino, cargando a Daisuke.

-Ven aquí, enano...

Hiroshi sentó a Daisuke en sus piernas y lo abrazó con fuerza. Poco a poco, Akira logró que Marian se durmiera y así poderse ir a la universidad, se despidió de Hiroshi y Daisuke y se marchó. Llegó en el momento justo en que mencionaban su nombre.

-Presente...

Mientras el profesor continuaba con la asistencia, Akira preparó todo, estaba lista cuando el profesor volcó su atención en ella.

-Llega tarde el día de su exposición?

-Disculpe, profesor, pero es que mi hija está enferma y no me quería soltar...

El profesor prácticamente ignoró la excusa de Akira y dio un discurso acerca de la responsabilidad y la puntualidad y terminó diciendo que esperaba que aquello no se volviera a repetir.

-No puedo prometerle eso... yo no controlo las enfermedades... y los niños se enferman...

Akira llegó a la casa y escuchó el llanto de Marian, llamándola.

-Mama!!!

Cuando fue a la habitación. Hiroshi se paseaba con ella en brazos, buscando calmarla, pero nada daba resultado.

-Ven con mamá, mi amor...

-Mama!!!

Akira la cargó y logró calmarla.

-Rin vino y la examinó. Dice que es una infección, me dejó varias cosas para darle.

-Había hablado con ella...

-Dijo que si no se toma toda la leche, que no se la guardemos...

-Claro...

Daisuke se acercó a ellos.

-Papa...

-Dai...

Hiroshi le pasó la mano por la cabeza.

-Papa, qué te pasa?

-Estoy preocupado, Dai... por tu hermanita...

Daisuke lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Llévame a mi cama, papa... ya tengo sueño...

-Vamos...

Hiroshi terminaba una historia cuando Akira entró en la habitación.

-Ya se durmió... Hiro... me dejas un segundo con Dai?

-Claro... descansa, campeón...

Hiroshi lo besó en la cabeza y salió. Akira se sentó a su lado, lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Mama...

-Sabes, algo? Cuando un bebé se enferma, su mamá se olvida de todo lo demás, para atender a su bebé... pero cuando tiene dos... y uno se enferma y el otro se pone triste, esa mamá quiere partirse por la mitad, porque no quiere ver a su otro bebé triste...

-Mama... gomen... yo no quiero que te pongas triste...

-Dai... yo sé que hoy no hice nada contigo... pero Marian está muy enfermita y tengo que cuidarla a ella también... es más pequeña y no sabe decir lo que le pasa...

-Yo sé, mama...

Akira lo besó con ternura.

-Te sigo queriendo igual, mi amor...

-Mama...

-Dime...

-No te rompas por la mitad...

Akira rió y lo abrazó de nuevo llenándolo de besos.

-Es hora de dormir... te amo...

-Te quiero, mama...

…**..................................**

**N/A: Hola!!! Continuando con la saga de actualizaciones, aquí les llega otro cap. Espero que les guste y recuerden que el próximo cap es el final de éste fic.**

**Besitos**

**Mizuho**


	27. Pequeñas Grandes Cosas

**Capítulo 27**

**Pequeñas Grandes Cosas**

Rin había sido ascendida a jefe de pediatría y con aquello venía una loma de responsabilidades. Como el hospital era universitario, tenía estudiantes también. Estaba preparando la primera clase y los niños jugaban en el jardín. Rin los vio y suspiró, tenía ganas de ir y tirarse en el pasto con ellos.

-Mama...

-Mi amor...

Ryu se le acercó con una flor en las manos. Rin sonrió y lo abrazó.

-Gracias, mi amor...

-Me puedo quedar contigo, mama? Prometo no molestarte...

-Sí, cariño...

Cuando Rin terminó, tomó una fotografía de ellos dos abrazados. Ryu sonrió cuando la puso de fondo de pantalla.

-Así siempre te llevo conmigo...

-Mama, yo quiero estar!

-Y yo!

Rin tomó otra con Dara y Sakura también.

-Bueno, voy a hacer la cena, vayan a lavarse.

-Puedo ayudarte?

-Claro...

Dara fue a la cocina con ella.

-Mami... puedo celebrar mi cumpleaños donde abuelito? Quiero que sea en la piscina...

-Llama a tu abuelito y pide permiso... pero, mi amor... tus amigos saben nadar?

-En el colegio nos dan clases, mami...

-Es cierto... bueno, entonces pídele permiso a tu abuelito...

Cuando Sesshoumaru llegó, abrazó a Rin y haciéndola inclinarse, la besó apasionadamente.

-Sessh!

-Hola, preciosa...

-Mi amor, cómo fue tu día?

-Horrible, pero ya llegué... Hm! Huele delicioso!

-Dara me ayudó a preparar la cena.

-Es cierto? Entonces vas a cocinar riquísimo, como tu mamá!

Dara sólo sonrió, Sesshoumaru la besó en la mejilla.

-Y mis enanos?

-Se fueron a lavar...

Sesshoumaru notaba a Dara algo diferente, no dijo nada en el momento. Pero una vez acostados, llamó a Rin antes de que entrara en la habitación. Ella fue hasta la sala.

-Sessh... qué pasa?

-Rin... Dara...

Sesshoumaru se rascó la nuca, no era ni remotamente similar un varón adolescente y una niña.

-Rin... Dara ya... Dara ya es señorita?

Rin rió a carcajadas con la pregunta de Sesshoumaru, él se notaba algo frustrado con tener que tocar el tema.

-Rin!

-Aún no... pero pronto...

-Ya va a cumplir los 12 años...

-A veces hasta los 14... no te preocupes por eso, mi amor... Dara sabe todo lo que tiene que saber...

-Es que... no sé, la ví diferente hoy...

-Ah!

Rin rió.

-Eso es porque anda enamorada...

-Cómo?!

-Es un niño de su clase... le lleva flores y comparten su comida...

-Y tú lo apoyas? Rin, es una niña!

-No, Sesshoumaru, es una joven... vete acostumbrando... tu hija está creciendo...

-Pero es que...

-Pero nada...

Sesshoumaru suspiró.

-Ya hablaste con ella de sexo?

-La estoy orientando...

-Háblale claro, no quiero que ningún imbécil la lleve a la cama con palabras bonitas...

-Ah... pero mira qué cosa más interesante...

-Qué?

-No quieres que otro le haga a tu hija, lo que tú me hiciste a mí...

-Tú ya eras una mujer! Dara es una niña! Cuando tenga 30, puede hacer lo que le de la gana!

Rin rió a carcajadas recordándole que ella misma apenas tenía 35 años.

-Eso no...

-Lo que significa y te recuerdo, que a los 23 ya tenía una hija. Mira, Sessh, déjate de babosadas. Dara está creciendo por etapas y como debe ser, no vayas a amargarle la vida.

-Pero de ahí viene el que se tomen de la mano y después los besos!

-Y qué?! Puede ser mañana o puede ser en 3 años! Déjala crecer!

-Estás siendo demasiado liberal, Rin! No quieres ser su madre, quieres ser su amiga!

-Soy su madre! Sesshoumaru, por Kami, mira cómo te has puesto y ella aún no ha hecho nada! Déjala crecer!

Sesshoumaru no dijo una palabra más y se fue a acostar. Rin lo complació y no durmió con él, se quedó en la habitación de huéspedes. Ya cerca de las 2 de la mañana, Sesshoumaru notó que Rin no estaba con él y fue por ella.

-Preciosa...

Acarició sus mejillas húmedas, apartando el cabello de su rostro.

-Rin, mi amor...

-Sesshoumaru...

-Perdóname, preciosa... me excedí...

-Eres un idiota.

-Sí lo soy... ven a la cama, mi amor...

Sesshoumaru la tomó en brazos y la llevó a la habitación. Una vez acomodados, la besó con ternura.

-Tú planeabas hacer el amor, y yo lo arruiné todo...

-Igual no te sale nada, por zopenco...

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó con ternura.

-No importa... pero tienes que comprenderme, Rin... es mi niña... aún la veo y recuerdo a mi princesita cuando corría a la puerta y brincaba al ver que llegaba...

Rin acarició sus mejillas.

-Eso fue una etapa y esta es otra... Sessh, no quiero que se revele porque se sienta atrapada... si la orientamos y la dejamos cometer sus propios errores, al menos no perderemos su cariño... pero ya no es una bebé...

Sesshoumaru suspiró y cerró los ojos.

-Lo sé... lo sé... sólo no quiero aceptarlo...

-Tendrás que hacerlo...

Sesshoumaru asintió.

-Tienes razón...

.................................

La mañana siguiente, Sesshoumaru llevó a los niños al colegio.

-Dara...

-Sí, papi?

Sesshoumaru vio a su hija y no dijo nada, la besó en la cabeza.

-Te quiero, princesa...

-Te quiero, papi...

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la dejó salir del auto.

............................

Rin terminó su ronda y guió a los estudiantes a la sala de conferencias.

-Se acomodan todos y vamos a hacer esto breve... sé que tienen hambre, yo también...

Rin dio una breve introducción de la pediatría. Habían unos cuantos indisciplinados en el grupo y eso la iba sacando de quicio poco a poco. Al ver que uno de ellos, se puso unos audífonos encendió la luz.

-Cómo te llamas? Sí, tú, el rubio, cómo te llamas?

-Makoto Hunshi...

-Con que Hunshi... mira, no sé cómo llegaste a éstas alturas con ese comportamiento, pero mí clase no la vas a pasar así. Y si te crees que le temo a tu padre, le llevarás la queja cuando salgas de tu servicio mañana...

-No me toca hoy...

-Pues ahora lo tienes! En la sala de neonatos hay 37 pacientes, quiero para mañana a las 8 de la mañana una historia clínica de uno y cada uno de los pacientes. Y te vas de mi clase ahora mismo, ya que no te interesa en lo absoluto.

El muchacho se puso de pie mascullando algo, Rin y todos los demás, escucharon cuando dijo vieja bruja.

-Ya llevas 24 horas, te quieres ganar la semana?

-No puede sancionarme toda una semana. Tenemos otras clases...

-Me quieres poner a prueba?

Una vez que salió, Rin se dirigió al resto de la clase.

-Si quieren una dictadura, eso tendrán.

Al terminar la clase. Varios estudiantes se acercaron a Rin.

-Doctora... en el nombre de la clase, queremos pedirle disculpas...

-Afortunadamente para ustedes, califico individualmente. Siempre hay uno que se recuesta de la sombra del padre o algún familiar...

Rin cerró la presentación y apagó el proyector.

-Nos podría dar la presentación?

-Se las enviaré por correo. Revisen el que les provee la universidad.

-Gracias...

.........................

Rin estaba de guardia esa noche. Sesshoumaru fue con Ryu para llevarle cena.

-Mama!!!

-Mi amor!

Rin lo abrazó y lo llenó de besos.

-Vengo en un rato...

-Está bien, doctora...

-Ryu, saluda...

-Hola!

Salieron camino a la cafetería.

-Y las niñas?

-Se quedaron con Hiroshi, iban a ver películas y comprar pizza...

-Ya veo... y tú, mi amor, porqué no te quedaste con tus hermanitas?

-Quería darte tu beso, mama...

Rin sonrió y lo abrazó con fuerza. Luego de cenar, Sesshoumaru buscaba la manera de distraer a Ryu lo suficiente como para despedirse de Rin. Al llegar al auto, Rin lo vio algo desalentado.

-Ryu... quieres un caramelo?

-Sí!!!

-Entonces te lo tienes que ganar... sabes cómo?

-Cómo? Cómo?

-Entra al auto y quédate acostado en el sillón de atrás hasta que te diga...

Ryu se cruzó de brazos.

-Ustedes lo que quieren es besarse!

-Ryu!

-Entra ya...

Ryu entró al auto, Rin sonrió y acarició a Sesshoumaru en el pecho.

-Mañana, me las voy a cobrar todas juntas...

-Preciosa...

-Come bien... vas a necesitar las fuerzas...

Sesshoumaru sonrió mientras la atraía a él aferrado a su cintura.

-Te amo, preciosa...

-Te amo, Sessh...

Se besaron apasionadamente. Sesshoumaru acarició sus labios y volvió a besarla.

-Te voy a extrañar, preciosa...

-Yo también...

Sesshoumaru la besó nuevamente. Sesshoumaru se marchó. Rin volvió a la sala con sus pacientes.

-Pero qué grande está!

-Verdad que sí? Ryu ya tiene 5 años y Sakura va a cumplir 6 y Dara 12...

-Y los otros niños? Habían 2 más en el cumpleaños...

-Ah! Esos son mis nietos. Daisuke es un año mayor que Sakura y Marian le lleva meses a Ryu...

............................

**-2 días después.-**

Rin llega al hospital sintiéndose aún sonrojada, haciendo las delicias de su marido. Se saca de sus pensamientos antes de llegar a la entrega de guardia al ver a un señor ya mayor con la cabellera canosa.

-Dr. Hunshi?

-Rin! Pero qué bien te ves!

-Cómo está?

-Muy bien. Ya soy abuelo!

-Felicidades!

-Gracias... mi hija mayor, Kanna, tuvo un varón...

-Me alegro mucho...

-Y qué hay de tí? Mi más fiera pupila?

Rin sonrió algo sonrojada.

-Me va muy bien... tengo 3 niños y 2 nietos...

-Cómo?! Pero tu hija aún es...

Rin rió.

-Mi esposo tiene un hijo de un matrimonio anterior, ya tiene 2 hijos...

Hunshi sonrió.

-Oye, quién es la fiera que está de jefe de pediatría?

-Fiera?

-No lo sabes? Así le han puesto los estudiantes... dicen que es toda una fiera, tanto, que no le importó quién soy y sancionó a mi hijo con 24 horas...

-Soy yo... acaso le molesta?

-Tú?

-Sí, soy la nueva jefa de pediatría... y antes de que diga algo, Sensei... Yo lo estimo mucho, usted fue mi mentor y lo que su hijo hace es una falta de respeto a mi trabajo y al suyo. Ni que sea hijo de un rey voy a permitir que un estudiante se ponga audífonos en mi clase! En mi clase no hay apellidos ni monedas. Todos son iguales.

Hunshi sonrió e hizo una leve reverencia.

-Felicidades...

-Ah?

-Un estudiante se gradúa cuando sobrepasa al maestro... tienes mucha razón. Mi hijo ha hecho la carrera bajo mi ala y nadie nunca se había atrevido a tocarlo. Si tienes que hacerlo repetir, que lo haga.

Rin se inclinó.

-Gracias por el voto de confianza, sensei...

Hunshi sonrió.

Luego de la entrega de guardia, Rin hizo que Makoto presentara los 37 pacientes de cuidados intensivos. Al terminar, Rin tomó la palabra.

-Cómo tratas una neumonía neonatal? Sólo Makoto...

-...-

-Qué la causa?

-...-

-Qué es el quernicterus? Ictericia? Su causa? Cuál es la bilirrubina que aumenta? Cómo la tratas?

-No lo sé!

-Y aún así tienes el valor de ponerte los audífonos en mi clase?! Sabes porqué no lo sabes? Porque estás en este hospital por el nombre de tu papá, no te ganaste tu puesto, no te has ganado ni una sola de las calificaciones que tienes. Has hechado 5 años de tu vida a la basura y aún así viste 37 pacientes en cuidados intensivos neonatales, no sabes curar ni un salpullido. Qué causa la neumonía neonatal? Goro...

-Esteptococo betahemolítico cadena beta...

-Cómo se le conoce también? Zaida...

-Agalactiae...

-Por ende, si no conoces la causa, nunca conocerás la cura.

-Ictericia neonatal?

-Aumento bilirrubina indirecta.

-Tratamiento?

-Exposición a rayos UV.

-Ellos sí se han ganado su puesto aquí. Si sube la directa y le das el tratamento de ultravioleta...

-Síndrome del niño bronceado.

-Lo curas?

-No.

-Dónde está el daño?

-Hígado.

-Si no sabes dónde está el problema, nunca lo arreglarás... En este semestre vas a aprender medicina porque para pasarme la materia tendrás que obtener un 95%.

-No puede hacer eso!

-Puedo y lo haré... de ninguna manera permitiré que alguien como tú termine un internado en pediatría sin saber cómo tratar una simple diarrea.

-Yo no tengo la culpa de sus problemas con su marido!

Rin rió a carcajadas.

-Ojalá tú y te trataran como yo trato a mi marido. Que te quede claro. O te fajas o te rajas.

Rin volvió su atención al grupo.

-Han visto hacer una paracentesis?

-Yo hice una...

-Excelente, los demás?

-...-

-En japón las enfermedades hepáticas son un tanto escasas, por tanto las paracentesis no son tan comunes... Qué causa la ascitis?

Rin tenía un paciente con daño hepático por la drogadicción de la madre.

-Este paciente... estaba deshauciado... su padre es chofer y no puede pagar su tratamiento. Su madre murió de una sobredosis la noche en que él nació... y el uso de drogas continuo le causó cirrosis hepática... Intentamos llevarlo a los 6 meses de vida para hacerle un transplante de hígado...

-Pero si su padre es un chofer, quién va a pagar la cirugía? No ronda el millón de dólares, el costo?

-Millón y medio... Mi esposo va a pagar la cirugía... y todo el tratamiento... Mikibo ha sido el chofer de mi esposo desde hacen más de 15 años... se separó de su compañera al saber que usaba drogas, pero luego se enteró que estaba embarazada... Cuando estén en esta sala, a este paciente se le administran...

Rin dio la lista de medicamentos y la constancia de cada uno.

.....................

Rin iba camino a su consultorio, vio a Akira cerca del laboratorio.

-Akira...

-Rin-sama, cómo esta?

-Bien y tú? Qué haces por aquí?

-Traje a los niños a su consulta, pero me siento muy mal. Hiroshi insiste en que me haga pruebas, él jura que estoy anémica...

Rin sonrió.

-Y no puedes estar embarazada?

-No lo creo... estoy usando el DIU...

-Ajá... vamos, te indicaré las pruebas...

Luego de tomarle las muestras, fueron al consultorio.

-Sólo tengo 4 pacientes hoy... qué rico! Así me puedo ir temprano...

-Nosotros somos los últimos...

-Está bien... me traerán tus resultados en una hora...

Rin tenía a 2 internos en el consultorio, les enseñaba cómo se hacía un examen completo y cómo evitar el síndrome de la bata blanca. Cuando terminaron, entró Daisuke corriendo.

-Abuelita!

-Dai, mi amor!

Rin se apartó del escritorio. Daisuke la abrazó con fuerza y le dio un beso en la mejilla, Marian por igual.

-Hm! Qué rico! Dai, Marian, ellos son Goro y Zaida...

-Hola...

-Y bien? Quién va primero?

-Yo!

Rin sonrió, y entró con Marian primero. Hiroshi se quedó con Daisuke.

-Te estás comiendo todas tus comidas?

-Sí!

-Qué bueno!

-Tiene una pequeña irritación en la espalda, me dice que le pica mucho...

-Ay, sí abuelita! No me gusta, la ropa me pica mucho!

-Hm...

Rin olió la blusita.

-Qué tipo de suavizante usas?

-El jabón dice que trae suavizante...

-Es muy fuerte, se queda en la ropa. Ponle suavizante y te voy a indicar un jabón antialérgico.

Rin le examinó la espalda.

-Sí, estoy segura que es eso... Vamos a pesarte...

Rin la pesó y la midió, volvió a llevarla a la camilla.

-Ahora los oídos...

-Mira abuelita, son los aretes que me regalaste...

-Ya los vi, mi amor... te quedan preciosos...

Rin la examinó completa.

-Hm... tiene la garganta un poco inflamada... has estado gritando?

Marian bajó la mirada.

-Marian...

-Es que Dai me da muy duro...

-Daisuke te da?

-No quiere que use sus cosas...

-Entonces, porqué las usas?

-Pero entonces él sí puede usar mis juguetes?

-Es una guerra eterna entre los dos...

-Bueno... no le ha dado fiebre?

-No...

-Está bien... vigílala, no vaya a ser alguna infección, pero la veo muy bien... ahora...

-Yupi! No me toca puya!

-Marian...

-Sí me toca?

Rin acarició sus mejillas.

-Sí, te toca...

-No, no, yo no quiero! Mama, mañana! Mañana, mama! Yo no quiero!

-Marian...

-Abuelita, onegai, no...

-Marian, si no te la pongo y después te enfermas... sabes cómo me voy a poner?

-Onegai, abuelita, prometo no enfermarme... yo no quiero!

Rin preparó la vacuna. La pequeña se aferró a Akira.

-Mama, no! Mama!!!

-Marian!

-Papa...

-Qué pasa, Marian? Es sólo una inyección.

-No quiero!

-Cuál es?

-La de la influenza...

-Pónmela a mí, para que Marian vea...

Hiroshi se subió la manga y Rin lo inyectó.

-Ya...

-Ves? No duele.

Rin preparó otra, cuando se acercó a Marian, ella volvió a apartarse.

-Pónsela a mama!

-Marian!

Con enormes gotas de lágrimas pendiendo de su barbilla, la pequeña vio a Rin ponerle la vacuna.

-Ves? Acaso me vas a decir que te dolió?

Marian la abrazó con fuerza. Rin la besó en la cabeza.

-Vamos, ya terminamos aquí...

Al terminar la consulta. Rin los invitó a comer helado, los pequeños se olvidaron de sus inyecciones y se abrazaron a Rin. Una enfermera le entregó los resultados de la prueba de Akira.

-Rin-sama...

-No tienes nada, perfectamente normal... tal vez es fatiga...

...................................

Rin salía del baño, Sesshoumaru estaba viendo televisión. Al verla, centró su atención en ella.

-Preciosa...

Rin le sonrió y le guiñó un ojo. Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Ven aquí, mi amor...

-Espera...

Sesshoumaru la atrajó a él, halándola por una mano.

-Luces diferente... qué te hiciste?

-Nada...

-Hm... no importa lo que sea... me gusta...

-En serio?

-Sí...

Rin sonrió, Sesshoumaru la besó apasionadamente a la vez que la hacía quedar de espaldas al colchón.

-Hm! Mi amor... compré algo para nosotros...

-Nosotros? Qué cosa?

Rin le mostró un anillo vibrador.

-Y eso se usa...

-Yo me encargo de eso... dicen que es lo último y que hace maravillas...

-Preciosa, eso me acompleja un poco...

Rin rió a carcajadas.

-Nada se compara contigo, mi amor... vamos... un pequeño experimento...

-Inventas cada cosa...

Rin sonrió, se dedicó a besarlo y acariciarlo creando un camino hacia su cintura.

-Hm! Me encantas! Me fascina que mi marido sea todo un papazote...

Sesshoumaru sólo sonrió. Rin lo acariciaba en toda su extensión y complementaba sus caricias con besos que lo hacían perder la cordura. Ejerció más fuerza en él moviéndose con energía, con toques de su lengua en la punta, hasta que pudo saborear su esencia. Se deslizó sobre él dándole besitos en todo el abdomen y pecho hasta llegar a sus labios nuevamente.

-Hm! Me vuelves loco!

-Es bueno saberlo...

Sesshoumaru sonrió y haciéndola quedar bajo él la besó apasionadamente antes de dedicarse a cubrirla de besos.

-Ah! Mi amor!

-Aún no sabes lo que es bueno...

Perdido entre sus piernas, Sesshoumaru se dedicó a brindarle placer con sus labios hasta que su cuerpo se retorció y pudo saborear la dulce miel que emanaba de su interior. Se colocó rozando sus sexos, esperando por ella, sonrió al verla abrir los ojos y sonreírle.

-Qué esperas una invitación?

-Dónde está la cosa esa?

-Hm! No creo que la necesite...

Sesshoumaru sonrió arrogantemente. La penetró con fuerza haciéndola ahogar un grito, se movía enérgicamente sobre y dentro de ella, hasta llegar al clímax. Ambos descansaban aún unidos, Sesshoumaru maldijo al verse forzado a abandonar su interior para quitarse el aro, se lo mostró a Rin.

-Eso es una porquería, no me harás usar esa cosa otra vez...

Rin rió a carcajadas y se abrazó a su marido.

-No le encuentro la alharaca... Tú eres mil veces mejor... Hm! Mi amor! Eso fue fantástico!

Sesshoumaru sonrió. Acariciaba su pecho con sus dedos y se divertía un con un pezón y su pulgar.

-Sessh...

-Estás lista?

-Para tí, siempre...

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó apasionadamente, se dedicó a besarla y saborear su piel, haciéndola gemir y retorcerse, cuando la supo lista, se acomodó sobre ella.

-Tú deberías hacerme el amor ahora...

Rin sonrió y presionando con sus piernas lo hizo entrar en ella.

-Es que se siente tan rico que otros me consientan...

-Preciosa...

-Onegai, Sessh... sólo hoy...

-No tienes que pedírmelo así... Oye!!

Rin lo había pellizcado en el trasero, haciéndolo moverse bruscamente y penetrándola con fuerza.

-No me maltrates, preciosa... Sabes que haré lo que me pidas...

-Entonces habla menos y muévete más!

...................................

Sesshoumaru la veía dormir entre sus brazos, seguro de que no había otra mujer como ella en el mundo. Acarició su rostro y sus mejillas, la besó en los labios. Le sonrió al verla despertar.

-Mi amor...

-Perdóname... no me pude aguantar...

Rin sonrió y lo besó apasionadamente.

-Todos los que quieras, mi amor...

.................................

Rin estaba en su consultorio. Entró un mensajero.

-Dra. Kato?

-Sí?

-Entrega especial...

Rin recibió el paquete. Al abrirlo, una rosa y una carta. Zaida sonrió al verlo.

-Un admirador secreto, doctora?

Rin sonrió y abrió la carta. Volvió a cerrarla y guardarla.

-Mi esposo...

-Cuánto tiempo tienen casados?

-Hm... pronto cumpliremos 13 años...

-Vaya!

Rin sonrió nuevamente.

-Doctora... y cuando eran novios era así?

-Cómo?

-Que si cuando eran novios, era así de atento?

Rin rió a carcajadas.

-No le gustaba, pero tenía que hacerlo... tenía competencia, un compañero de carrera que me regalaba una flor todos los días y me invitaba a salir a cada segundo. Decía que era una tonta por gustarme esas cursilerías...

-Ay! Pero yo no me enamoro de alguien así?

-Mi niña y quién dice que tú decides de quién enamorarte? Yo lo torturaba, pero era él el que me gustaba...

Zaida rió, Rin vio la hora.

-Me parece que el último paciente no va a venir... así que vamos a dejarlo hasta aquí...

..................................

Rin llegó a la casa, Ryu corrió a sus brazos, Rin lo recibió con un fuerte abrazo y lo llenó de besos.

-Mi amor! Cómo estás?

-Bien, mami, papi dijo que te va a dar una sorpresa...

-Ryu!!

El pequeño se aferró a su madre. Rin sonrió y lo llenó de besos.

-No le grites, Sessh...

-Es que es más bocón...

-No, mi amor, no me le digas así... es mi principito...

Sesshoumaru la besó como saludo.

-Vamos, Ryu... vamos a enseñarle lo que era una sorpresa...

Rin sonrió y subió las escaleras con el pequeño en brazos.

-Dame un beso, mi amor...

Ryu le dio un gran beso. Rin sonrió y lo abrazó con fuerza. Al ver la sorpresa, Rin casi deja caer a Ryu, el pequeño se aferró a su cuello.

-Mama!!!

-Ay! Ryu, mi amor... perdón...

Rin lo abrazó nuevamente, lo bajó al piso y vio la habitación.

-Kami, mi amor... es...

Sesshoumaru había cambiado todo le juego de habitación por uno de caoba tallada. Rin se acercó y tocó la madera.

-Sessh! Esta madera es antigua!

-500 años...

-Mi amor!

Rin lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Es bellísimo, mi amor!

-Te gusta?

-Sí, mi amor! Me encanta!

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Qué te parece si los enanos se pasan el fin de semana con sus abuelos y tú y yo...

Sesshoumaru movió las cejas. Rin rió a carcajadas entre sus brazos aceptando la invitación a pasarse el fin de semana entre las sábanas.

.................................

Hiroshi llegó a la casa,y se pasó la tarde con los niños. Luego de dormirlos, fue al balcón, abrazó a su esposa desde atrás y la besó en la mejilla.

-En qué piensas, mi amor?

-Hiroshi... cariño...

Hiroshi la hizo darse vuelta y la besó apasionadamente. Akira bajó la mirada.

-Akira...

-Hiroshi... yo sé que... que no es lo que habíamos hablado y que...

-Qué pasa, Akira? Porqué estás tan nerviosa?

Akira suspiró.

-Estoy embarazada... y... tengo miedo y no sé...

-Espera, espera, mi amor... tú... estás...

Hiroshi se tomó un par de segundos para luego estallar en una algarabía.

-Eso es genial! Mi amor! Eso es fantástico!

Hiroshi le llenó el rostro de besos, se detuvo al sentirla temblar.

-Akira...

-Tengo miedo!

Akira lo abrazó con fuerza, refugiándose en su pecho. Hiroshi la rodeó con sus brazos y la besó en la cabeza.

-Qué pasa, mi amor? Akira?

-El doctor se dio cuenta después de quitarme el DIU... Hiroshi, puedo perder a mi bebé!

-QUÉ?!!!

Hiroshi palideció y soltando a Akira buscó sentarse.

-No, no es posible... Akira... estás segura?

-Le rogué y le rogué al doctor que me volviera a examinar, me hizo una prueba de sangre...

-Pero y entonces?! Qué médico es ese?! Porqué no te puso un tratamiento?!

-No hay nada que hacer! Él me preguntó si estaba completamente segura, como la prueba que me hizo Rin-sama aún es válida, se la llevé... es mi culpa que lo sacara sin saber que estaba embarazada!

-Tiene que ser una broma! Maldición, Akira, porqué no te hiciste una prueba nueva?!!!

Hiroshi la sujetaba por los brazos y la zarandeaba.

-Dímelo! Porqué no hiciste lo que el doctor te pidió?!

-Me estás lastimando! Hiroshi!!!

Hiroshi la soltó.

-Porqué no lo hiciste, Akira?!

-Porque estaba segura de haber visto mi período!

Hiroshi logró calmarse, vio a Akira y al acercarse la vio protegerse, se detuvo y finalmente la abrazó con fuerza.

-Perdóname, amor... Kami, perdóname, onegai...

......................................

Rin estaba de guardia, Makoto también tenía servicio esa noche. Estaba tirado en una esquina con un libro y sus audífonos, la noche estaba tranquila. Rin tomó su celular.

-Bueno?

-Rin...

-Sessh? Pasó algo?

-Estamos en emergencias...

Rin voló hacia la sala de emergencias. Makoto la siguió más calmado, pero comprendió que la situación era familiar. Hiroshi estaba en una silla con el rostro entre las manos.

-Hiroshi! Kami! Hiroshi, qué te pasó?!

Sesshoumaru salió de la sala de rayos X con una mano vendada.

-Sesshoumaru! Sesshoumaru! Qué pasó?!

-Está rota, tenga cuidado, doctora...

Mientras enyesaban a Sesshoumaru, él le contó lo sucedido. Habían dejado a los niños con Inutaisho y fueron a buscar cena para todos, cuando unos autos chocaron frente a ellos y a Sesshoumaru no le dio tiempo a frenar.

-Ah! Kami! Pero estás bien? No te sientes nada más?

-Estoy bien, Rin... ve a ver a Hiroshi...

Cuando fueron con él, Hiroshi se abrazó a su padre con los ojos rojos y llenos de lágrimas.

-Hiroshi...

-Akira...

-Kami, Hiroshi!

-Akira perdió el bebé... La llevaron al quirófano...

-Kami, mi amor... lo siento tanto!

Rin lo abrazó con fuerza, más tarde. Sesshoumaru se fue en un taxi a la casa y Hiroshi se quedó con Akira. Era pasado media noche cuando Akira despertó. Hiroshi permanecía a su lado, observándola dormir.

-Hiroshi...

-Akira, mi amor... cómo te sientes?

-Estás bien?

-Sí, cariño... apenas unos raspones...

Akira acarició su mejilla y cerró los ojos.

-Perdí a mi bebé...

-No pienses en eso, mi amor...

-Hiroshi...

Hiroshi la besó con ternura.

-Te lo prometo, mi amor... cuando estés bien, vamos a tener otro bebé...

-No es lo mismo...

-Lo sé, cariño... pero es lo único que puedo hacer...

-Quiero ver a mis hijos...

-Mañana, mi amor... es muy tarde...

.....................................

**-4 años después. -**

Sesshoumaru se quedó de brazos cruzados, queriendo fulminar con la mirada al muchachito que tomaba de la mano a su hija. Rin se acercó sonriendo y lo besó con ternura.

-Déjalos!

-Si ese idiota intenta besarla...

-Sessh, tiene 16 años!

-Puede tener 42, es mi niña!

Rin se lo llevó halándolo de la mano, al verse sólos, Dara suspiró.

-No le hagas caso a mi papá...

-Tengo la ligera sospecha de que no le agrado...

Dara sonrió.

-Tía Dada!

-Kenji!

El pequeño se abrazó a sus piernas, Dara lo cargó y lo llenó de besos.

-Saluda a mi amigo, Kenji... mi amigo se llama John...

-Hola...

John sonrió y le pasó la mano por la cabeza.

-Vamos adentro...

En el interior de la casa, Kenji corrió hacia su madre. Akira lo cargó llenándolo de besos. John estaba con Sakura y Ryu, Dara vio a su madre quien le asintió y se acercó a Sesshoumaru.

-Papi?

-Hm?

-Papi... necesito hablar contigo...

-Ajá...

-Estás molesto?

Dara notó que tenía las orejas rojas, bajó la mirada y se iba a apartar.

-Dara...

-Porqué no lo quieres, papi? John es bueno y me cuida y me respeta...

-Eres una niña! Y él es obviamente mayor que tú!

-Demo, papi!

-No me hables así, Dara!

-Sólo queremos ser novios, no casarnos!

Rin entró en el estudio.

-Bueno, bueno, a ver si no me dañan el cumpleaños. Sesshoumaru, Dara...

-Fue una idea estúpida invitar a John, se siente incómodo por culpa de mi papá!

Rin detuvo a Dara, quien se abrazó con fuerza.

-Mamá! Ya no le voy a gustar!

-Entonces es un estúpido cabeza de chorlito...

-Sesshoumaru...

-Dime tú si es posible dejar de querer una preciosidad como esta?

-Sessh...

-Mi princesita... lo que no quiero es que salgas lastimada...

-Entonces vas a estar detrás de mí toda la vida? No me vas a dejar vivirla? Vivir significa cometer errores y aprender de ellos!

Sesshoumaru se sintió tentado a rascarse la cabeza, Dara hablaba exactamente como él y era difícil discutir con ella.

-Mira...

-Mamá!

-Dara... hay errores que nosotros cometimos... y aunque las cosas salieron bien para nosotros, o para Hiroshi... preferimos que aprendas de nuestros errores a verte cometer los mismos otra vez...

-Soy un error?

-No, Dara...

-Es lo que dicen... soy un error... y Daisuke...

-No, no! Dara, no es lo que quise decir!

Rin suspiró.

-Mira, Dara, cuando quedé embarazada, estaba en la peor situación del mundo. Tu papá no quería más hijos y yo era una muchachita, sin trabajo, sin experiencia en ningún trabajo, que vivía de lo que mi papá ganaba... En realidad quieres eso para tí? Porque si es así, la puerta está abierta...

-Pero mamá! Quién habló de sexo?! Se están ahogando en un vaso de agua! Por Kami! Sólo queremos salir juntos!

Sesshoumaru resopló. Rin le puso las manos sobre el pecho.

-Déjalos, mi amor...

-Es una niña!

-Sesshoumaru! Sessh... qué habría pasado si mi papá no nos hubiese dejado estar juntos? Sólo porque eres más viejo?

-Es diferente!

-Cómo? Cómo es diferente si me casé a los 20?

-No olvides mencionar embarazada...

-Ahora sí la mato!

-Sesshoumaru!

-Rin!

-Sesshoumaru... por más que quieras... arreglar las cosas... esa es la verdad... yo no tengo la base moral para reclamarle a mis hijas...

-Te está extorsionando, Rin!

-Como sea... tú sí hiciste lo correcto... respondiste... pero yo no... yo fui una loquita que se involucró con un hombre 10 años mayor que ella y que se embarazó...

-Rin! Por Kami, de dónde sacas esas cosas?!

-Quítate esa venda de los ojos, Sesshoumaru... yo le doy el permiso... pueden verse...

-Mamá!!

Dara la abrazó con fuerza.

-No puedes llegar pasado las 10 o te castigo hasta que te salgan canas verdes. Por encima de todo, sigo siendo tu madre y quien manda.

-Te lo prometo! Y te voy a llamar para decirte donde estaré!

Rin sonrió y acarició sus mejillas.

-Eres muy inteligente, mi amor... usa esa inteligencia en el momento preciso...

-Te quiero, mamá! Gracias!!!

Dara salió del estudio. Rin se quedó con Sesshoumaru.

-Sessh...

-Me anulaste frente a ella... bien hecho, Rin... magnífico...

-Sesshoumaru, por Kami! Ya basta! Déjala vivir!

-No siempre puedes ser su amiga, Rin! Y hoy debiste ser su madre!

Rin le dio tremenda cachetada.

-Te prohíbo poner en tela de juicio si soy buena madre o no. Tú eres un enfermo con los celos y eso está afectando a tu hija, el que necesita revisarse eres tú!

-Rin!

Sesshoumaru suspiró. A ese paso, dormiría con el perro.

-Rin, mi amor... lo siento... pero es que yo veo a mis hijas y veo dos bebitas...

-Sakura es una niña... Dara ya se está convirtiendo en una mujer, mi amor... por más que nos duela... tenemos que dejarla cometer sus propios errores...

-Tienes razón... me perdonas?

Rin tomó su rostro entre sus manos y lo besó con ternura.

-Tienes que hablar con ella...

-Lo haré... preciosa...

Rin acarició su mejilla.

-Tú me perdonas?

-Lo necesitaba...

..............................

Cuando Sesshoumaru habló con Dara, ella brincó a sus brazos emocionada y lo llenó de besos.

-Te quiero, papi!!!

-Yo también, princesa... pero ya sabes...

-Sí...

Dara lo besó en la mejilla y corrió hacia el jardín, donde John jugaba con Ryu. A la distancia, los vio reir y abrazarse. Rin se paró a su lado y lo besó en la mejilla.

-Espero que sea la decisión correcta...

-No importa... nuestra hija es feliz...

Sesshoumaru vio a Rin, quien le sonrió y lo besó apasionadamente.

-Gracias por un cumpleaños maravilloso...

-A tus órdenes, mi reina...

-Me gusta más cuando me dices preciosa...

-Mi preciosa...

Los demás les chiflaron y les aullaron al atraparlos en medio de tan candente y apasionado beso. Se separaron riendo, Sesshoumaru no la soltó de su abrazo, la besó en la mejilla e invitó a los demás a dar inicio al banquete. Dara se le acercó a Rin.

-Mamá... te arrepientes de algo?

Rin sonrió y acarició sus mejillas, vio a sus hijos colgados de la cintura de Sesshoumaru pidiéndole que les sirviera, a Hiroshi y Akira atendiendo de los pequeños y el resto de la familia.

-Perdí a la persona más importante en toda mi vida... pero gané 15...

-Belita! Belita! Yo quedo comed contigo!

-Venga, mi amorsote!

Rin cargó a Kenji y lo acomodó en sus piernas para comer. Vio a Sesshoumaru sonriendo.

Ya entrada la noche, luego de que todos se marcharan. Subieron las escaleras esquivando botellas de vino.

-Kami, Sesshoumaru, mira todo lo que bebimos!

-Ese idiota de Inuyasha, casi me deja la bodega vacía... oye... preciosa... ya conoces el dicho...

Rin rió y subió las escaleras huyéndole. Él la atrapó y la llevó en brazos hasta la habitación.

-Ahora es que la fiesta comienza...

-Sessh!!!

-Actúen como adultos!

Ambos rieron a carcajadas antes de perderse entre las sábanas. Sesshoumaru, aprisionándola bajo su peso, abrió la yukata y con una sonrisita malévola deslizó sus dedos desde sus labios y hasta su vientre.

-Sessh...

-Eres deliciosa...

Rin sonrió y atrajo su mano, saboreando sus dedos.

-Menos palabras y más besos...

.....................

Rin despertó al sentir truenos. Fue a la habitación de Ryu y no estaba allí, Sakura tampoco estaba en la suya. Estaban todos en la cama de Dara. Dormían abrazados y cubiertos por una gruesa manta para no ver los relámpagos. Se controló las ganas de despertarlos y comérselos a besos, sólo les dio un beso a cada uno antes de volver a su cama y a los brazos de su marido, con el sentimiento de felicidad desbordando su corazón.

_**FIN**_

**N/A: Otro fic que llega a su fin! Espero que les haya gustado. Quiero darles las gracias a todas que siempre siguen mis fics, por su apoyo, gracias! En especial a Z y su D1 que me han hecho editar más de medio fic. Espero verlas en otros fics.**

**Mizuho**


End file.
